The Bureau Files: Series 4
by Catsafari
Summary: A year has passed, and Haru Yoshioka is still gone. But the world turns regardless. There are clients to help and monsters to stop and adventures to be had. And when a distress call comes through with a very familiar voice, what else can the Bureau do but get involved? Because perhaps, just perhaps, the Bureau can save what has been lost. Cover art by Angie/drawerofdoodles.
1. Ghosts (Part 1)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but I am super excited to get on with this story. I've had this plotline planned since the end of series 1, but it was later pushed back to make way for White King story arc. It's gone through a few changes since then, but I am thrilled to finally be able to announce Series 4 of The Bureau Files.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Cat.**

 **EDIT: Cover art was done by the wonderful Angie, on her Tumblr blog: drawerofdoodles. Please check out her lovely art!**

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 1: Ghosts (Part 1)**

Hiromi hadn't realised Haru's disappearance.

Not at first.

After all, her flatmate often held odd hours and Hiromi was frequently left out of the loop. While she would have liked to think that they shared an unspoken link from their many years of friendship, the reality was that there was no supernatural shiver running down Hiromi's spine the moment Haru disappeared.

In fact, the day Haru disappeared, Hiromi was more preoccupied with secretly texting her boyfriend while her manager had her back turned. And, in the days that followed, she didn't worry particularly much either. After all, Haru was always disappearing without a moment's notice, sometimes coming back days later with barely an excuse.

But, as the days turned into a week, and then the week into two, Hiromi worried.

A year passed.

ooOoo

"Hey, Michael – thanks for letting me borrow the shop's printer again."

Michael watched Hiromi gather up the posters, lingering even though he still needed to set up the baskets beneath the outdoor canopy. "No problem."

"I wish you'd let me pay for these," she grumbled. "The amount of ink I've used up must be costing you guys a fortune–"

"It really doesn't matter."

Hiromi raised an eyebrow and dropped the wad of paper into her bag. "Fine. If you say so." She fumbled with the bag's latch, becoming steadily more frustrated as it escaped her grasp until eventually she gave up. Her hands slowed at her bag, and she glanced over to Michael. "You don't think she's coming back, do you?"

He looked away, but Hiromi saw his eyes dim. "I think it's important to have hope."

"Then why do you sound like you've already given up?"

Michael was silent.

"Fine." Hiromi huffed and slung the open bag over her shoulder. "Fine," she repeated, snappier. "Don't tell me. But you weren't the only one to lose Haru, you know. I've lost my best friend. I'd want to know if anything had happened to her." She started to the door, but paused as she reached the threshold. "I'm not giving up, you know. Even if I have to search the whole world, I _will_ drag her sorry behind back home."

Michael smiled faintly. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right." She smirked, a little of her familiar bravado trickling into her grin. "I'm always right." But as she turned and left the Paradise Pet Store behind, that façade gave way. She shivered and pushed on in the direction of the Crossroads. She attached the posters to a couple of lampposts along the way and occasionally stopped by shops and cafes to ask them to display a poster or two. Most places refused, but there were always a couple who took pity. And several others had just been worn down by Hiromi's dogged persistence.

As she reached the Crossroads, there was already a healthy dent in her poster stock.

"Chika! How are things?"

An old classmate paused at the café table she was clearing up. She adjusted her large, round glasses to get a better look at the greeter. "Hello, Hiromi. Back again?"

Hiromi grinned and offered a couple of posters. "I'm sorry, but could you…?"

Chika gave a smile that Hiromi had rapidly come to know after Haru's disappearance. It was a mixture of pity and surprise. But mostly pity. "Sure. I'll drop them on a couple of tables. No news then, I take it?"

"No. But I'm feeling lucky this week!" Hiromi forced a grin, but Chika's pity-smile still didn't fade. If anything, it intensified with awkwardness. Hiromi was familiar with that response too. No one knew quite what to say about Haru's disappearance.

Chika dropped her gaze to the posters she now held. On each was a large photo of Haru, with details of her last known location and any other identifying details. At the bottom was Hiromi's phone number. It was, unmistakeably, a Missing Person poster.

"How are you coping?"

Hiromi's smile thinned. In the last six months she had experienced this question more often than in the last five years. "Fine," she said. That was always her response. Now, anyway. It was easier that way. "Hey, thanks for, you know, taking the posters, but I have to go. It's been a long day."

"Sure." There, again – that same look of pity. "Well, you know where I am if you ever want to stop by for a chat."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Lie.

"And don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault."

Hiromi's smile dropped away entirely. Why did people think that she felt guilty for Haru's disappearance? "It's not that," she said. "I just want to find my friend." She turned and, in her haste, knocked into a chair.

The seat wobbled, but remained standing thanks to the fat cat weighing it down. The cat in question wasn't so pleased; it spared a withering glare at the human and sank back into slumber.

"Careful, Hiromi." Chika laughed, a little forcefully, and gave the cat a scratch behind the ears. "He's one of our most faithful customers. Aren't you, Moon?"

"Moon?"

The waitress shrugged. "Well, he doesn't have a nametag, so that's just what the other staff call him. I'll see you around, Hiromi."

"Yeah." Hiromi didn't move from her spot, though. Instead, she stared down at the white cat. After a moment's deliberation – and once Chika was out of earshot – she knelt down to the creature's eye-level, a dangerous gleam in her gaze. "It's you. I can't believe it. Now listen up, you fatso, I know you can understand me."

An ear flickered, but there was no other response.

"I remember what happened in Oz, and I remember who you are. I know that Haru's been running off to spend time with you guys, so you must know what happened to her."

This time, no ear flickered, but the cat's form froze at Haru's name.

"Hey, you great piggy-cat. _Listen to me_. I need to know what happened to Haru. I need to know whether she's… I mean…" A sob caught in her throat when the cat failed to react, and Hiromi collapsed down onto the cobbled square. She ignored the strange looks from passersby. "I've lost it. I've completely lost it. You're probably not even the right cat. I'm sorry."

There was a creak as the cat rose from the chair. He gave an impatient, unsettled huff and jumped down. "Fine."

Hiromi scrabbled back. "What?"

"Fine," the cat snapped. "I'll take you to Baron. He can explain everything, 'cause I ain't. That's what you wanted, right?"

Hiromi pushed herself to her feet. "Really?"

The cat huffed again. "Yeah. Just don't call me 'piggy-cat' again." He started to run across the Crossroads, forcing Hiromi to break into a sprint to keep up.

This was it.

She would finally learn the truth.

ooOoo

The tea sat on Baron's desk, undrunk.

His blends had lost their taste a long time back, and although he still made tea out of some half-hearted sense of tradition, there was no love for the ritual anymore. When clients came – and they did come, for the rest of the world continued to spin even without Haru – Baron would opt for a safe variety. For the generic blends that appealed to most palates.

The clients were a welcome distraction and Baron threw himself into his work. When strangers came walking through the Sanctuary's archway, he would set the windows shimmering with his light show; a trick that had somewhat trickled from use during Haru's time with them. But now the light show was back, and it made up for his own quietness. While the clients were busy watching the magic, they would overlook him.

At first, the Bureau had done everything they could to find Haru. They had contacted Baker and Dawson, Chief Inspector Brody, and even managed to get hold of Akairo, the kitsune. But no one knew anything of Haru's whereabouts.

Brody had been kind, even if his eyes had betrayed the knowledge that this would eventually happen. That, one day, the human in the Cat Bureau would fall behind.

Baker had tried to be kind, but she was blunt about Haru's chances. She knew the risks of running between worlds and the unlikeness of ever returning once being lost between dimensions. Dawson had been apologetic for his companion's frankness, and was subdued by the news. Perhaps he was remembering how dangerous it was to become entangled with spirits and monsters when one was a human.

Still, both promised that they would look for her.

Akairo's powers could not track down Haru, and that was the point where hope began to give.

In weeks, and then months, that followed, the Bureau's efforts dwindled. Life, as it so often does, moved on and a new routine of sorts established itself in the Sanctuary. Even so, the little world felt quieter than before, than even before Haru's arrival into their lives. Even the magic of the Sanctuary felt sluggish and slow.

Or perhaps that was just their grief playing tricks.

Baron drew his eyes away from the case file he was writing up, and his gaze settled on the bookshelf behind him. There were a couple of gaps where Haru had borrowed a book and never had the chance to return them. A set of Robin Hood legends and a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula – the latter of which she had borrowed after being told that vampires weren't exactly as mythical as expected – were the missing culprits, but Baron couldn't bring himself to retrieve them.

Save for cases, he had stayed out of the Human World.

Multiple footsteps – large footsteps – from outside broke him from his wonderings, and instinctively his light show magic began to rise up in him. Another client, by the sound of things. He got to his feet and glanced through the window. He could see the silhouette of a young woman rooted to the middle of the courtyard.

The windows of the Sanctuary began to glow, but his concentration was interrupted when Muta thudded at the Bureau` doors.

"Hey, cut it out! That ain't gonna work today."

The light faded, and now the glow from the Bureau alone lit up their client's face.

With a misgiving feeling, he realised he recognised her.

Haru's friend.

He opened up the Bureau doors with none of the show he usually rolled out, and stepped out to face the young woman.

A mixture of blame and disbelief filled her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she could bring herself to speak.

"Oh. You're really real then."

Baron didn't fake the smile that he had become so accustomed to imitating. He knew what she had to be here for; she didn't deserve his lies. Spoken or unspoken. "Miss Hiromi–"

"After all this time, there was part of me that thought that Haru might have been telling the truth. That it was all a dream. I had always hoped that…" She trailed off, subdued hurt catching in her throat. "But you're real. Which means… I was right…"

"Miss Hiromi, my name is Baron Humbert–"

"I remember who you are," Hiromi said.

Muta snorted, somewhat amused at Baron's monologue being cut short. "So how long have ya known, kid?"

"Since Oz."

"Har–" Pain stabbed through him before he could complete the name. " _We_ were under the impression that you no recollection of the events from Oz," he said. "We believed you considered it a dream."

"Well, if Haru wasn't going to tell me the truth, I wasn't going to force it out of her." Hiromi stumbled a little at Haru's name too, but pushed through it with the pain of having said it so many times since her disappearance. "I was hoping that she would eventually tell me herself. And she always came back, so I…. I just let it be." Her shoulders started shaking as she battled against her sobs. "Until she didn't."

Muta glanced to Baron, and then retreated past him into the Bureau. He swung the doors shut behind him, leaving Baron with Hiromi. As he passed Baron, he muttered, so only the Creation caught it, "I brought her here. I'm done. Your turn to deal."

Baron had a fleeting moment of irritation at the cat's abandonment, but it passed as quickly as it had come. He wasn't the only one to have suffered a loss.

Baron slowly approached the woman. "Miss Hiromi–"

"It's your fault!"

The Creation froze. He wanted to spout denial, but the words wouldn't come. He had known, hadn't he? He had been told that he would lose Haru to Louise. And he had done nothing to stop it.

"She shouldn't have been involved with… with all this!" Hiromi gestured angrily at the Bureau. "With whatever you do! What happened?! Where is she?!"

Despite Hiromi's fury, Baron felt no fear of her. Only fear for her and a sorrow that would not recede. "We lost her," he whispered.

"What?"

"We lost her," he repeated, and this time there was loathing in his admission. "You're right; we should have done something, but we didn't. She became entangled with a dangerous individual who trapped her away in a crumbling world. We couldn't reach her, and when that world collapsed on her…" The jury was still out on whether she was drifting between worlds, dead, or dropped in a far-off world entirely. "We lost her."

There was a sob and Hiromi dropped to her knees. All the tears she had been holding back for too long came spilling out. "No…"

"I'm sorry–"

"WHAT GOOD IS THAT?" Hiromi roared, shivering as if to shake off his apology. "MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? YOU'RE _SORRY_?!" She dropped her head into her hands, hiding away the worst of her tears, but unable to hide the sobs. "She can't be gone. She can't just leave me alone in this world. She's always been there for me. And I… I couldn't do the same for her… I knew she was being reckless, but I… I did nothing to stop her… I should have talked her out of this…"

Baron moved his gaze away, suddenly uncomfortable as his own thoughts were aired aloud. "It's not your fault–"

"I'M HER FRIEND!" Her hands dropped away from her face, revealing the same guilt that had dogged Baron's steps since Haru's disappearance. "I'm her friend…" she whispered, "and now she's gone…"

Baron slowly bridged the gap between them and rested a single hand on her shoulder. "You are not to blame," he said, stronger this time. "She was always so independent, so stubborn. She knew what she was taking on when she joined us. I even asked her to consider leaving the Bureau, for her own good, but she refused."

He didn't mention that, just before her disappearance, Haru had changed her mind. Her finale visit to the Bureau was going to be her last while she sorted herself out. But she had never got as far as telling them that; Michael had been the one to impart that news.

If only she had decided that a single case earlier.

"She did, huh?" A weak smile lingered at Hiromi's lips. "That is so Haru. She used to be so unsure when we were at school, but suddenly she picked herself up. And then it became impossible to ever tell her what to do. Yeah, she was stubborn… If she wanted to do something, nothing could stop her." The smile faded as she thought of the useless posters still stashed away in her bag. It looked like she had been exhausting the Paradise Pet Store's ink for nothing… "Michael," she suddenly said, remembering Haru's boyfriend. "He needs to know what happened, he…"

There was a heavy silence from Baron.

Hiromi paused, her face darkening. "He knows, doesn't he?"

"Michael was there when it occurred," Baron muttered. "He did everything he could to help–"

"And all this time he knew," she snarled. "I can't _believe_ it."

"I suspect he felt you would not believe the truth," Baron said, tactfully. "He was not to know that you were already aware of the Bureau's existence. And, for what it's worth, I believe Har- your friend kept the truth from you in order to protect you. She already felt guilty enough for involving you in Oz the first time."

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Hey, Baron!"

Baron blinked irritably. Muta always had a habit of interrupting just as Baron was trying to impart profound or important messages. Usually for cake. He half turned back towards the Bureau. "Yes, Muta; go ahead and finish the last of the Victoria sponge."

"It's not that." The fat cat appeared in the doorway, with an expression that would pale if it weren't already hidden behind a layer of white fur. "Your ancient music player is acting up."

"Acting up?" Baron echoed.

"Yeah. It just turned itself on, but it ain't doing much."

"There's a blank vinyl disc," the Creation said, already marching back towards the Bureau. "If we place it onto the record player, it should capture whatever message is being sent."

Hiromi doubtfully watched him retreat, and then carefully followed after. She perched herself on the same chest Haru had upon her first arrival. "What's going on?"

"This is a method in which we receive calls for help," Baron explained. He rounded on the record player and added, "Although it rarely takes this long to respond. The message must be coming from quite a distance, very probably across worlds."

Finally. Another case to keep him occupied.

Eventually, the needle clicked into place, and a voice rose from the machine. A voice, mid-sentence, broke through the silence.

"… _and please, gods, protect the village from the dragon's wrath; don't let us lose anyone else this year…_ "

"No… that can't be…" Muta whispered.

Hiromi half-rose from her seat before abruptly remembering her height in the tiny house. "What–?"

"Haru." Baron stood before the record player, his fingers digging into the edge as if to steady himself while the name too painful to speak slipped past his lips. His shoulders were shaking. "Haru! Where are you? Haru–!"

" _What?_ " The voice on the record player stammered to a halt.

Baron froze. The record player had never allowed a two-way communication. It was too much magic, too unpredictable. And yet…

And yet, the Bureau had somehow taken matters into its own hands. He could feel the room cooling as magic was eaten up by the record player.

"Haru…"

" _It's… It's summer here…"_ the voice offered tentatively. " _Not spring. I don't…_ "

Baron bit back the despair that swelled at that. She didn't recognise the name. It had to be a coincidence. Haru's voice wasn't unique; across all the worlds of all the universes, there was bound to be someone alike. He almost wanted to switch off the record player then and there, but this was still a cry for help.

This was still the Bureau.

"What's your name?" he asked.

" _Kushi_ ," the girl answered. " _Kushi-inada-hime_."

"What a mouthful," Muta muttered.

" _Please, are you a god? Can you help? There's a monster terrorising our village!_ "

"We will help," Baron promised. "But first, where are you? What's the name of your village?"

" _Kamiki. At the head of the Hii River. Please help. Tomorrow is the full moon of the sixth month and–_ "

The connection broke.

"Muta–" and Baron's voice was unnaturally calm, despite the heart hammering away inside "–please fetch Toto and bring him here. We have a case."

"Right…" For once, the fat cat looked flummoxed. "Are we gonna talk about the fact that that sounded just like Chicky, or…?"

" _Please_. Just find Toto."

Grumbling, Muta ambled out, leaving Hiromi alone with Baron. She glanced over at the Creation, and then back to the record player. "He's right," she murmured. "That did sound like Haru."

"Things can be deceiving here." Baron picked up the needle and set it back.

" _What's your name?"_

 _Kushi. Kushi-inada-hime_."

Pain filled his eyes, and he set it further back again.

" _Haru_."

 _It's… It's summer here… Not spring. I don't…_ "

" _What's your name?_ "

" _Kushi_."

He lifted the needle before the name could be repeated.

"You know, no matter how often you do that, I don't think it's going to change anything," Hiromi offered quietly.

He lowered the needle, and this time let it run.

" _Kushi-inada-hime_."

"A tracking crystal," he said. He turned away, muttering over the record player's voice. He opened up a drawer, where a collection of such stones lay stored away. None had helped find Haru, no matter what type King Lune sent to them. "I've done this before – backtracked the origin of the distress signal to open up a portal…"

The message had finished on the record player; Baron flicked the needle away and held the crystal above the vinyl. Hiromi watched with some bemusement as the air fizzled between rock and record, as if something was being drawn from the latter. Once Baron appeared to deem it complete, he purposely exited the Bureau and marched towards the secondary archway of the Sanctuary.

Hiromi crawled out after him, squeezing through the Bureau doors just as he finished setting up whatever spell he had in mind. "Hey, uh…"

"Baron," he supplied.

"Yeah. Um…" Hiromi uneasily rose to her feet, using the roof of the Bureau as a support. Baron's gaze flickered over his home, and Hiromi gingerly removed her hand from the building. "So what's happening now?"

"We received a distress call. Thus, we are going to Miss Kushi's aid."

"I want to come."

A shadow passed over Baron's face. "Miss Hiromi… I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Look; that sounded just like Haru – if there's any chance that she could be saved or that this is somehow linked to her, then I want to help–"

"No."

"No? Look here, buddy; I'm not the one who lost Haru in the first place–"

"I know. Which is why I cannot endanger you." Baron's voice was calm and collected. Far too calm for the emotions that swirled within his gaze. "I cannot risk losing anyone else." His gaze dropped away, and he added, "And Haru tried so hard to keep you away from the Bureau."

"Well, Haru's not here anymore, so now it's my decision what I do. And I've decided I'm coming."

There was a snort as Muta returned, this time with Toto in tow. "You're coming? Geez, what use would you be? You're just a human."

"And you're just a cat," she pointed out.

Muta shrugged and waddled over to the secondary archway. "Fair enough. So, are we ready to go or what?"

"We shall be departing shortly."

"Hey, Baron; is it true what the furball said? Is it Haru?"

Baron hesitated just as he was about to activate the tracking crystal.

" _What's your name?_ "

" _Kushi. Kushi-inada-hime_."

"No. No, it's not."

"Only, the giant marshmallow said that–"

"She's called Kushi-inada-hime," Baron said, perhaps harsher than necessary. He registered this a moment too late, and so hesitated before continuing again. "Our client's name is Kushi-inada-hime. The likeness to Haru's voice must simply be a coincidence."

"That said, I'm still coming."

Baron turned to the human still in their midst. "Miss Hiromi, I have already discussed this–"

"And I'm still coming," she retorted. "What? Do you think you can stop me? I don't care if you think this isn't Haru – like I said before, if there's even the slightest chance that this is linked to her, I'm coming." She scowled and knelt down to the Bureau's level. "Frankly, I don't trust you lot with Haru's fate a second time."

"Hey, Baron; just let her come, okay? Otherwise we're gonna be here all day. Let's go save this Kushi-princess."

"Kushi-inada-hime," Baron amended. He shook his head and seemed to come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to win this argument. "All right. Miss Hiromi, you may come with us, but please, be careful. This could be a very dangerous case."

Muta snorted. "Yeah, he says that about every case. Just get the portal up and running, would ya?"

"The client did mention a monster, fatso," Toto reminded him flatly. "Or did your thick ears miss that?"

Baron activated the portal before Muta could snap back a retort, which quickly cut all discussion short as the archway fizzled with magic. Sparks snapped and a wind picked up as a white portal began to unsteadily form.

"That looks even more dangerous than usual," Toto said, flying over to Baron. "Are you sure you set the stone in correctly?"

"I'm sure." Baron eyed the archway uneasily. "White portal," he said. "That means it's across to another world. An unfamiliar world," he added after more crackling, "otherwise it wouldn't be taking this long to make a stable connection."

"I hate portals."

"You hate anything that's not food, pudding-brain."

"That's not true! I hate tea."

"That's not a food, dumbo .That's a drink."

"The link's established," Baron called. "Muta, Toto, please; behave yourselves. This is now officially a Bureau case." He stepped away from the portal, which had finally quietened down, although it was far less stable than he would have liked. "Miss Hiromi, you still have the option to withdraw–"

"Like heck I will. I'm coming." She pushed her way to the archway, only pausing when she came right up to the crackling portal. She swallowed back her nerves. "So… you just walk through it?"

"Yes, but we should go first so – wait!"

Baron leapt forward, but was too late to stop Hiromi from disappearing through the archway. He grabbed hold of his hat and cane and jumped through the portal after her, leaving Toto and Muta behind.

Muta chuckled. "Man, and we thought Haru was a handful."

The portal fizzed.

"Oh, it looks like it's already collapsing. Move, pig!" Toto leapt up into the air, grabbed Muta with his claws, and raced through the portal, just before it gave way.

 **ooOoo**

 **Teaser:** _ **"Right." Hiromi didn't look so convinced. "And, just so we're clear, how do you usually treat a case where the problem is a man-eating demon-snake monster? Oh, please; enlighten me. Tell me how two cats and a crow can take on some sort of mutant dragon." / She slammed into the ground and, for a heart-stopping moment, didn't move. /** **"Why do you look at me like that?" "Like what, Miss Kushi?" She gave a bittersweet smile. "Like I've broken your heart." /** ** _H_ e'd failed her. Again. / Before the Bureau stood a white feline, dressed in a ruffled red dress and a wide-brimmed blue hat. She smiled to the newcomers, a parasol swinging between her gloved fingers. "So, you've found her."**_


	2. Ghosts (Part 2)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 2: Ghosts (Part 2)**

Hiromi fell, rather than walked, through the portal.

Again.

And, much like her entry into Oz, her arrival wasn't comfortable.

She eased her eyes open and stared up at the white portal hovering above her. There were blue skies and a summer sun above her but, most noticeably, there was the portal. It hissed and spat Baron from its depths, who landed gracefully, albeit on her stomach.

There was a pause, an apologetic grin from the Creation, and the beginnings of an attempt to clamber off, but not before it could be thwarted by the screaming arrivals of Toto and Muta, who cannonballed as one into the previous two.

"Get off me, you oversized marshmallow!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't dropped me–"

"I wouldn't have dropped you if you weren't the weight of an extra-large bowling ball, moron."

"Regardless of the blame," came the rather muffled cry of Baron, "would you kindly _remove yourselves_?"

"Why did I agree to this?" Hiromi murmured.

"Uh… Who are you?"

At the unexpected voice, the Bureau – and Hiromi – froze as one. Hiromi dropped her head back and, from her rather unhelpful vantage point, saw the upside-down face of a young woman with dark hair and unremarkable brown eyes. At least, they would have been unremarkable, if they hadn't been so uncannily familiar.

"Haru?"

This time it was Hiromi who let slip the name.

The woman frowned. "No, it's summer. Are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine."

Now the woman's gaze moved over the whole group, cats and crow included. Her eyes widened at Baron, in particular. "Who are you?"

Baron pushed his way free from beneath Muta – not a small feat by anyone's standards – and stepped forward to greet the woman. He swept his hat from his head in the same gesture he had done for Haru all those years ago. "We are the Cat Bureau, and we were summoned by a call for help. Are you Kushi-inada-hime?"

"You can talk?"

Muta snorted and dropped himself off Hiromi, much to the latter's relief. "Yeah. It's getting him to shut up that's the trick."

"That applies more to you, fatso."

"I'm not the birdbrain here!"

Kushi-inada-hime leant away from them. "Are you demons?" she whispered.

"Do we look like demons to you?" Hiromi demanded.

"To be honest… a little bit."

"I assure you, we are not demons," Baron said. "We are… spirits, from another land. We heard your call for help and came to assist you. Now, you spoke of a monster…?"

"Yes… Wait, that was you?"

"Indeed. Now, Kushi-inada-hime–"

"It's Kushi," the woman interrupted. "Just Kushi." She looked a little embarrassed. "I just used my full name to try to impress you earlier, but I prefer Kushi."

" _It's Haru… Just Haru_."

The words, so uncannily echoing that first meeting, caught Baron unawares. His usual articulateness failed him as words floundered on his tongue.

Toto hopped forward, quickly taking over before Baron's sudden silence could become obvious. "So, Kushi, tell us about this monster that is terrorising your village."

"Well, there's a demon-snake that lives in the mountain," Kushi said, "and every year, on the full moon of the sixth month, it demands a sacrifice."

"And, let me guess, it's the full moon of the sixth month already?" Muta asked.

Kushi seemed surprise. "Yes. How did you–?"

"That's kinda how we roll," the cat snorted. "Right, Baron? Never turning up until the last second."

"Hardly," Baron protested. "Kushi, we're sorry we couldn't arrive sooner, but, on our honour as the Cat Bureau, we will do everything we can to help."

The woman glanced over the Bureau, one eyebrow twitching as if fighting the urge to rise. "Um, no offense, but when I asked for help, I was hoping for something a little bit more… more," she said. "We are talking about a giant monster here."

"She's got a point," Hiromi said.

"Miss Kushi, I ask you to give us a chance. After all, appearances can be deceiving."

Kushi hesitated, biting her lip nervously as she watched the strange gathering of individuals. "I guess we haven't got much choice," she said. She rose to her feet, and now the old-fashioned kimono she wore became even more apparent. "We need all the help we can get right now."

The ragtag collection of travellers gathered themselves together, straightening whatever apparel or fur or feather had become ruffled in their arrival, as they took a proper look at their new surroundings.

Their landing had been the steps up to a small, wooden shrine, situated in what seemed to be an old and untouched forest. In contrast, the shrine was well-maintained and looked-after.

"Do you think this is a commercial tourist spot or something?" Hiromi whispered to Muta. "All the traditional shrines I've visited in Japan looked far older than this one."

"Kid, we're not even in the same world anymore, let alone in Japan," the cat snorted.

"It looks a lot like a shinto shrine to me." Hiromi huffed, mostly to herself, and continued down the steps, wondering to herself just what she had gotten herself involved in. Something was nagging her. There was a piece to the puzzle here that she was failing to put into place. "What did you say your name was, again? Kushi-inada-hime?"

The Haru-lookalike glanced back. "Yes. But Kushi is fine."

"I've heard that name before."

The woman smiled, and the resemblance to Haru only intensified. "Oh, I doubt it. After all, I'm nothing special. I'm just me."

"Miss Kushi," Baron said, prompting Toto to fly over to the young woman. "I've found that simply being just yourself is often enough."

"Maybe, but enough for what? That's what I want to know." Kushi turned her gaze back towards the humble path they took. "Not enough to stop this monster, that's for sure."

"Miss Kushi, you are far stronger than you know."

Her smile wavered, her eyes clouding over with confusion. And then she blinked and the moment passed. "You are kind, but there's no way for you to know that. Come on; we're nearly back at the village."

Ahead, the path turned and broke free from the forest, revealing a handful of huts huddled along a river's banks. In keeping with the traditional design of Kushi's kimono, the huts were of a simple style that seemed from another era entirely.

"Did you say this was from another world," Hiromi asked, "or from another time?"

"Across all the worlds in all the universes, it does not seem unreasonable that some things will repeat along the way," Baron said, but he did not sound as sure as perhaps he would have liked. "Miss Kushi, where is your home?"

"This way." Their guide brought them to the door of a humble abode. A small vegetable patch marked a semblance of self-sufficiency, and several trees green in the throes of summer stood guard at the gate. As Kushi opened the door, she was immediately greeted by an older woman who was likeliest her mother.

"Kushi! Where have you been, my dear? Have you forgotten that tonight is the night of the full moon?"

"No, Mother." Kushi disentangled herself from the other woman's grip. "I went to the shrine to ask for the gods' help."

Her mother leant round Kushi and squinted at the strange rabble in her daughter's wake. "They don't look like gods to me," she said. "Look at what that one is wearing."

Hiromi tugged awkwardly at her jacket hem. "What? What's wrong with it?"

"They're not gods, Mother," Kushi admitted. "They say they're… spirits," and even she sounded doubtful at this explanation. "They've come to help."

"How much help can they be?" the woman grumbled. "I could probably do more harm wielding a sake bottle than all three of the animals put together."

"I see where Kushi gets her attitude from," Muta muttered.

"What was that?" Kushi's mother leant down to glare at the cat. "What did you say, Rice Ball?"

"Ya heard me, Granny."

"You watch your mouth, Fatty; it's a short haul to the river from here."

Baron pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to groan. "We really should get involved before something goes truly amiss."

"Why?" Toto asked. "This is great."

"Nevertheless – Muta! Restrain yourself; it is quite unprofessional to brawl with the client's mother."

"She started it!"

"I don't care who…" He trailed off, really giving off a defeated groan this time. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Regardless of who started it, we have far more pressing issues at hand. Madam, my name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen; your daughter has told us of a monster that terrorises this area and we hope we can be of some assistance."

A shadow passed across the woman's face. "The name is Te-nadzuchi, and I'm afraid you cannot help."

" _Mother_." Kushi glanced nervously between her mother and the Bureau.

"You know what happens if we fight back," Te-nadzuchi hissed. "If we anger it, the whole village will be destroyed. Is that what you want?"

"I want this to end," Kushi retorted. She gestured sharply to their guests. "I'm sick and tired of living in fear, Mother. It's about time someone did something and now there is someone willing to do that! We can't turn them away."

"We can do exactly that." Te-nadzuchi looked to the bedraggled Bureau before her. Her lip curdled in contempt. "Leave this village, and leave my daughter. You're not wanted here."

Baron stepped over to the woman. There was a surety in his shoulders that had been lacking in the last six months. "Madam, your daughter has come to us for help, and we are not in the habit of abandoning those who need assistance. We will not leave this village until we are satisfied this case is finished."

"Fine. But you will leave this house."

Baron hesitated, and then bowed. "If that is your wish, then we will obey." He motioned for the rest to exit, but Te-nadzuchi had one last comment to give before they departed.

"Be warned: Your presence here will only endanger my daughter."

"Geez, cheerful lady, ain't she?" Muta muttered as they reached the garden gate. "Remind me not to send her a _Thank You_ card when this is over. So now what do we do?"

There was a clatter behind them as Kushi followed after them, slipping past the door before she could be stopped. "Wait." She stumbled to a halt, nearly falling over the Creations in the process. For a moment, there was so much Haru in her mannerisms that Baron had to step back. "I'm sorry about my mother. She's… a little bit protective, but, please, don't go. We need help, even if nobody wants to admit it."

"We're not leaving the village," Baron said. "We told your mother as much."

"Oh. Good."

"This said, she was right about one thing," he warned. "Our presence may indeed endanger you, Miss Kushi. For your own safety, I recommend you leave this to us."

"Not a chance. This is my home and I want to help." She paused as her name was shrieked from the house. She glanced back to where her mother was summoning her. "…Later," she conceded. "Look, the whole village will be gathered this evening to watch the sacrificial arrow mark the house of the chosen; wait for me until then. I know where the monster's cave lies."

With a final nod, she returned to her home.

"Are we sure that's not Chicky?" Muta murmured. "She's an awful lot like her."

"Miss Kushi has an established life here; a family, friends. There's no way to explain that if she is Haru," Baron said. He turned away, heading to the edge of the village. "Anyway," he added, weaker still, "Haru's body is still at the Bureau. Only her spirit was lost, remember?"

"Hang on – what?" With a few easy steps, Hiromi strode out before the Bureau and blocked their path. "What do you mean her body is still at the Bureau? But it's been six months… surely…?"

"Her body is not dead, Miss Hiromi," Baron explained. "Only separated from its soul. In which case, the magic of the Sanctuary seeks to save what it can, and so her body remains as if merely asleep." He thought to the door that flickered in and out of existence at the back of the Bureau.

The door always knew when to appear. Before Haru, it had been mostly a doorway to a kitchen, for Muta's sake, but once Haru had joined, it had sometimes changed to a small single-bed room instead, decorated with little touches from her past. Haru had rarely used it, save for when a case went on too late, but it always knew when to appear.

The day Haru's soul had been lost, it lingered for a week.

The Bureau had agreed to leave her body there.

In the weeks and months that followed, as life took on an uneasy new normality, the door had begun to slide back to its usual inconsistent state, switching between blank wall, kitchen door, and bedroom door. Only when the Bureau thought of Haru again did the last door reappear, and later it had begun to fail even then. Haru was long gone, but that was the point where they felt she was slipping away from them for a second time.

"Perhaps coming here was a bad idea," Toto offered. "Perhaps we should go back, as Te-nadzuchi suggested–"

"We're not leaving," Baron said. "We don't leave people who need help."

Toto looked away, but didn't add anything.

"Hey, uh, I've got an idea."

All eyes turned to Muta.

"What? Are Baron and Beaky the only ones around here allowed to have ideas?" he huffed. "I'm part of the Bureau too, y'know!"

"Very well, Muta. What is this idea of yours?"

"Didn't yer future-parallel-self mention something about time-travel? Ya know, when there were three of you walking about? What if we've gone back in time – perhaps not-Chicky back there is a distant ancestor."

Baron and Toto exchanged glances, weighing the possibility between them. "It would be foolish to discard any explanations at the moment," Baron admitted.

"But if we're in the past, couldn't we accidentally change something?" Hiromi demanded. "What if I accidentally kill my great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"Alright, we get it, kid."

"–grandmother," Hiromi finished, "and then I was never born?"

Baron stilled and then, very deliberately, turned to the human. "Are you _likely_ to kill someone?"

"No, but–"

"Then you will be fine. Regardless, I cannot believe the Sanctuary would have received Miss Kushi's distress call unless we could do something about it. Our wisest course of action is to treat this as any other case."

"Right." Hiromi didn't look so convinced. She knelt down to the Creations' eye levels. "And, just so we're clear, how do you usually treat a case where the problem is a man-eating demon-snake monster? Oh, please; enlighten me. Tell me how two cats and a crow can take on some sort of mutant dragon."

"We have tackled many monsters before, including dragons," Baron said. "I have little doubt we shall manage it again."

"Yeah, but do you actually have a _plan_?"

Muta snorted. "Now there's the million-yen-question."

"I believe our best course of action is to wait until the village gathers, like Miss Kushi suggested," Baron said stoically. "Until then, perhaps we should attempt to gleam any further information from the other villagers. This monster must have some weakness."

ooOoo

"No, I have nothing more to add. Now, leave!"

Hiromi stepped back just in time to avoid the door slamming into her face. "Charming," she muttered. She glanced up to the rose-tinted sky and headed back to the village green, in the corner of which the Bureau had regrouped. "Is it me," she asked, "or is everyone here really unfriendly?"

"It ain't you. This village makes me look like a bundle of rainbows, and that's saying something. Something ain't right here."

"Maybe that's because they have a monster demanded sacrifices, fatso."

Baron sighed and motioned for the two animals to settle down. "It is indeed highly likely that the circumstances of this evening is making the people here unusually hostile, which would not be a surprise. I take it, Miss Hiromi, that you have found as little information as we have?"

"What gave you that clue?"

"Are these people stupid or something?" Muta burst out. Several of the villagers who had already begun to gather glowered at the cat, but he continued regardless. "You'd think a place being terrorised like this would want help, even if it is just from us."

"We want to live!" snapped a villager. A man in his early thirties approached the group. "As long as we do this, then the rest of the village is spared! We have families to think of – children, siblings, nephews and nieces! One is chosen so the rest may live."

"That's… That's inhumane," Hiromi whispered.

"No, that's survival. We do what we must."

"Even if it means letting an innocent person die."

"In place of many innocent lives? Yes." He moved his gaze over the whole group, his eyes narrowing at the Creations. "You should leave; your presence here is only upsetting people in an already upsetting time."

"No." Baron stood to his full height, irrespective of his diminutive size. "No one else is going to be lost, not today."

"Susanoo!" Kushi hurried over to them, despite her mother's worrying, and grabbed the man's arm. "Are you harassing our guests?"

"They're dangerous, Kushi–"

"They're trying to help," Kushi growled. She stepped between him and the Bureau, and raised her head to meet the man eye-to-eye. "Leave them alone."

"They're the ones who should leave," Susanoo muttered, but, to the Bureau's surprise, he dropped his gaze. He turned away to rejoin the rest of the village, but not before they caught his addition of, "They shouldn't even be here."

"Geez, what a lovely village you've got here," Muta snorted. "Makes ya wonder why it ain't a more popular tourist destination."

"I'm sorry about that," Kushi said. "Everyone's just so highly strung, and it's not surprising why. Are you okay?"

"We are fine, Miss Kushi," Baron assured. "Please, we need to know more about this monster, and we have been unable to procure answers from the other residents here."

"Oh, sure." She grinned, and it was painfully reminiscent of Haru. "What do you want to know?"

"This selection – you mentioned something about an arrow? How exactly does this work?"

"When the sun sets on the full moon of the sixth month, a sacrificial arrow is shot from the monster's mountain and strikes a house, and the youngest member of that household must go to the demon-serpent's cave to be devoured."

"How does a demon-snake even fire an arrow?" Muta muttered. "It doesn't have any arms."

"Do you want to go and ask it?" Hiromi muttered back. "Be my guest."

"Nah, I'll pass. Haven't you heard? Curiosity killed the cat."

Baron shot the two a warning look, and then returned his attention to Kushi. The woman in question was staring towards the sinking sun, an unreadable expression passing her face. "Baron?" she asked, her voice sounding as if she was in the middle of thought. She looked to the Creation. "Do you really mean what you say? Can you help us?"

A memory flashed before Baron's eyes: The face of Louise with the soul of Haru, stuck on the other side of the painting. Screaming for him to see her. Screaming for him to help. Trapped by a spell he had created.

He met Kushi's gaze, who held eyes so uncannily familiar to the friend he had lost. "I promise we will do all we can, Miss Kushi. We will help."

"I guess that is all I can ask for." A sigh rose through her, slipping past her lips in a slow and tired stream. "Perhaps that'll make all the difference."

As the last rays of sunlight slipped over the horizon, an arrow flew out across the sky. The air in the village abruptly changed, sharpening with the stench of fear as all turned to watch its flight. Murmurs could be heard from people praying, begging, hoping that their house would be spared this year, that another family would suffer the loss. Anyone, but them. Anyone but their child. Their sister, brother. Their nephews, nieces.

Anyone, but them.

The arrow found its mark in the rafters of a small hut on the edge of the village. Silence shot across the villagers, so abruptly they heard the thwack as the arrow's point buried itself into the wood.

"No…" Te-nadzuchi's murmur grew into a wail, and suddenly she was by her daughter's side. Sobbing, clinging on to her child. "No, they can't take you away from me…"

"It's okay, Mother." Kushi smiled down to the older woman, a strange surety on her face despite the arrow marking her home. "The Cat Bureau are going to help. We'll find a way out of this, just you wait and see. Orochi isn't going to eat me."

Hiromi gasped. Confusion cleared from her eyes, to be replaced with a wide-eyed disbelief instead. "Orochi?" she echoed, her voice barely a whisper. "That's the name of the demon?"

Kushi looked up. "Yes. Yamata no Orochi. It has eight heads and eight tails, with eyes as red as winter cherries and a body so large that moss and trees grow on its back."

"I don't believe it."

"Oh, believe it," Te-nadzuchi snapped. "It'll be feasting on my daughter within the hour."

"No, I mean…" Hiromi looked hopelessly to the Bureau, gesturing loosely to Kushi and her mother while words nearly failed her. "I knew this sounded familiar! Don't…? Don't any of you see what's going on here? This is the Yamata no Orochi legend! It's part of Japanese mythology!"

"Actually, yeah, it does ring a sorta bell," Muta said. "Haven't heard of it in a long time, though…"

"Neither Toto nor myself originated from Japan," Baron explained. "As such, we are unfamiliar with some of the cultural and mythological references of this country. Are you saying we have found ourselves involved in a legend?"

"I thought you guys came across the weird and wonderful on a regular basis," Hiromi said, slightly flatly.

"This would be a first, even for us. Does this legend speak of a way to defeat the monster?"

Hiromi grinned. "If I remember correctly, then we're going to need a lot of sake."

ooOoo

Muta sniffed dubiously at the vat of alcohol, his nose wrinkling in the process. "Bleh. I remember sake smelling a lot better when I was human."

Hiromi dropped a second barrel outside the entrance of the cave, raising an eyebrow at the feline. "You were human?"

"Eh, once. Being a cat's much easier though. And it beats being a chicken any day of the week."

"Crow, idiot," Toto corrected. "And when you can fly, then I might consider calling it a draw between our species."

"At least I don't eat worms!"

"That insult, again? It's getting older than I am, moron."

Kushi dragged another vat of sake to the cave opening, evidently questioning the wisdom of putting her life into the hands of the Bureau. "Are you sure this'll work?"

"It worked in the myth," Hiromi said. "At least, I think it did. Eight barrels of sake for the eight heads of Orochi, which then drink themselves into a stupor. It has to be worth a shot."

"How does such a tiny village even have this much sake?" Muta asked. "What, were you planning a big party or something?"

"There's usually a lot of drinking after the sacrifice," Kushi murmured. "It helps people deal with it."

"Oh. Sorry for asking."

Kushi smiled weakly. "You know, sometimes I think you might be right. Perhaps it would be better to be a cat. Then we wouldn't have to deal with all of this."

"Nah, Chicky. You don't mean that."

Kushi froze. "What did you call me?"

Too late, Muta realised the nickname that had slipped out. Kushi might have discarded it, had guilt not just seeped into his eyes. "It's just what I call people sometimes, kid. Think nothing of it."

"Hey, these barrels aren't going to move themselves, you know!" Hiromi called over. "Help me line them up!"

To Muta's relief, Kushi turned away to help the other woman shift the vats. He caught Baron's eye. "What?" he snapped, defensively. "It's an easy mistake to make. She just… you know…"

"I know. But it isn't her."

For once, Toto had nothing to add.

As the last barrel of sake was positioned in place, the group stepped back to admire their work. "Now what do we do?" Hiromi asked after a dubious pause.

"You should hide," Kushi said. "Orochi's only expecting to find me here."

"We're not leaving you to fend for yourself–" Baron began.

"I'm not asking you. But you can't be seen otherwise the demon-snake will know this is a trick."

"She has a point," Toto said. "Come on; there's some bushes back along the mountain path we can hide behind." He offered a wing to the other Creation, taking to the air once Baron was seated, and leading the Bureau away from the cave.

Hiromi lingered behind. "Kushi?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Hiromi opened her mouth, struggling for several laborious seconds for the right words. She shook her head, discarding the thoughts away. "Be careful, okay?"

Kushi chuckled. "I'll do my best not to get eaten, if that's what you mean." From the shadows of the cave, something rumbled. "You'd better go before you're spotted. And, thanks." Kushi gave Hiromi's hand an encouraging squeeze. "Thank you for being here."

Hiromi couldn't find it in herself to return the same smile; her heart felt like it was being constricted. Kushi really did look like the spitting image of Haru. "No problem," she breathed. "I just wish I had always been there for you."

Before Kushi could question her, Hiromi turned and fled to the bush behind which the Bureau were hidden. She dropped out of sight just as the rumbling footsteps approached the cave's entrance and a huge shadow fell across Kushi.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Kushi bowed before the beast. The action was stilted, shaken by abrupt fear. "Oh Great Orochi, we bring before you these eight barrels of sake to quench your thirst on this monumental day."

A single head lowered itself to her level, its eyes ablaze as it studied the lone human before it. "If you think that I will accept such offerings in place of yourself, you are much mistaken," it intoned. The other heads to its side sniggered, and Kushi could be seen to stiffen. "But, a drink before our meal wouldn't go amiss."

A tail whipped round and seized Kushi, lifting her up and dropping her down with the other seven tails. They curled around her, securing her in place.

"That's to stop you getting any grand ideas about escape," the middle head growled. It turned back to the barrels of sake and snarled a warning to the other heads. "Fools! Do you not realise this could be a trick? I shall drink first, to ensure the humans haven't poisoned the brew."

"I told you poisoning it wouldn't work," Hiromi whispered to Muta.

"Yeah, yeah, you're very clever. Shut up."

Baron spared an irritable glance to Muta, but didn't revoke him. He had a feeling Hiromi could handle it and, anyway, his attention was almost wholly swallowed up by Kushi's capture. The Haru-lookalike was alive and conscious, but the tails wrapped around her showed no sign of an easy escape.

"This will work," Toto said. There was no reply from his friend, only the unspoken anxiety rolling off him in waves. An uneasy silence settled between them. While Orochi drank his fill from the vats of sake, Toto couldn't help but add, "It's too cruel."

Baron broke away from his inner thoughts long enough to register Toto's words. "What?"

"That she looks so much like Haru. I know this must be… stressful," Toto decided, but that word barely seemed to cover the terror that gripped Baron's heart, "to see her in danger, but this isn't Haru. You said so yourself. This is Kushi-inada-hime, and she's depending on you."

"I can't fail Haru a second time…"

"You didn't fail her the first time," Toto said. "Things… Things got out of control back there. What happened was a consequence of all our decisions, not just yours. Haru knew that." The ground shook beneath them, marking the end of their conversation as Orochi fell prey to slumber.

Baron was the first to step out and, sure enough, the demon-snake lay sleeping at the mouth of the cave, the eight barrels of sake drunk dry.

Hiromi snuck out behind him. "Oh. It… worked?"

"Why do ya sound so surprised, kid? It was your idea."

"Yeah, but it's based on a myth thousands' of years old. So," Hiromi said, as she knelt down to Baron's level, "what do we do now?"

"We free Miss Kushi."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to kill Orochi first?" she asked.

"Heh, he's not one for bloodshed," Muta said.

"If we try to kill it now and awaken it in the process, Miss Kushi will be at immediate risk. Our priority should be the safety of the client." Baron edged around the sleeping form of the beast, to where Kushi remained trapped by the tails.

"Do we even have a plan on how to actually kill Orochi?" Hiromi asked, directing her question to Toto this time around. "After all, we can't just let it wake up – it'll devastate the whole village. I mean," and here her voice dropped to a whisper, "I understand that he might not like bloodshed, but it's a monster. It's killed people."

"Things are… complicated."

"Miss Kushi?" Baron came as close to Orochi as he dared, without coming into contact with the many tails. "Miss Kushi, are you unhurt?"

Kushi leant out from the tail that kept her in place, squirming against its hold to no avail. "I'm fine. Just a little tangled up." She grinned at her own joke, but quickly turned serious again. "Have you slayed Orochi yet?" She looked over the foot-high Creation. "Do you even have a weapon?"

Baron's hand tightened around the cane, his mind going to the tiny sword hidden in the stick. Haru – his Haru – had only seen him draw it once before. "Nothing that can kill a demon, I'm afraid."

"Then take this." Kushi drew out a sheathed dagger from her robes. "Its blade has been dipped in a potent poison that should be fatal to even Orochi." She paused, regarding the look of surprise on the Creation's face. "Hey, I didn't know whether the sake plan would work, and I wasn't going to go down without a fight. This is my life that's on the line, after all."

"Perhaps I should take that?" Hiromi joined them, stepping over a few wayward tails to reach them. "Let's face it – I'm the only one here who is large enough to actually hold it without falling over."

"I will stay with Miss Kushi," Baron said. "Toto, Muta, please go with Hiromi."

"Aw, but I just got here." Muta rolled his head and turned back around to the entrance, dragging his paws as deliberately slowly as he dared without getting left behind.

"Why do you call me that?"

Baron tore his eyes away from the rest of the Bureau to return his gaze to Kushi. "Call you what, Miss Kushi?"

" _That_ ," she said. "Miss Kushi. You call the others simply by their first names, and you don't refer to them by name nearly as much as you do for me. Every time you talk to me, it's always with 'Miss Kushi' tacked onto the end." She shifted to get a better look at the Creation who could barely meet h her gaze. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what, Miss Kushi?"

She gave a bittersweet smile. "Like I've broken your heart."

At last, he met her gaze, but there was something unreadable in his eyes. "You remind me of someone I failed to protect, Miss Kushi. Someone who was very dear to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What was their name?"

"Haru."

Kushi paused, finally understanding their first conversation. "Oh. And here I was, thinking you were all crazy about the time of year. I guess that explains a few things. Is that why… you came to help? Because I remind you of this 'Haru'?"

"No. The Cat Bureau is committed to helping all who come to us for assistance."

Kushi gave a light laugh. "Well, she was very lucky to have friends such as yourselves." She glanced to where Muta and Toto could be heard bickering. "Even if you are all quite mad."

"She wasn't that lucky," Baron murmured. "In the end, we still lost her."

A roar echoed through the cave, and Orochi spasmed in pain. Its tails writhed up, dragging Kushi through the air as it broke through into the open light of the full moon.

"HARU!"

Too slow, too small, Baron ran after the beast. Between the eyes of one of its middle heads, Kushi's dagger protruded, but as Orochi screamed and thrashed, it was thrown loose. Hiromi and the rest of the Bureau went cowering behind a tree.

"I'm sorry!" Hiromi yelled, raising her voice to be heard over Orochi's cries. "I stabbed it, but I don't think I did it right!"

"It's a huge creature!" Toto shouted back. "It'll take time for the poison to spread!"

"Time is not a luxury we have! It still has Kushi!"

As Baron said this, there was a very human scream and Kushi was dropped from Orochi's grip. She slammed into the ground and, for a heart-stopping moment, didn't move. Then a groan rippled through her and she eased herself onto her back.

Another roar ripped through the air, and this time fire blazed across the forest.

"It breathes fire?!" Hiromi yelped. "I don't remember _that_ being in the myth!"

The sake barrels caught the fire and burst into flame, still dripping with the remains of the alcohol. Now the grass was a carpet of fire and the trees were blackening as flames ate away at them. And there was Kushi, stuck between Orochi and the fire.

Baron leapt onto Toto. "Go. Now."

The crow glanced at his passenger, and then to the fire spreading across the land. After only a moment's hesitation, he nodded and took to the skies.

In all its agony, Orochi managed to locate Kushi. It slammed a huge paw down on the lone human, its many heads juggling to focus on her. "You!" it roared. "You did this!"

"What are you going to do?" Kushi roared back. "You're dying – can't you feel it? Soon you will be dead and my village will be at peace once more!"

"True, but you will never live to see that day!"

Toto plummeted, scooping the poisoned blade from where it had been discarded, and threw it to Kushi. As Orochi's heads swooped down, Kushi caught the dagger and plunged it into the jaw of the nearest head.

The monster screamed and all the heads recoiled back. The twice-struck head now dropped down, its eyes dead and glassy, but the others continued to cry out. Fireballs were blindly thrown out across the land, with no awareness of a target but simply the need to destroy as much as they could before they went.

Baron dropped down beside Kushi. She had pushed herself up and now had both arms curled around her waist. "We did it," she whispered, and a wince came with the words. "Orochi's dying. The village has been saved."

"Kushi, you're hurt–"

"Broken ribs, I think," she wheezed. "Worth it, though." She laughed, and the pain brought tears to her eyes. "You called me Kushi. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do."

"Then again, I'm pretty sure I heard you call me Haru too, so it evens out." She gave a teasing grin. "But I'm sure I can forgive you for that. Thank you, Baron, for saving my village."

"I did very little–"

"You brought hope. That's enough. Just, promise me one thing, Baron: Don't lose hope yourself. Things will get better, I'm sure of it." She smiled, and in that moment she was so alike Haru that Baron's heart hurt. "Not every winter lasts forever, after all. One day, spring will come."

A roar filled the air, and Kushi's eyes widened. She shoved Baron away, just before she was swallowed up by one of Orochi's fireballs.

"NO!"

The world around them shook, and it took Baron several long, stinted seconds for him to realise this wasn't in his mind. The world was literally fading away. Cracks appeared around them, and the strange, shifting colours of the void between-worlds shimmered from the openings. The colours of Kushi's world dripped away, like paint falling from a painting, and finally it collapsed around them.

With a thud, the Bureau and Hiromi were dropped back into the Sanctuary's courtyard.

"What…? What just happened?"

"I don't know, Muta." Baron slowly rose to his feet, his mind replaying the exact moment that Kushi had disappeared in the fireball's flames. The exact moment Kushi had died. It had all changed so fast, but that last memory persisted on.

He'd failed her.

Again.

In the silence of the Sanctuary, the sound of the Bureau doors opening seemed to echo endlessly between the miniature houses. The lights of the Bureau glimmered into life, accompanied by the tap of footsteps sounding against the cobbled courtyard.

Baron slowly turned around.

Before the Bureau stood a white feline, dressed in a ruffled red dress and a wide-brimmed blue hat. She smiled to the newcomers, a parasol swinging between her gloved fingers.

"So, you've found her."

 **ooOoo**

 **Inspired by: The myth of Yamata no Orochi. (Both the original myth, and partially through the game, _Okami_. Thank you, Boohead86, for pointing it out. I adore the game, and had forgotten that it was Okami that directed me towards the myth to begin with!)**

 **ooOoo**

 **Next Story: The Lady of Huntington**

 **Teaser:** _ **"I'm not leaving Haru's fate up to you a second time, fatso." Her gaze moved over the rest of the Bureau, her eyes narrowing as they came to rest on Baron. "Not up to any of you." / "You mean to tell me you know not of Robin Hood and his Merry Men?" / "We come for Haru Yoshioka." "Then you come in vain, for there is no one here by that name." She smiled, the staff swinging idly in one hand. "Is that all, or do you have more impossible requests?" / After six months of silence, six months of mourning, she was only feet away. Confused, but alive. So wonderfully alive. "Haru–" / "The story ends when Haru dies."**_


	3. The Lady of Huntington (Part 1)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 3: The Lady of Huntington (Part 1)**

"So, you've found her."

The rest of the Bureau jumped to their feet, abruptly moving between Hiromi and the white cat.

"What's going on?" Hiromi demanded. "Who…? Who is she?"

"Louise!" Toto snapped. "What do you want?"

Louise didn't move, not even as Muta stormed over to her.

"I should send ya packing into next week," he growled. "What makes you think you can possibly show yer face again after what you did?" He swung a punch, but the other cat's form dissolved away.

She reappeared in the open doorway of the Bureau, solidifying before them with a bittersweet smile that had never wavered. Her eyes travelled to the cat Creation at the centre of the group. "Do you have nothing to say, Baron? I have looked forward to meeting you."

Baron moved an arm before Muta, stopping his friend from attempting another attack. "Wait."

"Why?" Muta growled. "She shouldn't be here. Or have you forgotten what Louise did the last time we saw her?"

"I haven't forgotten," Baron assured, "but this isn't Louise." He looked to the cat standing in the Bureau's doorway, poised and calm before them. "You're not Louise, are you?"

The cat smiled. "No."

Muta groaned, raking a paw between his ears in frustration. "Why are things always so complicated? Fine. If she's not Louise, then who is she, 'cause she looks an awful lot like your ex to me, Baron."

"I am the Sanctuary."

"No…" Muta stepped up to the strange cat, but the Louise lookalike didn't back down. "The Sanctuary is a whole lotta magic and some toy-sized buildings. It ain't a clone of a crazy Creation."

"I could not save the Creation you know as Louise," the Sanctuary said. "It is as I told Haru: I gathered what little goodness and hopeful memories prevailed of the Creation, and so I take this form because it is as good as any." The Sanctuary tilted its head to one side. "I could take another shape, if it is easier. Would Haru's face be an improvement?"

The Sanctuary's form dissolved away and, when it sharpened back into focus, Haru stood in the doorway. Her smile was soft and familiar; an echo of the same smile the rest of the Bureau had come to take for granted. "How is this?"

"Change back."

Baron's voice was abruptly hoarse, the tone curt with sudden anger.

"Change back, now."

The Sanctuary's shape reverted back to Louise. "I am sorry. I can only take the form of those who I am familiar with. Would you prefer if I took the appearance of one of you?"

Muta snickered, although even he seemed shaken. "I think one Baron is enough, thanks."

"Louise's appearance will have to do," Baron said, barely even acknowledging Muta's remark. "What did you mean when you said that we've found her? Found whom?"

"Why, Haru, of course. You found Haru."

"That wasn't Haru," Toto said. "I don't know why you would play such games, but that wasn't her."

The Sanctuary looked unperturbed by Toto's refusal. "Of course it was."

"No, it can't be." And this time it was Baron who denied it, but with far less assurance. His words were more of a plea. "That was Kushi-inada-hime, and we failed her. In the end, even when Orochi was on the verge of death, we still failed to protect her."

"That was Haru–"

"Aren't you listening to anything they're saying?" Hiromi snapped. "Kushi died back there – so even if that was Haru, how does that do us any good? How does it do Haru any good? All it means is we've lost her a second time!"

"Haru is not dead."

"Then where is she?" Muta growled. "And no more of yer mumbo-jumbo riddling – just give us an answer!"

The Sanctuary's poised expression slipped for a moment to reveal something akin to frustration. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Good going, fatso; you managed to tick off the Sanctuary itself. Great job."

"Me? I ain't the only one interrupting, birdbrain!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Hiromi grabbed both animals and hoisted them off the ground. " _Please_ ," and her voice threatened to give in that moment. "I want to know what's happened to Haru."

"As do I," Baron said. He looked to the Sanctuary, who seemed unsurprised by Muta and Toto's behaviour. Then again, why wouldn't it be? How many hours, days, _years_ had Toto and Muta spent at each other's throats? If this was indeed the Sanctuary, then it had been the silent witness to many a fight. "Where is Haru?"

"She is in the void between worlds."

"Great, and I thought this was gonna be difficult."

The Sanctuary raised an eyebrow at Muta's blatant sarcasm, but continued. "When the world within Louise's painting collapsed, Haru's soul was dropped into the void between worlds, the space between dimensions. Left untethered to any world, her magic protected her by sealing her away in a bubble, a temporary world, as it is."

"That still doesn't explain why we were dropped into a reboot of Orochi's legend," Hiromi pointed out.

"Perhaps it does," Baron said. He hesitated before continuing, picking his way through the realisations with care. "If the legend of Orochi is commonly-known in this country, then perhaps Haru used it to fill the bubble she created. To populate and liven an otherwise blank space."

"Yeah, but why use some obsolete piece of legend instead of, you know, using memories or reality or something like that?" Muta asked. "I mean, if she wanted to go for something big and dangerous, we've met plenty of creatures on cases. Why Orochi?"

Baron had little answer for that.

However, the Sanctuary did.

"Because she doesn't remember you. That's why."

"Haru wouldn't just forget," Hiromi retorted. "She cares too much about… well, everything. Right?" She glanced back to the Bureau, but was surprised when no support was offered. "… Right?"

"The mind… is a fickle thing," Baron eventually said. "We have had many cases in the past where memory has been marred by magic or trauma, and I suspect Haru's situation is a combination of both. Perhaps the identity of Kushi was a way to protect herself from the memories, or to fill the void of her forgotten past." He looked to the Sanctuary, who had offered so little insight thus far. "What happened back there? Is Haru still alive?" The image of Kushi – Haru – disappearing within Orochi's fireball flashed before his eyes. "Is she… okay?"

"You can save her, if that's what you're asking."

"How?"

"When the bubble collapsed – when you were dropped out of it and back into this world – her magic would have flared up again to protect her. It will have created another bubble to keep her safe in the void and, with time and magic, I can locate it again. Or do you think Haru's distress signal was a lucky coincidence?"

"And once you find her again, then what?" Hiromi asked. "Can we just bring her back here?"

" _'We'_?" Muta echoed. "Since when were you coming?"

"Since you lost my best friend into some void between worlds, that's when," Hiromi snapped. "I'm not leaving Haru's fate up to you a second time, fatso." Her gaze moved over the rest of the Bureau, her eyes narrowing as they came to rest on Baron. "Not up to any of you."

"Returning Haru will not be as simple as that," the Sanctuary warned.

"It never is," Toto muttered.

"Haru's magic will subconsciously try to protect her and so, even if you try to leave with her, her magic won't allow it. You'll break the bubble even sooner and then the cycle will start again. The only way to save Haru is to revive her memory; only then will she regain control of her magic and allow herself to leave."

"In that case, I'm definitely coming," Hiromi said.

"I think it would be best if you did."

At Baron's words, both Toto and Muta started.

"Wait, what? I ain't babysitting again–"

"Do you really think this is wise? She has so little experience with cases–"

"With cases yes, but she is the longest-standing friend of Haru's here. She will be an invaluable help in restoring Haru's memory." He offered a small bow to the lone human among them. "Miss Hiromi, I am truly sorry for what happened to Haru, but I wish to amend that. It would be an honour to work alongside you."

"Yeah, yeah, I've already agreed to come; no need to overdo it." She rolled her eyes, but a little of her anger seemed to subside. "So how long are we going to have to wait until this bubble of Haru's is found again?" She paused. "It's not going to be another six months, is it?"

"No. Now I have located her once, it should be much quicker, although, as always, there will be an element of chance," the Sanctuary said. It paused, and tilted its head to one side. "In fact, I have already found her again."

"What are ya waiting for then, lady? Open up a portal or something!"

"I will, but first…" The Sanctuary opened a palm to reveal a dull, ordinary stone resting in its hand. It passed it across to Baron, the rock revealing the slither of a blue vein hidden inside. "Take this."

"Lapis lazuli?" Baron queried. "Why?"

"It contains some of my magic; with this, it should enable a link between you and this world, ensuring your return if the bubble collapses before you can reach through to Haru."

"Yeah, but we managed to get back the first time without a magic stone," Muta pointed out.

"More due to chance than intention," the Sanctuary said.

"… Right. Baron, keep hold of that stone."

Baron ignored Muta's comment, although he did carefully pocket the lapis lazuli. "Please, take us to Haru."

"As you wish." With a sweep of its hand, the Sanctuary created a portal in the secondary archway. The portal was white and crackling, its connection as loose as the one before. Its job done, the Sanctuary's form faded away.

Baron stepped up to the portal. Sensing unease, he glanced back to where Muta was steadily keeping his distance. "Our course of action is clear," he said. "However, you are welcome to watch over the Bureau, if you are troubled about entering–"

"I ain't scared," Muta retorted. "It's just, if the last bubble Chicky created was the Orochi legend, then what's this one gonna be?"

"There's only one way to find out." With a gloved hand curled about the lapis lazuli, he stepped forward into the crackling, temperamental portal and let it carry him away. For a moment, his surroundings were swallowed up by the overwhelming nothingness of the between-dimension, a sea of emptiness, and then he was spat out into a forest.

Hiromi was the next to follow, much to his surprise. Nearly missing her footing, she only just avoided a close acquaintance with the grassy ground, right until Muta leapt from the portal and cannonballed into her.

Toto airily flew through and perched on a branch. "After twenty years, you'd think even a pudding like you would have improved on your landings, lardball."

"Go stuff yerself, you overgrown chicken," Muta hissed. He rose unsteadily to his paws and took note of their new surroundings. He wrinkled his nose at the result. "Another forest? Really? Why can't it be a restaurant or a bakery or something? What's so great about a bunch of trees?"

"Well, when your soul gets trapped in the void between worlds, then I guess we'll know what we'll find in your magic-bubbles," Hiromi could be heard to mutter. She groaned and rose to her feet, massaging the beginning of an ugly bruise. She stopped when she spotted Baron. "Uh… Does this normally happen?"

"What thing in particular, Miss Hiromi?" Baron collected his fallen hat from the ground, straightening it atop his head until it occurred to him that the world about him was strangely smaller than he had expected. Hiromi saw the exact moment the realisation hit, followed by a hand brushing through his tawny fur and tugging at the furry ears atop his head. "At least it's just a height alteration," he could be heard to murmur.

Muta saw the human-sized Baron and sniggered. "It happens more often than you'd think, kid. What happened this time around, Baron? Yer not using one of your spells again, are you? 'Cause we all remembered how temperamental those things are."

"This isn't my doing."

"It's mine." Louise's form – the Sanctuary – solidified before them, although its form was translucent this time around. Perhaps a side-effect of being outside its own world. "I thought a more human height would allow you to pass through this world without too much trouble, at least until you find Haru herself."

"Why is it always him?" Muta demanded. "Why is he the one to always run around with the humans?"

The Sanctuary turned its sky-blue eyes to the white cat, and then to Toto. "Non-Creations are difficult to change beyond simple height alterations; to attempt it without a charmed object would require more magic than I can spare. This said, I could change your size, Toto–"

"No thanks. I'm quite happy as I am."

The Sanctuary nodded and dissolved away.

"Geez, is she gonna do that all the time now? Creepy."

Hiromi had been very careful not to stare at the changed Baron, but her gaze couldn't resist flickering back. Even though she had grown somewhat accustomed to the half-cat figurine, there was something... unsettling about him suddenly being taller than her.

He caught her eye and smiled, and the action settled Hiromi's nerves a little. She made a mental note of thanks that his clothes had grown alongside him, and then almost sniggered at the thought. If Haru had been there, Hiromi would have taken great pleasure in sharing that thought and watching her friend turn redder than a sunburnt tomato.

But Haru wasn't there, and so the humour sank back even quicker than it had come. "So, this is Haru's bubble, right? So… where is she?"

There was a scream from further in the forest.

"At a guess, I'd say that way," Muta said. He groaned as Baron grabbed his cane and, with Hiromi close on his heels, went sprinting in the direction of the cries. As Toto flew after them, Muta was quickly left by himself. "Why is there always running on these cases? Hey! Don't leave me behind!"

Baron was the first one onto the scene, skidding out onto a rough road where a carriage was being held up by what appeared to be a group of highwaymen. Their leader was marked out by the red hood they wore and the bow in one hand. Between the cloak and the scarf, their face was almost completely shadowed.

Baron quickly took stock of the situation laid out before him. The original owners of the carriage – a couple of guards and a well-dressed man – were tied to a tree, while the hooded figures rummaged through the coach, taking what looked suspiciously like safe boxes.

With the instinct to help kicking in, Baron shifted his grip on his cane and started towards the coach. Whether these people were fictional or not, helping others was what he did. No slight technicality would stop that.

His path was blocked by the leader in red, their hood hiding their face but Baron heard the whisper of a chuckle as their bow came up to meet his cane. Their motions fluid, they knocked the cane away and swept in with an elbow to Baron's stomach.

He fell back, more than a little surprised by the attack. But the highwaymen's victims had now seen him and were shouting encouragement. He tightened his hold on his cane and returned to another attack, hoping to at least disarm his opponent, however he was yet again met with readiness.

The rest of the Bureau and Hiromi arrived on the scene, but they paused to watch the ensuing conflict. Baron spared a moment to think that they could focus on tackling the other highwaymen raiding the carriage but, to their credit, he and the red-hooded leader were somewhat blocking their path.

"Hey, Baron, stop taking it easy on him!"

Baron ducked to avoid his opponent's blade. "Why don't you try taking them on then, Muta?" he shouted back, but the other cat did have a point. He was testing his opponent, trying to work out their strength and weaknesses, but as his hat was knocked aside, he decided there had been enough holding back.

He sped forward with a swiftness that hadn't been there before, his cane slamming into his foe's bow and knocking it from their grasp. The bow flew through the air and clattered hollowly onto the grass. The hooded leader stumbled back, their shoulders still squared and ready to fight regardless.

"What are you waiting for?" That came from the well-dressed man. His accent matched his appearance, and his tone was marred by overt frustration. "Finish him off!"

Baron looked to the hooded figure before him, their breath coming in quick, uneasy gasps and a definite shake in their limbs despite the fighting stance they displayed. At his hesitance, their head shifted, and a slither of a brown eye caught the light.

Haru.

Dully, he registered the clatter as the cane slipped from his grasp. He moved forward without thinking and the hooded figure backed away, their eyes flickering between Baron and his dropped weapon. As Baron neared his opponent, they ducked around him. They snatched up the discarded cane, tripping him up in the same fluid motion.

Abruptly, the tables had turned and now Baron found his own cane bared at his neck.

The rest of the Bureau were on the verge of running to his aid; he motioned for them to stay. For, despite the overt danger, he felt no fear. He only peered up at the shadows of the red hood, straining for another glimpse of the eyes hidden beneath.

The leader tilted their head curiously, evidently flummoxed by their opponent's sudden lapse in concentration, but made no comment. Their attention quickly waned, and they turned, emitting a sharp whistle to their companions.

At the command, the other highwaymen swiftly gathered themselves and their spoils and disappeared into the forest. Their leader was the last to go, staying until all their companions had vanished before slipping away. Baron's cane was thrown to one side in favour of the bow, and the hooded thief disappeared between the trees.

Toto was the first one to his side, landing heavily beside Baron. "Do you want me to go after them?"

"No." Baron pushed himself to his feet, fetching his top hat in the process. "Leave… Leave them."

"Hey! What was that about?" Muta skidded over to them, as best as his paws could take him. "You were doing fine and then ya stopped! Did ya WANT to get ya butt kicked?!"

Baron gestured that he had heard. "Not now, Muta."

"The fatso's got a point, rare as that might be–"

"Hey!"

"–so perhaps you'd care to tell us what happened back there? I've never seen you lose concentration in a fight so fast."

"Um, guys?" Hiromi asked.

"It's nothing," Baron said. "Perhaps it's a side-effect of the transformation."

"Baron, if something's wrong, you need to tell us," Toto warned. "We can't help if you keep it to yourself."

"I have everything under control."

Hiromi elbowed Baron. Hard. "Excuse me, but we still have three people tied to a tree over there. Is anyone going to help, or is that usually saved for after the post-fight discussion?"

"Allow me, kid." Muta padded over to the trio of men and, propping himself onto his back paws, bit through the rope. He made a face and spat out the ensuing strands of thread. "Y'know, there are times when I miss opposable thumbs."

Baron was quick to greet the strangers, sweeping his hat off in an old-fashioned bow.

Muta caught Hiromi's gaze just as she rolled her eyes at the showy gesture. He smirked back at her.

"I'm sorry for our delay," Baron said, missing – or ignoring – his companions' reactions, "and I'm sorry that we could not stop the thieves from getting away. I hope you are unharmed?"

The well-dressed man stepped forward, his clothes finely-made and old-fashioned, but quite different from traditional Japanese clothing. He nodded his thanks to Baron, but his eyes drifted briefly over the rest of the strange gathering of individuals. "Unharmed, yes, but unfortunately the same cannot be said for the taxes that those rogues got away with."

Hiromi noted that his voice was not unlike that of Baron's, albeit a little rougher around the edges.

"And who exactly were 'those rogues'?" Toto asked. He landed on Baron's shoulder and, if the strangers were surprised by a talking crow, there was only a flicker of the emotion.

The man chuckled dryly. "You mean to tell me you know not of Robin Hood and his Merry Men?"

Half in the motion of returning his hat to his head, Baron paused. "Robin Hood?" he echoed. "That was Robin Hood?"

"Who else?" The man offered a hand to Baron. "The name's Phillip Marc, Sheriff of Nottingham."

Baron didn't take the hand.

After several awkward moments, the Sheriff withdrew his arm, scowling slightly. "And whom, exactly, do I owe the pleasure of greeting?"

"We are the Bureau," Baron said. "We come to the aid of those who need help."

The Sheriff glanced about at the ravaged carriage. "A little too late, if you ask me. But, perhaps, you can still be of some use in bringing that thief to justice."

"Of course."

"Eh?" Muta snorted. "Ain't we a little busy looking for Chicky?"

Baron motioned for silence, to which Muta grudgingly obliged. "We would be more than happy to help track down this bandit, but first we may require a little more information on the subject. Who exactly is this Robin Hood and their Merry Men?"

"No one knows. He first appeared on the night I was due to marry my fiancée, Marian Locksley, when he stole her away. We have searched high and low through the forest since then, but have had no luck in finding him or Marian. Since then, he has become renowned for his bold thievery."

"In that case, we should get started." Baron offered a brisk nod to the Sheriff. "Carry on with your journey and leave this to us."

As Baron turned, there was a curt cough from the Sheriff. "Leave it to you?" he echoed. "You are strangers to this place; why should I leave anything to you? I am the Sheriff here. It's my responsibility to deal with Robin Hood."

"Well, maybe, but perhaps you'd want to deal with the carriage first?" Hiromi asked, throwing a thumb in the direction of the ruined vehicle. "Plus, you know, it's not like you were much use the first time they attacked you."

"We were ambushed!" the Sheriff hissed. He coughed and straightened, reigning his dignity back in. "Regardless, perhaps it would be better to return to the town and gather a few more men before pursuing Robin Hood and his Merry Men. If you wish to go on a wild goose chase through the forest, be my guest, but I take no responsibility for the consequences."

"That's fine," Baron said, offering the first smile since their meeting. "I think we'll be able to handle it."

Hiromi had to half-skip, half-run to keep up with Baron's long strides as he left the Sheriff behind, momentarily reflecting on how it would be far easier if he was at his cat height. "What's going on?" She tripped over a tree root and had to jog to catch up with him. "Do you know where Haru is?"

"I believe the answers may lie with this Robin Hood of which the Sheriff spoke."

"Do you think she might be Marian Locksley?" Toto asked.

Muta snorted. "What other option is there, birdbrain? It ain't like Mr High-n-Mighty back there mentioned any other women. Hey, Baron; how are we gonna find this thief anyway? If the Sheriff hasn't found him by now, what makes you think we're gonna? Hey, slow down!"

Baron halted, and his companions had to clatter to a stop to avoid crashing into him. "I'm not sure," he finally admitted. "However, this world – this bubble – is created and maintained by Haru; she cannot be far away." An unreadable expression fleetingly passed over his eyes. "If we search, I have little doubt we will eventually find her."

"Okay, great, but I have another question." Hiromi moved round so she stood between Baron and the path he was taking. She had to strain her neck to make eye contact with him, but she didn't let the recent height difference deter her. "Who is Robin Hood? When the Sheriff mentioned him, you froze. So what kind of danger is Haru in?"

"I have no reason to believe she's in any danger right now–"

"Liar."

"–at least not from Robin Hood," Baron finished. "Robin Hood is a figure from English folklore; I lent Haru a book on the stories before she… before this happened. It seems she has used the legends to populate this particular bubble."

"Robin Hood was allegedly a thief who stole from the rich to give to the poor," Toto explained, "while the Sheriff was usually cast as a villain in the stories."

"So… we just chased off the good guys back there?" Muta asked. "Great. This day just keeps on getting better and better. This Robin Hood guy isn't gonna let us get anywhere near Haru after the stunt we just pulled."

"And yet, we must try," Baron said.

"This would have been a whole lot easier if Louise had warned us what kind of story she'd dropped us in," Muta grumbled. "Instead of just dumping us in some ye old English story that only Baron and Birdbrain are familiar with, and then vamoosing–"

"I am not Louise." The Sanctuary appeared before them, still as translucent and intangible as before. "I am the Sanctuary."

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna call you _The Sanctuary_ every time I wanna mention you. Come on; that's like… five syllables. It takes so long to say that, that by the time we've called yer, we'll be up to our necks in whatever trouble we've found."

"But I am not Louise," said the Sanctuary. "Not truly. I do not wish to cause confusion."

"Bit late for that," Muta muttered. "By the way, I may know much about English folklore, but I'm pretty sure huge talking cats aren't a thing, so why isn't anyone freaking out about Baron?"

"Baron?" Toto asked. "I thought you were referring to yourself."

"Shut it, Beaky!"

"Actually, he's got a point," Hiromi said. "Why _isn't_ anyone reacting to Baron?"

"The inhabitants of this world are fuelled by Haru's imagination," the Sanctuary explained. "As such, on some subconscious level, you are identified as familiar, and so the inhabitants react as if Baron is normal – because, to Haru, he is. In a setting that there may be a rational explanation for your appearances, that will intercede, but otherwise it will be mostly passed over. As for Haru herself, you do not have far to go. Indeed, this world is limited and centres around Haru; if you carry on along the path before you, you're sure to meet eventually."

Baron nodded. "I understand."

"A word of warning, however, before that meeting comes to pass. While she may be Haru, she will have no recollection of you – any of you – or her time with the Bureau. She will not be the same as the Haru you know."

Baron paused, and only the patter of fingers against his cane betrayed his unease. "I know," he said. "This isn't the first time we've seen memory loss in action. But she is still Haru. And she is still a member of the Bureau." With that he headed further into the woodland, leaving the Sanctuary to shake their head and dissolve away.

Toto caught up with Baron and landed on his shoulder. "Baron, the Sanctuary has a point. You need to be prepared for the fact that Haru may be different–"

"Like I said, this isn't the first time we've encountered memory issues. This isn't even the first time that Haru has forgotten us," and Baron glanced to the crow as he spoke. "Or have you too forgotten our time in the General's world?"

Toto shook his head. "Of course I haven't forgotten that case. I also haven't forgotten how little she trusted us, or how much danger she was in."

"But she is still Haru," Baron repeated, "and I intend on bringing her back."

Hiromi leant down to Muta as they both hurried after Baron. "Is he always this… melodramatic?" she whispered.

"He's worse when he's around Haru, but yes."

"Fantastic." Hiromi smacked her forehead against Baron's back as the latter came to an unannounced halt. "Hey! Warn somebody before you just decide to stop! What's the holdup – oh?" Her eyebrows rose as she leant around Baron to see the scene before them.

Baron had halted at the edge of a river, of which the only method of crossing seemed to be a tree trunk lodged to create a bridge. This wasn't the matter, however.

The matter was the hooded figure centring the man-made bridge. Their bow was slung over one shoulder, and a staff solidly wielded in their hand.

"It seems the Sanctuary was correct," Baron murmured. He stepped up onto the tree trunk, ignoring the hissed warnings from his companions. Toto rose up from his shoulder, and joined Hiromi and Muta at the shoreline. "We didn't have far to go." Baron swept his hat from his head, falling back – as always – to that default action. "Greetings. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, a member of the Cat Bureau, and I wish to speak with you."

A moment passed, but the hooded figure offered no response.

"Hey, Baron, I don't think he's the talkative kind."

"Maybe. Or maybe speaking would reveal their identity."

At Baron's words, the stranger charged. Their staff swung through the air in a movement designed to knock Baron clean from the bridge, but Baron jumped with uncanny feline agility, somersaulting over them and catching the hood with the crook of his cane. He landed neatly on the other side of the tree trunk, with his back to the figure. "Isn't that right, Marian Locksley? Or is it Robin Hood?" He turned to offer a knowing smile to his opponent. "I believe you go by both names here."

The woman scowled, and made half a motion to bring the hood back up, but already the damage had been done. Familiar brown eyes scanned her surroundings, narrowing when they came to rest on Baron. "Well, you're quicker than that fool of a Sheriff, I'll grant you that. Unfortunately, that's not much of a compliment." She lowered her staff, letting it come to rest against the bridge but still keeping it between her and the Bureau. She leant lightly against it. "What do you want?"

"We want to help."

"Hang on." Muta padded over to Baron's side. Hiromi followed quickly behind, not wanting to be left out. "So she's Robin Hood _and_ Marian? How does that work?" He squinted sceptically at Haru. "The Sheriff said you were kidnapped." And then, for good measure, he added, "Apparently by yerself."

Haru – Marian, Robin Hood, whichever name she went by there – shrugged. "It's not my fault if the Sheriff presumed I had been kidnapped when I ran away. I may have encouraged that idea when I heard about it, but it was the Sheriff who came up with the name of Robin Hood." She brought the hood back up, but this time didn't let it overshadow her face. So when she narrowed her eyes at the Bureau, they could see the full depth of her mistrust. "What were you doing with the Sheriff? Are you here to capture me? Because I won't go down without a fight."

"We're not here to fight–"

Haru snorted.

"–even if," Baron added, "our first meeting was… less than amicable. Please. We just want to talk."

"Right. That explains you attacking me earlier. Now it all makes sense."

"In our defence, you were robbing that carriage."

"It's not really robbery if they stole it first," Haru said. "If the taxes were fair, we wouldn't have to take it back just so people could afford to feed their families. Can you blame a person for wanting to help others?"

"No." A flicker of a smile caught at Baron's lips. "I guess I can't."

Baron's answer seemed to catch her off-guard, and she took another look at the Bureau. After a hesitant moment, she let her hood drop back down, and now there was no denying that it was Haru who stood before them. "I'm not sure the Sheriff would agree with you there," she said. "So what brings you this far into Sherwood Forest?"

"We wish to speak with you."

"Which one did you come looking for?" she asked. "Robin Hood, or Marian Locksley?"

"Neither. We come for Haru Yoshioka."

"Then you come in vain, for there is no one here by that name." She smiled, the staff swinging idly in one hand. "Is that all, or do you have more impossible requests?"

Baron stepped forward. "Haru, I know you cannot remember right now, but, please, I need you to try. Your name is Haru Yoshioka. You were born in Japan, and your parents are Naoko and Daichi Yoshioka. You're part of The Cat Bureau, in which you help those who come to us in need."

"And who are you to create such fantastical tales?"

He swept the hat from his head in a motion he hoped she would recognise. "My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. I'm sorry, Haru, but this world is not real."

"If this world is not real, then how can you be so sure that you are?"

"Because we're here to rescue you."

The smile that had been flickering at the corners of Haru's lips died away. "Come now; this is no longer funny."

"Haru, please–"

"Didn't you hear me? There is no one here by that name."

"Haru…" Baron moved as if to reach out to Haru, but caught himself before he made contact. He didn't miss the way Haru stepped back. "This world," he softly said, "isn't real. It's a creation of your own mind, based upon the Robin Hood legends you've read. Some part of you must know that."

"Why must I?" Haru snapped. "I know who I am."

"And who is that?"

"I am Lady Marian of Locksley. My parents were Robert and Eleanor of Locksley. I was born in 1164 in England, Nottingham."

Baron permitted a sad, tired smile. "Names and numbers," he said. "That's all they are. Dry facts conjured up to give you the semblance of belonging. Where are the human details, Haru? Where are the truths that really matter? Tell me about the pranks you played in your youth and the stories that your mother told. Tell me of first pets. When you were a child, where did you play; where were all those secret little places – the dens and hideaways – that only a child knows?"

Haru opened her mouth, as if to speak, but no answer came. For the first time, panic flashed across her eyes. "I…"

"Facts and figures, Haru. That's all you have. Facts and figures."

"No…"

"There's nothing more because it isn't real." He moved forward, yearning to see a spark of the Haru he knew. After six months of silence, six months of mourning, she was only feet away. Confused, but alive. So wonderfully alive. "Haru–"

"That's not my name!" She struck out with her staff, and this time Baron – too desperate to see the Haru he knew, too blind after finding her again – didn't react fast enough to avoid it. He was sent sprawling into the shallows of the stream. "You can't just barge into someone's life and tell them that everything they've ever known is a lie!" she cried. She ran into the shadows of the forest.

"Wait!" To Baron's surprise, Hiromi went running after her friend.

"Toto, follow them!" Baron barked.

"On it!"

Baron rose to his feet, wincing when pain shot across his palm.

"You really know what to say to a woman." Muta sat down on the log bridge, smirking a little at Baron. "What's the matter? Did ya catch yourself there?"

Baron ran his fingers across the tear in his glove, probing gently at the scratch that was beginning to bleed. "Yes…" He paused as he rubbed at the blood that now stained the fingertips of his gloves. "We can be harmed in this world," he said, speaking more to himself than to Muta. "This world is real enough that we can be hurt."

"And that comes as a surprise, why? Look, Baron; I know yer eager to get Chicky back, but telling her that her world is fake isn't gonna help."

"I thought… I thought that if I could only spark some memory, then she would remember," Baron said. "I didn't mean to scare her."

"Too late for that, numbskull."

"How am I meant to restore her memory if telling the truth won't?"

Muta snorted and rolled his eyes. "You earn her trust, idiot."

Baron smiled ruefully. "Indeed. Perhaps… I was allowing this situation to become too personal."

"Of course it's personal. It's Chicky. But that doesn't mean you need to go losing your head over that."

A scream echoed through the forest, and it sounded suspiciously like Hiromi. Baron stumbled out of the stream just as Toto rejoined them.

"What's happened?"

"Haru and Hiromi have been kidnapped!" Toto cried. "It looks like the Sheriff was following us and used us to find Haru!"

"Take us to them."

Toto led them to an empty clearing, devoid save for the overt signs of a struggle.

"Good going, birdbrain. We've now lost Chicky and her friend."

"Toto, fly up and see if you can see any settlements nearby," Baron ordered, taking control before a fully-fledged fight could break out. "They must have been taken somewhere."

"Hurry, now. You're running out of time."

Baron turned, and once again the Sanctuary had reappeared. "Why?" he asked. "What will happen if we don't make it in time?"

"This world is already becoming unstable. That is why the situation has escalated; the closer the bubble comes to collapsing, the more dangerous circumstances become. Eventually, it will collapse like it did before and we will have to begin the search anew."

The memory of Kushi-inada-hime's demise flash before Baron's eyes. "The last bubble collapsed when Kushi – Haru – _died_ ," he said, the last word weighing heavily on his tongue. "Are you telling me that the same will happen here if we do not revive Haru's memory in time?"

The Sanctuary nodded. "The story ends when Haru dies."

" _Dies_?" Muta demanded. "Are ya telling me that she's gonna keep popping back up from the dead or somethin'?"

"Perhaps 'dies' was the wrong word to use," the Sanctuary amended. "The Haru you see here is not truly Haru, but merely a projection of her soul. Her body – like everything in this world – is not real. Thus, it is not harmed when the body is injured. However, when her perceived body receives a fatal injury, it collapses in a form of automatic self-defence."

"So which one is it?" Muta demanded. "The bubble collapses because she dies, or she dies because the bubble collapses?"

"Both. Haru's wellbeing and the strength of her worlds are inevitably linked. But, as long as she has the energy to create a new bubble, we will still be able to find and potentially save her."

That sounded far from a certainty, too far for Baron's liking. But there was little to be done about that.

"Sanctuary, can you find Haru and Hiromi?" he asked.

"Unknown. The further I move from the lapis lazuli, the weaker this projection becomes, but I can try. However, it may take time to track them down."

"That's fine. Will Haru be able to see you?"

"Unknown," the Sanctuary repeated. "What shall I do once I have found them?"

"Let us know where they are and how they are faring. Are you able to physically interact with this world?"

"Unknown," Muta and the Sanctuary chorused. The Sanctuary didn't acknowledge Muta's tongue-in-cheek addition, and simply continued, "However, it is doubtful that I am able to physically influence this world, since I am merely a projection."

Muta grinned as the Sanctuary faded away to find Haru and Hiromi. "About as useful as a silk fishing net, that one. So, uh, I hate to remind you, but it was your idea to let the kid join us for this case. Bet yer feeling a little stupid right now."

"Not at all. After all, I fully plan on rescuing both women." Baron glanced up to the sky and saw Toto returning to them. "What did you see?"

"There's indeed a small town to the east, with a large castle at the edge. Given experience, I suspect we'll find Haru and her friend at the castle."

Muta groaned. "Of course."

 **ooOoo**

 **Teaser: _"I'm not her, you know. I'm not Haru." / "What?" She grinned at Hiromi's surprised expression. "You didn't think I was just going to wait for rescue, did you?" / A boom shook the air, and the stone walls shivered about them. Hiromi threw her hands against the stairway's walls, securing herself in place. / Baron moved up to the last step between him and the Sheriff, and suddenly he was no longer looking up at the man any more. "You see,_ sir _, you are nothing; just the echo of a monster from many years back that was defeated over a decade ago. You are a gnat, if you like, compared to the nightmares I have faced, and would face again, just for the chance to save her." / "So, tell me: How can you save someone who doesn't want saving?" / "Come on – just trust me." And then she leapt out into the empty air. / "I will find you," Baron promised. "I know it makes little sense to you now, but I will find you and I will bring you back to us. I won't stop until you remember us once again. Wait for me." / "She's alive?"_**


	4. The Lady of Huntington (Part 2)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 4: The Lady of Huntington (Part 2)**

"Cowards! Weaklings! Chickens!" Haru paused for a moment, and then added, "Cowards!" again for good measure. "I'd like to see you take me on one-on-one; then let's see how well you fare!"

Hiromi watched her old friend pace around the room, fuming as she looked for a way out.

"You know, I don't think they can hear you from here."

"I know," Haru admitted. "But it makes me feel better."

Hiromi laughed, but the sound died away in her throat all too soon. Her gaze was again drawn to Haru – to the woman who refused to be Haru, and yet was – and quickly glanced away when her attention was noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just… remind me of someone."

"This Haru, I expect." She paused, and seemed to take stock of her own palms, as if seeing them for the first time. "I'm not her, you know. I'm not Haru."

Hiromi didn't reply.

"I'm not." Haru clenched her fists, and seemed reassured by the action, as if the sensation grounded her in this world. "No matter how desperate your friend is, it won't change the fact that I'm not her. However much he wishes it."

"If you're so sure of that," Hiromi murmured, "then why did you run?"

Haru glanced to Hiromi, and then away. Her hands loosened and there were marks where her fingernails had dug into the skin. "I couldn't bear for him to keep looking at me that way," she whispered. "Tell me, what does he feel for this Haru?"

"I don't know," Hiromi admitted. "To be honest, I don't really know much about any of them." She hesitated and for the first time seemed to really consider just what she had agreed to. "I only joined them because I wanted to help my friend. She trusted them… not that it did her much good in the end…"

"You do not trust them?"

"To rescue her?" Hiromi laughed. "No. That's why I'm here." She stilled, feeling a moment too late that she was perhaps doing them a little injustice in her verdict. "But… they do care for her. When it comes down to it, I trust them on that much."

"Well, I hope you find her." Haru offered a smile that only left her looking more like her old self than ever. The expression passed quickly and was replaced by a familiar one of determination. "But first, we'll have to see about getting out of here. Is it likely that your friends will come looking for you?"

"I guess so."

"Good." Haru paced up to the solid oak door and started to examine it. "Then they may provide the Sheriff with a distraction. What?" She grinned at Hiromi's surprised expression. "You didn't think I was just going to wait for rescue, did you?"

"Only for a moment," Hiromi admitted. After that moment had passed, she had remembered exactly who she was dealing with, regardless of whether Haru herself remembered it. It seemed like some things never changed. "How are you going to get past that door?"

"I'll think of something. After all, it's not like we have any other openings." She gestured loosely to the slitted window which was about one inch wide and wouldn't allow Baron through on an ordinary day, let alone at the size he was now.

"Perhaps there's something in the room we could use?"

"Sure." Haru was peering through the door gap, evidently trying to work out how it was locked on the other side. "If you find a hammer, that'll be super useful."

"You could sound a little bit more optimistic," Hiromi admonished, but she could see Haru's point. The room in which they had been unceremoniously dumped in was a small bedroom, not uncomfortable but hardly fitted with likely escape equipment. Save for the bed, a small table, and an old wardrobe, the room was notably scarce.

Hiromi went rootling through the wardrobe anyway and found it even emptier than the room. She was about to admit defeat when her sleeve caught on a rusty nail head that was jutting out. She pulled it free and was rewarded with a nail that was at least two inches in length. "Hey, I think I've found something."

"Really?"

Before Hiromi could share her find, there was the clunking of the door being unlocked. Hiromi hastily stuffed the nail underneath the wardrobe.

"Well, well, my dear; you have certainly led me on a pretty little goose chase these last few months." The Sheriff stepped into the room, flanked by a couple of guards.

Haru eyed the two lackeys, evidently weighing her chances of winning. She sided against it. "Scared to come alone, Phillip? Now, that's hardly the way to win a lady's heart."

"Maybe not, but it's a suitable precaution for dealing with Robin Hood. Just how long did you expect to keep up your little façade?"

"Long enough to fool you, it seems. I even competed against you at the archery contest, and you didn't realise. I mean, I knew you were cruel, but I didn't know you were stupid too–"

The Sheriff slammed his hands down on the table between him and Haru. A jolt ran through Haru, but she didn't step back. "You will learn the proper respect for treating one of my station, Marian. After all, a wife should know her place."

Hiromi saw Haru momentarily freeze at the Sheriff's words, but she seemed to bottle it before the Sheriff could see her fear. Instead, Haru only leant forward, hands on the table, with a thin smile decorating her lips. "What makes you think that I would ever agree to marry such a pompous, selfish, greedy weasel?"

"Just look around you, my dear. You won't be going anywhere until I say so. So perhaps you'd better think about your future unless you want to spend the rest of your days locked away here."

"Anything would be preferable to spending the rest of my days with you."

The Sheriff stared down at Haru and, when she failed to give way under his glare, scowled and turned away. "We shall see, Marian. You shall have to honour our betrothal sooner or later, and I'm happy to wait. Remember, no one's coming to save you here."

"Like I plan on waiting for anyone to come to my rescue," Haru muttered as the door swung shut behind the Sheriff. "I didn't the first time."

Hiromi raised her eyebrows, but wasn't sure what to add to that.

Haru turned to her and offered a familiar, bittersweet smile. "I have to admit: If this world wasn't real then at least I wouldn't have to deal with him. I suppose there really is a silver lining to everything." But as she spoke, the fire in her eyes seemed to dwindle and she sank down onto the side of the bed. "At least there's that."

"Of course," Hiromi said, retrieving the nail from beneath the wardrobe, "even if he is real, that doesn't mean we need to wait for him to come back." She brought the nail up into the light with a smile. "I know it's not a hammer, but it's worth a shot."

Haru stared at the nail, and then at Hiromi. "Do you plan on taking on the Sheriff… with a rusty nail?"

"No." Hiromi raced over to the locked door and knelt down to examine the keyhole. "I have a better idea."

Haru watched as Hiromi started tweaking the nail in the keyhole. "Are you trying to lock-pick?" she eventually asked.

"Relax; I've seen it done all the time in movies."

"In what?"

Hiromi glanced back at her friend, and then turned back to the door, shrugging with a disgruntled expression. "Never mind." She continued to struggle with the lock.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"No, but it has to work. After all, what's our other option? Wait around for that pig-headed moron to show up again and…" Hiromi trailed off as she realised Haru had knelt down beside her and was examining her efforts. "What?"

"What?" Haru echoed, and for a rare moment she sounded like her old self. "Did you think I was going to let you rescue us alone? Come on; give me a chance with that." With a swiftness that denoted easy confidence, Haru swiped the nail loose and tried her own hand at the lock. Her fingers moved with a familiar dexterity, and a moment later there was a loud click.

Hiromi examined her friend with fresh eyes and, not for the first time, wondered just what kind of chaos Haru got involved with in the Bureau. "Okay, I didn't know you could do that."

Haru looked down to her own hands. "Neither did I. I suppose… I must have read it somewhere…" She gently pushed the door, and it swung open to reveal the dull, dimly-lit corridor they had been dragged through upon arrival to the castle. A spiral stairway lurked at the far end.

"Which way should we go?" Hiromi pondered aloud. "Up or down?"

"Well, unless we wish to try our luck jumping from the battlements, I suggest down."

Hiromi paused, already in the motion of descending the steps. "You know, I'd forgotten how sarcastic you could be sometimes. And to think that I was actually missing it…"

A boom shook the air, and the stone walls shivered about them. Hiromi threw her hands against the stairway's walls, securing herself in place. Haru likewise steadied herself, grabbing the slim slit that served as one of the castle's many lacklustre windows. She leant towards the opening, squinting through the gap to the outside world.

"What kind of plans are your friends likely to attempt to free us?" Haru asked, although she sounded like she already had an inkling.

"Why?" Hiromi attempted to peer through the narrow window, but found her way somewhat blocked by Haru. "What's happening?"

"Well, I was simply wondering whether their plans are likely to involve copious amounts of smoke…"

At last, Hiromi managed to catch a glimpse of the outside world and, as Haru had mentioned, there was a worrying amount of smoke rising from the castle's base. She groaned. "It's probably them."

"Then we should make the most of their distraction." Haru leapt down the stairs with alarming speed, taking the steps two at a time and dragging Hiromi down after her. "If we make a run for it now, we might be able to make it out of the castle before the Sheriff has even–" Haru slammed to a halt.

Hiromi slammed into Haru.

"What? What is it _now_?" Hiromi edged around her friend to spot the white-furred form of the Sanctuary standing several steps below them. The Sanctuary almost seemed to glow in the dimly-lit staircase, its azure eyes glimmering with a light of its own. Hiromi groaned again. "Oh. It's you."

"I was sent to find you," the Sanctuary simply said. "The Bureau are coming to rescue you–"

Hiromi threw a thumb in the direction of a window, through which trails of smoke could still be seen. "We worked out that much for ourselves, thanks."

A ghost of a smile flickered across the Sanctuary's face. "Yes, they do possess an unmistakeable flair." The smile faded, to be replaced by a nondescript indifference instead. "Now, you must continue down these stairs; I will inform the Bureau of your whereabouts and they will make their way to you." The Sanctuary bowed its head and then dissolved away.

"What was that?" Haru whispered. The Sanctuary's sudden disappearance seemed to have broken the last remaining strands of Haru's suspension of disbelief; talking cats she could ignore, but vanishing ones she could not. "Was it a spirit?"

"I…" Hiromi stuttered for a few moments and then admitted defeat. "Yeah. Let's go with that. It's a spirit."

"It knew you."

"Not really. It knows the Bureau; I'm just the lucky plus-one. Come on – do you want to get moving before the Sheriff finds out we're missing or not?"

ooOoo

Even in the relative safety of the servants' quarters, Baron could still smell the rancid stench of smoke. He made a face as Muta swaggered into their hiding place.

"Really, Muta, did it have to be so explosive? I asked you to create a distraction; not blow up the entire castle."

"Hey, if you wanted it done a certain way, you should have done it yourself," Muta retorted.

There was another boom. Muta's smirk only widened.

"And there goes their flour reserves. We should do this kind of thing more often; it's much more fun than our usual stuff."

"I guess a pig-headed moron like you would find chaos more appealing than 'our usual stuff' of helping those in need," Toto sniped.

"Hey, I didn't see you volunteering any ideas back there, birdbrain!"

"Please, remember that we have a purpose in mind," Baron wearily prompted them. "We still need to find Haru and Miss Hiromi." He gently nudged the door open and watched as the guards went running past in favour of the burning kitchen. "Muta, you're quite sure that you checked the kitchen was empty before you set it alight?"

"Yeah, yeah. The only casualty was half a chicken pie."

"Oh, so that's why you took so long," Toto cawed. "I should have realised you were stuffing your face–"

Baron grabbed both animals and slipped out into the corridor before Muta could think up a suitable retort. "Now is not the time," he admonished.

"It's never the time," Muta grumbled. "Could ya put me down now?"

"We need to find Haru."

"And Miss Hiromi," Toto added.

"Of course."

"This way." The Sanctuary appeared at the opening to a narrow staircase, calm and collected despite the hassled appearance of the Bureau. "They're up here."

"On second thoughts, ya can keep carrying me," Muta amended, upon seeing the steep state of the steps. He was thoroughly ignored and subsequently dumped down onto the stone floor alongside Toto.

"Are they hurt? What's happened?" Baron asked.

"They are fine," the Sanctuary said. "They have broken out and are already making their escape down to this floor. I have told them that you shall meet them."

"Geez, why the hurry?" Muta demanded. He grudgingly ran up after the other two Bureau members, even as the Sanctuary's form faded once again. "Ya heard the cat; they're fine! They've even escaped! I don't see what all the fuss is about!"

"The longer Haru stays in this world, the riskier it becomes for her," Baron replied, "and already danger has arisen in the form of her kidnapping. If we tarry too long, this world may collapse on us before we even have a chance to renew Haru's memory."

"Okay, so there is that," Muta admitted.

"Renew whose memory?"

The Bureau clattered to a disorganised stop, with Muta untidily bringing up the rear, for blocking their way was none other than the Sheriff himself. In his hand was Haru's bow and quiver, and at his side was a sword. He sneered at the rabble. "When I heard the chaos, I knew it had to be some form of distraction, but I hadn't realised you would go to such lengths to find her."

Baron stepped forward, regaining a little of the height lost in the lower steps. "I think you'll find we're full of a great many surprises."

"It is a great surprise that anyone would do all this for a mere stranger – but, then again, you spoke to Marian back in the forest as if you knew her," the Sheriff said. "Oh, what fantasies you spoke of, claiming delusions of a life she has never lived. Yes, indeed; you are certainly full of surprises."

"It is really none of your business," Baron replied. He moved as if to walk around the Sheriff, but abruptly found his way blocked.

"I'm afraid it really is. You see, the Lady Marian of Locksley has a promise to keep; a contract, if you like, between our two families. So, you must understand, I insist that it is my business."

Baron moved up to the last step between him and the Sheriff, and suddenly he was no longer looking up at the man any more. "I'm afraid it really isn't," he said. His voice was dangerously calm. "You see, _sir_ , you are nothing; just the echo of a monster from many years back that was defeated over a decade ago. You are a gnat, if you like, compared to the nightmares I have faced, and would face again, just for the chance to save her."

ooOoo

Haru threw an arm out across the narrow staircase, forcing Hiromi to slam to a hasty halt.

"What–?"

Haru slapped a hand over Hiromi's mouth. Down the stairs, just out of sight due to the tightly-circling staircase, could be heard the voice of the sheriff.

"Mighty words, but I saw what happened in the forest. For all your grand talk of saving her, I do not think Marian's interested in your help," the Sheriff scorned. "So, tell me: How can you save someone who doesn't want saving?"

For a moment, there was only silence, and then Baron spoke.

"I… do not know."

"Then, perhaps, you have no purpose staying here," said the Sheriff. "Perhaps you should return back to whence you came and leave her alone."

"But I do know that, as the duty of the Bureau, it is our responsibility to be there for her," Baron said, and a confidence from something he was sure in trickled into his voice. A new assurance supported his words. "So that she will always have the option of our help."

Haru's hand slipped away from Hiromi's mouth, and she almost seemed to shrink in upon herself. "Why won't he just give up?" she whispered. "He doesn't need to do this."

Hiromi glanced to the echo of her friend. "I think…" she murmured, "it's because it's just who he is."

But another reason, another – more impulsive, irrational – explanation tickled her mind. While, what little she knew of him, it didn't seem uncharacteristic for him to want to save everyone, there was a desperate, personal drive shadowing his actions where Haru was concerned. Something she didn't want to name, for fear of being wrong – or, possibly yet more disastrous, _right_.

There was a snicker of metal against wood as the Sheriff unsheathed his sword. "I've had enough of you and your platitudes. If I am nothing, then what are you? You, who could not stop me from taking Marian the first time – what makes you think you stand any chance of saving her now?"

"Do any of your friends have weapons?" Haru whispered.

Hiromi shook his head. "Baron has a cane, and that's it, I think."

"Right. In a moment, you're going to want to start running upstairs."

"Why…?"

Hiromi's question was answered a moment later when Haru thundered down the stairway. There was a solid _whump_ as she leapt at the Sheriff. He threw her off a moment later, but not before he had dropped his sword and had had several hairs yanked from his head.

"Who said anything about me needing saving?" she demanded. Haru was panting, but there was a definite air of reckless gloating in her voice. She steadied herself, several steps up from the Sheriff. "Catch me if you can."

Haru turned and fled before anyone had a chance to recover from her arrival, grabbing Hiromi's arm and dragging her back up the stairway.

"Do you have a plan or was that it?" Hiromi demanded. Behind her, she could hear the Sheriff and the Bureau clattering after them, and she didn't want to be around when a full fight broke out in the confines of the tight staircase.

"Running. Running is good!" The staircase opened out onto a landing and Haru skidded out into the hallway. Another staircase came into sight, this one somehow even narrower than the first. Haru started down it, and almost immediately came into sight of a ragtag collection of guards. She swore and backtracked up the stairs.

"This is not a plan!" Hiromi screamed.

"How about 'don't get captured' sound?" Haru offered. "Sound like a good enough plan to you?"

"No!"

"Tough!"

The stairway came to an abrupt halt at a hatch set in the ceiling above. Haru slammed it open and clambered out onto the tower's rooftop. She raced over to the wall.

"Oh, no…"

"Oh, no? Why oh no? What's happened?" Hiromi heaved herself out after her friend in a tangle of limbs, and her confusion didn't clear upon seeing their newfound surroundings. She looked over the parapet. A brisk breeze whipped through her hair as she admired the moat beneath, and then the forest edging it. "Huh. It's not too bad up here…"

"Oh, no, it's absolutely lovely when I'm not running for my freedom," Haru retorted. "There's no other way down except for those stairs–"

Even as she said this, the hatch banged open again and this time their pursuer and rescuers alike came pouring out in a somewhat dishevelled manner. Haru straightened herself and, almost imperceptibly, moved between Hiromi and the newcomers. "A rooftop rendezvous; how very romantic, Philip."

"I've had enough of this, Marian."

"That makes two of us, then," Haru said.

"It is clear now that you would rather run wild as Robin Hood instead of respectfully as Lady Marian of Locksley," the Sheriff growled. "And I have no use for a Robin Hood."

Muta, who was in the process of dragging himself up onto the rooftop, groaned. "Oh, geez, it's never good when the villain says something like that. Hey!" He yelped as Baron picked him up and set him down on the floor.

"If that's the way you see it, then I'll just be on my merry way–" Haru halted as she found the Sheriff's blade bared at her throat. "Oh, come now, Philip; are we really going to devolve to this?"

"As a renowned outlaw and wanted thief, you are hereby under arrest, Robin Hood."

Haru's eyes dimmed. "Oh. So I see we are." Her gaze moved past the weapon threatening her, and instead focused on the bow and arrows in the Sheriff's other hand. "What are you doing with my bow?"

"I had intended to burn it," the Sheriff sneered, "as a way of putting your actions out of sight and mind. But now I think I'll keep them as a trophy. I always was the better archer, you know."

"I defeated you at that archery contest, fair and square," Haru scorned. "A gentleman would admit his loss with dignity. But I suppose such things are beyond a brute like you." Her breath hitched as the blade quivered a few inches closer.

"And how does an outlaw admit their defeat?"

"This isn't a defeat," Baron said. His hand curled around the Sheriff's shoulder, staying the man's hand. "And, in case it missed your notice, you're outnumbered."

The Sheriff swung the sword round, but Baron leapt out of the way with ease, moving smoothly to Haru's side. He glanced back at the familiar brunette. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. And I had that under control, thanks."

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Hiromi grumbled. She eyed the cane that the Creation held like a viable weapon. "You're not going to take him on with _that_ , are you? It'll get sliced into pieces."

"It's hardier than it appears."

"Let's hope so," she muttered.

"So at last you rush to your lady's side," the Sheriff sneered. "Be warned; it'll be the last thing you do."

Muta edged round to Baron's side, returning the Sheriff's sneer in full, and then some. "You gotta be kidding me – this is meant to be your big threat? I've eaten mice scarier than you."

The hatch crashed open and the guards Haru had almost run into earlier now came pouring out, flanking about their sheriff.

"Now who's outnumbered?"

Toto flew down to Baron's shoulder. "There's a dozen there, Baron; it'll be a stretch, even for you."

"I have a plan."

The Bureau – and Hiromi – turned as one to Haru. Muta and Toto recognised the same gleam that Baron got in his eye just before a particularly reckless move.

"You know how I joked earlier about jumping into the moat?"

Hiromi and Muta groaned, almost as one.

"No way–"

"Bye, kid; nice knowing you–"

Haru grinned and stepped back towards the parapet. "Come on – just trust me."

And then she leapt out into the empty air.

The world was rushing about her, composed only with the howling wind and her own erratic heartbeat. But then a blur of grey streaked past her, entering through her narrow world and diving into the moat below. Ungainly, hysterical laughter filled the air and there was Hiromi, following after her with reckless faith.

Back on the rooftop, Muta watched the proceedings with overt distain. "She's mad," he could be heard to faintly mutter. "They're all mad."

"You're next, lardball," Toto cackled. He grabbed the cat with his talons and unceremoniously dropped Muta over the edge of the tower. "Don't worry – I hear fat floats!"

Haru's feet hit the water first, and the moat swallowed her up. Compared to the cacophony of the world above, the water seemed eerily peaceful, save for her heartbeat throbbing in her ears. Her feet brushed the moat's bottom, and she pushed herself back up to the light.

She broke through the surface with a laugh, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Back on the tower's rooftop, the Sheriff looked hopelessly on as his quarry hauled themselves out of the water.

"Just for the record," Haru said to Baron, "I'm surprised at how quickly you followed my lead back there."

Baron paused in removing a trail of moat algae from his jacket. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I _did_ just tell you to jump off a tower."

"It's not the first time I've done that," he said, and he smiled slightly at the memory.

"He was as dramatic the last time too," Muta added. He rolled out of the moat and started to pick at the strands of seaweed that was now sticking to his fur.

Haru laughed. "You're a little bit crazy, Baron; has anyone told you that?"

"Not as frequently as I probably deserve." He offered a hand. "Marian, I understand that you have no real reason to trust me, and that I have acted… ungentlemanly in our previous meetings, but I ask for the opportunity to explain myself anew now."

"You mean, with all that talk about alternative lives and other worlds?" Haru asked. Her smile turned pensive, but didn't vanish this time. "With all the chaos of today so far, I fail to see how a little more craziness would go amiss. And… you did trust me back there." She dropped her hand into Baron's, and her smile echoed that of the Haru he had once known. "So, I will give you a second chance, and this time I promise to listen."

Caution thrown aside, Baron pulled Haru into an embrace and dared to believe they had taken the first step to saving her. This time, he wouldn't make any mistakes. This time, they would restore Haru's memory. This time, the world wouldn't collapsed on her. This time–

Something streaked through the air and thudded into Haru's back. She jolted in his arms and then began to pitch forward, her legs giving way beneath her. Baron caught her before she could collapse. He gently lowered her down to the ground and now he saw the arrow lodged between her shoulder blades.

"No." The words were escaping past his lips without care or notice. He barely knew he was speaking. "No, it wasn't meant to end like this. We'd won. We'd escaped."

Laughter echoed down from the tower. The Sheriff lowered the stolen bow, satisfied with the single blow.

"Baron, you can do something about this, right?" Hiromi was kneeling down beside him – beside Haru – and she looked close to collapsing herself. "You're not going to let her die again, are you? Baron!"

"It's too late," Baron whispered. The Sheriff and his castle began to blur, like a watercolour painting. "This world is already collapsing. We cannot do anything to stop it."

Through the haze of her pain, Haru managed to reach out and gently take Baron's hand in her own. "And still you speak in impossible things."

"I will find you," Baron promised. The forest and moat began to give way, cracks forming in the very fabric of the world about them. "I know it makes little sense to you now, but I will find you and I will bring you back to us. I won't stop until you remember us once again."

Haru's smile turned indulgent, and the light of life began to fade. She patted his hand. "Of course you will."

"Baron!" Toto cried. "The lapis lazuli – quickly!"

Baron retrieved the stone from his pocket, even as Haru herself started to fade. "I will," he murmured. "Wait for me."

The world cracked open and they were falling through the void between worlds, colours shimmering about them until they settled into the familiar surroundings of the Sanctuary. Baron looked down to his arms but, of course, Haru had disappeared with her bubble.

A heavy paw landed on his shoulder – Muta, now at Baron's height with the latter reverted to his usual diminutive size, somewhat roughly patting Baron's shoulder. "We'll get her next time. At least now we know what to expect."

ooOoo

"She's alive?"

The news that Michael Banner had been hoping for – in vain, he had believed – for so many months seemed to ring hollowly in his ears. He gently set down the bag of fish food, as if afraid that his grip on it and reality were slipping.

For the first few months following Haru's disappearance, he had plagued the Bureau for hopes of news, offering his aid if necessary, but as time passed and he sensed the Bureau's own hope dwindling, so did his visits. He had turned to keeping an eye on human news, in the slim chance that Haru had been dropped elsewhere in the world, but by then he knew the reality of it was that Haru was most likely gone for good.

Life had moved on. He had hired another shop assistant, one who didn't disappear at odd hours and return with stories of monsters, and only occasionally would Michael now be haunted by memories of Haru. He had grieved, he had cried, he had accused the Bureau, and in the end he had accepted it.

And now he was being pulled back under.

"What do you mean, 'alive'?"

"She still lives," Baron said, "but is lost in the void between worlds, existing in a protective bubble of her own making. She recalls nothing of her real life, and we are unable to return her back to this world until she remembers once again."

"So how are you going to save her?" When Baron didn't immediately respond, Michael pressed on with, "You have a plan, right? You're not going to leave her stranded, are you?"

"Of course not."

Michael stared down at the cat figurine standing atop his desk, and saw the truth of the matter with a heavy heart. "You just don't have a plan." He chuckled darkly and took a seat. "Figures. The one time that really matters, and you're lost."

"We will save her," Baron said. "We will find a way to restore her memory and bring her back to us."

"But how?"

Baron was silent.

Michael chuckled again, and it was a lost, tired sound that trickled from his lips. He leant back in his seat, and his gaze swept over the little pet shop before him. He and his grandfather had worked hard to make it what it was today, and he had become accustomed to its sleepy, safe world. He was secure here. He was happy.

Well, almost.

"I'm coming."

"Where?" Baron asked.

"To help Haru," he said.

"We haven't been able to locate her yet."

"Then, when you do, tell me."

"It may be dangerous."

"If Haru needs her memory restored, then I want to help," Michael said. "I've known her for several years now – I can help. I want to help. If you were in my place, you wouldn't be able to stand on the side lines while others tried to save her," he appealed.

Baron bowed his head. "I understand. When we locate her, we shall alert you and, if you so wish, you may accompany us in our task. I must warn you now that it may be dangerous and we will not be able to guarantee your safety–"

"Is that the same spiel you gave to Haru before she joined the Bureau?" Michael asked.

Baron halted, and for several moments seemed unable to respond. He dropped his gaze. "Then you understand the severity of the risks at hand," he said. He moved to the window, and at his signal a crow flew down from the upper branches of a tree. Before Toto reached them, Baron added, "For what it may be worth, Haru always knew the risks she took as a member of the Bureau. It was always her choice."

 **ooOoo**

 **Inspiration: Robin Hood.**

 **References: Doctor Who: Family of Blood. (Congrats to everyone who realised. Virtual cookies to you all.)**

 **ooOoo**

 **Next Case: The Graveyard Shift**

 **Teaser: _The Duke smiled wider. "I overheard a little SOS message crying out for help, and I just had to see how my better half was faring." / Hiromi was met with the barrel of a gun and a pair of furious brown eyes. "I'm looking for my fiancé." / "Transylvania is no place for a holiday." / "The monsters of this house care very little whether you believe in them, Miss Murray; they'll eat you regardless." / "For all intents and purposes, merely 'the Count' will do. But if it will serve to calm your curiosity, it's Dracula." His smile widened, and his teeth glimmered in the torchlight. "Count Dracula."_**

 _ **"This is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen of the Cat Bureau. We have devoted our lives to assisting those who come to us in need, and now we need your assistance. Six months back, we lost one of our own, Haru Yoshioka, to the void between worlds. We have learnt that we still have a chance to save her, but we must restore her memories in order to bring her back to us. If you know of anything that can aid us in our mission then, please, we need your help. The Bureau's doors will always be open to you."**_


	5. The Graveyard Shift (Part 1)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 5: The Graveyard Shift (Part 1)**

 _"This is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen of the Cat Bureau. We have devoted our lives to assisting those who come to us in need, and now we need your assistance."_

The record player ran, its message carved on vinyl and magic. Like specks of starlight, the message scattered out from the Sanctuary and wove its way through the worlds, finding its way – however it could – into the ears of its allies.

ooOoo

 _"Six months back, we lost one of our own, Haru Yoshioka, to the void between worlds."_

The Caterpillar uncurled and regarded the strange words that were forming from the blue smoke. He blinked slowly, sifting his way through his misty memories to recall some context to the message. After several drifting moments of hazy images, he discarded his efforts and, with another puff of smoke, returned to his own thoughts.

ooOoo

 _"We have learnt that we still have a chance to save her, but we must restore her memories in order to bring her back to us."_

The young artist looked up from the figurine he was painting as the old wind-up radio jumped stations. He lowered the feline doll beside its completed counterpart, stretched, and then rose to set the radio back to its assigned station.

His fingers danced a moment over the dial, the voice emitting from it seeming hauntingly familiar. He paused as he tried to recall the memory, but only half-images came. He shook his head and changed the channel.

ooOoo

 _"If you know of anything that can aid us in our mission then, please, we need your help. The Bureau's doors will always be open to you."_

Alone in his world, the Creation heard the words rise through the air, splitting the silence. His prison was empty now, as it had almost always been for centuries, and even a world malleable to his whim tired in the end. But now the voice spoke in the emptiness. A familiar voice.

The Creation dropped the lollipop from his mouth and turned his attention to a reply.

ooOoo

" _This is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen of the Cat Bureau. We have devoted our lives to assisting those who come to us in need, and now we need your assistance. Six months back, we lost one of our own, Haru Yoshioka, to the void between worlds. We have learnt that we still have a chance to save her, but we must restore her memories in order to bring her back to us. If you know of anything that can aid us in our mission then, please, we need your help. The Bureau's doors will always be open to you_."

Baron sat back at his desk, idly letting his distress call run on repeat. There was a strange reassurance in the message, even though he had received no reply yet. Six months ago, that message would have been an impossibility, a dream, a far-flung hope. And yet, somewhere along the line the universe, or karma, or a merciful deity had seen fit to grant them the best – or possibly, worst – gift they could wish for.

Hope.

"… _we still have a chance to save her…"_

His heart leapt every time he heard those words.

Around him, the Bureau was in disarray.

Case files, notes, books, anything that had even a glimmer of writing had been feverishly examined through the night, and still Baron continued, leaving literary chaos in his wake. Muta had started to lend a paw the evening before, but sleep had eventually claimed him as the clock ticked over into the small hours, and now he lay, sleeping, on the couch with a case file folded over his face. It fluttered half-heartedly with each heavy snore.

Books were not Toto's forte, being somewhat limited by the Bureau's size and his own wings, and so he had left to visit his artisan for advice.

Baron, meanwhile, had turned to what he did best: Work. For his Creation body did not tire so easily as Muta's, and so he had pushed on with his research through the night and into the morning. Tiredness now lingered at the edge of his perception, mixed with waning hope.

" _This is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen…_ "

The gramophone juddered to a halt, its needle jumping up from the record. Baron jolted from his seat and saw the form of Louise – no, the Sanctuary – standing before him. The Sanctuary offered him a gentle smile.

"I promise you that the message has found its way to all of your allies," the Sanctuary said. "Leaving the original message running will not aid in my task."

"I have scoured through my library, my case files, my research through the years," Baron said, "and all my studying has yielded no answer." His fingers danced irritably over the notes of an old case; the only sound in an otherwise silent Bureau. "We have faced many scenarios where loss or alteration of memory has been a challenge, but these have been through disease, or magic, or wilful manipulation. Something we can actively fight against. How do we battle against Haru's own fear of remembering?"

"You find a way," the Sanctuary said simply.

Baron's gaze wandered over the file beneath his fingertips, and then rose to meet the indifferent eyes of the Sanctuary. He regarded his companion for a moment, examining the innate stillness of its form. It didn't fidget, barely blinked, and he didn't think it even needed to breath. It seemed to emit… nothing, save for the occasionally emotional blip.

"You are a strange Creation."

It blinked then – a sign of surprise, or just a routine reaction? – and merely asked, "Does this unnerve you?"

"If I say yes, how will that make you feel?"

The Sanctuary didn't respond at first, but then it tilted its head in thought – an echo of Toto's mannerisms, Baron noted. "My purpose is to be a sanctuary to those within my world, to save what I can and preserve what remains. Your discomfort is undesirable, but tolerable. However, I shall attempt to remedy that if you can clarify what part is unnerving you. Is it my appearance?"

The Sanctuary's form shimmered, and Baron motioned for it to stop. "No. Well, not entirely." He recalled, all too clearly, the way it had taken Haru's form without thought. "The issue is… you take on a…" and here he struggled for the right word, eventually settling on, "a corporal form when you, yourself, are not."

"Of course I am not. I am a Creation of a small world," the Sanctuary answered, seemingly unaffected by Baron's response. "You are a Creation made in that shell, made in an earthly form, but I am not. If I am at fault in lacking the social niceties and learnt behaviours of mortals, it is because I am not made in that way. Instead, I was made to protect this world and those who pass through it. At the present moment, I am keeping this world steady in its attachment to the Human World, sending out your distress signal to your allies, and searching for any trace of Haru in the void between worlds."

"Then why appear now, to me, if you are so busy with everything else?" Baron asked.

"That is simple: My purpose is to ensure the safety of all here," the Sanctuary said. "You have not slept in the last 24 hours."

"Creations can last for far longer without rest."

"Previous cases have shown that you will continue to push yourself past your limits, especially where other members of the Bureau are concerned. Such behaviour is… unsafe."

Baron stared at the Creation, and then sighed and leant back in his chair. "And of all those other times, this is the first you've decided to intervene in. Then again," he added, almost subconsciously, "Toto and Muta usually keep me in check…" His gaze skittered to Muta, asleep and exhausted on the sofa, and then to Toto's empty perch. He wasn't the only one who had been hit by Haru's fate.

The Sanctuary followed his gaze and seemed to follow his thoughts also.

"Everyone in the Bureau has been pushing themselves past their limits."

"Yes. Well, Haru was special, to all of us."

Toto had lost a friend, Muta a goddaughter, and Baron… He wasn't sure what the exact nature of his and Haru's relationship had been. Friend no longer seemed to fit.

The air shifted and, when Baron looked back, the Sanctuary's form had vanished.

"Charming."

A scuffle at the balcony window announced Toto's arrival. The crow in question took one look at the dishevelled Bureau and gave a low whistle. "What happened? Did you hide cake from the bottomless pit?"

"Toto." Baron tactfully – and rather obviously – sidestepped the topic of the disorganisation he'd left. "Did Professor Pipt have any suggestions?"

"None at the moment. He's found a record of an alleged "water of oblivion" that wipes one's memories, but no mention of a cure for it. He's promised to go through his research on Ozian artefacts anyway. Also, are you aware that there's a portal out in the courtyard? It looks like another portal to Haru."

"That'll explain the Sanctuary's sudden disappearance," Baron murmured. Louder, he added, "Then we don't have a moment to lose – Toto, I need you to find Michael and tell him to come immediately. Muta–" and here he nudged the huge white cat awake "–you must go and fetch Hiromi."

"Baron, are you sure that's wise?" Toto asked. "These worlds could be dangerous; we don't know–"

"No," Baron admitted, "but their presence may help return Haru's memory. Also, I doubt either one would be pleased to hear we had left without them. Stubbornness seems to be a very human trait."

"Not only in humans," Toto muttered, but he flew out into town regardless.

Left alone in the Bureau, Baron took a moment to assess the situation. Toto was right; employing the help of humans – or anyone unaccustomed to the Bureau's cases – was a foolish task. He had known as much when Haru had arrived on their doorstep during the bird attacks, but he'd been confident in his abilities.

Inviting her along to the Bird Kingdom when she had asked what was going on had seemed a reasonable risk; just one little adventure wouldn't hurt. And then, he'd rationalised, it'd be polite to invite her along on their next case – as a thank you for her help. And after that, it'd seemed only fair to allow her to accompany them until they had solved the mystery of the animal attacks. And, anyway, he could see that Haru was raring to go.

That was his excuse, anyway.

It had… snowballed.

Without warning, without conscious thought, Haru had become a very real and very present member of the Bureau. That had never been his plan but, if that truly was the case, then he should have turned her away when she asked after the Bird Kingdom. He would not have sent Toto to tell her of their next case, or encouraged her almost-daily visits to the Bureau.

It had been so long since the Bureau had had fresh company. Too long, really. That had been their downfall.

Or Haru's, so it seemed.

Baron collected the lapis lazuli from his desk drawer, and finally became properly conscious of the mess of files atop the desk. He straightened the papers to relieve a little of the clutter and promised himself that he would fix it properly when he returned.

Perhaps, this time, with Haru.

A clattering of heavy footsteps out in the Sanctuary announced the arrival of both humans and their guides. Baron grabbed his jacket, cane, and hat – hanging on a coatrack – and swept out of the Bureau to greet the newcomers.

Both humans looked somewhat nervous. An understandable response, Baron recognised, considering that both had been dragged into Bureau business in the past with chaotic consequences, but both had still agreed – or demanded, more accurately – to join them. Baron could respect that. He bowed to the two humans; an echo of his first greeting to Haru.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming so swiftly at such short notice."

"Is Haru in there?" Michael asked. He nodded to the swirling white portal that crackled with as much reliability as a cart with a broken wheel judders over uneven streets. It hardly inspired confidence.

"Yes."

"Do you know what's on the other side?"

"No."

Michael sighed and eyed the portal dubiously. "Sounds about normal then."

"So is there any reason we're waiting around on this side of it?" Hiromi demanded. She was edging closer to the portal, evidently impatient to go, but wary of what was holding them back. "The longer we take, the less time we'll have to save her before it collapses, right?"

Baron stepped up to the portal. It crackled, and small sparks of magic jumped out from its depths. They tickled over Baron's fur, and he took a steadying breath that Toto and Muta most definitely noticed. This time. This time, they had to save her.

He would not allow her to slip past his fingers once again.

"No, there is no reason to wait," he said. "We're all here now."

What form would Haru and her world take on this time? Would she listen this time around? Was he making the same mistakes in allowing two inexperienced humans to accompany them? There was only one way to find out.

He exhaled slowly and then leapt through the portal and into its milky depths.

The snow-white of the portal quickly gave way to the spiralling, midnight rainbow of the void between worlds, and he glimpsed the nothingness beyond for a moment before he was dropped down into Haru's world.

He landed noiselessly on the stone floor of a dimly-lit room. The rest of his entourage weren't quite so silent, save for Toto, and the sound of them hitting the hard floor echoed across the old walls.

Baron straightened, checking his hat and collar in an automatic gesture. They had landed in a stone hallway – a grand stone hallway, for tapestries lined the walls, and the doors that peeled off at the sides were solid oak fittings.

"At least it's not a forest this time," Toto remarked.

"Yeah, I think I'd take a forest over this creepy place," Muta said.

"Aw, is the little kitty afraid of the dark?"

"This little kitty is gonna turn you into a feather duster."

"He's right, though," Hiromi said. She rose to her feet, grumbling a little at her shambling fall, and took a closer look at the tapestries that warmed the otherwise stone-cold walls. The scenes depicted in their threads were stories of battles and war, bathed in a flickering orange glow of the bracketed torches. She shivered. "This place is hella creepy."

"You said these worlds were created by Haru?" Michael asked. He didn't wait for an answer before adding, "Are they all this… dark?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

They spun round at the new voice, and in the glimmering glow of the lights stood an unsettlingly-familiar Creation. A feline smirk was offered to the suddenly-silent Bureau. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Baron was the first to move; he marched up to the newcomer but caught himself an arm's reach from the other. The two stared at each other; both human-sized, feline, and squaring up the other. Bright emerald eyes met dark brown. "Duke," he growled. "What are you doing here?"

Baron's counterpart smiled wider. "Watching. I overheard a little SOS message crying out for help, and I just had to see how my better half was faring." He laughed at the hatred on Baron's face. "Oh, come now, Baron; don't look at me like you could ever hurt me. We both know you haven't got it in you."

"Yeah, but I do–" Muta swung forward with a punch, but the Duke dissolved away. "What the–?"

"My, my; what brutish company you keep, Baron." The Duke reappeared across the hall. "You should really keep your minions in check."

"Who ya calling a minion, ya crazy–"

"Such manners – and after I came all this way to see if it'd be worth my time to offer my assistance."

"We don't need your help," Baron said, the words barely coming out as more than a growl.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Never mind; I can wait. I just hope the same can be said of your precious Haru." The Duke tipped his hat and vanished.

"And… who was that?" Hiromi asked.

"Bad news," Baron said.

"I don't recall the Duke possessing world-jumping magic," Toto said. He dropped down onto Baron's shoulder, his feathers raised like hackles from the encounter. "True, he may have taken Haru's ring, but that would only allow a one-way trip to the Woods Between Worlds – he wouldn't be able to leave that place without another form of magic."

Baron recalled the dark brown eyes of the Duke. "Haru could."

"Are ya saying that parasitical crazycat stole that ability from Chicky?"

"I'm saying that it's more than possible. We must be on our guard from now on, for it's clear we're being watched."

A knock rang through the hallway, and everyone jolted.

The knock came again, and this time it was located to a door at the far end of the corridor. Double-doored and intricately carved, it could only be the front entrance.

"Is anyone going to answer that?" Michael asked as the knocking began its third round.

Baron moved forward, and found – to his surprise – that Hiromi had joined him. "Miss Hiromi, may I stress again that we have little clue of the dangers this world may pose–?"

Hiromi reached the door first and swept in front of Baron. She had to crane her neck and tilt her chin to even remotely meet Baron's eyes but the height difference didn't seem to deter her. "May I stress again that it was _you_ who lost my best friend in the first place and I'm not gonna let you make the same mistake twice?" she tightly returned.

Baron faltered. "Miss Hiromi, I–"

Hiromi's hands balled into fists, her knuckles almost bone-white. "You're not the only one trying to save her. Remember that."

She turned on her heel and twisted the key in the lock. She pulled the handle and the door swung creakily open.

Hiromi was met with the barrel of a gun and a pair of furious brown eyes.

"I'm looking for my fiancé."

Hiromi didn't move for a long moment and then, when it became clear that she wasn't about to have her head blown to smithereens without provocation, stepped slowly back. "Wow. Hello to you too."

She felt Baron's hand gently rest on her shoulder and subtly guide her to the side so that they both could see the newcomer. His grip tightened when he saw the familiar face of Haru. "We have only just arrived ourselves; we have seen no sign of anyone other than ourselves."

Haru's gaze flickered to the assorted individuals scattered along the corridor, and her gun dropped a fraction. "Then you are not the owner?"

"No."

Haru's dubious look didn't fade. She took in the half-feline form of the Creation, well-dressed and complete with a crow resting on his shoulder, and seemed to find his claim doubtful. "I was told a demon inhabited this castle."

Baron resisted a smile. "I assure you that we are no demons."

"Then what are you?"

"We are merely visitors."

"That doesn't answer my question," Haru retorted. But she seemed slightly mollified by the response – or perhaps deciding against a shooting-now-and-asking-questions-later approach – and dropped the gun down to one side. She stepped into the hallway, and both Baron and Hiromi moved back. Snow lined her shoulders. "Let's try this again then: Who are you?"

"We are the Cat Bureau. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and this is Toto and Muta." He motioned to the two Bureau members, and then to the humans. "And this is Hiromi Himura and Michael Banner."

There was no flicker of recognition behind Haru's eyes, exactly as there had been none twice before. She examined the strange company; Baron with Toto perched on his shoulder, Hiromi flanking his side, and then Michael and Muta further back. Michael hadn't taken a single step forward since Haru's appearance, and disbelief still rang clear in his eyes.

"What is a 'cat bureau'?" she asked.

"It is an organisation devoted to helping those who come to us for aid," Baron said. "We can help you find your fiancée, if you so wish. As it stands, we are also looking for someone. A… friend. Her name is Haru Yoshioka."

"Then I hope, for her sake and yours, she isn't caught up in this business."

"I have a feeling she already is."

Haru offered a sympathetic smile. "Then may heaven help you."

"Actually, I was hoping that we could help one another. It seems we are both searching for someone; perhaps together we might stand a better chance, Miss…?"

She eyed him warily, and eventually offered, "Mina."

"Well then, Miss Mina, the Cat Bureau would be delighted to be of assistance in your quest for your fiancé." He tipped his hat and was rewarded with a reluctant smile for his efforts. "Now, if there is indeed a demon inhabiting this castle, perhaps we should start in our search before we're discovered."

"What are you doing here?"

As one, they turned. At the end of the corridor stood a tall, pale man, with dark hair and a narrow face. Piercing blue eyes swept over the intruders. "Who are you and how did you enter my home?"

Baron moved to greet the newcomer, but Haru was quicker. Forsaking grace for speed, she pushed past him and stormed up to the man who was a good foot taller than her. She kept the shotgun at her side, but her arm shook. "My name is Mina Murray and I'm looking for my fiancé. His name is Jonathan Harker."

Baron's step faltered.

The man offered a faint smile that seemed to be trying for sympathetic. "There is no man of that name here. I am sorry for your wasted journey, Miss Murray, but you should be going. Transylvania is no place for a holiday."

"I'm going nowhere until I have some answers," Haru growled. She rounded on him as he started to dismiss them. "My fiancé was sent here to help with the purchase of a house in London. The locals from the village say he took a carriage to this place and hasn't been seen since."

"Is that all the locals had to say, Miss Murray?" the man asked. His smile turned amused, as if sharing a private joke.

"No," Haru said. Quieter, she added, "They had a great deal to say about this place."

"Warnings, I suspect. Tales of demons and devils and various other creatures of the night, was it?"

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that it's all superstition?" Haru asked.

"Oh, no. This house is haunted by demons. Which is why you should leave." His eyes trailed over the whole group. "Immediately."

"Not a chance. I don't believe in such things."

The man chuckled at Haru's response. "The monsters of this house care very little whether you believe in them, Miss Murray; they'll eat you regardless." His mirth vanished, to be replaced by a steely-cold gaze. "Leave. Now."

"Not until I find my fiancé."

"He's gone. The person you're looking for is not here."

"Then where is he?"

The man scowled and strode past them. With one hand he pulled the door open to reveal the dark, snow-blitzed world beyond. "You'll find no answers you want here. Now I insist you leave. All of you."

"Out there?" Muta peered around the man and squinted at the doorway. "No way. If we go out there, we're gonna freeze to death."

"He has a point," Hiromi said. "It's like the middle of winter."

"It _is_ the middle of winter," the man amended icily. But even he caved at the storm howling on his doorstep. Again he scowled, but this time in defeat. "You may stay a single night, but at first light tomorrow, you must leave."

"Gee, cheerful guy," Muta muttered to Michael. Their reluctant host locked the front door and started for the far end of the corridor, motioning for them to follow. "What, is he allergic to guests or something?"

"Perhaps he's just worried you're going to eat him out of house and home," Toto offered wickedly.

"Or perhaps he's worried you're not housetrained, tweetie."

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Ignoring his companions' bickering, Baron paced himself alongside the man. "My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

"You don't even know the name of the man whose home you entered?" their host asked.

"We got lost and this was the only place we could hide from the storm," Hiromi offered as way of explanation. "You saw what it was like out there."

The man seemed unconvinced, but didn't challenge her. "You may call me the Count."

"Is there a name to go with that title?"

The Count smiled thinly at Baron's question. "For all intents and purposes, merely 'the Count' will do. But if it will serve to calm your curiosity, it's Dracula." His smile widened, and his teeth glimmered in the torchlight. "Count Dracula."

ooOoo

"So, when you say 'vampires'," Michael slowly clarified, "I'm guessing we're not referring to the teen romance ones?"

Baron paused in his pacing along their shared room they'd been granted for the night, and glanced back at Michael, confusion clear in his eyes. "I'm not sure what type of vampires fall under the category of 'teen romance', but I doubt it. The Dracula of his titular novel was a powerful, dangerous creature, capable of superhuman strength and agility, transformation, hypnotism, weather manipulation, limited teleportation, and the ability to control animals such as bats, rats, owls, wolves…"

"And… how are we gonna take out this guy?" Muta asked.

"If I recall correctly, most of his powers cease with the sunrise."

Michael eyed the darkness beyond the window. "So we have all night to survive with a bloodthirsty vampire possibly roaming the castle." He sighed, tiredness lining his shoulders. "One of these days, I'll get dragged along on a case that doesn't involve getting trapped in a mansion with a monster. So, what do we do?"

At that moment, Toto flew in and landed on the windowsill. "It looks like the castle is quiet; the Count is in his study across the castle and there's no other signs of life except for the ladies' room."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. We'll need to reconvene with the ladies, and then explore this castle," Baron said. "There must be something that can help us defeat the Count."

"Like what?" Michael asked.

"In the novel, the Count is described as having weaknesses to wild rose, mountain ash, religious symbols, garlic…"

"Right. And this alleged vampire is just gonna _happen_ to have these things lying about his home," Muta scoffed. "I dunno about you, but if I had only a few weaknesses, I wouldn't keep them anywhere near me."

"The Count is not invulnerable," Baron said. He tried the door to their shared room and, unsurprisingly, found it unyielding. "He can still be hurt with ordinary weapons; it simply takes a little more perseverance." He knelt down and began inspecting the hinges to the door.

"Evidently, the Count was serious about us remaining in our rooms," Toto remarked dryly as Baron peered through the keyhole.

"He's left the key in the lock – I'm going to need some kind of pin or nail, and a piece of paper," Baron ordered.

"I don't know about a nail, but there's a book in the bedside table," Michael said. He pulled out a hardback from the drawer and briefly flicked through the thin, nearly-translucent pages. "And it's a _Bible_. Why would a vampire have a Bible? Didn't you say religious things were a weakness to vampires?"

"I must have been mistaken. Perhaps in this world of Haru's, they're unaffected by religious symbols. Pass it across to here." Baron opened the Bible and then, after a moment's hesitation, flicked through to the back and tore out one of the blank back pages. He slid the page beneath the door and then stepped back. "Sanctuary, I assume you're listening; if so, I'm going to need to be reverted back to my usual height."

His assumption was proven when he shrank down to his normal size.

"Michael, can you lift me up to the keyhole?"

"Sure, but you're not going to fit through it."

"I'm not trying to fit through it," Baron amended. "I just need to fit a hand." Once level with the handle, he pushed his hand through the keyhole and twisted. After a moment, there was a _plop_ of the key dropping out of the lock and onto the paper. "Voila."

Michael placed him back onto the floor, at which point the Sanctuary evidently saw fit to return Baron to a human height. He hastily leant an arm against the door to orientate himself. "I wish the Sanctuary gave warning before doing something like that," he muttered.

Michael pulled the sheet of paper back onto their side, and retrieved the key that had landed onto it. He slotted it into the keyhole and glanced back at the Bureau. "I know this is probably just my optimism speaking, but do we actually have a plan?"

Baron rose to his feet and unlocked the door. He gave it a gentle push and it swung outwards. "Find the women, discover a way to defeat the Count, get back home in time for tea," he said.

"Then you can strike off task number one."

In the dimly-lit hallway stood Hiromi and Haru, both grinning. Haru laughed, and added, "Or are there more women in need of rescuing that we don't know about?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Baron asked.

"Long enough to watch you do that paper trick," Hiromi said. "We had the same idea except, well, _sooner_. But we thought we'd let you rescue yourselves since you were doing so well. It seemed kinder to your dignity. So what's all this about defeating the Count?"

"Apparently he's a vampire," Michael said.

Hiromi made a face. "For once, I'd like to get dragged along on a case that doesn't involve demons or monsters or… I don't know, head-stealing witches."

"I know, right?"

"What do ya mean 'dragged along on'? Yer the ones who insisted on coming in the first place, idiots."

"Please," Baron interrupted. "Let us focus on the task at hand. Michael, can you take the Bible we found? If it is true that religious symbols can weaken vampires, then it may prove to be of some use."

"And if it doesn't?" Michael asked as he picked it up from their room.

"Then ya can find out how the bloodsucker takes a book to the eye. What?" Muta snorted. "It's still gotta hurt even if he is invincible."

"He's got a point," Hiromi said.

"Do you want to be the one to try it then?"

Haru sidled over to Baron. He noticed she still had her shotgun in hand. "Do…? Do you often do this sort of thing?"

"Which sort of thing?" Baron sighed. "Bickering amongst ourselves or fighting monsters?"

"Now that you mention it, both."

"Usually the group dynamics are _somewhat_ less fractured," Baron said. He considered Muta and Toto's normal antics and had to fight to avoid adding "only slightly". Usually he had the energy to umpire their arguments, but not today. "As for monsters, we've defeated many a threat in the Bureau's time. It's part of what we do."

Haru was silent for a moment. "What about saving people?" she asked. "Is that part of what you do too?"

"Of course."

"So what about your friend? And my fiancé?" She watched him carefully, her eyes now wary and words edged with a newfound bite. "Or have you forgotten about them? Because that little list of yours earlier sure didn't include them."

Baron stilled, caught out in his mistake. How easy it had been to forget the fictional Jonathan Harker when Haru was right there by his side.

"You don't seem at all worried for your missing friend," Haru continued, suspicion colouring her words. "Not even with the knowledge that she's somewhere in a demon-infested castle. So I have to conclude one of two options – either that you don't care that she's in danger, or she doesn't exist. Which is it?"

"No," he breathed. "No, you cannot believe for even one second that I do not care for y… her. For Haru." He fumbled over the last few words, so close to admitting that she – Haru, Mina, whatever name she went by – was the one he was looking for.

"Then why aren't you looking for her?" Haru snapped. "Why aren't you scared for her?"

"Oh, I'm scared for her," Baron said. "I'm terrified. Terrified that I might lose her and this time I won't be given another chance. We might bicker and laugh and make light of the situation, and perhaps to you it may look like carelessness, Miss Mina, but we all know the risks we're running. That is why, sometimes, we must bicker and laugh: to make the moment bearable. Do not harbour the illusion that there is a single person here who won't fight tooth and nail to bring her back."

Haru was silent for a moment. And then a slim smile cracked at her lips. "Then I think it's time we got going." She turned and started down the corridor, hoisting a torch off a bracket with a clunk. "Our first stop should be the cellar."

Toto flew over to them and landed on Baron's shoulder. "And why is that?"

"Because that's where we'll find the monsters," Baron answered. He pulled another torch loose and grinned over at Haru. For a moment, things almost seemed normal. "At the darkest, deepest part of the castle."

"It's elementary," Haru said.

 **ooOoo**

 **Teaser: _"_ _Look, can we just leave before something else finds us? Because, knowing our luck, it's only a matter of time before some kind of… monster…" Michael trailed off as something dripped onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. "There's something on the ceiling, isn't there?" / You should believe me, because without my help your friend is going to become a monster." / "Baron, this doesn't add up," Toto murmured. "The Bible, the silver tableware, the garlic… Something isn't right here." / "Cover your nose." He gave the tomb's stone cover one last shove, and it finally gave way. Light appeared at Baron's shoulder in the form of Haru's torch. Its ghostly glow gave them a glimpse of ginger hair and sunken skin before it was abruptly dropped. A wail rose through the air. / "Dammit, Haru; couldn't you have made a nicer world?" / "All I'm saying is that if you force your way into a precarious little bubble created by one lone human, would it really be such a shock if that caused the bubble to… crack?" / For a heartstopping moment, he was scared of her._**


	6. The Graveyard Shift (Part 2)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 6: The Graveyard Shift (Part 2)**

Muta shivered and picked up his pace, falling beside Michael. "Man, I hate castles. They're all so dark and dingy."

"Not all castles," Michael amended.

"All the ones I end up in are." Between them, Michael and Muta were bringing up the rear, while the rest flocked around Haru. Muta glanced up at his companion. Michael's fingers were flicking nervously along the pages of the Bible, the rustling noise in tempo with his own footsteps. Muta grunted. "Why don't yer just go up and talk to her? Ya can't let them lot steal all the limelight, yer know."

"I know."

"And that'll be why you haven't said a word to her all evening," Muta snorted. "She's the same kid, ya know. More or less."

"I know."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Michael watched Hiromi match Haru's long strides with her own quick pace, her face lit with hope as she made conversation with her lost friend. Haru smiled back, indulgently if a little befuddled by Hiromi's friendliness.

"I look at her and I see… that day all over again," he softly said. "I _feel_ it." He fell silent, and for a while, the only sound to pass between cat and human was the echo of their steps. For once, Muta didn't offer any remark, waiting instead with unusual reserve for Michael to continue.

Eventually, Michael slowed.

"The first few days were the worst," he whispered. "Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her face. And every time, it would hit me all over again that she was gone. Really gone." He paused to swallow. Even now, the memory of those horrific, painful few weeks sent his heart off-kilter. "I don't know what it's like for you lot… Haru mentioned that Creations don't age or die in the same way that humans do…"

"Yeah, well, not all of us are Creations," Muta grunted.

"But I think all of you were hoping to find a way to bring her back," Michael said. "I think you're so used to pulling through, to finding a last resort, a third option, that you never really accepted that perhaps she was gone for good. But, for me? I grieved for her. I watched the light fade from her eyes and I saw her die. For me, there was no assumption that another chance would miraculously be offered. And so I had to grieve, and mourn, and eventually move on with life. Because that's what life does. It carries on, regardless of who has left it or what holes it's ripped in its wake. It _always_ carries on."

Michael stopped, his heart beating so fast with the anger, and sorrow, and pain of the last year that he felt like he was on the verge of collapsing or lashing out. Or both. But, as his feet came to a halt, the rush of emotions that threatened to engulf him subsided. And while they still rocked potently inside him, their frantic energy had stilled.

"Before she died, I had never understood how literal heartache was. I thought it was a fancy turn of phrase. But, my heart… it hurt so much, it felt like lead had replaced my blood. It just felt so _heavy_. I had to let her go eventually." He looked down to the cat by his side, his gaze laden with a myriad of unreadable emotions. "Don't you get it? I've mourned for her once, and I came to terms with it. And now – and now – I could lose her again. I might have to watch her die again. And I… I don't know if I can handle that."

Muta steadily met Michael's gaze for several laborious seconds before turning away and following after the rest of the Bureau. "Yeah, I get it. And maybe you're right; maybe we are too used to expecting second chances like this." He glanced back with a withering look. "But I wouldn't be stupid enough to think that we didn't grieve, if I were you."

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Hiromi paused in a doorway, leaning out to peer at the two lagging behind. The rest had already entered. "Get inside before we leave you behind." She nodded at them to follow her, seemingly oblivious – either unintentionally or wilfully – to the conversation she had just interrupted.

"Not to seem too ignorant," Michael started as they stepped into the room, "but why are we hiding out in the kitchen?"

"Midnight snack?" Muta offered.

"Trust you to be thinking of your stomach at a time like this."

"It's called lightening the mood, birdbrain."

"Enough, you two." Baron eyed the cat and crow with a warning look. "We're looking for the cellar; logically, it should be connected to the kitchens."

"Okay, so I don't know much about vampires," Hiromi said, "but I'm pretty sure they don't need to eat."

"They're undead," Haru said. "Why would they need to eat?"

Hiromi pointed to a bowl and set of cutlery propped up on a drying rack. "Okay, so are you telling me that vampires just wash up for fun? Because that sure looks like our resident undead had soup for dinner."

Baron removed a glove and ran a finger along the bowl's edge, his fingertip coming away with the missed remains of the previous meal. After a moment's hesitation, in which even he had to admit blindly tasting a vampire's meal probably wasn't his best idea, he tested it.

"And?" Hiromi prompted.

"It's not blood." He licked his lips. "It's soup. Chicken ciorbă, if I'm not mistaken. And not a bad one at that."

"Oh, goodie. The vampire can cook," Muta scoffed. "At least we know that when he eats us, we won't be underdone."

"Vampires don't cook their victims, idiot."

"That's not the point, beaky."

"Regardless of the undead's culinary prowess, perhaps we should press on," Baron smoothly interjected. He picked up the drying spoon and watched it gleam in the torchlight. "It is, however, unexpected. As is this."

"A spoon?" Hiromi and Haru chimed.

"A silver spoon, to be precise."

"Is there a silver platter back there too?" Michael asked.

Baron paused and took a long look at the humans about him, his eyebrow not quite raised but still giving off the air of faint disbelief. "You are all being unusually unhelpful today. The point of the matter is that silver, in some folklore, is particularly potent against monsters." He paused, and then added, "And, yes; there is a silver platter. Most of the cutlery and some of the crockery is silver."

"Perhaps the folklore was wrong," Toto offered.

"Perhaps. Mina? What do you know about vampire weaknesses? Mina?" Baron halted his investigation of the cupboard's contents to appreciate the fact that Haru appeared to be leaping erratically across the kitchen floor. " _Mina_."

Haru slowed and carefully shifted her weight between the floorboards. She seemed to consider the boards beneath her and then deliberately jumped on the spot. She beamed at her observers. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hiromi asked.

She jumped again. " _That_."

Baron abruptly caught on. "It's hollow."

"I don't know about you, but if I had a monster lair, I'd keep it well hidden too." Haru dropped down to her knees and began slipping her fingers between the floorboards, crying out in triumph as the floor opened up to reveal a secret tunnel beneath. "Ah-ha!"

"Oh, great; more dark and dingy dungeons. Just what we needed."

"If you're scared, I'm sure you can sit out, butterball."

Haru pushed the hatch open and swung her legs through the gap. "Do you always argue this much?"

"I'm afraid there's little to be done for it," Baron said. He knelt down beside her, torch in hand in the hope that the flickering flames would shed some light on their destination. It did not. "Miss Mina, can you smell something wafting from the depths?"

"Just about, but I thought that something might have gone off in the kitchen," she said. She glowered down at the tunnel beneath her feet. "I don't really want to imagine what might have 'gone off' in a hidden tunnel."

"Neither do I, but I suspect that if we go down there, it won't be a matter of 'imagining' it much longer."

"Only one way to find out." She grinned and relieved the torch from Baron, lowering herself down the ladder and hanging on to the wooden steps with a white-knuckled grip. After some very long seconds, there was the thud of her jumping down the last few steps and landing solidly on a stone floor.

She looked back up, her face strangely illuminated by the flames. "It seems clear." She raised the torch above her head and peered down the tunnel, taking a few subconscious steps forward. "No sign of monsters or remains, but the source of the smell is definitely down here. Perhaps Jonathan is here somewhere…"

Baron swept down the steps in an instant, his shoes barely touching the ladder as he leapt through the hatchway. He landed, almost silently, beside Haru and caught her shoulder with his hand. "Perhaps we should wait for everyone to join us before exploring further. It would be unwise to wander off alone."

She jolted at the touch, and briefly glanced between Baron and the ladder – evidently wondering how Baron had descended so quickly and quietly – before seeming to register his words. "Of course. But, for what it's worth, I am the only one with a viable weapon here."

"I have a knife!" Hiromi called down. She waved the piece of pilfered silver cutlery as she clambered down the ladder.

"I have a Bible," Michael offered.

"And I have my claws!" Muta bellowed, refusing to be forgotten.

"So that makes one butterknife, one book, and a cat." Haru smiled at Baron. "And what do you have? A frying pan?"

Baron's hand played over the crook of his cane, one claw running along the crack where it would unsheathe into a blade. He could feel the cool metal through his glove.

He closed it.

"Just a cane."

"It's hardly a butterknife," Hiromi protested, finally reaching the last step and gratefully returning to solid ground. "And it's silver – I thought that would make it extra dangerous."

"Kid, if ya shove a knife in anyone it's gonna hurt, even if it isn't silver."

"Good point."

"Is it just me, or can anyone else smell garlic bread?" Michael was the last to descend, carefully climbing down with Muta under one arm.

"Ah-ha!"

"So that's what it is!"

Michael eyed Haru and Baron as he lowered Muta to floor. "What, garlic bread?"

"No, just garlic," Baron said. "Now, if we simply follow our noses, I suspect we'll find a few answers."

Toto perched on Baron's shoulder, his nerves unusually audible in the rustling of his wings. "Baron, this doesn't add up," he murmured. "The Bible, the silver tableware, the garlic… Something isn't right here."

"So I've realised," Baron replied. "Which is why we must get to the bottom of this. There is danger in our ignorance."

"Then again, there's also danger in rushing headlong into a monster's underground lair," Hiromi added. "What? We can all hear you muttering – everything echoes down here. And that's what this is, right? Dracula's underground lair? I mean, why else would he have a hidden trapdoor leading into secret tunnels?"

"Why indeed?" Baron echoed.

"Hey, there's a door here!" Haru raised her torch to illuminate her findings, and gave an experimental knock against the wood. "It sounds solid."

Baron was the next to reach it. He ran a hand along the door's jamb, his nose wrinkling at the pungent scent. "Someone's smeared this with garlic. That would explain the stench."

"Doesn't explain _why_ though," Toto said.

"Maybe the Count just really loves his garlic."

"Or maybe you just can't think beyond food, butterball."

Baron turned his attention away from the bickering duo to spot Haru testing the bar that kept the door safely shut. She lifted it off and dropped it down to one side.

"Mina, what are you–?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Finding my fiancé. Whatever's happened to him, the answer must be through this door. So that's where I'm going."

"Hm, she's not exactly a team player, is she?" Duke's voice murmured in Baron's ear. "Then again, why would she be? That requires trust."

Baron turned, but Duke had already vanished, leaving him to doubt if he'd even heard his counterpart's voice. "Miss Mina, may I impress upon you the importance of staying together in this risky situation?"

Haru hesitated and had the grace to look faintly guilty. "I'm just worried," she said. "You must understand – you're looking for your friend too."

"And I don't want to lose anyone else," he said. "We stay together."

"All right."

"Are we gonna to stare at this door all day or open it?" Hiromi pushed past them to inspect the source of the debate, making a face as the acute stench of garlic hit her. "Ugh, doesn't the Count know there's such a thing as too much seasoning?"

"Hey, count yourself lucky your sense of smell is so dulled," Muta muttered. "Some of us are stuck with feline senses."

"Hey, I can still smell," Hiromi protested. "I don't have… What's the word for no sense of smell?"

"Anosmia," Baron offered. "And, if we're all here and ready, then it's time we pressed on. _Together_."

Haru raised her eyebrows at the pointed remark, and pushed open the door.

As one, the group peered through the doorway.

"More stairs?" Muta grumbled.

"I guess you could say that the Count's sinking to new depths," Hiromi offered with a smirk.

There was a collective groan at that.

"Oh, come on; I can't have been the only one to think that."

"You were, however, the only one to say it," Toto stated.

"Oh, _fine_ ; pardon me for trying to lighten the mood."

Baron started to interrupt, and then gave up with a tired shake of his head. Perhaps it had been a mistake to allow both humans to accompany them. Or perhaps it was simply the relief at having Haru in their company again. For whatever reason, it was proving impossible to keep everyone focused. For a moment, the phrase 'like herding cats' crossed Baron's mind with pointed irony.

He stepped up to the threshold of the door and stared down at the stairs before them. The steps were tired and rough, worn down by the slow erosion of feet passing over them, and the sides were less like walls and more like cave tunnels.

Haru stood beside him, one hand on her gun and a flamelit torch in the other. She offered him a reckless smile. "Like your friend said, how dangerous can rushing headlong into a monster's underground lair be?" And with that, she swept down the stairs in a flurry of coat and flickering light.

Baron swiftly followed after her, allowing himself, for a rare moment, to forget what had brought them there in the first place. It was so easy to do when that familiar smile flashed over her lips and all he could see was the Haru he had known. _Their_ Haru.

But she wasn't. At least, not entirely. With the loss of her memories and the events that had led her there, something had changed. Without her memories of the Bureau or her human life, she was a mystery. Lost without the grounding of her past.

Lost forever if they didn't bring her back.

"Stop!"

Haru threw out an arm, and only by the grace of his feline reflexes did Baron avoid slamming into it.

"What's wrong?" Hiromi whispered. She was carefully tiptoeing down the stairs while, behind her, Michael was very gingerly taking each worn step singularly in the torch-lit gloom. Bringing up the rear was Muta, who was making the quietest descent out of all three.

Haru motioned around the corner of the corridor and whispered, "It's a crypt."

Toto landed on her shoulder to peer at the newfound development, and she nearly leapt out of her skin. Sheepishly Toto took back to the air and hovered with noticeable difficulty. "Sorry." It appeared Baron wasn't the only having difficulty in remembering their situation. "At least it seems quiet."

"Deadly quiet," Hiromi offered ruefully.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Toto said.

"Spoilsport."

Almost as one, the group filtered out into the opening, coming to the unspoken, unanimous decision that they would find no answers simply watching from the outside. Michael was the last to enter. He watched his companions investigate their new surroundings, with Baron almost seeming to enjoy the mystery they had discovered. Then again, Haru had the same driven curiosity lining her actions. He supposed, even after all she had gone through, some things didn't change.

Feeling a little useless, he tried to look more constructive by examining the inscription of the tomb he was leaning against, absent-mindedly tracing the clean-cut lettering with his fingers.

After several moments, he realised that there was something different about this one. For starters, the inscription was far newer than its companions, the stone still sharp and clear as if it had only been cut in the last decade.

For another, it was incomplete.

"Um, Baron? You might want to take a look at this one."

The Creation paused in his inspection of the older tombs and paced back across the room. The inscription proclaimed that Count Gavril Dracula, born in 1852, beloved son and grandson, was due to be laid to rest within its stone belly one day.

There was no death date.

"Is that the same Count Dracula that we have upstairs?" Michael whispered.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Dracula was never given a full name in the novel. However, if this is the intended tomb of our host, it may simply be a case that he has planned ahead. In family crypts like this, it is not that unusual to build a tomb ahead of time."

"Then why don't you sound like you believe that?"

"Because our cases are never that simple," Baron sighed. He straightened, and looked across at the grave with overt reluctance. "I suppose there's only one way to find out," he said, and pushed at the lid of the tomb.

The grating of the stone sliding away caught everyone's attention.

"What are you doing?" Michael demanded. "You can't just open up a grave!"

"Don't worry," Baron replied with unexpected cheerfulness considering his actions. "If this is the grave of our Count Dracula, then it'll be empty."

"And if it's not?"

"Cover your nose." He gave the stone cover one last shove, and it finally gave way. Light appeared at Baron's shoulder in the form of Haru's torch. Its ghostly glow gave them a glimpse of ginger hair and sunken skin before it was abruptly dropped. A wail rose through the air.

"Haru?"

Baron reclaimed the torch, and when it spluttered back into life, he saw her with both hands clasped to her mouth, horror in her haunted eyes. She was backing away, nearly collapsing with every staggered step. "No… It can't be…"

"Miss Mina–"

"It's him. It's Jonathan. My fiancé, he's…"

"Miss Mina, it's going to be okay–"

"How is it going to be okay?" Haru screeched. "He's dead! Buried in a stranger's crypt thousands of miles from home. How is any of that ever going to be 'okay'? How did he even…?" Against the warnings of her companions, she stormed back, snatching the torch off Baron and held it above the open tomb.

Baron stayed back, giving her the chance for some limited privacy, but he could not help but notice the stake set through the man's heart. His eyes skimmed only momentarily over a face that seemed eerily familiar before he turned away entirely. "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Mina," he murmured.

"Not as sorry as that Count is going to be," she growled. "Please," she added, quieter this time, "just put the stone slab back. Let him rest."

"What do we do now?" Michael asked.

"Well, at a guess, I'd suggest we let the dead sleep and skedaddle," Muta said. "All in favour, say 'aye' and make a run for the exit."

Baron finished pushing the slab back over the tomb, and there was a collective sigh of relief as the body disappeared from view. Whether or not the rest had recognised it, there was something unsettling about the body. Baron suspected it was the stake and all the associations that went with it.

"Everyone else is thinking the same thing, right?" Hiromi eventually whispered. The group had converged around the closed tomb, like a belated wake party. "Stake through the heart, garlic on the door… He's a vampire, isn't he?"

"Or was," Toto added. "Doesn't look like he's up to much now."

"If he's so harmless, why all the precautions to this place?" Michael muttered.

"What? Is one dead vampire not enough for you?" Muta asked.

"No, it's just the garlic, the bolted door, the hidden passageway… Why do that if everything was already taken care of here?" Michael shivered, his clutch on the book tightening. "Look, can we just leave before something else finds us? Because, knowing our luck, it's only a matter of time before some kind of… monster…" He trailed off as something dripped onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. "There's something on the ceiling, isn't there?"

Haru raised the torch, and a moment later her eyebrows followed suit. She gave a low whistle. "Actually, several somethings, I'm afraid."

In the glimmer of the torchlight, a sea of eyes glittered back. The bat that had drooled on Michael licked its lips and began to rustle its wings.

"Good going, dumbass; you woke the neighbours," Muta whispered.

"I'm not the one who suggested we investigate the creepy secret tunnel," Michael whispered back.

"No, that would be me," Haru said, "and now I'm suggesting we run for it." As she spoke, one of the bats dropped down from the ceiling and barrelled towards them. Haru grabbed her shotgun and swung the butt of the handle into the creature with a resounding _thwack_. She looked back to her inanimate companions. "Well? Run!"

Muta butted his head against Michael's leg, and it seemed to break whatever spell the bats' eerie gaze had settled on them. Michael started into a run, grabbing Hiromi's wrist and dragging her towards the stairs.

More bats were stirring now, and Baron found himself standing protectively at Haru's shoulder. He loosened his grip on his cane, preparing himself for the upcoming fight. "Miss Mina, might I advise that you also follow through with your suggestion?" he asked lightly.

"I'm just giving the others a chance to put some distance between us first," she said. "And right now, I really need to hit something." She grinned at him, the gun still held in her hands like a baseball bat and the tell-tale glimmer of morbid amusement in her eyes. She glanced at the cane he had ready at his side. "How's your aim?"

"Impeccable."

"And is it still _impeccable_ when you're fending off mutated vampire bats?"

"We're about to find out."

The second bat dropped. Haru swung her gun again and there was the satisfying _crack_ as metal met flesh and the creature plummeted to the ground, its body well and truly broken. But now more were waking, and they were not pleased to see they had been disturbed.

"How about you, Miss Mina?" Baron asked. He had to shout over the sound of them fending off the bats, and was required to pause mid-sentence to knock the living daylights out of one. "You have remarkable batting skills – do you get much practice?"

"No, I… I don't know." She sounded only mildly put-out by the inconsistency – but, then again, perhaps that was because her attention was being held by the frenzied bats about them. "A little bit of rounders during the summer, I guess." She smacked one bat into another, taking down one in a single hit. She gave a short cry of triumph before remembering the rest still coming for them. She stumbled back, and there was a screech from her as her foot brushed against one of the fallen creatures.

"Miss Mina! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine! One of them just tried to take a bite out of me." She kicked it away, but then paused. All around them, the injured bats were pushing themselves back to their feet. Slowly, at first, but then with dangerous speed. She watched as the broken wing of one clicked back into position.

Baron smacked away a bat that was only inches from Haru's face. "Miss Mina, I know you must still be in shock, but we need to keep moving."

"I'm fine." Probably a lie, Baron thought. "I thought I was exaggerating when I called them mutated vampire bats," Haru muttered. She slammed the butt of her gun onto the wing of a bat just as it was crawling towards Baron. "Now I'm wishing I had kept my mouth shut."

Baron eyed the bats as they recovered from where they had been struck down. "You know, I'm usually a supporter of tenacity, but in this case, I think I'll make an exception. Miss Mina; I think now would be a good time to make a break for the exit."

"Agreed."

Taking one last whack at the bats, Haru ran for the stairs. She was taking them two, three at a time, leaping with the agility of someone currently being pursued by vampire bats. The old oak door came into view, and she could smell the garlic varnish wafting from its wood. She jumped the last few steps and slipped – her foot losing traction on the worn stone. Before she could fall, a hand thrust itself through the opening and grabbed her wrist. She was pulled through the doorway.

She caught a glimpse of furious blue eyes and pale skin, and barely had the time to recognise her rescuer before the Count pushed her to one side. The moment Baron had joined them, the Count slammed the door shut.

There was the satisfying sound of a dozen bats crashing into the door for several long seconds.

"What," the Count growled, "do you think you're doing?"

"What is Jonathan doing in your crypt?" Haru growled back.

"Not much, Miss Murray."

"He's dead!"

"I know that, Miss Murray."

"I swear, if you were the one to harm him, I'll–"

"I was not the cause of your fiancé's death, Miss Murray."

"Right," Hiromi snorted. "And we should believe you because…?"

There was a cry, and Haru keeled over, collapsing to her knees and only avoiding the floor thanks to Baron's sudden support. She had a hand clasped around her ankle. Between her fingers, blood could be seen freely running from a fresh wound.

The Count pushed forward to examine the cut, ignoring the outcry from his visitors. When he looked back to them, there was something tired and ancient in his eyes. "You should believe me, because without my help your friend is going to become a monster."

Haru chuckled darkly. "You think I'm bad now, you should see my mood in the morning."

"One of the bats have bitten you, Miss Murray."

"I've had worse," she replied. She groaned and tried to get to her feet. To her surprise, her limbs seemed suddenly heavy and she collapsed back into Baron's arms. "Okay, this is just embarrassing. I suppose this is the point where you tell me these bats are highly venomous, right?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Your cellar should come with a warning."

The Count raised one dark eyebrow. "Was the hidden passageway and bolted door not enough of a clue, Miss Murray? Perhaps if you had given me prior notice that you were going to be sneaking off across my home in the middle of the night, I might have been able to add a warning sign also."

"You said something about a monster?" Baron prompted. He eased Haru slowly back to her feet, weaving an arm around her shoulders to keep her legs from giving way again. "What can we do to stop it?"

The Count's gaze moved over Haru as if he was already sizing her up for a coffin.

"Count!" Baron snapped.

"Bring her to my study. I can explain the situation there."

ooOoo

By the time they had traversed back through the castle, Haru was already unconscious. Baron carried her the rest of the way, and gently set her down on a small sofa in the Count's study. Her skin was clammy. Cold. Pale.

"What's happened to her?"

The Count had made himself comfortable in a high-backed chair at his desk, fingers steepled together. He surveyed the group before him with that same weary gaze. "I'm sorry. There's nothing to be done."

"There has to be," Baron growled.

The Count's gaze steeled. "Believe me, I wish there was. But that woman is doomed for death now, if she's lucky. If not…" He poured himself a small glass of something that looked suspiciously like plum brandy. "Well, all that can be done now is ensuring that she dies in peace."

"That's not good enough."

"Would you rather she turned into one of the undead?"

A long pause fell between them, and the Count took the silence to finish his drink. He set the glass down onto his desk with a rattle, and gave Baron a hard stare. "If we take the necessary precautions, your friend will merely die, but if not… then she will become a monster, a _moroi_. Which would you prefer?"

Baron turned away, and the fight seemed to drain with it. "It's not enough time…" he murmured. "We're always running out of time…"

"So why on earth do you have those bats down there?" Hiromi demanded. "Can't you just get rid of them?"

The Count smiled grimly. "Do you not think, if it was that simple, we would not have already done so? This land is cursed, young lady, and no amount of human effort will remove them. For generations, my family has taken the duty of ensuring that those creatures remained contained, trapped away from humans, but inevitably, someone crosses their path."

"And what happens when they do?" Toto asked.

"Their venom will turn a person into a _moroi_ , a member of the living dead. Or, as you know them, vampires. Without interference, the venom will spread through the victim's body, changing them in both mind and body until there is nothing left of the person they once were, and all they desire is blood."

"And if we do interfere?"

"If we do interfere – if we place wild garlic, holy ash, and other such deterrents – then the victim will merely die when the venom reaches their heart. There is no other alternatives. It is either eternal damnation or death."

"Dammit, Haru; couldn't you have made a nicer world?" Michael muttered.

"I will need to gather the appropriate items from my collection, but we have plenty of time. The venom will weaken her, but it won't change her for the first few nights. If you would like to accompany me – the extra eyes will significantly hasten my search–"

"I'm staying here." Baron had taken a seat beside the sofa, his top hat in his hands. "Somebody should keep a watch on her."

He felt, rather than saw, the glances between the rest of the group. He could almost feel the silent agreement that he needed some time alone, and now was as good a time as any. Mutely, they followed the Count out. He could hear the beginnings of conversation rise once they were out in the corridor.

"This wasn't how it was meant to go," he said. He stared down at the sleeping woman, her breathing already ragged and her skin pale. His fingers skirted along the ribbon of his top hat; a nervous twitch. He tried to avoid it – holding a hat between his hands always felt like he was attending a funeral. But the habit snuck back to him all the same. "We were meant to have the time to talk. How are we meant to save you if we're not given the chance?"

Of course, Haru gave no answer.

"Simply finding you again wasn't enough to trigger your true memories when you were Kushi-inada- hime, and telling you didn't resolve it when you were Marian Locksley. I had hoped that working alongside you as if this were a Bureau case would remind you of where you truly belonged, but now I see that that has little chance of success either. Tell me, Haru; what are we doing wrong? Why can't we save you?"

Haru shifted, and Baron abruptly became aware of his ramblings.

Her familiar eyes flickered open, and a weak smile twitched at her lips. "You have a lovely voice, even when you are speaking nonsense. Please, keep talking."

"Oh, there's a dangerous request," Baron replied. His tone was light, as if he was scared of frightening her off with a single sharp word. "If I start, I may never stop."

"There are worse fates. This… Haru, she is the one you came looking for, is that right?"

"Yes."

Haru sighed and sank deeper into the sofa's cushions. "I'm sorry you got caught up in my mess. You should be out there looking for her, not babysitting me. Then again, perhaps it's better you don't find her." She closed her eyes, and Baron could only imagine she was reliving finding her deceased fiancé. "Sometimes I think it's kinder to live in hope rather than face reality."

"Sometimes, but often reality offers us hope in the most unexpected moments."

"You still think your friend is out there?"

"Alive and kicking," he answered. "She would never give up without a fight."

Haru smiled. "I like the sound of your friend. Perhaps I'll have the honour of meeting her one day."

"I hope so."

Haru sighed again and dropped her head back, a brief shadow of pain passing over her eyes. "Heavens above, this is a lot of inconvenience caused by one very small bat bite. I am never going spelunking ever again."

Baron chuckled faintly. His fingers continued to dance along his hat.

"Please, don't stop talking." She reached out, her hand curling around his and ceasing the nervous action. "Your voice is so calming."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything. Anything that takes my mind off… what's happened." She smiled. "You said the Cat Bureau is devoted to helping others – if today's any indication, you must have a few stories up your sleeve."

"More than you could imagine."

"Then tell me a good one." She closed her eyes, and her breathing teetered uneasily on the edge of sleep. Baron's gaze passed over the familiar face, so real and close that he thought his heart might break. He swept a stray strand of hair from her head, just to convince himself that she was truly there.

"It was the end of May when she arrived on our doorstep," he murmured. "Nearly the end of spring, and summer was already in the air. We hadn't had any clients in nearly a month. And then, suddenly, there she was." He smiled at the memory. "A little lost, plenty confused, and taking every moment in stride. She didn't see me at first – she approached Muta instead, asking where the Cat Bureau was. ' _I need some help right now, or I'm going to get dragged off to the Cat Kingdom_ ,' she said." It was almost too easy to remember that first meeting – Haru's voice overlapped in his mind with his own, until it was almost like he was standing back at the Bureau all those years ago.

"There's a Cat Kingdom?" Haru asked.

"Oh, yes."

"I guess if a cat can be a baron, there's no reason why one can't be a king either," she mused.

Baron didn't bother remedying her misunderstanding.

"So why was she getting hauled off to the Cat Kingdom? What had she done?"

"Nothing terrible – in fact, it was quite the opposite. She had saved the Cat Prince's life and the cats, in their own confused way, were trying to repay her."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"Your idea of repayment probably significantly differs from a cat's," Baron said. "Catnip, cattails, lacrosse sticks, and mice are hardly the gifts of choice for most humans."

Haru laughed then, and Baron savoured the sound. "Okay, I can see why she wasn't pleased."

"She was even less so when she discovered their final gift. So grateful were they that the cats had decided that they were going to give her the greatest honour they could bestow – marriage into the royal family."

Haru almost fell of the sofa with a fresh bout of laughter. "No!"

"Oh, they were quite serious."

"But… But she was human, right?"

"Not for long. Humans who enter the Cat Kingdom are vulnerable to transforming into felines the longer they stay. The transformation becomes permanent after the first sunrise."

"Is that what happened to you?"

Now it was Baron's turn to chuckle. "No, but I'm another story."

She watched him carefully, both eyes now open with something strange flickering in their depths. She sat up, ignoring Baron's noise of disapproval. "You know, perhaps it's just because I've become accustomed to you, but sometimes… you almost seem familiar. And that story… I'm sure I've heard it before. Cat Kingdoms and cattails and mice. It's like a dream." She grinned, missing the uneasy hope on Baron's face. "A crazy dream, admittedly, but…"

"Would you like me to tell you how it ends?"

"With the rescuing of the damsel in distress, I hope. Or is this story a tragedy?"

Baron stared at her. "I don't know yet."

She laughed at the odd answer. "Are you making this story up as you go along? I thought this was one of your cases."

"It was. Still is."

"Was she married off to a cat or not?"

"No." With some effort, he dragged himself back to the story he had promised her. "No, we managed to escape. Of course, it wasn't easy. There was a slight case of a moving maze, and an exploding tower, and a mad Cat King, but at the end of the day, she was able to return back to her human life."

And look how that turned out.

He was silent as the memories murmured at the edge of his mind. At the time, he had never imagined she would turn up at the Sanctuary again, nearly a decade later. He had certainly not dreamed she would become such an integral part of the Bureau. Or that they would miss her absence so keenly.

"And that was it?" Haru prompted. "That's the end of the story?"

"Not quite. Before we parted ways, we had one final conversation."

" _Just for the record, Baron, I think I might have a little crush on you…"_

He shook away the whispered memory. "I promised her that the Bureau would always be open to her…"

"Be it day or night," they both chorused.

Baron froze. "What did you just say?"

"I… I don't know." Fear – or surprise, Baron wasn't sure – had shot through Haru's eyes. "I must have heard that before, but I… I can almost picture it…" She met his gaze, and now it was definitely fear. "It was on a rooftop. You said that on a rooftop, but you were… tiny."

"Haru…"

"You said… something about admiring a young woman who speaks from the heart. And we – she – danced to the sound of an accordion, and there was a white cat with a pink ribbon… and another white cat with a parasol… How do I know that?"

"Haru, it's okay–"

"It's not, my head–"

She screamed, pulling away from Baron and curling up into a ball. The scream died down, but her whimpers prevailed. Her hands ran themselves repeatedly over her eyes and through her hair, as if she was trying to brush away the pain.

"Haru…"

He paused, hand halfway out to reach her. Her fingernails had grown and sharpened somehow in the last few seconds. Now they looked more like claws. Alarm bells began to ring out in his head.

"Haru–"

She leapt at him.

Years of honed instinct saved him. Even as his mind was realising that Haru's laughing brown eyes had turned sharp and feral, his legs had kicked into action and sprung him back. He smacked her back with the cane before his brain even had a chance to scream out that it was Haru.

No, not Haru. Not anymore.

She landed on all fours as if she hadn't just been slammed into a wall. Her mouth opened into a mocking smile, and now Baron could clearly see the fangs that had attempted to sink into his neck.

"Haru, please…"

He barely had time to finish the words before she sprung at him again. This time, instinct got tangled up in the chaos of his mind – _Haru, not Haru_ – and he was too slow. She slammed into him and pinned him down with strength far beyond what she should be capable of.

For a heartstopping moment, he was _scared_ of her.

A book flew through the air and smacked into Haru's head, and she went sprawling back. Baron briefly registered the airborne tome as the Bible Michael had been carrying around before he was hauled unceremoniously to his feet.

"What have you done?" the Count snarled.

"Nothing – I simply–"

"The venom is already taking over and it hasn't even been an hour! Get out! Leave, before your presence makes it worse."

Baron pushed the Count aside to see Haru picking herself up off the floor. Her movements were slower, and she cringed away from where the book had fallen. She locked eyes with Baron.

There was nothing but malice in her gaze.

"Don't harm her," Baron growled.

"I think the issue is rather going to be other way around."

The last thing Baron saw before he was shoved out of the office was the rest of his companions arriving with garlic and mountain ash and other assorted anti-vampire wards.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Baron patrolled along the corridor, doing his best not to make eye contact with the sudden arrival. "What are you doing here, Duke?"

"I came to see the show; what else?" The Duke watched his counterpart pace back and forth like a tiger in its cage, a smile twitching at his lips. "Your little distress call was just too adorable to ignore. Hearing your lost voice crying out into the abyss: _Help me, help me_. And now I see you need all the help you can get."

"You must be insane if you think I'll let you get anywhere near Haru–" Baron snapped, rounding on the intruder.

"Temper, temper. After all, do you really think you can do this without me?" The Duke laughed and the sound echoed along the stone corridor. "You're too blind to even realise what's going on here."

"And what is that?"

The Duke smiled. "Are you so dense to think it's just a _coincidence_ that Haru's worlds collapse so soon after your arrival? Her first bubble lasted six months – or there abouts; time is a little… squiggly here." He side-stepped Baron, his cane swinging loosely by his side. "Six months without your 'assistance', but how long did it survive after you found her? Days? Or was it closer to _hours_?"

"Are you saying that we did that?" Baron turned as the Duke passed him.

"All I'm saying is that if you force your way into a precarious little bubble created by one lone human, would it really be such a shock if that caused the bubble to… crack?" the Duke asked, leaning towards Baron. He shrugged and continued to circle him. "Of course, that alone isn't enough to shatter the world, but it certainly is the… beginning. The first straw on the camel's back. And then there's the matter of her memories."

"We're working to restore them," Baron growled.

"And how is that working out for you? Oh, I forget – if it was working, you'd all be back at the Bureau by now, _sipping tea_."

"She started to remember our first case–"

"Ah, yes, a rousing success." The Duke paused just as shouting rose up from the office door. "It's a pity she'll die before she remembers anything else."

"She's not going to die."

"You're going to stop it, just like you did with Kushi-inada-hime and Marian Locksley, are you?" The Duke merely smiled at the wince that passed over Baron. "How many times will you watch her die before you admit defeat? You cannot return her memories because she doesn't want to remember."

"And why wouldn't she want to remember?"

"Sorry, time's up, I'm afraid!" the Duke cackled. "I really have to be going, but if you want answers, you'll be able to find me. Don't take too long about it though – if you keep invading Haru's little bubbles, you may find that one of these days she won't have enough energy to create a new one. And then she really will be lost."

"Wait–"

Baron reached out to grab the Duke, but he was already gone. Baron lowered his hand, his head spinning with the new information. Was it true? The Duke was many things – a manipulator, cruel – but he wasn't a liar. Even so, to put Haru's fate into the hands of someone like the Duke…

The office door crashed open, and Haru flew out. For a second, she seemed to soar through the air, and then she bounced off the wall and landed nimbly on all fours. She grinned. Her fangs gleamed in the torchlight.

"Run, you idiot!" The Count burst through the door after Haru. Behind him was the rest of the group – apparently unharmed, if shaken. Baron's attention returned to Haru between them. Her eyes weren't Haru's anymore. _She_ wasn't Haru.

He dropped a hand to his cane and clicked the sword free from its sheath, where a sliver of silver glittered along the thin opening. He ran a thumb along the cool metal. And then he sheathed it.

"Haru, do you remember me?"

"She's a monster now, you imbecile!" the Count bellowed. "You can't talk sense into her!"

Haru swung her head back and glared at the assortment gathered in the doorway.

"Haru, over here!"

Her gaze moved back to Baron, and his heart plummeted. She wasn't reacting to the name. She was reacting to the noise. Had she already forgotten again? Was the Duke right – what if she didn't want to remember? What if she had already pushed it back?

"Haru, this isn't you – none of this is real. Not this world, or its people, or the vampires. You can stop this. You're the one in control here, and if you'll listen, we can –" Haru leapt forward and it was only a matter of heartbeats before she reached him "–help you, Haru; we can bring you back to where you belong–" he was slammed into the wall "–to the Bureau, but you have to remember–"

He kept talking, running against every survival instinct screaming at him. Not this time. He wouldn't lose her again…

But wasn't that what he had promised himself last time?

"Back there, Haru, something sparked, something happened, and for a moment you remembered who you were. The adventure in the Cat Kingdom, the dance, our farewell on the roof…" His words slowed as he became increasingly aware that he hadn't already been torn to shreds. Still pinned against the wall, but… alive.

Confusion flashed across Haru's eyes, as if she was also surprised that she hadn't killed him yet.

"I promised that the Bureau's doors would always be open to you," Baron whispered, "be it day or night. That offer still stands. It _always_ stands for someone in need. So what do you say, Miss Haru?"

For a moment, Baron dared to believe the monster cleared from her eyes. Her grip on him slackened. Her shoulders slumped. She opened her mouth to speak and a spasm ripped through her body.

He barely heard the shouting from the rest.

She staggered away, and that was when Baron spotted the stake plunged through her back and up into her heart. Behind her was the Count, grim determination colouring his pale features.

"What have you done?" Baron roared. He caught Haru as she fell, but already the life was fading from her eyes.

"I saved your life."

"It was under control!" He cradled Haru in his arms, barely noticing the way the world about them was falling apart. Cracks snaked across the floor and up the walls, where the otherness of the void between worlds could be seen in the breakage.

"Everyone, get to Baron!" Toto shouted. "Baron, the lapis lazuli, now!"

Baron grabbed the stone from his pocket as the world dissolved away. His eyes did not move from Haru until long after she had vanished from his arms and he was kneeling back in the Sanctuary's courtyard.

Silence settled until Michael took a shuddering gasp. "Is that it?" he asked. "After all that, we've just lost her again?"

"No, kid," Muta grunted. "Now we start all over again."

Michael didn't reply at first, but then, "How many times has this happened?"

"This would be the third time we've encountered Haru like this," Baron said.

"To be fair, we didn't realise it was her the first time around though," Muta added.

"And did she die those times too?"

The two cats exchanged glances. "It's somewhat more complicated than that–"

"Yeah," Muta said. "She did."

"Sorry to interrupt…" Toto hopped along the Bureau's balcony, although the purposefulness of his movements suggested he perhaps wasn't as sorry as he sounded. "But there's a message on the vinyl. Baron, I think someone's replied to your distress call."

 **ooOoo**

 **Inspired by: Dracula. Written by Bram Stoker.**

 **References: Twilight. By Stephanie Meyers. (In case you missed it.)**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter; my work shift changed last-minute, my mother returned from a week-long work trip early, _and_ we had our general election result announced this morning, so busy day! Given how popular vampire stories have become, I decided to swing away from the "smooth, sophisticated vampire" trope, so I hope the Dracula =/= vampire twist was different. **

**ooOoo**

 **Next Case: The Almost Creation**

 **Teaser: _"Hello? Is that the Cat Bureau? Have you found Haru? Please, I want to help." / "If I asked you to find the Duke, would you be able to?" / "I'm not gonna babysit him 'cause of a damn feeling, Birdbrain–" "No, you're going to babysit him because he's a reckless idiot who doesn't always think before he acts, doubly so when Haru's involved, so one of us needs to be there for him because that's what friends do." / The memories slammed into him. His grip on his cane tightened until his hand hurt, and his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it pulsing in his ears. / Something akin to an earthquake shook through the town. A building exploded and the houses about it were lit in the momentary flare of light. "Bombs," Toto whispered. / Toto's feathers bristled, rising like hackles on a dog, and suddenly he began to look not so different from the gargoyles that lined the cathedral's walls._ _/_ _"What happened back in CAP's world… it's not fine."/"Y_ _ou're the Cat Bureau?" A small boy stood on the cathedral's walkway, a cap on his head and a lollipop in his hand. His black eyes were eerily blank. / And atop the desk and notes and books was Louise._**


	7. The Almost Creation (Part 1)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 7: The Almost Creation (Part 1)**

" _Hello? Is that the Cat Bureau? Have you found Haru? Please, I want to help."_

A little boy's voice rang through the record player, small and pleading and brief. The members of the Cat Bureau glanced between them, with the two humans sitting outside the building waiting for the verdict.

" _Hello? Is that the Cat Bureau–"_

Baron removed the needle and the recorded message ground to a halt.

"Does… anybody else recognise the kid?" Muta eventually asked. "Or did the Sanctuary accidentally send your SOS to the nearest nursery? 'Cause humans are one thing, but I draw the line at bringing along babies on these deathtraps."

"It's not a child," Baron said. His voice was quiet. Subdued would be a better word for it. Suddenly he wasn't making eye contact with anyone anymore. "It's a Creation."

Toto uncharacteristically hopped down from the balcony and landed awkwardly among the Bureau furniture as best he could at his usual size. "Baron?"

"Its name is CAP. It's a world Creation–"

"A what?" Hiromi peered through the Bureau doors, trying to keep track of the muttered conversation within.

"What do you think, lady?" Muta asked. "It's a world that is a Creation."

"But that's–"

"Not the matter at hand at the moment," Toto said. "Baron, is that the Creation I think it is?"

"And what Creation is that?"

"The… prison world." When Baron did not answer, Toto took it as affirmation. "Perhaps it's best if you didn't come for this one–"

"It's fine, Toto."

"It's not. What happened back in CAP's world… it's not fine."

"CAP is not an inherently malicious force, Toto. Its purpose is simply far more constricting than ours. Anyway, we cannot leave immediately; we have no unused tracking crystals left to follow the message back to CAP's world. We will have to contact the Cat Kingdom and have some delivered. And perhaps that will be for the best." He looked back at the group before him – cat, crow, and both humans – all who bore the signs of a very long day. "We should rest before we continue."

"Yeah, but Chicky–"

"Her new bubble will still be around when we find her," Baron said. "But we will be of no use to anybody if we work ourselves to exhaustion. First, we must rest and acquire more tracking crystals, and then we shall investigate this CAP business."

ooOoo

Baron sat at his desks, the files from a year-old case spread out before him.

At the time, he had told Haru that she didn't need to write it up – he could reconstruct it from her account of the case – but she had insisted.

And she had always been so stubborn.

He trailed a hand along the scrawled writing – at the start of the report, it had been meticulous, but the further through the case Haru had written, the more untidier it had become, as if she had been rushing through the unpleasant memories – reading the events of those days from her perspective.

Of course, it had only been three days for Haru. But by the way CAP had bent time in its world, it had been three months before she reached him. And by then the damage had been done.

He groaned and sat back in his chair, running a hand through his fur as if to sweep the memories away. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

Back in CAP's world, watching a Haru proxy die had been enough to break him. Well, it wasn't just that – there had been countless little mistakes hammering at him before then – but that was the one to break the camel's back. To render him too scared to even offer a hand to another person. And now, here he was, a year later… on a pursuit that had caused him to watch Haru die not once, but three times. Willingly, all in the hope that one time, just _once_ , she might be saved.

He opened his eyes and watched the cream ceiling overhead with a tired gaze.

"Sanctuary."

At his voice, the Sanctuary appeared on the other side of his desk. "Yes?"

He sighed and sat upright. He offered a weak, far-off smile. "If I asked you to find the Duke, would you be able to?"

"Do you think that is wise, Baron?" the Sanctuary asked.

"Would you be able to find him?"

"Unknown. His magic is significantly similar to yours; any attempt to locate his magic signature would only result in a feedback loop to yourself."

"Then find another way to track him." Baron rose to his feet with weary grace, glancing down at Haru's notes, and then his own files stacked away in the cabinet. "He knew about the distress signal – start with that. Identify the nearest recipients of the call, and look for any unusual magic readings in the area."

"Nearest?" the Sanctuary echoed. "But the Duke can travel between worlds. He could be anywhere–"

"He wants me to find him. He won't be far."

"Baron, Natoru has just dropped off the crystals." Toto arrived just in time to see the Sanctuary disappear. His eyes narrowed. "What are you up to, Baron?"

"Nothing. I am simply exploring all options available."

Toto eyed the file spread across the desk, and swiftly recognised Haru's handwriting. He had undoubtedly guessed the file's contents. "Have you been going through that case all night?" he asked. "Baron, there'll be nothing there that you didn't already know."

"I know. But I thought I might be able to find something to help you."

Toto inspected his fellow Creation, experience warning him that Baron was on the verge of doing something Reckless. "You sound as if you're not coming."

"You're right about one thing, Toto; I'm far from fine with what happened in CAP's world. It would be foolish for me to venture onto this case when I might cause to be more of a hindrance than a help."

"That is… remarkably sensible of you." Alarm bells were ringing in Toto's head. Even though he had been the one to suggest Baron staying behind, he had been sure he would have to physically restrain the Cat Creation before any such sense filtered through. "I shall head off immediately then–"

"Without Muta? You shouldn't go alone into that world."

"Then I shall see if one of the humans wish to come along," Toto said. He needed Muta here. He needed someone experienced in Baron's irrationalities to keep him under check – and, unfortunately, Muta was the only option. After a moment, he added, "And perhaps I should take along the lapis lazuli, so I can stay in contact with the Sanctuary?" If the Sanctuary was busy with them in CAP's world, perhaps it would be less able to also help whatever madcap plan Baron had brewing.

His suspicions were confirmed when Baron hesitated at his suggestions. "Fine," he eventually agreed. "But if neither of the humans wish to accompany you, then Muta or I must come. Do not go alone, Toto."

"Fine."

ooOoo

He lingered outside the pet shop first. Muta had become a somewhat frequent visitor to the place, especially since he knew he was probably going to get fed, so Toto was hoping to make two journeys in one. He spotted lights on the upper floor – the Banners' living area, probably – and landed on the open windowsill where he could see Michael putting together a hasty breakfast.

"Good morning, Michael."

Michael nearly jumped out of his skin, and his toast missed the plate it was being dropped onto. He made a noise that wasn't quite swearing, but was certainly shock. "Toto! Could you warn someone before you just announce yourself like that?" He gathered up the mislaid toast and, after a moment of close examination, shrugged and put it back onto the plate. "What's happened?"

"The crystals arrived this morning, so we're ready to leave if you want to come."

Michael paused and seemed to find great interest in his toast and jam. "This is to the Creation world, right?"

"Yes."

"Is there a chance they might be able to help?"

"There's always a chance," Toto said.

Michael snorted and continued making breakfast. "That sounds suspiciously vague." He prodded Muta, who was dozing on a kitchen chair, and offered a corner of toast to the cat. Muta didn't wake, but ate the crumbs in his sleep. "Anyway, I can't come today – unlike the rest of you, I still have bills to pay and a shop to run. Besides," he added, "how much use would I be in a Creation world? It's like what I told Haru before – I'm not cut out for this kind of life. Before all this started, my idea of an adventure was getting lost on the other side of town, not jumping across worlds. I'm only here for Haru's sake."

"It's not always this stressful," Toto said.

Michael laughed. "Really? Do you know how many times Haru returned from your cases with fresh scars and bandages? How many times she arrived at work barely able to walk because she was so tired from juggling two lives? Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch someone you care about push themselves past their limit time and time again?"

Toto didn't reply to that.

"Hey, what's the commotion?" Muta yawned and stretched, slowly easing himself awake. "Did the ditz finally turn up with the right crystals?"

"Natoru delivered the tracking crystals, yes, but you're staying."

"Eh, fine. More sleep for me."

"Wake up, Puddingbrain. This is important. I'm not leaving you behind so you can laze all day."

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Baron."

At that, Muta opened one beady eye and doubtfully squinted at the crow. "Oh crud, that's never a good start. Why?"

"It's just a feeling–"

"I'm not gonna babysit him 'cause of a damn feeling, Birdbrain–"

"No, you're going to babysit him because he's a reckless idiot who doesn't always think before he acts, doubly so when Haru's involved, so one of us needs to be there for him because that's what friends do."

There was a long pause in which Michael was attempting to find his toast and jam fascinating.

Then Muta groaned and eased himself to his paws. "Alright, alright. Why am I always the one who gets dumped with the babysitting?"

"Would you rather go to CAP's world?"

"Not really."

"Then you're staying."

ooOoo

It was funny how life could change in such a short space of time, Hiromi reflected. She had heard that sentiment many times before, usually in reference to a job or family affairs, but she had rarely thought it herself. Of course, she had never imagined it would be under these circumstances, she mentally added as she snuck Toto in through her kitchen window.

"You do know that if I'm caught keeping pets in here, I'll get thrown out, right?"

Toto landed on the kitchen counter with a skitter of claws and feathers. "Then you don't need to worry. I'm not a pet."

"I don't think my landlady will care." Hiromi slammed the window shut after him and tried not to think about his talons on the surface. "What's happened? Have you found Haru? What about the world Creation? Is he able to help?"

"Everything is under control," Toto said, cutting off Hiromi before she could ask anything else. "No, we haven't found Haru again yet, but we have got more tracking crystals, so we can go after the world Creation and see what help CAP can offer. You are more than welcome to join."

"Oh, sure. I'll come."

Toto blinked, a little surprised at the easy answer after the last few conversations he'd gone through. "Really?"

"Of course. If there's any chance that this… world Creation can do anything to help, then I want to be there."

"We do not know that CAP will be able to help."

"I don't care. Doing something is better than doing nothing. How soon do we leave?"

Toto thought back to the strange mood he had left Baron in. "As soon as possible."

ooOoo

Baron was still at his desk when the Sanctuary reappeared.

He didn't notice the new arrival at first; the Sanctuary didn't announce itself but stood watching him – still and silent – for several seconds before he sensed the presence. He lowered the case file.

"Already?"

"The nearest recipient of your message is in the city," the Sanctuary said, as means of an answer. "It was not difficult to find them."

"Is the Duke there?"

"Unknown. It is a flat in the north of the city. An artisan's home. Naturally, there are traces of Creation magic there, but whether it is the Duke… Unknown."

"It's worth investigating." Baron rose from his chair, grabbing his coat from the rack. "What's the address?"

When there was no reply, Baron paused in smoothing out his jacket and turned to the other Creation. "Sanctuary? Where is it?"

No expression passed the Sanctuary's face, but there was something uneasy about its silence. Then, "Why did you not tell Toto of this?"

"What?"

"When Toto asked what it was that you were planning, you told him that it was nothing. Clearly, it is not nothing."

"He has enough things to worry about right now."

"Perhaps you did not tell him because you thought he might disapprove," rationalised the Sanctuary. "Perhaps you thought he might reveal the recklessness of your actions that you refuse to acknowledge."

"It's not–"

"Previous cases have shown a significant increase in irrational behaviour when the life of Haru Yoshioka is threatened," the Sanctuary continued. Its voice was calm and non-judgemental, but also unshakable. "In such a state, it would be unwise for you to go after the Duke alone."

"I have to do this," Baron said. "If he knows anything that might help us bring Haru back, I have to accept that risk–"

"But why alone? Why not take one of the others with you? The Bureau has always been at its strongest when it works together. Alone, you are weak. Is that not why you insisted Toto took another person to CAP's world?"

"I insisted that Toto took another to CAP's world because I have experienced first-hand what it is to face CAP alone."

"You said that CAP was not a malicious individual."

"No," Baron admitted, "but its purpose is to correct people. It is difficult for Creations to go against their purpose." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I promise not to face the Duke alone, will you give me the address of the artisan?"

The Sanctuary gave a rare smile. "Yes."

Toto landed on the Bureau's balcony, and this time the Sanctuary lingered at his arrival. He eyed the two occupants, his suspicions evidently not waned by the Sanctuary's presence. "Hiromi has agreed to accompany me to CAP's world," he said, "and we're ready to leave as soon as the portal to the world is set up."

Baron retrieved a clear tracking crystal from his desk, and the marked vinyl record with CAP's message. "Then I see no point in delaying. After you."

Outside, Hiromi was sitting in the courtyard, leaning against Toto's column with a jacket pulled around her shoulders. She scrambled to her feet when Toto and Baron emerged from the Bureau. "So are we ready? Are we good to go?"

"As soon as Baron has set up the portal," Toto said.

"And how long is that gonna take? Because if it takes more than five minutes, I'm going to grab breakfast – eek!" Hiromi leapt back as the portal flared into place. "Alright. No breakfast then."

"Miss Hiromi, I advise you take these." Baron offered the lapis lazuli linked with the Sanctuary to her, and another crystal. Neither were barely more than a marble in her palm. "One is the lapis lazuli, and the other is the tracking crystal that will enable you to return here."

Hiromi glanced at the miniature stones, and then at Baron. "You're not coming, are you?"

"I'm afraid not."

She continued to scrutinise him, visibly attempting to make sense of his decision. Her hand curled around the two stones. "Okay then, seems like it's just me and the bird." She grinned at Toto. "Looks like you'll have to deal with my puns."

"If I can handle the marshmallow, I can handle you," Toto deadpanned. As Hiromi approached the portal, he looked back to Baron. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Baron smiled. "I have everything under control."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Toto, come on! I don't want to jump through this portal and end up on the wrong side of this other world!"

"That's not how it… never mind." Toto gave Baron one last sceptical glance, and flew through the portal, leading the way before Hiromi jumped through after him.

Baron watched the portal flicker, and then gather in on itself once its travellers had passed through. There was a strangely hollow feeling settling in his stomach at the others' absence. Maybe he should have gone with them. The Sanctuary was right; they were stronger together. But he had his own work to get done. And he wasn't needed in CAP's world. Once had been enough.

 _The screech of wheels, the scream of the horses… the broken body lying in the road…_

The memories slammed into him. His grip on his cane tightened until his hand hurt, and his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it pulsing in his ears, echoing the memory of the horses hooves. The pain shocked him back into the present, but the emotions from that moment lingered. Grief. Hurt. But most of all, _guilt_.

He turned and stormed back into the Bureau. His footsteps resounded across the courtyard, painfully loud and yet rooting him in reality.

"Ah. So that is why you're behaving so erratically."

"Not now." Without conscious thought, he moved to the kettle. The stench of fear was rolling off him in waves; at first he had thought it was merely the memory of the smell from _that_ moment – of how the fear had engulfed him when he had seen her lying there – but now it threatened to fill his senses entirely.

He abandoned the attempt at tea and leant against the cupboards, his hands bared along the counter and holding him up.

"She wasn't real." The Sanctuary stood by his elbow. There was almost something warm about its presence, as if it were attempting to reassure him by being more than a mere shadow. "The Haru from CAP's world was barely more than an echo of her. A copy designed to manipulate you."

"Do you think I don't know that?" The words came out almost as a growl. He caught himself, but the raw note remained. "She may not have been real, but the emotions were. _Are_." He watched his hands as they balled into fists. Through his gloves, he felt his claws dig into his palm. "It's been a year. I had thought – _hoped_ – that I had surpassed this. I thought I was stronger than this."

"It is not a matter of strength," the Sanctuary said. "It's a matter of time."

"It's a matter of having failed her once before," Baron amended. "Something which I will not allow again. Sanctuary, the address."

Louise's form didn't move, its expression blank as it surveyed the cat Creation. "This is foolishness in your current state."

"If you don't give me the address, I'll find another way to locate the Duke. You said it was an artisan's flat in the north of the city. I'll find him eventually even if I have to search every building on foot."

"Yes. You would."

The Sanctuary vanished, and Baron began to think it had left him to do just that until he noticed the sheet tucked under his tea cup, a single address printed in flowing calligraphy. He picked it up. The underside was wet with fresh ink. He turned it over and, in the same hand, a lone sentence lined the page.

 _Remember your promise._

ooOoo

Hiromi landed heavily on an uneven stone floor, the jolt rattling through her bones but not toppling her. She grabbed the nearest solid support – some kind of stone wall overlooking a European town – and steadied herself.

"Ha! Am I getting better at these landings or what?"

She straightened and smoothed out her jacket with a fair bit of smugness.

"You know, Toto, feel free to agree with me at any point…"

"Congratulations for not falling over."

"You could make it sound a bit more impressive." Hiromi took another look at what she was leaning against, and realised it wasn't a wall at all, but some sort of parapet of a very large, very grand, and very _tall_ cathedral. She gave an undignified squeak and leant away from the edge.

"Okay, so I probably should have asked before jumping through, but why exactly didn't Baron come along?"

Toto landed on the parapet, his feet perched in a hollow in the stone. He shuffled a little, and Hiromi wondered if he was also uneasy with heights until she realised how unlikely that was. "The last time Baron came here, he… well, it had consequences."

"Right, I'm regretting asking that only now." Hiromi shivered and pulled her jacket close around her against the cold night wind. "If you ask me, this CAP could at least made this world a little warmer since he's the one who invited us in the first place. Does it have to be so dark and cold and… high up? I'd even be grateful for a light."

In the depths of the clouds, lights glimmered above.

"Oh boy, I had to ask… Toto? What's that?"

Something akin to an earthquake shook through the town. A building exploded and the houses about it were lit in the momentary flare of light.

"Bombs," Toto whispered.

"Bombs? I thought this was meant to be an easy mission!" Hiromi squawked. "Why else would it just be two of us and not the rest?" She jumped down behind the parapet as another slew of explosions hit the town. "If this is this CAP's idea of a warm welcome, I'm not feeling welcomed! Toto? Toto!"

Her lone companion had stayed up on the parapet, dangerously exposed as he watched over the burning town. His feathers bristled, rising like hackles on a dog, and suddenly he began to look not so different from the gargoyles that lined the cathedral's walls. The glow of the blasts reflected off his iridescent feathers.

"Toto!"

He finally heard her. He turned towards her, and Hiromi saw a haunted look pass over his eyes before it was tucked away. He jumped down to join her. The gargoyle likeness had also passed, but an echo of it stayed hidden behind his gaze. "Hiromi, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy!" She pushed herself further against the wall as another round of bombs rattled the town. "What the hell is going on?"

"CAP." Toto flew back up – against all Hiromi's cries of warning – and surveyed the ruined world before him. He looked up to the sky where the lights of the planes passed overhead. "CAP! We're here! You called us here, and here we came! Now, do you want to help Haru or don't you?"

Silence hit.

That was the only word for it. Hit. The bombs continued to fall and the sky to light up with the fire of the city, but the sound of it – the screaming and wreckage and chaos – was gone. Suddenly, the only noise was Hiromi's ragged breathing and the flapping of Toto's wings.

"You're the Cat Bureau?"

A small boy stood on the cathedral's walkway, a cap on his head and a lollipop in his hand. His black eyes were eerily blank.

"Are you… Cap?" Hiromi asked.

The boy nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hiromi. I'm Haru's friend. And this is Toto." She pointed back to the bird who uneasily landed on the parapet's walls. "He's a…"

"Creation," Toto finished. "Like Baron."

"He doesn't seem that bad," Hiromi muttered to her companion. "I mean, he's just a kid…"

"Appearances can be deceiving. He is like the Sanctuary – it is this world, taking on a corporal form. Or as corporal as it can manage." Toto leant forward, eyeing the boy but not moving from the wall. "What was that, CAP? Out of all the places you could create, you chose to replicate this for our arrival."

CAP dropped the lollipop from his mouth, and Hiromi was sure there was guilt written in the crease of his forehead. "I did not realise who you were. I thought you might be prisoners, although the manner of your arrival was unexpected. Until now, I have only met Haru and the Baron from your Cat Bureau."

"What kind of world are you?" Hiromi whispered. "Prisoners? Why would we be prisoners?"

"I am CAP. Correcting Alt-dimensional Prison. My purpose is to correct that which makes a person dangerous and release them once they are…" and here he paused, something unreadable in those blank eyes, " _corrected_."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Hiromi murmured to Toto.

"It doesn't, until you're the one being corrected," Toto answered.

"But I'm not dangerous – ahh. Alright, gotcha." She paused, her gaze flickering between the boy and Toto as she put two and two together. "So… when you mentioned that Baron came here once before…"

"He came here as a prisoner," CAP answered.

"For what? Being too helpful? Too reckless? Give me a clue."

"Yes."

Hiromi started at CAP's one-word answer. "Yes?" she echoed.

"Yes. His reckless abandon to help others is not always beneficial to those concerned. I told Haru as much." The boy was silent. And then, "It seems I was right."

"I think Haru would beg to differ," Toto said.

CAP looked to Toto with his bleak eyes. "Haru is no longer here."

"Wait, are you seriously telling me that you 'corrected' Baron's… helpfulness?" Hiromi demanded. "I mean, isn't that… kind of the opposite of a problem? Or if it is, it's like a tiny problem. Mostly," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"My purpose is to correct. So I correct."

Hiromi snorted. "So logically that makes you dangerous. Do you try to correct _that_?"

The boy stared at her. "I cannot. This is what I was made to be."

"Just as Baron is made to help others," Toto said.

"Yes. For Creations, perhaps our most dangerous part of ourselves is the singlemindedness of the purpose we were made to fulfil." CAP's attention turned to Toto. "Yours is no different."

"We came here for a reason, CAP." Suddenly, Toto was turning the conversation back from its tangent. "You said you wanted to help. Can you?"

"Not me. But I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"My artisan."

ooOoo

"I already told Toto I couldn't go."

It had barely been an hour, and already Michael had another Bureau visitor calling in at the shop. This time it was Baron, clambering in through the kitchen window. Michael didn't ask how he had reached the first floor, and frankly he was afraid to ask. "Could you lot stop dropping by unannounced? If my grandfather spots you, he'll either have a heart attack or smack you into next week with a frying pan."

Michael leant out to check that his grandfather was, indeed, still running the shop while he was making a coffee.

"It's not that," Baron said. "This is something else."

"Have you found Haru?"

"No." Baron watched as Michael's attention drained back to his drink. "We've located the Duke. I think he might be able to tell us more about returning Haru's memories."

Muta – who had been feigning sleep in the kitchen's comfiest chair – stirred and stared balefully at Baron. "Great. Guess that means I'm on babysitting duty." Before Baron could ask, Muta stretched and slowly rose to his paws. "Fine. Fine. I'm getting up. You coming, kid?"

"I think I'll pass. You know. Work. The Shop."

Muta lingered as Baron clambered back out of the window. He huffed and sat back down. "Yer know, you should really talk to someone about this," he told Michael. "Bottling it up and running away won't help anyone."

"It's fine." Michael offered a weak smile. "I didn't know you cared, Muta."

"Don't get used to it." Grunting, Muta rose and followed after Baron, who was currently clambering down a tree which branches ran close to the window. He eyed the jump and then turned tail. "You know what, I think I'll take the stairs."

ooOoo

"And your artisan would be?" Hiromi prompted.

"Absolem."

Hiromi glanced to Toto. "Do we know who that is?"

"He is a resident of Wonderland," CAP said. "I can open a portal to that world, given that he and I are linked through our magic, but I cannot help you once you are beyond my world. Once in Wonderland, finding my artisan and returning to your home world will be your responsibility."

"That's okay – I think we have our return trip already sorted." Hiromi patted her pocket with the two stones tucked away inside. "And what does this Absolem guy look like?"

CAP waved his free hand through the air, and a faded figure appeared behind him.

Hiromi gave it a long look, blinking several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Giant blue caterpillar. Right. Got it." She side-eyed Toto. "How difficult can finding him be?"

ooOoo

It wasn't long before Muta and Baron tracked down the flat in question. Muta gave the building a hard stare. "Let me guess: This flat is on the top floor."

"Second-to-top," Baron amended.

"That's as good as the top floor. Perhaps we should have brought the kid along to give us a lift."

"It's only a few floors." Still, Baron had to admit that without the humans or Toto, it wouldn't be easy to reach the flat without being noticed. Or taking a small eternity to climb the stairs. Muta could go without raising suspicion, but a feline figurine tended to draw comments.

A pram wheeled by and started towards the building.

Muta could almost see the lightbulb appear above Baron's head.

"You're not going to…"

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"I hate it when you ask that," Muta muttered, but Baron had already dived underneath the pushchair and was clinging to the undercarriage. Muta ran after him as the automatic doors opened for the pram, following through just before they closed on him.

The man gave Muta a strange look as he wheeled the pram into the elevator, even more so when Muta stepped in after him. Idling elevator music tinkled in the enclosed space as all three occupants waited for it to arrive at the designated floor. When it eventually did – the third floor, hardly the one Baron and Muta needed – the man gave the cat a yet stranger look and dubiously stepped out. "You sure you don't want out, cat?"

Muta sniffed and purposefully looked away.

The man shrugged and finished scooting the pram out. "Your choice."

The elevator doors squeaked shut. Baron eased himself out from the corner he'd been hiding in since reaching the man's appointed floor. "Muta, I'm going to need a lift."

"Funny. I thought we were already in one." At a look from Baron, Muta huffed and padded up to the elevator's buttons, pushing himself onto his back paws. Baron leapt onto Muta's front paws and pushed the correct button with his cane. With a _ding_ , the elevator rattled upwards.

"I hate to sound optimistic, but is there a plan?"

"At the moment, there's no guarantee the Duke is even here," Baron admitted. "But it's a start."

"I feel better already."

"As always, your input is ever appreciated." With a fresh rattle of gears, the lift clattered to a halt and the two cats peered out into the hallway.

"It seems quiet enough," Muta said.

"Indeed." The lights along the hallway flickered, several out for good, and there was the smell of cheap rice and old carpet filling the air. Muta wrinkled his nose as they passed by the flat doors.

"And what makes you so sure that you're gonna find the Duke here?" he asked.

"He knew about the call for help that I sent out," Baron said. "Logically, that indicates he must be near one of the message's recipients."

"Yeah, but why would he be hanging around them? I thought the message was sent out to, you know, friends and allies." They reached a corner, and Baron halted, looking thoughtfully at a window in the corridor. "And perhaps he found a way to divert the message instead. This is all a lot of _ifs_."

"He wants me to find him."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Baron jumped up the wall and grabbed the windowsill, hanging there for a moment before pulling himself up onto the ledge. Gracefully he rose to his feet and peered out along the external wall. "Perfect." He leant back inside. "It looks like the window is ajar. I'll enter through that way and open the door for you."

"Baron. You didn't answer my question. Why are you so sure?"

Baron hesitated. "It's nothing."

"Yeah. No. It isn't. Come on, Baron, give me a little credit. How do you even know he can help with Haru's memories – what even makes you think that he'll agree to help? He ain't exactly on our Christmas card list."

"Because he's already offered his assistance."

"You mean back in Haru's last world? But that must have been a trick."

"I don't know." Baron sighed, and sudden tiredness flowed through him. "All I know is that unless we find a new way to return Haru's memories, we're going to be caught in this continuous loop and I don't think I can cope with seeing Haru die again and again. If there's even the smallest chance that he might help us in any way, it's worth the risk."

Muta eyed Baron cautiously. "As long as you know what you're getting yerself into."

"I rarely do." With a faint smile, Baron turned and disappeared from view as he jumped for the neighbouring window ledge. Muta shook his head and padded over to the door. He didn't have long to wait before he heard Baron leap up to the door handle and open it to the flat.

"Can't you ever do anything by halves?" Regardless, Muta stepped inside, his nose wrinkling at the state of the tiny flat. Noodles and rice packets lay scattered about the bin, the desk chair was barely visible beneath the stack of wrinkled clothes heaped on it, and the desk itself was hidden beneath a layer of notes and books.

And atop the desk and notes and books was Louise.

 **ooOoo**

 **Teaser: _"A love for a love. Seems simple enough, right?"/ A trail of blue smoke trickled down from above. Hiromi watched with growing unease as it formed words. Or, to be more specific, a question. Who are you? / "All that hurt, all that pain, and no way to release it. You can't even properly get angry about what happened to her. Tell me, how does it feel to love with such washed out emotions?" / Baron rounded on Duke with a snarl, grabbing his lapels. "Enough of this. How do we bring Haru back?" / A tall man in a velvet coat loomed before them in smoky, spectral being. His thick scarf and soft felt hat hid every feature of his face save for his inhuman eyes. / "You will accept my offer eventually! You have no choice!"_**


	8. The Almost Creation (Part 2)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter today, folks; we got stuck in traffic while driving down to the spreading of my grandfather's ashes, and ended up arriving three hours later than expected. I decided I didn't have enough time for last-minute checks, so I delayed to this morning. Enjoy!**

 **Cat.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 8: The Almost Creation (Part 2)**

For once, the landing on the other side of the portal was soft, green grass, and Hiromi sank gratefully down into the meadow. "Oh, I could get used to this. You know, we should throw pillows through portals before we jump through – it'll save so much on the knees."

Toto alighted beside her. "I think we have more important things than soft landings."

"Easy for you to say – you can just fly through the portals. Some of us have to jump and hope for the best." Grudgingly, she sat up. "What was all that about back there?"

"What in particular?"

"When we arrived in CAP's world. When the bombs started falling, you looked like you'd seen a ghost. And then there was that 'out of all the places you could create' line, and the way you shunted the conversation along as soon as he mentioned purposes." Toto didn't reply, so Hiromi prompted him with, "What did he mean by 'the singlemindedness of the purpose you were made to fulfil'?"

"Creations are made with a purpose. Something that defines them. For Baron, it is to help others, for CAP, it is to correct." At Hiromi's stare, Toto sighed and added, "And for me, it is to protect." He shuffled his wings. "I am a gargoyle; that is what we're made for."

"And the reason you looked like the world was falling when we first arrived in CAP's world?" Hiromi asked.

Toto chuckled, although there was no humour in the sound. "That's enough questions for one day. Right now we have a giant caterpillar to find."

"Wow. Great tangent skills there." Even so, Hiromi pushed herself to her feet and began to take in their surroundings. "So, Wonderland, huh? I'll be the first to admit that I haven't actually ever read the book. How accurate are the movies?"

"It depends on the movie."

"Cause I don't remember anything like that in the Disney film." She pointed to what appeared to be a large iron archway, peculiar in its simple and smooth design that made it look more like a doorless doorway or some form of modern art than something to be found in Alice's Wonderland. Carefully, Hiromi reached into her bag and brought out a pea shooter.

"What's that?" Toto asked.

"What does it look like, birdbrain?"

"Do you… Do you always have a pea shooter on hand?"

"Surprisingly, my personal store of short-range firing missiles is somewhat slim on the ground. Plus, it's good for annoying nosy pigeons with." She fired a paper pellet at Toto, and sniggered as it bounced harmlessly off.

"I should have brought the lardball along instead," he sighed. "What do you plan on taking down with that?"

"Oh, it's not for actually attacking with – although I'm beginning to wish I'd brought my lacrosse stick along – I just thought it'd be fun to have. Also, I can make sure that archway doesn't do anything weird or magical when you walk through it now." To prove her point, Hiromi fired another pellet, but this time through the archway. It flew through the opening, and disappeared into the long grass. "See? It's safe."

Toto regarded Hiromi. "You are not like Haru."

"As shocking as it may be, not all humans are the same."

"Evidently. Some humans come equipped with pea shooters."

"Very funny."

Rumbling unsettled the earth, cutting off anything else Hiromi had to say on the subject. "I swear, if this is more bombs…" she muttered mutinously. She turned in the direction of the rumbling to see a huge spiky ball thundering towards them. "Incoming!" she screamed. She dived to one side and dragged Toto down with her.

The monstrosity passed through two of the strange doorways and slowed to a halt. After several long seconds – during which, Toto and Hiromi edged backwards towards the safety of tall, dense overgrowth – the ball wriggled, and then uncurled.

Hiromi stared at the hedgehog. "Oh no. Don't say we're small."

A slew of thundering feet confirmed her fears, and the two of them retreated further into the undergrowth – undergrowth that Hiromi was fast recognising as a very large hedge.

"What was all that about?" she demanded.

"I believe… we just witnessed a Wonderland game of croquet," Toto said.

"With hedgehogs?"

"And flamingos, if memory serves."

"The way you can say that with a straight face worries me. Does anything surprise you anymore?"

"Usually not."

The thick tangle of hedge cleared ahead of them and Hiromi pushed forward into the fresh air with an audible air of relief. Here, their diminutive size was made clear by the towering trees, and even the mushrooms filling the dappled glade loomed above them. Hiromi sat down beneath one such mushroom. "You'd think I'd get used to this kind of weirdness, but nope; my weirdness meter is still overflowing at this point."

A trail of blue smoke trickled down from above. Hiromi watched with growing unease as it formed words. Or, to be more specific, a question.

 _Who are you?_

ooOoo

"That… can't be…" Muta looked from Louise to Baron and read the shock in the Creation's face. "Baron, I thought her real body was lost…. What are you doing?"

Baron clambered up the chair and onto the desk, barely registering his friend's spluttered protests. "She can't be here…" he murmured. "We lost Haru because of you, and you…" He approached the motionless Creation and, emboldened either by her immobile state or his own disbelief, he passed a hand over Louise's face, his palm gently coming to rest on her cheek.

"Hey, do you remember what happened last time with Louise?" Muta hissed. "Are you crazy?"

"And you're empty," Baron said. He dropped his hand away, and now was looking over the figurine with uneasy interest. "This isn't her original body… but somebody has gone to great lengths to create an eerily faithful duplicate. There's no soul here."

"Why?"

"Take a wild guess."

Both Baron and Muta spun to face the voice. Stood amid a busy bookshelf, Duke smirked at them. Faint magic ran along his form, denoting that he had only just awoken, his stolen brown eyes glimmering like gemstones. "Oh, don't look so shocked. You were looking for me, were you not?"

"What are you up to, Duke?"

The dark Creation leapt over to the desk, covering the distance as if it were no more than a step, and landed lightly behind Baron. "Must I be up to something?"

"What is this replica doing?"

Duke sighed dramatically. "Not a lot, that's the problem."

Baron paced away from Duke, rounding about the inanimate Louise. "Did you really think that a physical duplicate would somehow possess the same spirit as the original Louise? You must be crazier than I had ever dreamed."

"Well, you would know all about being driven to craziness by the loss of a loved one." Duke smirked at the wince that passed through Baron. "All that hurt, all that pain, and no way to release it. You can't even properly get angry about what happened to her. Tell me, how does it feel to love with such washed out emotions?"

Muta scrambled up onto the desk, uneasy at Baron's sudden silence. "Is that the best you can do? He's had nothing but Haru on the brain ever since she disappeared – it's taken us everything just to stop himself from burning himself out. Why do you think he's here?"

Duke barely spared a glance to him, discarding him almost immediately in favour of Baron. "It seems you've managed to fool those around you; I'm almost impressed. Tell me," and he did look back to Muta now, "how much do you know about me?"

"Yer Baron's bad side. It's always surprised me that you're not smaller."

Duke snorted. "Your bad side," he echoed back to Baron. "That's so… painfully black and white, isn't it? Does it make you feel better, thinking that you're all light and goodness? That morality is so easy to define? That you're free from all fault?"

"I have never thought–"

"You're just so stereotypically _good_ , it's embarrassing. You know, I watched when I threw you into CAP's world." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Muta. "Did you know what the flaw that that jaded old gaoler Creation found in him? He _helps_ too much. Isn't that just so wonderfully _virtuous_ of him? To be too helpful for his own good. It almost makes me sick."

"Baron, why are we standing around listening to this fart?" Muta demanded. "He's mad and bad and we both know it."

"Well, maybe – just maybe – it's because I'm telling the truth," Duke said. "I don't know why people seem surprised by that – after all, when have I ever lied? But, Baron. Baron, Baron, Baron… you just can't stop lying, can you? It's a fault, really, caring for others. Getting so attached that you hide the truth to keep them happy. Which is why I, the 'bad side' don't lie, but you… you do nothing but lie. Now how is that in keeping with the black and white morality?"

"Duke, you said you had answers." Baron's voice was carefully pitched in neutrality, navigating his way through the layers of suppressed emotions. "You said you had a way to help Haru."

"Ah, of course. Back to the human. You and I aren't so unlike, you know. Both of us will go to such lengths for even the faintest chance of saving the one we love – the difference is that one of us will break before we're reunited again."

"He's just wasting breath, Baron," Muta grunted. "Just let me punch him and be done with it."

"You want to save Haru too, right?" Duke asked, swinging his stolen gaze to the large white cat. "After all, you're practically family. You were meant to be like an uncle to her – and you would have been, if it hadn't been for the accident that left you as a cat."

"Quit trying to mess with my head. I ain't here for yer mind games."

"Touché."

Baron rounded on Duke with a snarl, grabbing his lapels. "Enough of this. How do we bring Haru back?"

"Oh, is that a temper I see?"

ooOoo

 _Who are you?_

Hiromi eyed the words and then – muttering as she did so – rose to her feet, wafting the words away with a wave of her hand. "I've had quite enough riddles for one day." She stepped back and now spotted that the mushroom was occupied by a large caterpillar smoking from some vase-like contraption. She pulled herself up to her full (admittedly, not very impressive) height. "Who are _you_?" she echoed back imperiously.

The caterpillar didn't seem very amused – but, then again, it was difficult to tell with his caterpillar face – and the only response Hiromi got was, "I am me."

Toto landed softly on Hiromi's shoulder. "I believe this is the caterpillar we are looking for," he whispered.

Hiromi glowered; she already had a bad feeling about this. Out loud, she asked the creature, "Are you Absolem?"

"Yes."

"Cap – your, um, Creation – told us that you could help us save Haru. Is that true?"

"That depends."

Hiromi waited for the caterpillar to elaborate. After a half-minute of watching him exhale blue smoke, it became clear they would be waiting a long time. "Depends on what?" she snapped.

"On whether she wants to be saved."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said."

"And if she wants to be saved?" Toto asked, finally joining in for the sake of diplomacy before Hiromi attempted to take on an insect twice her weight. "How can you help?"

The caterpillar lowered the pipe and blew a small cloud of smoke down at his audience. "With this."

Hiromi coughed and batted the smoke away. "We're gonna asphyxiate her?"

"No."

"Geez, you'd think for a caterpillar that lived someplace like Wonderland, you'd have a sense of humour," she huffed. "So what's so special about the smoke? Apart from, you know, being blue and inhaled by a giant talking caterpillar."

"Technically, he's not giant," Toto amended. "We're merely small."

"My point still stands."

Absolem breathed slowly and the smoke filtered down to form a layer about Hiromi's shoulders. "Wonderland plays tricks on the mind and memory, but this smoke allows me to recall what I want, and forget what I want," he said. "If your friend wishes to remember, then the smoke will uncloud her past."

Hiromi watched as she exhaled some of the smoke. Images danced in the blue mist; pictures that Hiromi half-recognised from her own memories. She tore her gaze away from a smoky rendition of a winning lacrosse match. "And if she doesn't want to remember?"

The smoke curled in on itself.

"Then things will go wrong."

"How?" Toto asked, interceding before Hiromi could snap.

"She may recall nothing. Or she may recall only part of the whole. She may even shatter her created bubble. It depends."

"On what?" Hiromi growled.

"On what remains when all else is stripped away," the caterpillar merely replied. "How do you think your friend sees the world?"

"That's not an answer," Hiromi said. "That's like the opposite of an answer. It's a _non_ - _answer_."

"It is an answer," Absolem said. "An answer is still an answer, even if you do not have the brains to understand it."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that just means you suck at giving answers. Now how do we get this smoke? Is there a handy bottle lying about that we can trap some in or are you expecting us to wrestle it ourselves?"

For a response, the smoke floating about Absolem's head twisted in around itself, curling tighter and tighter until it formed what looked like a small, sea-blue pearl. It dropped into Hiromi's hand.

"Crush that, and it shall revert to its potent smoke form," Absolem said, his tone never deterring from its languid pace. "Ensure that your friend inhales it."

"What happens if we inhale it?" Hiromi asked.

"We've been inhaling it for the past ten minutes," Toto reminded her.

"Oh. Good point."

Absolem crawled off his mushroom and began to disappear into the shadows of the undergrowth, apparently deciding the conversation over. Or mostly over, anyway. He paused when he was little more than a silhouette amid the shadows. "And one more thing."

Hiromi halted in her hesitant examination of the pearl. "Yes?"

"Keep your temper."

Hiromi nearly tackled the caterpillar.

ooOoo

Duke sighed with a smile, as if he wasn't in danger of being hoisted off his feet by his collar. He patted at Baron's clenched fists absent-mindedly. "Well, here's the kicker… You _don't_ bring Haru back. You can't. The way you're going about it now, you'll never save her." The idle manner dissolved away as his grip on Baron's wrists tightened, along with his knowing smile. "You need someone who knows their way around memories. Someone who can prompt the mind into recalling what it'd rather forget. Someone… like me."

"We're not letting you anywhere near Haru," Muta growled.

"Your choice. At least you'll have two new humans to take her place when you lose her for good."

Baron really did pull Duke off his feet then, dragging him an inch off the ground with shaking fists. "We're not going to lose her."

"Now, see, you can't do both. You can't rescue the girl and refuse my help. It doesn't work that way."

"And why should we trust you?" Muta asked.

Duke smirked and raised his hands. "If I wanted to, I could have already drained my _better half_ within an inch of his life before you even had a chance to intercede. And yet, I'm not. I think that's worth a mention, isn't it?"

As if suddenly realising his hasty actions, Baron lowered Duke and loosened his grip, stepping away with uneasy eyes. "What do you want?"

Duke took his time smoothing down his jacket, checking his suit in the faint reflection of the window. "Careful, Baron. I think you were almost _angry_ back there. If you feel anything too keenly, I've heard it might break your old wooden heart."

"Why are you offering to help?" Baron pushed on, ignoring Duke's derailing attempts with dwindling patience.

"Can't I just want to help out of the goodness of my heart?"

"I thought ya didn't have any goodness."

"Well, true." Duke shrugged. "Alright, you got me. If you help bring Louise back, I'll help you bring Haru back. A love for a love. Seems simple enough, right?"

ooOoo

Hiromi's gaze flittered down to the pearl in her palm once Absolem was gone. "It seems simple enough, doesn't it?" she said, asking nobody in particular. She rolled the strange artefact across her palm and watched the way its matte surface dimly reflected the sunlight. "Do you think it'll work?"

"There's only one way to find out," Toto said. "But first," he added, picking at Hiromi's bag to retrieve the portal crystal, "we need to return to the Sanctuary. I think that's quite enough world-hopping for one day."

"We managed two whole worlds without being chased down by some monster," Hiromi said. "That's got to be a new record for the Bureau, right?"

"You were nearly flattened by a hedgehog."

"I'm pretty sure that was accidental." As Toto finished summoning up the portal, Hiromi closed her hand about the pearl, not noticing how she caught the edge with her thumb. A sprinkling of dust crumbled at the surface and flittered through the portal as they stepped through.

The portal's clear swirls shifted to an azure shimmer as it closed on its passengers.

ooOoo

Before Baron or Muta could have anything to say about Duke's innocently toned remark, the flat door swung open and an art portfolio flapped through into the room. Attached was a gangly student, who was fighting a losing battle against the portfolio's disruptive size. A moment later it escaped him entirely and sketches and notes went flying across the floor. By the time he managed to clear everything up, Baron and Muta had found hiding places in the curtain and behind a pile of clothes respectively.

"Wretched portfolio," the student muttered. He gathered the files up and deposited them on his bed, collapsing down onto his chair and turning his attention to the two feline figurines standing atop his desk. He frowned at Duke. "You're not where I left you…"

Duke, maintaining his inanimate façade, said nothing.

"It must be tiredness." The young man smiled feebly at the statuettes, and turned Duke on the spot so he was facing Louise. "All the same, I wish I knew where you had come from. Mysterious figurines are not in the habit of turning up unannounced, you know."

The buzz of his phone brought his musings up short and his interest flipped to his phone screen. A moment later he was leaping to his feet in a flurry of tattered coat and unruly hair, promising whoever was on the other end of the line that he would be there in five minutes. The door slammed behind him as he disappeared out.

"Haven't we seen that kid before?" Muta eased himself out from behind the pile of clothes.

"Yes," Baron said. "Back in the Guertena Art Gallery case. That was Guertena's grandson, Garry."

"Okay, so why were we hiding?"

"Because he has forgotten everything." Duke returned from his inanimate form with a shimmer of magic. He rolled his shoulders to ease the feeling back into them. "I had a look through his memories, you know – he doesn't recall anything about your adventure in the Creation painting. It's a shame, isn't it? You go to all that trouble to help someone and then they don't even remember. But that's the problem with humans; they forget their time in other worlds so quickly. It's almost as if they _want_ to forget."

"Did he create this Louise?" Baron asked.

"Blunt, aren't you?"

"How did you manage to ensure he'd create an exact replica?" Baron prompted.

"It was easy, really," Duke said. "All I had to do was drop a few images into his dreams enough times, and eventually he picked up the hint. And he calls it _inspiration_. As far as he's aware, he found a feline figurine on his doorstep one day, and then the idea of another figurine came to mind and he just _could not_ get rid of it until he began working on it."

"Garry has never made a fully-formed Creation," Baron said. "He made a semi-alive one by accident when he was a child, but he has not crafted a true Creation. There is a good chance he won't be able to pour his heart and soul enough into Louise to bring her to life."

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Now you're just spouting nonsense," Muta said.

However, something had clicked in Baron's mind. "You still have Louise's soul."

"Only _part_ of her soul," Duke corrected. "Ever since the boy finished her form, I've been trying to join the body with her soul. But even though the body is a match to her previous one, and – being made by a budding artisan – it should have the potential to accept the soul, nothing works. She's still empty!"

"Have you tried duct tape?" Muta asked.

"But then I realised that the soul was incomplete," Duke growled. "And once I came to that realisation, the rest was child's play. What else had been exposed to Louise for years? What else was designed to 'save' what it could, even if that meant something as ambiguous as the goodness of its prisoner? What else could possibly harbour the remainder of her soul?"

"The Sanctuary," Baron murmured.

"Gold star for you; yes, it's the Sanctuary! The Sanctuary that has been oh-so-distant and impassive all these years, suddenly taking on a form to help you in your noble quest. You have to admit, it's a bit abrupt," Duke said, his tone easy, as if he were doing nothing more than commenting on the weather. " _Unless_ , of course, you remember that the soul it had imprisoned for decades had finally escaped and the Sanctuary was left with the remains of the goodness and potential that it had tried to save." He snorted at that. "Mix in the fact that our artisan's daughter, with her passive portal magic, was also there, and I suppose it was unavoidable that _something_ strange should occur."

"Why are you telling us this?" Baron asked.

"Because, without the remnant of Louise's soul from the Sanctuary, I'll never be able to bring her back."

Muta released a low chuckle. "So that's why yer offering to help – you need us."

"Hardly. I need the Sanctuary, and the easiest way to ensure that is a trade. I help return Haru's memories, and you return the rest of Louise's soul."

"What if it's not that easy?" Baron's gaze passed over his counterpart and then the Louise replica. "What if the Sanctuary cannot simply siphon off Louise's soul like you are proposing?"

"That is your dilemma to solve, not mine."

"Baron, yer not actually considering his offer, are you?" Muta stage-whispered, making no pretence of hiding his glare from the Duke. "He's just messing with us."

"Oh, messing with you is child's play, but that's not what I'm offering now. Believe me, you can't do this without me."

"And why is that?" Muta demanded.

"Because your precious Haru doesn't want to remember," said the Duke. He met Baron's gaze with a smirk. "Humans are so good at bundling away their emotions. And, oh, what a roller coaster ride of emotions she must have felt in the moments before she thought she was going to die. That's why you can't bring her back. Because you're part of the problem. That's why the more she remembers, the more she remembers the fear of dying, the closer her world comes to collapsing. She's blocked it off."

"We have other leads," Baron said, but he didn't sound too convinced. "There are other ways in which we can bring her back. What makes you so different?"

"What makes me so different is that I have dived into her memories before." The Duke tapped the side of his brown eyes. "These aren't just for show, you know. I _know_ her."

"Yeah, well, so do we!" Muta snapped. "Look, if ya ain't gonna tell us anything useful, then beat it." He turned to leave, but the only movement from either of the Creations was the Duke extending a hand to Baron.

"You know I'm right, so why waste time?" the Duke asked. "Accept my help and you can finally save that lost love of yours. Isn't that what you want?"

ooOoo

Hiromi floated in the nothingness between worlds, watching her feet flap ineffectively against air. "Um, Toto? I know I'm still kinda new to the magic and portal thing, but aren't we usually there by now?"

"Yes."

She glanced to the crow at her side. "And?"

"And, for some reason, we're not."

"You're as great at answers as the caterpillar was." She huffed and attempted to gain traction on the void beneath her feet. She wasn't sure if she was moving or not, but the action of walking gave her the feeling of doing _something_ at least. Toto flew mutely beside her, and his silence unnerved Hiromi more than any snappy comeback would have done. She didn't want to consider that her avian guide might be scared.

And then the nothingness changed. Subtly at first, gentle smoke rolling in so smoothly that Hiromi didn't spot it until the coldness tickled at her ankles. She halted. "So, um, that's new."

"Don't linger," Toto said.

" _Don't linger?_ I'm not sure I'm even going anywhere."

"That doesn't matter. Even the illusion of moving forward is worth something in this place. Could you pass me the lapis lazuli?"

Hiromi retrieved the stone from her bag. "And why is the illusion of moving forward important?"

"There are stories of things existing in the nothingness between worlds."

"And?"

"And anything that can exist in the nothingness between worlds is not to be trifled with." Toto took the lapis lazuli in his talons. "Sanctuary, can you hear me?"

"Well enough." The Sanctuary appeared before them, but out of focus. "I am attempting to bring you back, but the connection is taking longer than usual. It seems that some rogue magic has become entangled with the portal."

"Any suggestions?" Toto asked.

"Don't get lost," the Sanctuary said.

"Oh, geez, I'll try not to in this blank slate of nothingness," Hiromi said. "So when you say getting us back is taking 'longer than usual', are we talking about a few extra minutes, or is this more of a 'break out the Monopoly' kind of _longer than usual_?"

"That depends on how badly you play Monopoly. But," the Sanctuary added, the momentary smile already vanishing back into an indifferent expression, "I should have you back within the next five minutes." And with a slight nod, the Sanctuary vanished.

Hiromi stared at the now-vacant patch. "I don't want to jinx it, but I think the Sanctuary is getting a snarky sense of humour."

"It must be all the bad examples," Toto said.

"Don't look at me – I'm not even a Bureau member." Hiromi shivered and stomped her feet to dispel the smoke curling about her legs. During their conversation, the smoke had risen to her knee, but had stopped there. Now a sea of grey-blue smoke expanded as far as the eye could see. "Is that normal?"

"Nothing is normal for prolonged stays in this place."

"Can we skip the melodramatics? It's just nothing. How bad can that… be…" She trailed off as the smoke twisted upwards and shifted into a humanoid form. A tall man in a velvet coat loomed before them in smoky, spectral being. His thick scarf and soft felt hat hid every feature of his face save for his inhuman eyes.

"Get out," he growled.

Hiromi staggered back. "I…"

"I said GET OUT!"

The man lunged towards her and the scarf slipped to reveal a beak in place of his mouth and nose. He slammed into her and dissolved back into smoke, where only the faint linger of his cry remained.

"Hiromi, are you alright?" Toto flew before the face of his companion, who was swaying where she stood. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She looked like she wanted to collapse, but the smoke still curling about her feet deterred her. She was gasping for breath, goosebumps running along her skin where the smoke had smacked into her. "Crud. I had almost forgotten about him. What was he doing _here_?"

"He wasn't real," Toto said.

"And how can you be sure?"

Toto thought back to the unmarked grave dug beneath a dovecot. "Because Griffin is dead," he said. "He cannot be here."

"Then what was that?"

The smoke shifted about them and this time it rose up to create bricks and mortar. Toto's breathing shallowed as a cathedral – the same cathedral from CAP's world – swam into focus below their feet.

"No. Not this again."

Hiromi glanced to the crow as he slowly landed onto her shoulder. Unsure what to do, she gently petted him. "Twice in one day," she murmured. "What's with this place?"

She became aware of sounds teasing at the edge of her hearing, like muffled music through a door. The drone of planes. The wail of a siren. The cries of the people as Hiromi and Toto watched bombs descend on the town again.

"It's only a few minutes, the Sanctuary said," Hiromi muttered, her comment aimed at Toto and yet the words reassured her also. "Just a few minutes and then we'll be gone. It's gonna be fine."

"No, it's not."

In the smoky illusion, bombs continued to rain down on the town and, in the upper reaches of the cathedral, Hiromi spotted movement. One of the stone gargoyles – a winged, bird-like creature – shook itself away and Hiromi watched as the stone veneer fell away to reveal oil-black feathers. It turned its eyes heavenward, and its gaze sharpened with avian-precision.

"Toto…" Hiromi whispered, her eyes trained on the gargoyle as it flexed its two-metre span wings, "is that… you?"

"Many years ago."

"You look… different now."

"I am different."

The gargoyle took off into the skies and disappeared into the smoky clouds where the drone of the planes could be heard. The seconds ticked by and light flared across the sky – but this time from the plane itself. Hiromi watched as it plummeted from the air.

"You… were _very_ different back then," she squeaked.

"I was protecting my home."

Another bomb was dropped, but this time the sound was different – clearer, sharper… nearer. It plunged into the cathedral and the explosion rocked the illusion before them.

"I failed."

ooOoo

"Baron!"

Baron snapped his gaze away from the Duke's hand at Muta's shout. He stepped back, but his usual assurance was lacking. "You did not call me here to help; you called me here to bargain. And I do not bargain with another person's life."

As he turned, the Duke snorted. "Right. Tell me, _my better half_ , just what were you doing allowing a human to run alongside the Bureau then? Humans do not belong in the world of the supernatural. Not even ones with potent portal magic. Even now, when one would think you had learnt your lesson, here you are again. Bringing humans once more into the fray."

"We're leaving," Baron murmured. He leapt down from the desk. A louder thud signalled that Muta had followed suit.

"You can't keep refusing me!" the Duke cried. "You know that sooner or later her magic will run out and then where will she be? Truly stranded in the nothingness between worlds, lost forever. Is that what you want for your precious Haru? You will accept my offer eventually! You have no choice!"

"And that's where you're wrong," Baron said. "There is always a choice."

The Duke merely chuckled. "Not where Haru is involved."

ooOoo

The smoky illusion shattered, and Hiromi and Toto were unceremoniously dropped back into the courtyard outside the Bureau. The Sanctuary stood before them, a glimmer of concern in those sky-blue eyes. "What happened in the void between worlds? I sensed significant distress."

Hiromi glanced to Toto, who she could still feel shaking on her shoulder. "Everything's okay," she said. Toto had been right; sometimes even the illusion of something was important. Even if it was just being okay. She brightened into a grin for the Sanctuary's sake and opened her hand. "And look – we've found something that might be able to help Haru!"

"You were successful?"

Hiromi turned to the voice, and now saw that Baron and Muta were at the archway. It could have been her imagination, but there was the ghost of a shadow in both cats' eyes. At the reveal of success, however, it lifted a little to give way to hope.

She laughed, hoping it sounded more sincere than it felt. "Of course."

Muta peered at the pearl in her palm. "Great. What is it?"

"I'm… not entirely sure? The giant caterpillar didn't exactly explain much."

"But it's a start," Baron said. "It's a beginning."

 **ooOoo**

 **Inspiration: Title taken from _Doctor Who; The Almost People_.**

 **Next Case:** **Night Terrors**

 **Teaser:** _ **"To erase memories is one thing; to rebuild what is lost is another entirely. Who knows what kind of reaction using that on Haru will cause?" / "I cannot watch her die again!" / "It's not fair. First I have a bad morning, and then everyone laughs at me in class. Even Machida was laughing, wasn't he?" / Baron moved his gaze from Hiromi just in time to see Haru trip in the middle of the road. Without thinking, he raced out after her, scooping her up into his arms and bringing them – cat, Creation, and human – safely onto the other side. / "There was something – a shadow or creature – that tripped Chicky up.** **/** **In the light's golden glow stood a pack of wolves. Ghostly, fantastic wolves, with fur of surreal, unreal hues.**_


	9. Night Terrors (Part 1)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 9: Night Terrors (Part 1)**

A small lamp emitted a soft glow across the desk, illuminating the aged books and scrolls arranged before the tired Creation. Baron's tawny fur was almost golden in the lamp's light; the Caterpillar's pearl a dim, dusty blue.

He rolled the pearl between his gloved fingers and noted the chalky consistency of the gem. If he tried, he could almost certainly crush it into dust merely by closing his fingers tight about it. As things were, he could feel the potent magic swirling beneath the dull surface.

"Any success?"

Baron carefully lowered the pearl back onto the table and raised his gaze to the crow perched atop the balcony rail. "Unfortunately not. I can find no record of any memory magic that fits this description, and as for the magic itself…" He eyed the pearl. "Well, let's just say that it's no magic that I've ever encountered before." At Toto's silence, Baron returned his attention to his companion. "You do not seem surprised."

"What can I say, Baron? You already tore through your research once before in pursuit of memory magic. Why should this time be any different?"

"Because now we have tangible, _undeniable_ proof that such a thing exists," Baron said. "According to Haru's report from her meeting with the Caterpillar, Absolem is not only exceptionally old, but seems to be beyond the reach of time–"

"Like many individuals in Wonderland."

"–and the smoke that he uses is something of his own invention," Baron continued. "If so, then it stands to reason that some echo of that magic would have leaked into other worlds. Mythology, legends, folklore… I would expect some mention of memory magic to be present."

"From your distress, I take it that there isn't?"

"Nothing that fits. Most tell of amnesia or forgetfulness. The River Lethe, the Water of Oblivion in Oz, the Wood of No Names of The Land Beyond the Looking Glass, the Wood Between Worlds…"

"But nothing to recall lost memories."

"Indeed."

Toto shuffled on the balcony rail. "Have you perhaps considered the possibility that the reason why such magic is so rare is because of its unpredictability?" he eventually asked. "To erase memories is one thing; to rebuild what is lost is another entirely. Who knows what kind of reaction using that on Haru will cause?"

"I know. That's why I am searching for any previous record of just such magic. If we could even have the faintest inkling of what to expect, then perhaps we have a chance."

"I can already tell you what it does," Toto muttered.

"What happened in the portal… perhaps it was simply an unpredicted result of the memory magic mixing with the magic of the portal," Baron said. "It was never meant to be used like that."

"No, it was created to allow Absolem to recall and forget as he pleases," Toto replied. "And yet, Hiromi and I were both flung back into memories we'd rather not relive. Hiromi saw Griffin again, and I…"

"I'm sorry, Toto."

Toto shook his head, pushing onwards to the matter at hand. "My point is, both of those incidences were times we have tried to forget. That's not what Absolem said it would do; in fact, he explicitly stated that it would only work if Haru wanted to remember. If that's the case, then why did it bring up memories that Hiromi and I don't want? Baron, this magic is not something we know how to use."

"It works in Wonderland–"

"Wonderland is its own set of rules, and you know that. But we're talking about reality here. We're talking about Haru's worlds. If it had such an effect on Hiromi and I – who both know our own pasts – then what will it do to Haru? Baron, this is too dangerous."

"You sound like you've given this a lot of thought."

"You've always been reckless where other people are concerned," Toto said. "You've scraped through so many tight situations before that I think you believe you'll always find a way to make things work. And often you do. But that doesn't change the fact that you do stupid things to save others."

A half-smile played at the corner of Baron's lips. "Strange. Haru once said something very similar."

"And I'm assuming you didn't listen then, either."

"There are worse faults."

"Baron, to use that magic is foolishness. We cannot–"

"And I cannot watch her die again!" Baron snapped. "If you can think of any better way to return Haru's memory, then please, educate me – because unless we find a new way, we're going to be caught in this continuous loop and I don't think I can cope with seeing Haru die again and again and again!"

"Baron–"

" _Please_ , Toto…" Baron's voice and anger broke as one, and the cat Creation was left subdued. "I've already watched Haru die in my arms four times before, I can't… I can't do this anymore…"

"There are other ways than relying on questionable magic."

The Duke's offer flashed to Baron's mind. "None will be without their risks."

"Then at least allow us to choose the risks we take."

There was a tap at the Bureau, and Michael gently pushed the doors open. He and Hiromi could be seen to be peering through the opening. "Sorry about being late, but we got your message. At least, we think it was from you." He waved his phone for emphasis.

"I didn't send any message," Baron said.

"Well then, who did?" Hiromi demanded. "I mean, mysterious message, no number; we thought it had to be you guys."

"I did."

The Sanctuary appeared between them, as surreal as ever in her Louise form.

"Ya can send texts now?" Muta demanded. "When did we get that upgrade?"

"I summoned you here for I have located Haru once more," the Sanctuary said, passing over Muta's queries. "I am ready to open a portal to her world whenever you wish."

Toto looked to Baron. "In that case, now is as good a time as any to discuss the matter of the pearl."

"What?" Hiromi made a face through the Bureau doors. "Look, if we're gonna discuss anything, can we do it outside the Bureau? My neck is killing me."

Baron evenly met Toto's gaze. "Of course. After all, the Bureau is nothing if not a team."

Michael knelt down to Muta as they gathered in the courtyard. "Is it me, or are things a little… strained?"

"Don't ask me; I keep my nose outta it."

When everyone had settled, Baron stood before the secondary archway and, if Michael wasn't mistaken, the cat Creation almost seemed… _nervous_. He was almost entirely inanimate, save for the memory pearl he rolled between his fingers.

"Before we head out to find Haru again, Toto wanted us to discuss the use of the Caterpillar's pearl." The pearl in question spun faster round his grey gloves, denoting an unease that his voice did not. "He has voiced some… worries over the memory magic, and has suggested we forgo it entirely."

"Are ya kidding me?" Muta, perhaps unsurprisingly, was the first to respond. "After all that faffing about to get it in the first place, ya now wanna just dump it?"

"You didn't even come on that case," Toto bit back. "Why would you care?"

Muta huffed. "There are worse ways we could try to bring Chicky back."

"Yeah, but messing with magic doesn't seem like a great idea either," Hiromi said. "You guys obviously don't know how to control it, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place, and I'm still not sure I trust you lot with Haru's life. I say we find another way."

"You went out to find memory magic and now we've got it – that _was_ the 'other way' we were looking for. What more do you want?" Muta retorted.

"You didn't see what it did to the portal!"

"Muta." Baron motioned for the other cat to calm before tensions could rise further. "So, Hiromi, I take it you side with Toto on the use of the pearl?"

"Duh."

"And, Muta, you agree with me?"

Muta grunted.

"Which leaves the deciding voice to Michael." Baron turned his attention to the final human, who had been looking increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation and now turned pale at the direction of topic.

"Me?"

"Of course. You too are involved in saving Haru."

Michael offered a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. His hands fiddled with the straps of the bag he had brought with him. "But I don't know anything about magic – what if I make the wrong choice? I can't…" He trailed off and tried again. "I'm not part of this world. I just want Haru back."

"Which is why your decision matters," Baron said.

"Good intentions don't mean much when they're made in ignorance," Michael replied.

"Or in haste," Toto added.

"Michael," Baron began, pressing past the comment of the other Creation, "none of us know what the right choice is. Even if it were an unanimous decision, there would be no guarantee. That is the risk of not only being part of the Bureau, but of life in general. But, whatever action we take, it must be taken as a team. And for as long as you decide to help us rescue Haru, you are part of this team."

Michael eyed the pearl. Baron had slowed the relentless rolling, and now it rocked gently in the Creation's palm. It was hard to imagine how something that small and dull could cause so much chaos.

"I gave up hoping once before," Michael said. "And I remember that every time I see her. I just… I look at her, and I think that if it had been up to me, if it had been relying on my belief, then we probably would never have found her again. And… I can't do that again. I can't give up on hoping again." He sighed, and looked to Baron. "We have to try."

Baron nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Then we shall."

ooOoo

Beyond the portal stood a world very similar to one they had seen before.

A small river wound its way around a simple village, the style and build of the houses denoting an older time, with a forest overlooking the edge.

"I swear, if we're back in the Orochi legend…" Muta began.

"Probably not," Baron assured.

"But? There's a but in there somewhere, ain't there?"

" _But_ there's a good chance we are in a similar folktale," Baron admitted. "Legends and folk myths are often among the earliest stories we are exposed to in our youth; a collection of tales that countless other stories in culture become embedded in. I would not be surprised to learn that we have found ourselves once again in one such story."

"Yeah, and you know what most legends have?" Hiromi asked. "Monsters."

"You say that as if you are not strange yourselves."

They turned to see Haru stood behind them. She wore the same kind of clothes as from the Orochi world and, like that time before, there was no spark of recognition in her otherwise familiar eyes.

She acknowledged them with a bow. "What are you? Spirits? Or demons?"

"Neither," Baron replied. "We are friends."

She offered him a wan half-smile. "I think I would remember such remarkable friends."

"Yeah, Chicky; so did we. Hey, Baron, if you're gonna use the pearl, use it."

Baron's fingers tightened around the pearl. He looked into Haru's eyes, trying – hoping – to see a glimmer of the person he had known. Instead, all he could see were the echoes of her other lives. Other names, other times, and yet the same look in her eyes when life fell from them.

Never again.

"Please come back to me," he whispered, and his fist curled about the pearl. He threw the blue dust into her face, where it dissolved into smoke and was swept up in Haru's next breath. She coughed, her eyes blinking and watering.

And the world changed.

The forest and village shimmered, and suddenly they were no longer in the opening of a Japanese folktale, but amid a flurry of high-rise buildings in a modern city. And Haru was gone.

"We're home," Hiromi gasped.

"Actually, there's no guarantee that this is a replica of your home town–" Toto started.

Hiromi interrupted him by pointing to a set of iron gates crowded with departing students. "That's our school," she said. "Only… before they refaced the front entrance. That puts us about fifteen years back."

"Is that good or bad?" Michael asked.

"It's something," Baron said.

"Yeah, it's about the time we first met Chicky." Muta made a face at the others' surprise. "What? Am I the only one to do the maths?"

"The butterball's right–"

"Hey!"

"–the timing is… uncanny."

The students filtered past the strange assortment of individuals, barely offering the giant half-cat or talking crow a second glance. It was as if they didn't exist. Tendrils of conversation flittered through the air.

"It's not fair. First I have a bad morning, and then everyone laughs at me in class. Even Machida was laughing, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty hard."

"Why me? Why are all these bad things happening to me?"

Hiromi spun so fast she nearly kicked Muta in the process.

"Hey, watch where yer going!"

"Sorry…" she mumbled, but she wasn't paying attention; instead it was caught on a couple of schoolgirls lingering at the edge of the road.

"Hm, maybe it's some kind of weird omen, Haru. Like your life is about to get a whole lot worse real soon."

"Thanks, that helps a lot."

Now all five were staring at the students.

"Is that…?" Michael began.

"Yep."

"It appears that we are not only visiting a replica of the past," Baron said, "but reliving it also."

"So is that the real Haru or the memory of Haru?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes."

She raised an eyebrow at the Creation. "If I had wanted riddles, I would have stayed with the Caterpillar."

"That is probably the real Haru – or as real as it gets here – inhabiting the memory of her school years," he clarified. "So, yes to both. It would also explain why our appearance has passed without comment. We are not part of this memory."

"Does that mean I could take that kid's ice cream and no one would know?"

"Trust you to think of your stomach at a time like this," Toto scoffed.

"Yeah, but is he right?" Hiromi was quick to continue with, "Not that I want to steal candy from a baby, but… are we really invisible? Can we affect anything here?"

"I imagine that we will be ignored until – or if – we interrupt the memory." Baron paused, and then added for good measure, "I would discourage against testing that theory, however. If Haru is reliving her childhood memories, it may lead to unlocking her later ones also."

"So we're just gonna watch Chicky redo her teen years? For how long?"

"For until we fully understand the situation in which we have found ourselves."

As a group, they followed after Haru and the memory of Hiromi, the girls' conversation dissolving into laughter as Haru abruptly went after her friend with the pilfered lacrosse stick.

"Machida's not that cool anyway," past Hiromi could be heard to say. "My Tsuge is much cooler–"

"Tsuge again, can't you…?"

Haru trailed off as a familiar purple-grey cat wound its way past them.

Hiromi muttered something that sounded suspiciously curse-like. Louder, she added, "I remember this day. Today's the day Haru nearly gets herself killed saving some dumb cat."

"Then this is the day before she meets us," Baron said.

"How did you meet anyway?"

He offered Hiromi a small smile. "It looks like you'll soon see."

A shout echoed across the street – past Hiromi – as Haru hurtled out into the road.

Baron made half a move to help her until he remembered his own warning.

"Relax," Hiromi said. "She's got this."

"No, she doesn't," Muta growled. "Hey, Baron!"

Baron moved his gaze from Hiromi just in time to see Haru trip in the middle of the road. Without thinking, he raced out after her, scooping her up into his arms and bringing them – cat, Creation, and human – safely onto the other side.

He stared at Haru. She stared back, her eyes as big as dinner plates.

This was not how it was meant to happen.

Painful heartbeats passed.

Gently, he lowered Haru back to her feet. He thought her legs were going to give way; instead, she swayed but didn't otherwise move.

"Who are you?"

"Haru!"

At the sound of past Hiromi running over, Baron did the first thing that came to mind – he bowed, and ran off.

Then Haru's legs collapsed, and she really did sink to the pavement, still staring after Baron as he disappeared round a corner.

Hidden from sight, the rest of the Bureau and friends were not impressed. Hiromi was the first to speak.

"Are you crazy? I said she was fine – you didn't need to do that!"

"She is correct," Toto said. "If this is a replica of past events, then Haru was never in any danger. But you've tangled with how it was meant to be, and you may have altered the outcome."

"I realise that, but at the time…" He wasn't sure exactly what had made him forgo his earlier warning. Perhaps it had been watching Haru die too many times; perhaps it was because he had seen the same thing happen once before in CAP's world.

"Hey, I'm telling ya I saw something."

Baron broke from his spiralling thoughts to the realisation that he had returned back into mid-conversation. One which Muta was dragging back on-track.

Toto scoffed. "I would have thought that even you would be capable of admitting you were mistaken when you've made such an obvious mistake. I must learn to lower the bar."

"Look, I didn't just shout for funsies," Muta snapped back. "There was something – a shadow or creature – that tripped Chicky up. Don't tell me that happened the first time around."

"If she had tripped like that originally, I don't see how she could have made it," Michael added. "She should have been hit by the truck."

"But she wasn't," Hiromi said.

"Did she trip before?"

"I…" Hiromi's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. Yes? Wait, no… She tripped over the pavement–"

"She was nowhere near the pavement, kid."

"I know, I know… So what does that mean?"

Muta grunted. "It means things just got a heckava lot more complicated. As usual."

"It means that something has changed," Baron said. "If you are correct, then for some reason these aren't pure memories we're seeing anymore. Something altered even before I became involved."

"So what I said," Muta added. "It got complicated."

"What should happen next?" Michael asked, prompting the conversation onto their next course of action. "If this was following the past, anyway?"

Hiromi shrugged. "Um, we go home, and I find my apartment flooded with lacrosse sticks the next morning. Haru never really told me what was going on with that."

Baron suddenly exhaled. "The Cat King's gifts," he sighed. At the scattering of confused expressions, he went on to explain with, "Haru wrote a companion piece to our official records for her first case. Tonight is the night that the Cat King visits her house as a formal show of gratitude for saving Prince Lune."

Muta groaned. "We're not gonna–"

"Do you have any better plans?"

ooOoo

"I hate this job sometimes," Muta grumbled, and he curled up tighter atop the garden wall opposite Haru's house, grudgingly fighting off the lull of sleep.

"Then why do it?" Michael asked.

"Eh. Habit." Muta eyed the group hidden behind the wall, especially Michael and the bag he was still holding onto. "What's with the bag, kid? Ya know you could've left that at the Bureau."

"It's Haru's bag," Michael said. "She left it behind… the last time she came to the shop." Memories, unbidden, rose to his mind of their conversation. If he had known it might be the final time he would get to talk to her – the real her – would he have done anything different? He swallowed, and continued. "While you were all off on other worlds, or whatever, I decided to find it again. It's the bag I always saw her carrying when she went to join you for a case. I don't know, it just felt… right to bring it along."

"And you just took it?" Hiromi asked.

"There's nothing personal in it. Just… useful stuff. First aid, rope, a torch…"

"That sounds like Haru's bag," Baron said.

Muta pointedly yawned. "Well, ain't this thrilling? Can't ya just wake me when His Royal Idiocy finally turns up? If he even does at all."

"You're the one who asked about it in the first place, butterball."

But, as if summoned, faint bell-like music tinkled at the edge of their hearing. The sound of the night – rustling, distant cars, the far-off howl of a dog – all seemed to quieten to make way for the otherworldly melody. Further down the street, a motion-triggered porch light flickered on.

Hiromi peered over the wall – which wasn't easy, as it was a good seven feet high and required scrambling up the bushes – and when she ducked back down her eyes were wide. "You weren't kidding about the cat parade, were you?"

"After all yer time in Oz, _this_ is what you find weird?"

"I just thought you meant a lot of cats were gonna turn up. I didn't think you meant they were organised." She paused just as a security cat threw another cat over the wall. It landed amongst the Bureau, gave the strange assortment of individuals a shocked hiss, and then scarpered off. "Relatively," Hiromi belated added.

The ethereal music lulled to a halt, and for a moment the only sound was the _poof_ of a parasol opening. As one, the onlookers peered over the wall.

The parade had come to a halt outside the familiar house of Haru's childhood home. Haru herself was crouched behind the garden wall, dressed only in stripy pyjamas. With a tactful cough, a bespectacled cat motioned for her to step forward.

"She never mentioned any of this to me," Hiromi said, a tad insulted.

"Would you have believed her?" Baron asked.

"After the weird morning she had the next day, I might have done."

"Kid, you can barely believe it's happening right now, and yer watching it."

A bubble of laughter brought their attention back to the matter at hand, just in time to see one of the cats offer up a scroll to Haru.

"A list of what you shall receive," the first cat monotoned.

The cat that had handed over the scroll seemed somewhat more enthused. It threw up its paws in oblivious fervour. "Starting tomorrow, that perfectly _marvellous_ array of gifts shall be showered upon you."

Haru seemed bemused, but she nodded her head and thanked them.

"Oh, so that's what that scroll was about," Hiromi murmured.

"You really had no idea what was going on, did ya?"

"In my defence, I was kinda busy with my flat being overrun with lacrosse sticks. And a few other things," she added, almost as an afterthought.

The cat parade swayed back into motion, the music rippling back into life, but this time there were eerie whispers accompanying the cats' melody. An ear-splitting yowl ripped through the strange night, and the same cat that had been previously thrown over the wall now raced past the procession.

The security cats prepared to send the unwanted feline packing, but it was not there for them. There was just enough time to see the bloody scars marring its side before it leapt over a fence and streaked into the night.

Muta released some colourful language, and then finished with, "What was that all about?"

Toto hopped nervously atop the wall. "Was there any record of that in Haru's case file?"

Baron shook his head. "None."

The cat parade was still lingering outside Haru's house. The music had scrambled to a shambling halt with the interloper's brief reappearance, and one of the musicians lifted the basket from its head to better appraise the situation.

The tall cat, who had first greeted Haru, pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and tried to recover the dignity of their interrupted exit.

"Just an alley cat," he called. "Carry on."

Uneasily, the music started up again, but Hiromi was sure she could still hear the unearthly whispers, even with the procession's song.

The music was disturbed once again, but this time by the sound of a flowerpot shattering. The movement set off the porch light of a house at the end of the street.

In the light's golden glow stood a pack of wolves. Ghostly, fantastic wolves, with fur of surreal, unreal hues. They were like the shifting, impossible colours of the nothingness between worlds; colours that seemed at the very edge of human perception.

Certainly not colours to be found on any ordinary wolves.

The wolves watched the cats; their ease betraying their sureness of success. The whispers grew louder, almost forming words, or perhaps there were already words and Hiromi didn't want to understand.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably closer to a few heartbeats, the wolves sprung. The cats went scattering, all pretence of dignity thrown aside as they fled for their lives.

Muta chuckled under his breath as the Cat King fell out of his rickshaw and waddled after his fleeing subjects.

"What?" he demanded. "It ain't like any of the cats are real."

"No, you dunderhead; just Haru," Toto snapped.

Baron and Hiromi were already making their way over the wall; Baron clearing it with a single smooth leap, but Hiromi wasn't too far behind as she scrambled over.

Toto simply grabbed Muta and deposited him into Michael's arms, just as Michael had managed to drag himself and his bag over the wall.

"Stay there!" Toto ordered. "We'll handle this!"

Michael and Muta exchanged glances. "So," Michael said, "which one of us is babysitting the other?"

Across the street, Haru was crouched behind the wall again, this time frozen in horror. She looked no more assured when Baron joined her at the threshold of the garden.

"You again?"

"We'll explain later," Baron promised. He passed his cane across to Hiromi. "Apparently you play lacrosse? I take it you have a good swing."

"Bone-breaking," she assured. "But what about you?"

He smiled. "Do you think that cane is the only trick I have up my sleeve?" he asked. "Close your eyes." Only waiting a half-second to see Hiromi follow his order, he slammed both palms down onto the ground.

The air shimmered with what Hiromi could only assume was magic, and then light spilled out from the street as the magic caught on every bulb, lamp, and streetlight about them. She could see the glare pressing down on her eyelids, but even with her hands to her face, she could feel the light pressing against her eyeballs.

Out in the street, the wolves could be heard to howl, scattered and disorientated by the blinding light.

"Well!" Hiromi half-shouted. "With magic like that, I don't know why you need a cane."

A crack splintered through the sound of the wolves, and a streetlamp dropped into shadow. Like the first in a line of dominoes, other lights began to give way under the strain, their bulbs shattering into thousands of glass shards. The street fell back into darkness, and Hiromi tentatively opened an eye.

Baron wasn't faring much better than his magic. He rose to his feet, catching himself on the wall to steady his balance. His other arm lay limply at his side. "That's why," he said. He eyed the wolves, which were already shaking the blindness from their eyes and readying themselves for an attack of their own.

Hiromi raised the cane like a baseball bat. "And I'm guessing you can't do that again."

"Not to the same intensity," he admitted. His voice was still hoarse and, not for the first time, Hiromi wondered just how much the strange creature by her side could take, and whether he would push himself beyond that limit regardless. "I had hoped that show would be enough to deter them."

"Well, I think you just made them angry. Do you have a backup plan?"

"How about putting your 'bone-breaking' swing to the test?"

Hiromi watched the beasts slinking forward, their movements so fluid that it was almost as if they were built from ooze. "You know what? I don't think they have bones."

One of the wolves sprung and, with a deafening battle-cry, she smacked the cane into its face. It slammed into the pavement with a sickening splat. Its form distorted, like a wax figurine on a hot day.

"Yeah! How'd you like that?"

The wolves paused with their fallen brethren. For a hopeful moment, Hiromi dared to believe her attack had been enough to ward them off. But then the injured wolf picked itself up. And as it staggered to its paws, its body reformed. Its face shifted back into place; the wayward eye that had slid down its muzzle now seeping back to its proper home.

"Doesn't anything in Haru's worlds stay down?" Hiromi demanded. "All I want is a monster that will stay dead; is that really too much to ask? Oh, snapperjack… Now _I've_ made them mad."

With their companion back on its feet, the wolves returned their attention to their prey. They didn't seem daunted by Hiromi's strike; if anything, their gaze was simply more calculating. And Hiromi quickly decided she didn't like the way they looked past her and to Haru.

As one, the pack pounced, and Hiromi struck out with more instinct than skill. Her swing was good, but she was more practiced for lacrosse balls than 80kg of angry ghost wolves. She lashed out, hitting one beast, but missing the next.

Toto dived down, raking the face of one just before it could reach Haru. His talons left ugly, bloodless scars across the creature's fur, but moments later it rippled and cleared away the marks.

Baron was fighting back with short, sharp kicks and hits. When a wolf got to close, he would add a rapid burst of light from his palms. Enough to send them staggering back but not to stop them advancing again.

Hiromi had never seen him fight without his cane, and the way that he was fighting now seemed… conserved. She wondered just how much energy he had used in his earlier light show.

Distracted, her next blow went wide and a wolf leapt at the opening. She was thrown back and her head slammed into the pavement. She saw stars swim before her eyes, and then her vision was quickly swallowed up by slavering jaws lunging for her skin. She pushed at the throat of the monster, pushing it just far enough for its teeth to fall shy of her face.

Something black and bulbous slammed into the wolf's head, and only when Michael swung into her line of sight did she register the thing as Haru's bag. He looked like he was regretting every life choice up to now as he stood between Hiromi and the creatures.

"Michael?"

"I know, I know. Stupid. But I have a plan. Sort of." He rummaged through the bag and brought out a heavy-duty torch that was probably part of the reason the bag had delivered such a wallop. A wolf rounded on him, and he managed to find the switch just as it lunged at him.

The light flared into life and shone straight into the face of the beast. It recoiled back as if burned.

"That… worked better than expected," he said. Emboldened by his continuous existence, he turned the torch's beam in the direction of those going for Baron and Toto. The wolves hissed and withdrew.

At that point, Muta evidently decided he'd had enough of standing on the sidelines as well, and introduced himself with a bite to one of the wolves' heels, headbutting another, and finally running to join the rest of the Bureau.

"How are those batteries holding out, kid?"

"Considering it's been stuck in a bag for over a year, it's doing better than expected!"

The wolves paced at the edge of the light. They eyed the assortment of individuals, and then their own casualty count. No wolves were down for good, but there was a definite number with induced deformities and misshapen bodies. With a snarl, they turned and melted back into the shadows.

"Did we win?" Michael whispered.

"Eh, don't like it so much when the odds are more even, do ya?"

"Oh sure; be brave now they've gone," Toto retorted. "I didn't see you hurling abuse at them before."

"Hey, I was babysitting the kid!"

"I'm… I'm not a kid."

"We haven't seen the last of them," Baron said. "They have merely decided to wait until a better opportunity arises."

"Hiromi!"

Baron turned to see Michael dropping down to Hiromi's side. She was still on the ground, albeit she had now pushed herself onto one side into something that resembled the recovery position.

"Did the wolves get her?" Baron asked, kneeling down beside them.

"I don't think so," Michael said. "A few scratches, but nothing big, I think?"

"You could try asking me," Hiromi wheezed. "I'm not dead, you know. Can someone check my head? I hit it pretty bad, but I couldn't feel any external bleeding."

Michael and Baron exchanged glances, and then Michael moved round to her head. "I can't see anything…"

"Oh, right. Just the concussion, then."

"What?" Michael nearly dropped her head. "Then we should get you to a hospital–"

Hiromi laughed. "Right. So the doctors can diagnose me and then send me home with a bottle of water and some pain relief. Grand. Just let me know how many hospitals you've seen in this memory bubble so far."

"No, let's get you to a hospital so we can make sure it isn't anything worse, like internal bleeding," Michael replied.

"I play lacrosse, Michael. I think I've seen plenty of injuries in my time. Just… help me get to someplace comfy, get me some water, and give me an icepack or a bag of peas or something for my head…" Her gaze focused, suddenly bringing into sharp relief how unfocused her eyes had been before that. "Or do you want to leave Haru in this bubble, now that we've risked everything with that stupid memory pearl? Who knows if we'll be able to return in time if we stop to drop me off in our world?"

Toto hopped over onto Baron's shoulder. "I think I might be able to identify if there is any internal bleeding with my magic, but, even so, you shouldn't be here if you have a concussion."

"Thanks for the heads up." She grinned.

Toto eyed her. "You make puns at the most inappropriate moments."

"It's funny to see the reaction they get."

An icepack appeared into view, breaking up the bickering before it could start.

Haru, still in her pyjamas, held out the offering. "Thank you," she said. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped."

"I do," Muta grunted. "You would've gotten eaten."

Haru stared. And then snorted. "I guess so."

Hiromi took the icepack and pressed it to the back of her head, her mind still a little fuzzy and a faint headache threatening to develop across her temples. Haru looked back to her, worry creasing her brows.

"Hey, um… if you want to come in…" Haru glanced to Baron, and the question of what her mother would think when she found the half-cat man in her lounge was clear on Haru's face. She seemed to dismiss this dilemma in favour of the young woman injured on her behalf. "You can sleep on the sofa, and if you want, I can call the hospital…?"

"The sofa sounds fine," Hiromi assured. "You wouldn't believe how uncomfortable tarmac gets after lying on it for more than five minutes."

"I think we can take a guess, lady."

With some help from Baron and Michael, Hiromi was hoisted to her feet and prompted into Haru's duel kitchen-lounge, where she was lowered down onto the aforementioned sofa. Toto started on assessing the damage, while Haru had stumbled back to bed – possibly in the hopes that this was all just a bad dream.

Baron, Michael, and Muta moved to the kitchen table. Baron looked like he was itching to make a cup of tea, if the way he was eyeing the kettle was any indication.

"We've really messed up this memory, haven't we?" Michael asked. He groaned and ran his hands round to the back of his neck, dropping his gaze to the table. "Perhaps we shouldn't have used that memory pearl."

"We cannot be sure of that."

"Well, _something_ is wrong with this place," Michael returned. "What happened back there? What were those wolves?"

Baron turned his gaze from the kettle, something unreadable in his gaze. "Not from this memory."

 **ooOoo**

 **Teaser: _"If they get her, her bubble won't just be destroyed. She will too. For good, this time." / Muta grabbed her bag by his teeth and dragged Haru away from the wolf that had just tried to take a bite out of her. / From the wrist down, his skin and fur gave way to wood. / "Do you have any idea how reckless you're being?" "I'll heal." / "That's what you've turned her into. She dreams of nightmares now, did you know that?" / A shadow on the tarmac caught his ankle, stopping him dead in the road, and he looked up just in time to see the lorry thundering towards him. It was possible to hurt here. Was it possible to die too? / There was a clatter behind as Haru tried to rise to her feet, only for her strength to give way beneath her again._**

 **ooOoo**

 **A/N: Hey, folks. Sorry about the silence; last weekend spreading my grandfather's ashes was unexpectedly overshadowed by the death of my dog, so I haven't been much in a chatting mode. BUT, I do bring better news.**

 **This July, the fine TCR fandom on Tumblr are running a TCR Birthday Bash, to celebrate TCR turning 15 this year. So, from the 17th to the 23rd, we have a prompt for every day of the week. TCRmommabear is running it, and if you search "TCR birthday bash" on her Tumblr blog, you should find any details needed for it, if you wish to join. I'll remind peeps closer to the date, but the prompts are:**

 **Monday: _Underappreciated Character._**

 **Tuesday: _Time Travel/Time Period_**

 **Wednesday: _Crossover_**

 **Thursday: _Happy Birthday!_**

 **Friday: _Favourite AU_**

 **Saturday: _Seasons_**

 **Sunday: _Happily Ever After_**

 **Feel free to join, posting to either FFnet or Tumblr, and doing as many or few as you like. The more the merrier!**


	10. Night Terrors (Part 2)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 10: Night Terrors (Part 2)**

"I think we're in the clear." Toto released a sigh and hopped onto the kitchen table. "No internal bleeding, just the concussion, but one of us should stay with her anyway."

"'Just the concussion,' he says," Hiromi scoffed. "You try having a concussion, and then you can be condescending."

"It could well have been worse," he warned her. "But, as long as you rest, drink enough, and don't do anything reckless, you should be fine."

"Oh, thank goodness I'm in a situation where I can afford to do exactly that," Hiromi drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Somebody tell those overgrown dogs to take a time-out. So what do we do now?" At the blank looks she received, she went on to tersely clarify with, "Well, Haru must have gotten hurt on cases before, right?"

Muta made a face. "All the time, kid."

"And are you telling me you left her lying on a couch then too?"

"It depended on the case," Baron said. "Sometimes, it was impossible to return to the Bureau. Other times, it was possible to treat the worst of the injuries then, and deal with the rest once we had returned to your world. And sometimes, Haru pushed on regardless." He thought over their past adventures, and the way they had left Haru's skin scarred. "She rarely stopped."

"So it's just me who gets beheaded and concussed on my first few cases with you. _Fabulous_."

"Now it's been mentioned, it is strange that Haru never had anything more life-threatening than a few scratches, overall," Toto said. He was quick to add, "Apart from the regular near-death experiences. But… humans are fragile. And yet, Haru rarely suffered from concussion, or broken bones, or even twisted ankles."

"She was practiced, Birdbrain. Kinda comes with the territory if ya run with you lot long enough."

"There's prepared, and then there's improbable," Toto said.

"Or she simply didn't let you lot know," Michael added. He was staring at a photo pinned to the fridge of Haru; looking but not really seeing. "I don't know exactly what she was like with you guys, but she didn't like admitting to me that things were wrong."

"Scars and scratches are one thing," Baron said, "but broken bones and suchlike would have been significantly more difficult to hide, especially during a case. It would have been unduly irresponsible for her to try to carry on under those kind of circumstances."

Toto snorted, and didn't try to conceal it. "Talking of which, Baron; how are your hands?"

"They're fine."

"Liar. Show them."

Baron eyed Toto, evidently weighing up his options. But now everyone was watching and their curiosity was too piqued for him to easily derail the conversation now. He sighed and brought his hands to the table. There was a soft clunk as they rested against the wood.

"Your gloves, Baron."

He glowered, but set about removing his left glove. The process was laborious, his fingers slow to tug the material from his hand, as if his muscles had forgotten how to work. He gave the glove one last pull, and his hand was brought into the light.

From the wrist down, his skin and fur gave way to wood. He flexed his fingers, as if embarrassed by the grainy state of his hand, and without the glove to soften the sound, his fingers could now be heard to creak gently.

"It's already recovering," he said softly. "Ten minutes back, I couldn't move it at all."

"Is your hand meant to look like that?" Michael asked.

"Only under certain circumstances."

"He means, when he overuses his magic," Toto clarified. He glared daggers at the cat Creation. "Do you have any idea how reckless you're being?"

"I'll heal."

"Slowly. And painfully."

"It hurts?" Michael asked. "

"Of course it bloody hurts," Toto retorted. "Or do you think that having your hands turn to wood don't come with side effects? His body has had to rebuild itself at the fission, looping his veins and arteries to stop him bleeding out, and slowly pressing forward as it reverts back to flesh and blood. If he can move his fingers, then his nerves have pushed back through, and his muscles are already returning, and all of this is being done through very thinly-spread magic. There's a reason why Creations sleep in their inanimate form."

"Okay, but don't you guys then… change between wood and flesh anyway?" Hiromi called from the sofa. "What's so bad about now?"

" _It's bad now_ because being in our flesh form requires magic. If he uses up a lot of magic doing things like trying to light up a whole street, then he has to draw that magic from the reserves that keep him moving."

"And I'll recover that magic when I sleep," Baron said. He smiled to the humans, both of whom looked slightly mortified at the new information. "Don't worry; Creation bodies are made to withstand things like this. Normally, when we wake, we have enough magic to make the transition quick and easy; what I'm experiencing now is… something akin to a magic hangover."

"And you should sleep," Toto added.

Baron turned his faint smile to Toto. He began to tug the glove back on. "You've never been this worried before about my magic habits."

"Before Haru, you weren't so much a problem," the crow bit back. "And when Haru was around, she helped to keep you in check. But now… "

"I couldn't stand back and do nothing, Toto. You know what those creatures were."

"And is anyone gonna fill the rest of us in?" Muta demanded. "Could ya stop being dramatically mysterious for once in yer life and tell us what's going on? 'Cause those monsters weren't anything I've seen before and I'm betting they ain't anything Chicky's seen either."

"Haru does know about them," Baron said. He spoke slowly, as if the explanation was unwilling to come. He tapped his fingers wearily against the table; a dull wood-against-wood sound. "She's never seen them in the… well, in person. Neither have I. But when it came to light that Haru had the power to open portals, I did a little digging, and discovered stories of creatures that live in the nothingness between worlds. For want of a better name, they are phantoms."

"So we messed up, and Haru remembers the stories of these phantoms?" Michael asked. "Is that why they're here? They're just more memories?"

"Just the wrong memories, if yer right."

"That… or something worse." Baron's fingers paused their uneasy rhythm, giving way to the sound of his tired breathing. "They could be real."

"Phantoms do inhabit the nothingness between worlds," Toto said. "So, they might have found a way into Haru's bubble."

"Yeah, but we've never had this problem before," Hiromi pointed out.

Baron glanced to his gloved hand. He ran his fingers over his palm, where a few stray spots of blue dust still lingered. "The memory pearl," he exhaled. "Perhaps… Perhaps that, in a way, cracked her bubble prematurely. Perhaps it enabled them to slip through. And she would be too tempting a morsel to pass up."

Michael sighed. "I'm going to regret asking this, but why?"

"Because, unlike us, she is only a soul; a floating spirit, drifting without a body. To creatures like phantoms, she would be easy prey." He drummed his fingers once more against the table. "If they get her, her bubble won't just be destroyed. She will too. For good, this time."

"Of course, that's assuming they are real."

The gathering jumped at the newcomer's voice. Baron leapt to his feet to see the Duke leaning against the kitchen counter. The uninvited Creation idly flicked on the kettle.

"Good day to you too. Is that any way to greet a visitor?"

"Duke. I've already told you that we do not need your help."

He laughed. "Of course you did. And, of course I ignored that. Just because you're too stubborn to see the truth doesn't mean I am. And the truth is that you will come to me for help. Eventually. Because you can't keep doing this – messing with her head and mind. I mean, really? You took that crazy caterpillar's Wonderland memory magic and thought it would actually work? There's desperation and then there's _desperation_."

"Can somebody just punch that guy already?" Hiromi groaned. "I'd do it myself, but I can't reach."

"I can take a swipe at his ankles." Muta flexed his claws in anticipation.

"You asked once before why Haru's worlds are so dark." The Duke stole a teabag from Haru's cupboards and dropped it into a mug and, at his words, Baron motioned for Muta to stay his claws. "How a young woman once so full of life and love could create worlds with such monsters. It's so simple, I can barely believe I have to spell it out for you – then again, I've warned you before, so I guess it's more that you don't _want_ to know."

"If I'm not allowed to mutilate his ankles, then he's not allowed to waffle on either," Muta grumbled.

The Duke smiled. "It's what you've made her into. She's been running from monsters and beasties and things that go _bump_ in the night for so long now – or so it feels to her – that she can barely imagine a world without such horrors. That's what you've done, with your meddling little Bureau and inability to take responsibilities for your actions, my dear Baron. That's what you've turned her into. She dreams of nightmares now, did you know that?"

Baron was silent, but his hold on Muta's fur tightened.

The Duke smirked. "Ah, I see that one passed you by. But not even her flatmate knew of the many sleepless nights your poor Haru suffered through. She tried to keep it hidden from you, because that is the kind of person she is, but she couldn't keep the memories hidden from me." He tapped the side of his head for emphasis. "They say dreams are simply what you know, rehashed, and all your Haru knows anymore is chaos and death. Is it really so surprising?"

"Our cases weren't all that way," Baron said. "There were good moments too."

"When? When you found her father again, his memories shattered and his mind wracked with grief? How about when she discovered her friend, beheaded by a princess of Oz, or when she had to protect everyone, alone, from the shapeshifting monster of Fenland House? What about the time she was used as the experiment for mad scientist Moreau? Or when she was nearly buried alive by the komainu? And then there are the cases she can't remember; the ones that are nothing but white noise and terror. But those are all child's play compared to the ones that truly haunt her. Do you want to know the worst ones, the ones that left her scared to go back to sleep at night?"

"Why are you telling us this?" Toto demanded.

"Because he needs to know," the Duke growled. "He needs to realise what he's doing; to see what he is. How I am not the only one who's 'broken' here. Then maybe he will see what I see. Maybe he will see the only true way to end this." He turned his brown-eyed stare to Baron, his eyes – Haru's eyes – tearing him apart. "The worst nightmares were the ones where she saw what you had turned her into. The puca of Fenland House. Mary of Guertena's gallery. Even the memory of turning a gun on me scares her. So you see why her worlds are nightmares now; it's all she knows."

He scoffed and turned away.

"You don't have to believe me or even listen to me. But I am right."

He vanished, and the only sound was the shrill whistle of the boiling kettle.

"He's growing impatient." Baron quietly moved to the kettle and switched it off. His hand stayed at the counter, leaning into it as if it were keeping him up. "Before, he acted as if this were a game, but now… I'd go so far as to say he's worried."

Muta grunted, but didn't sound as indifferent as he was perhaps going for. "Worried? What would he be worried about? What does he care enough about to be worried _for_?"

"Louise."

"Oh."

"He wants the part of Louise's soul that is in the Sanctuary," Baron explained, "and the easiest way for him to do that is if we allow it."

"And why would we allow it?" Toto asked carefully.

"He's offered to help us return Haru in exchange for her soul."

There was a heavy silence, and then, "Do you think he can?" from Hiromi.

Baron sighed and turned his head away, studiously keeping his face from them. "He has the ability to delve through a person's mind; if anyone was capable of returning Haru's memories, he would be."

He was silent, but there was the feeling that he had more to add. The others waited for him to continue. Eventually, setting the half-prepared teacup to one side, he stared aimlessly at the counter and said, "If Haru dies, then his main bargaining chip is gone. If she dies, then he knows he stands no chance of negotiating with us."

"You make it sound as if he thinks Haru's going to die soon," Michael whispered. " _Is_ she?"

"I… I don't know."

"Right, so, correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't Haru died like… three times already in these worlds?" Hiromi asked. "But it's not real death; she just… respawns in another bubble and we just pick up where we last were? What makes him think she's gonna die for good soon?"

"It's because making these bubbles takes magic." Baron looked down to his hands. His fingers still creaked as he flexed them across the counter. "Eventually it will run out, and we really will truly lose her."

"How many bubbles does she have left?"

"I don't know. But we don't have any time to waste. Toto, guide Hiromi and Michael to the Sanctuary, and then return here; Muta and I will stand guard outside the house and ensure that the phantoms don't return."

"The Sanctuary?" Hiromi pushed herself up. "Hey, I'm not going back until we're done here–"

"Not the real Sanctuary," he assured her. "Given that this is a replica of Haru's memories, there should be an imitation of the Sanctuary here also. If the memories play out true, then Haru should arrive there tomorrow evening. But for now, you need rest."

"Right. Should I just sleep on top of the house, or was there a human-sized bed outside the Bureau fifteen years ago?"

Baron blinked, and Hiromi was sure he had forgotten that they could not simply shrink down to figurine size. "Sanctuary."

The Sanctuary appeared at the doorway, as poised as ever. "You called?"

"Are you able to find a way for these two to enter the Bureau at a more convenient height?"

The Sanctuary cocked its head to one side, and it was almost possible to see the calculations balancing in its mind. "I cannot shrink them down to size the same way that Haru was, but, given the… flexible permanence of this memory, I might be able to shift perspective."

"And, in Japanese?" Hiromi asked.

"The Bureau will appear large enough to take you," Toto explained, "but you will never change size."

"And we can't do that in the real Bureau because…?"

"Because the real Bureau is real, and this one is not. It's less magic and more an optical illusion."

"So that's the plan? We get sent back to sit safely in the fake Sanctuary, and you lot keep watch out for monsters?" Hiromi demanded. "We can help too, you know!"

"You still have a concussion," Baron reminded her. "And both of you need sleep. As for us, we will do our best to remain out of the way, for we've already interfered with this memory far too much. From now on, we're going to try to keep it true to past events. Perhaps, that way, we can finally unlock all Haru's memories."

"And if those monsters return?" Michael asked.

"We stop them."

ooOoo

Reverted back to his figurine height, Baron and Toto flew high above the crowds, watching Haru drift towards the Crossroads. Everything appeared to have gone to plan, according to Haru's own records – cattails in her garden, catnip in her pockets, mice in her locker, and finally the voice of Yuki spurring her to find Muta and the Cat Bureau.

"Do you think this is really going to work?" Toto asked.

"Which part?" Baron replied.

"Her memories. Do you really think that, by reliving this part of her life, she'll remember everything else?"

"Nothing else we've tried has borne any success. At least this is… different. And if we can protect her in this bubble, stop her dying again then… who knows? Perhaps."

"There's no guarantee it will."

"I know. But we have to try."

Toto was silent.

"Toto?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong, old friend?"

The crow sighed, and allowed an updraft to lift him onto a café roof. "It's simply tiredness."

"In that case, you should have slept last–"

"Not that kind of tiredness. Look – Haru has arrived." Toto pointed down to the café tables, moving the conversation along with just enough tact to shift Baron's attention. "But where's the butterball…?"

Baron leant over Toto and surveyed the crowds below. "From Haru's report, Muta should be seated on one of the chairs." He could see their Muta, curled up beneath a table, but no sign of the Muta from the past. "Unless…"

"Unless having two Mutas in close proximity has disrupted the memory," Toto finished.

"It's entirely possible. But, in that case, we're missing a Muta."

"What do you mean? We only need one." With that, Toto leapt down from the café roof and landed heavily on the table above the white feline. "Rise and shine, sleepycat; time to earn your keep."

"Your pep talks need some work, birdbrain." Even so, Muta dragged himself out from under the table, mostly so he could glare at the crow. "What do ya want?"

"You need to take Haru to the Bureau."

"Ain't there a past me for that?"

"Do you think I'd be asking if there was?"

"Well, I dunno what goes on in yer bird brain–"

"Muta." Baron quickly brought the discussion to a halt. "Please. Will you lead Haru to the Bureau once more?"

Muta huffed, but rose to his paws without further complaint. "Fine. But she's gonna go the long way around again."

Baron smiled. "I wouldn't ask for it any other way."

With one last dagger-filled stare at Toto, Muta wound his way through the café and hopped up onto the same chair he had taken all those years back. And, as before, Haru nearly sat on him before she spotted him.

She leapt back to her feet with a cat-worthy yowl upon realising her mistake and spun round to face him. "What in the heck was that? Hey, you big fatso… You cats keep freaking me out." She brushed at her skirt, trying to sweep any fur off, before she finally took a second look at what exactly she had mistaken for a cushion. She frowned and leant forward to peer at him. "You again? And I thought I had just been imagining you guys from last night…"

Muta offered her an unhelpful grin and turned away.

"Hey, wait – are you the big white cat? Are you?" Haru rounded on him so he couldn't ignore her quite so easily. "Look, I need to know where the Cat Bureau." She hesitated, and then added for clarification, "A voice told me to ask you."

Muta only snorted, and Haru became irritated instead of apologetic this time around.

"Well, I know you can talk – I think… How is a voice any crazier than talking cats or… or demon wolves?" Haru glared at him, and then huffed and straightened. "Fine. Maybe I got the wrong person. I mean cat. I have the wrong cat. Sorry that I sat on you."

Muta grudgingly sat up. "Fine. I'll show you."

"That's our cue to follow," Baron said. He and Toto took back to the skies, rising on the air currents and watching as Muta ran off toward an alleyway. "Not so fast, not so fast…" Baron murmured, eyeing the way Haru nearly fell over her feet in pursuit of the cat.

"Relax, Baron. Haru's done this once before," Toto assured him.

"We cannot err on this. The closer we keep to the original memory, the better chance we stand."

"You think," Toto said.

"It's an educated guess."

Baron watched as Haru clambered up an ascending set of ledges and jump down onto a corrugated iron roof. Her school shoes could be heard to clatter ungainly along the springy surface.

"Muta didn't take any pity on her, did he?"

Toto laughed. "He was probably just still stinging after the 'fatso' comment."

"If this is the way he treats all new clients, we're going to have to have a conversation later."

"That should be entertaining."

Haru finished scrambling over a fence and paused for breath against an alleyway wall. She slackened her pace, now only a few dozen yards from the corner that would lead her to the Sanctuary's entrance.

"Hey, cat… Wait up." She slowed to a complete halt, one hand rising to her chest as she leant against the wall. "Gee, you think all that running late to school would keep me fitter than this. Hey, cat; I'm sorry I called you fatso! Come back!"

Muta stopped at the alley's exit and gave Haru a strange look. "Tired already, Chicky?"

"You… would not _believe_ … the day I've had," she gasped.

"You'd be surprised." Muta glanced behind him, eyeing the Sanctuary's archway. "Are ya gonna give up now? We're almost there."

"Who said… anything about giving up?" With a final push, she steadied herself back to her feet and staggered several steps towards him before fumbling to another halt. "I'm just… taking my own time…"

"Something's not right," Baron muttered. "This… This is new."

"Ya can take yer own time when we get there!" Muta shouted at Haru.

"I'm the one who's getting married off to some cat prince, not you!"

"Well, do ya want to be late to your own wedding or what?"

"Are you sure you're here to help?"

Muta started to reply, but then saw the shadows drenching the alleyway shift. He ran across to her, reaching her just as he started to hear the scratchy whispers rising from the darkness. "Move. Now!"

"I'm coming–"

Muta grabbed her bag by his teeth and dragged her away from the wolf that had just tried to take a bite out of her. Haru heard the snap of its jaws closing inches behind her, and her legs fired into action. She half-ran, half-fell through the alleyway, breaking out into the street beyond. She spotted the open archway before her, and started to turn away.

Muta headbutted her leg. "Don't stop!"

"It's a dead end–"

"It will be if ya stop!"

Haru glanced back to the monstrous wolves jostling for space in the alleyway's opening, and then back to the archway. She swallowed, and followed after Muta. "See?" she cried, circling in the Sanctuary's courtyard. "A dead end!"

"Eh. Actually, you might have had a point…"

Toto flew through the arch, and Baron jumped off to land at the threshold. "Sanctuary!"

Louise's form materialised beneath the archway, and the Sanctuary's form _glowed_. The ground about them shivered, and then the bricks of the arch swelled and grew. With one final tremor, the archway was no more, replaced instead by an insurmountable wall.

There was the brief sound of the wolves slamming into the wall, and then… nothing.

"What happened?" Hiromi and Michael rushed out of the Bureau, originating at what appeared to be a figurine height, but growing with each step until they were back to human size again. Both looked slightly nauseous at the change. "Whoa. Headrush," Hiromi gasped.

Haru staggered over to Toto's column and sank down to the cobbled ground. "What…? What was…?"

Glancing to his companions, Baron walked over to Haru and gently swept his top hat from his head. "Good evening. Welcome to the Bureau."

A half-hearted memory flittered across his mind; the memory of a clumsy schoolgirl nearly tripping over her feet in shock at his words. Now it was the same face, the same clothes, the same time, but there was a different kind of tiredness in her familiar eyes. She simply leant against the column and stared at him. "You're back as well?" she asked. A light scoff rose through her throat. "Guess it really wasn't a dream. But you're…" and here she motioned about his head height, "smaller than I remember."

"Yeah. He does that a lot."

Baron bowed his head, ignoring Muta's unhelpful side-comment. "As you may have noticed, you're now in a world quite different from your own. This is a refuge for Creations. Whenever someone creates something with all their heart, then that creation is given a soul, you see. Like me." He motioned behind him. "And Toto there."

"So… you're not just a really fancy cat?" Haru eventually asked. "It's just that, what with the cat parade last night and all the weird stuff going on, I just kind of assumed you were like them. Wait. You're not here to take me to the Cat Kingdom, are you?"

"Rest assured that we won't allow any harm to come to you."

Haru gave him a strange look. "That's… not quite the same thing." She shook her head and pressed on. "Okay, but now I know those… things weren't just a bad dream, can someone tell me what's going on? I mean, the cat thing, I get… sort of… but what's with the wolf things? They're not, like, enemies with the Cat Kingdom? I'm not on the hit list of, like, the dog mafia, am I?"

Baron allowed a small smile to flitter across his lips; he had forgotten what she had been like on their first meeting. "No, you are not in danger of any canine mafia, Miss Haru." He sobered, the smile falling away. "What you encountered back there were monsters called phantoms; creatures that inhabit the space between worlds."

"And… you're sure they can't get in here?"

"The Sanctuary is currently closed off from all other worlds. Nothing can get in or out."

And neither could it allow even the memory of the cats to invade to take Haru away to the Cat Kingdom.

"So… this place is on lockdown, basically?"

Baron nodded. "In a manner of speaking."

"Oh. Cool." Haru rested her head against the column, still a little out of breath as she regarded her new surroundings. She closed her eyes, and the exhaustion could be seen lined in her figure.

"Miss Haru…?"

"I'm fine. Just… need a moment to catch my breath." She offered a weak laugh for reassurance that did little to calm his nerves.

ooOoo

"Something isn't right." Leaving Hiromi and Michael to talk to Haru, Baron had entered the Bureau to make a cup of tea – milk, no sugar – for their guest. Toto and Muta had followed after him, Toto perched on the balcony rail and Muta making himself at home.

"Yeah, so you keep saying – so what if she's a little out of breath? Hey, look – there's some angel food cake in the cupboard!"

"Is that really important right now, puddingbrain?"

"It's called research," Muta retorted between a mouthful of cake. "It was here the first time around; I'm was just checking if it was here again."

"She's tired – far more tired than she should be," Baron muttered.

"She has just been chased by wolves that look like they've bust their way out of a hallucination."

"No, even before that. She's young, she's healthy, and she had no trouble keeping up with Muta before. And yet, this time…" The image of her, slouched against the column and sallow-skinned, passed before his eyes. "It's as if she's fading."

"A side effect of the memory pearl?" Toto offered.

"I don't know." The kettle was boiling. He poured it out into the readied teacup, his actions automatic. "But I'm not sure we have enough time to let this memory play out naturally anymore."

"Or perhaps yer just jumpy after seeing the Duke."

"He might be right," Toto murmured. "The Duke is able to… get under a person's skin; there's no guarantee that he wasn't simply trying to manipulate you into agreeing to his terms."

"Anyway, what other choice do ya have? Yer saw what happened when you tried to explain to her before what was really going on – and if I remember right, that didn't go too prettily either."

"You both have a point." Baron picked up the tea, and the familiar scent grounded him. "But… I don't think it was a trick on Duke's part. He was right on one thing: Haru's magic will run dry eventually, so we cannot afford to treat these bubbles like a series of endless second chances. Time is running out."

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do then?"

Baron gave a half-hearted shake of his head and started towards the Bureau's exit. "First, I am going to give our guest some tea."

Muta snorted. "Same as ever, then."

Outside, Haru seemed a little surprised when offered the tiny cup of tea, but she gave Baron the same smile as before and thanked him.

"That's my own personal blend of tea. It's a little different each time, so I can't guarantee the taste."

He could almost see, in his mind, the words on the case file. Haru had tried to be concise, especially when it came to parts of the case that overlapped with the Bureau's experience but, for some reason or another, she had still included that line in the report. For some reason, those words had stayed with her. That, and one other. And, looking into those eyes, he found the other words she had kept in her mind all these years.

"Haru, what I need you to do is learn just one thing." His words had originally meant to reassure, to give confidence to a young lost teenager on his doorstep, but now they carried another type of weight to them. He found himself hoping in them. "Always believe in yourself. Do this, and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear."

She nodded with all the seriousness she could muster. But still, there was no spark of recognition.

He sighed, and almost as if the Sanctuary could sense the fight leaving him, he was changed to a human height. He sat down beside her, staring – unseeingly – at the warm glow of the Bureau's lights.

"The cat wasn't wrong." As she spoke, Baron heard the sound of her lowering the teacup to the cobbled ground. "You do like to shift heights a lot, don't you?"

Baron chuckled. "I suppose I do."

A silence settled between them, and the rest of the onlookers evidently decided to wait for someone else to speak. For that, Baron was grateful. For once, the jokes, the bickering, the squabbling was curbed.

"Okay, so what's really going on?"

He looked to her, and her previous fear had given way to a stubbornness he had long missed. "Going on?" he echoed.

"Yeah. Going on. I don't know, but something is… off. You're all acting like there's something on your minds, like you're not really here. If you're not with the Cat Kingdom, then why did you turn up last night to stop the wolves? I know you're some sort of Bureau, but I don't even know what that is meant to tell me. What kind of bureau are you? What do you do?"

"What we do is very simple, Miss Haru. We help people."

"With what?"

"With whatever they come to us in need for. Sometimes it's as simple as a lost trinket or person, and other times it's a monster on the loose. Mostly it's monsters," he admitted. "Supernatural happenings, that's what we specialise in."

"Were you chasing down those monsters – those phantom things – when you turned up outside my house?"

The lie would have been too easy; the answer should have risen to his lips without thinking, but still the words stayed on his tongue. An explanation handed to him on a plate. And yet he shook his head. "No, Miss Haru. We came looking for you."

He watched the emotions pass before her eyes, even as he heard the sound of disbelief from his companions. It hadn't worked before – but, then again, they hadn't had the memory pearl then. Perhaps this would be enough.

It had to be enough.

"Me?" Haru repeated.

Baron nodded.

The emotion that settled in her gaze was disbelief, but she didn't dismiss the conversation entirely. That was a start. That was more than he had hoped for.

"You've got to have the wrong person. I'm not… I mean… _Why_?"

"Because…" He weighed her expression, searching for the right words. He had said the wrong thing once before, but he wasn't sure what the _right_ thing was. Or even if there was a right thing. The truth, obviously, but he didn't know where to start.

"Because?" Haru prompted.

Perhaps there was only one truth that really mattered.

"Because we lost you."

Haru laughed weakly. "Lost me? We've never even met until last night."

"I'm afraid that's not the case. This world, this place, everything you're experiencing is a memory from your teen years. The real you – the you we know – is a young woman who has been part of the Cat Bureau for several years now."

"Chasing monsters, and all that?" Haru supplied.

"Among other cases, yes." A tired laugh slipped past his mouth. "And running. Lots of running."

"Sounds like an adventure."

"It was. But it was dangerous as well."

"And it doesn't sound much like me."

Baron thought back to another case in which Haru had reverted to her teen years, and recalled the terror in her eyes. "Not yet," he said. "But you grow. You change."

"Into some monster-kicking badass?" Haru asked with a smirk.

The Duke's words came back to haunt him.

" _The worst nightmares were the ones where she saw what you had turned her into. The puca of Fenland House. Mary of Guertena's gallery. Even the memory of turning a gun on me scares her. So you see why her worlds are nightmares now; it's all she knows."_

Baron's smile faded. "Something like that."

"Alright, so even if I did believe you – and I'm not saying I do," Haru hastily added, "then what does that mean? What do I do?"

"Then we need to return your memories – all of them." He could hardly believe she had listened but, then again, this was a variation of Haru. This was the gawky teenager who had just discovered that cats could speak and gargoyles move; this was the young girl who wanted to believe in magic and being more than she was. This time they had a chance.

"Okay. And how do we do that? Do I have to chant or drink something or go through some kind of magic spell?"

"I…" And here he began to see his plan falling through. "I'm not sure. We tried some memory magic, which brought back the memories you're living now, but I had hoped…"

"That I'd remember more," Haru finished. "Well, this is all I know, I'm afraid. No sudden eureka moment or anything."

"So I see."

"Right, so if this is a memory, you must know what happens next." Haru grinned at him, as if trying to chase away his blues with her smile alone. Perhaps she was not immune to the strange atmosphere shared across the eavesdroppers.

"Next, you should get kidnapped by cats."

"Catnapped," Hiromi could be heard to mutter. Muta snorted, and Toto spared her a withering 'really, now?' look.

"I don't actually get married off to a cat, do I?" Haru asked. "Also, you guys did a pretty terrible job of protecting me if I got kidnapped on your own doorstep."

Baron's smile briefly returned. "We were not expecting the cats to find you here. But, no; you do not end up marrying any cats. Not even when the Cat King himself… ah, proposed to you."

"You mean the huge purple cat whose eyes looked like they were trying to escape his head? Ew."

"The very same."

" _Eww_!"

"But the issue at hand is that we were trying to stay as close to the real memories as possible in an attempt to unlock the rest of your past," Baron said, "however, with the arrival of the phantoms, things have… changed. And, since the Sanctuary has gone into lockdown, the cats won't be able to steal you away this time."

"You say that as if the last part isn't an improvement."

"It isn't what originally happened."

"Couldn't we go to the Cat Kingdom anyway?"

All eyes turned to Michael, who immediately looked uncomfortable at the attention. "It's just that," he uneasily added, "if the Cat Kingdom is meant to be a big part of this memory, then returning there might help anyway? We… can get there from here, right?"

"We could use the Sanctuary's portal magic–" Baron began.

"That would be unwise," Toto said. "A large jump like that outside the original memory might not work, especially considering that we would not truly be jumping between worlds, but the memory of them. It might even make it easier for the phantoms to find us."

Muta scoffed and pulled out the newspaper from the letterbox. "Fine. Then we walk."

"You can walk to the Cat Kingdom?" Michael asked.

"Oh, sure. Well, ya can walk to the lake that leads there. It's just easier and less wet to go by portal."

"Then let's do that!"

Baron wasn't sure how much enthusiasm was true on Haru's part, or whether she was just faking it for their benefit, but there was at least some spark of sincerity. "Are you quite sure about that?" he asked her. "This is the Cat Kingdom which you were going to be kidnapped by."

"Yeah, but how many times am I going to get to see another world? Anyway, I didn't end up married to some crazy cat king last time, so it should be fine, right?"

"Yeah, but you nearly got stuck as a cat," Muta added.

"What?"

"Now, now." Baron rose to his feet and started toward the edge of the courtyard. "This conversation shall all be in vain if we still have phantoms at our door. Sanctuary?"

The brick wall cleared to reveal the archway from before, this time without the wolves.

"I guess that answers that question," Toto said, flying down to land on Baron's shoulder. "But we have no guarantee they're gone for good."

"We shall have to risk it."

There was a clatter behind as Haru tried to rise to her feet, only for her strength to give way beneath her again. She caught the column before she could fall, but her schoolbag fell from her grasp and struck the ground. Baron moved to help, but Hiromi and Michael had already helped her back to her feet, one on either side of her.

He stepped back towards her anyway. "Haru?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She attempted a grin. "Must just be the shock of everything, huh? Let's just get going to this Cat Kingdom before they come looking for me."

For a moment, Baron had considered taking the same route Haru had originally been lead to the lake, but one look at Haru's current state dismissed that idea immediately. He mentally mapped out their easiest and quietest route out of the city, starting along the seldom-trod alleyways. He headed out into the city, his nerves on high alert for any sign of the phantoms' return.

"You know, this might just work."

Baron smiled at Toto's words. "Is that optimism I hear?"

"It's recognising that your plan is beginning to fall into place," Toto answered. Lowering his voice, he added, "I was starting to worry that your desperation to return Haru was overriding any common sense you might have had."

Baron wanted to dismiss his words as part-jest, but there was something uncomfortably serious in Toto's voice. "Toto–"

"It's simply that… we've already lost one Bureau member," Toto continued. "And I remember what you were like after losing Louise. I try to protect everyone under the Bureau's roof, but the fact of the matter is I cannot protect people from themselves. And I can't watch you or anyone else here destroy themselves chasing after their own grief."

"Is that what you thought I was doing? Chasing after my grief?"

"Weren't you?"

Baron had no immediate answer to that.

"I know that you were made to help people, Baron, just as I was made to protect them. So perhaps you'll understand why I've acted the way I have. Why, sometimes, I might have tried to curb your hope."

"Because you didn't think we would be able to save Haru."

"Because people have torn themselves apart over hope. I want Haru back too – she was my friend also – and I still remember every day that I failed in protecting her. But you – you, Muta, the humans; what remains of the Bureau – you are my responsibility too. And I will protect what I still can protect. I will protect what is left."

"I do understand, Toto, but I cannot give up on Haru. Not yet. And not just because of the purpose I was made for."

Toto cawed a faint laugh. "Yes. I know exactly why you can't give up on her and that is part of the reason why I worry. People do many stupid things, but the stupidest things are often out of love."

Baron stopped as he came to a busy road. "Toto…"

"Hey, everyone else could see it–"

"Yes. I know."

"Were you just hoping that if you never named it, it would go away?"

"No. Not in the end, anyway." He glanced back to where Haru, with the help of Hiromi and Michael, was bringing up the rear of their strange little procession. "At first, that might have been the case," he murmured to Toto. "She was – is – human and young and with a whole life ahead of her. To get involved would have been messy. At first, there was only friendship and trust, but then…"

"Then these things have a habit of sneaking up on us," Toto finished.

Baron nodded. "It wasn't even romantic at first. It was simply the realisation that she had become an irreplaceable part of my life – a scary prospect considering our mismatched lifespans – and then, somewhere along the running and laughing and madness, it changed and I… I do not think I've ever felt this way about anyone before."

"You should have told her that."

Baron snorted. "You don't think I know that? When I realised that I was, perhaps, not alone in my feelings, I promised myself that I would tell her. That after the next case, the next danger, the next time we returned to the Bureau I would tell her how I felt. And we would come back and something would stop me. And then I ran out of time."

"How far exactly is this cat lake?" Hiromi brought Haru to a halt at the edge of the road, and eyed the speeding traffic.

"Not long now," Baron promised. "Also, if you want, I could carry Haru–"

"I'm fine," Haru said.

"You're really not," Michael replied. "You can barely walk."

"We've got her just fine," Hiromi said, in response to Baron's earlier offer. "Which way now?"

"We cross here, and then we're almost out of the city." Baron felt a warning shiver pass along his back, and the feeling that they were being watched tickled at the back of his mind. "Muta, did you just feel that?"

"Like something just crawled up yer back and died? Yeah."

"We need to get moving."

"Why?" Haru leant against Hiromi, breathing heavily as if the half-walk there had taken everything out of her. "What's happened?"

"I think the phantoms have realised we've left the Sanctuary," Baron answered. He glanced back to her, considering carrying her to speed up their progress, but he could see the protective way Hiromi kept hold of her. He had thought about telling Hiromi to stay at the Sanctuary in her current condition, but he could see that she wasn't going to let Haru out of her sight and, anyway, he wasn't sure that separating would be any safer. "We've come too far to turn around to the Sanctuary, so we should press on, but quickly."

"No dawdling," Haru said. "Gotcha."

Baron turned his attention back to the road, and saw their chance to cross. They weren't far now – but they had no assurance the Cat Kingdom would be any safer than out in the Human World. Indeed, there was nothing to indicate that it would make any difference to the phantoms, but if the Cat Kingdom could possibly jumpstart even a glimpse of Haru's memories…

A shadow on the tarmac caught his ankle, stopping him dead in the road. He dropped his gaze to see a black claw rising from the shadow and curled about his leg; the rest of the shadow was a mass of swirling eyes and jagged teeth.

Shouting broke him from its many-eyed stare, and he looked up just in time to see the lorry thundering towards him. He started to move, but the creature's hold would not break. It was possible to hurt here. Was it possible to die too?

Something smacked into his back, and the monster's hold was jarred loose. He was thrown out of the lorry's way just as it swerved past. His ears were ringing; all he could hear was the crazed beeping of the lorry's horn and the screech of its wheels skidding to a halt. And, just past that, was a heartbroken wail.

He turned, and the echo of a past accident roared in his ears.

" _You fool! What were you thinking, running out into the street like that?!"_

One shuddering step at a time, he returned to the street.

" _What about her? Did you know the carriage would miss her too?"_

The lorry had stopped, but too late. Far too late.

" _She wanted to help… to help you. She always just wanted to help…"_

Haru's broken body lay strewn across the road, her limbs twisted the wrong way and her bones fractured, but still breathing. Even though every breath sent spasms of pain rippling through her, she was still fighting.

" _Oh, Baron. You always mean so well."_

He dropped down to her side, almost falling rather than kneeling. His vision blurred; for a moment he thought he might be on the verge of collapsing, until he felt the tears sink into his fur. "Haru…"

If the others had joined him – and they must have done – he didn't notice them. His hazy sight was filled with Haru; with his failure.

She fought for another juddering gasp, and her eyes found his. A smile found its way to her lips. "Look at that," she whispered. "I almost died once yesterday saving some dumb cat. Seems like some things can't be avoided."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"I'm the one who ran into a truck. My choice." She tried to laugh, but the sound became gargled in her throat. "I thought I might be a little faster though."

The shadow of Cap's world still whispered in his ear, urged on by the bloodied body before him.

" _Oh, Baron. You always mean so well."_

"It's my fault… It's always my fault…"

"Baron." Toto landed heavily – deliberately heavily, perhaps – on Baron's shoulder. "This world is going to collapse any moment now. You have to get the lapis lazuli."

"She's not dead yet!"

Now he could feel his companions about him, but only in the form of the stilted sympathy they emitted. A hopeless sympathy. More whispers scratched at his ears, but these were no longer the echoes of his past. These ones were real. He tore his gaze from Haru to see the wolves pushing their way out of the shadows, their hungry, luminous eyes fixed on Haru.

Through the fog of his mind, he registered their prey; saw the opening they were looking for. A single lost soul… falling through the nothingness between worlds until it could build another bubble about it. Easy picking.

Toto noted his attention shift, and he snatched the lapis lazuli out from Baron's pocket, preparing for the inevitable fallout. "Baron…"

"They're not getting her."

Toto's eyes widened, realising what Baron intended to do a second ahead of time. He yelled out a warning to the others, just as Baron slammed his hand onto the road.

This time, there were no easy lights to manipulate, only a few streetlamps and car lights, and that wasn't enough. This time, he made the air light up, like the atmosphere itself had ignited. His toes and fingers burst into pain as the magic drained from them and crawled up his skin. He clutched Haru to him, shielding her from the blinding light even as the life trickled from her. Each shuddered breath was growing weaker; each fight for life a little less determined.

He didn't have to do this forever. He just had to stun the wolves long enough for her soul to escape to its next bubble. He had to believe that would work. He had to believe she had enough magic left for that.

He could no longer feel Haru in his arms; the magic had been pulled from them and it was spreading through his shoulders and across his chest. If he would only allow himself to revert back to his normal size, it might have given him a few more seconds, but he would not release Haru from his grasp.

Suddenly, the weight of her dissolved away. Talons dug into his shoulder, but he only felt the feathered head butt into his jaw. "You can stop now, Baron!" Toto shouted. "She's gone! The world is falling apart, and you have to stop! Stop, Baron! I can't activate the lapis lazuli with all your magic in the air! Baron! Baron, you have to let go! Haru is gone!"

Gone.

The hold on his magic shattered, and Toto took the moment to deliver them back to the Bureau. Michael and Hiromi were dropped in the courtyard, while the Cat Bureau were returned to the house.

Muta and Toto exited the building, and Michael glanced through the doors just before they swung shut. "Is he okay?"

"No," Toto said. "But you should leave."

"Why?"

"Because, if I know him, then what's about to happen next isn't going to be pretty," he answered. "And he won't want you to see that."

Inside the Bureau, Baron stood at his desk. The effects of his drained magic had left him more figurine than flesh, his wooden form taking both his legs and arms, running across his chest and claiming the right side of his face. The Sanctuary's magic swirled about him, desperately trying to recover what it could, but even then it could not speed the process much; it could only lend movement to his figurine half. It could only ease the pain of his figurine and flesh sides clashing against each other.

Baron stared at his hands, expecting to see remains of Haru's blood, but there was none. Like her, it was gone.

" _You fool! What were you thinking, running out into the street like that?!"_

The image of the carriage from Cap's world, of Haru's imitation from Cap's world lying spread like a broken doll, crashed against the images of the immediate past. Of Haru – his Haru, the real one – tossed, torn and tattered, at the mercy of a lorry. Of his careless mistake.

" _What about her? Did you know the carriage would miss her too?"_

He braced his head in his hands, trying to pry the pictures and voices from his mind.

"Stop. Please, stop…"

" _She wanted to help… to help you. She always just wanted to help…"_

He'd done it again, hadn't he? Led her once again to her death. Thought too little, too late.

Two Harus. Two deaths. More than that really, too many. No matter what he did, it was always the same.

" _Oh, Baron. You always mean so well."_

"ENOUGH!"

The magic about him flared out across the Bureau, fired by the remnants of his own. It tore across the walls and sent the files flying from their shelves, the teapot tumbling, the cupboards rattling in their hinges as the magic swept through the room, powered by his own grief.

Baron sank down to the carpet, and the magic dropped down with him. The room was silent. Silent, until the sobs shook through him. Tears spilled from his remaining living eye, the cries barely audible through his half-wooden throat. But still it built up in what remained of his chest, his lungs, his heart, and found its way to the surface. The sound tore through him.

Softly, a wing came to rest on one shoulder; on the other a white paw.

Toto and Muta exchanged glances and, for a rare moment in time, came to an agreement with not a whisper of an argument. Muta gave Baron's shoulder one last squeeze, whether or not Baron could feel it, and found another kettle to start tea in. Toto brought a wing about Baron, hiding him from the world for as long as it would take for every last drop of guilt to pass.

And the Sanctuary looked on.

 **ooOoo**

 **Inspiration:** **The phantoms were taken from _Noragami_. Baron's final breakdown was written with a similar scene from _The Lovely Bones_ in mind. Part of Baron's "I meant to tell her how I felt" speech was inspired by a speech from _Timeless_. (I can't find the exact episode.)**

 **A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all your kind words following last week's events. Also, thank you for sticking with this story through frankly a gruelling plotline, but things are going to be shifting in the final two cases coming up! For good or bad, though, you'll have to wait and see to find out.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Next Case: Haru's Lullaby**

 **Teaser: _"Do you think she's gone for good?" / "Sometimes, I just wish it was all over," Toto whispered. "One way or the other – saved or not – I just wish this would end." / The room was filled with steam and whirring machinery, bleeping consoles and luminous control panels. And, somewhere in the distance, an alarm was sounding. / "We're in space," Hiromi gasped. / "I am doing what I was made to do. To save."/ "Whatever happens, returning Haru is our priority. Whatever it takes."/_** _ **"Let's bring Haru home."**_


	11. Haru's Lullaby (Part 1)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! I only had a little bit to finish, but it was a pain in the butt to write. We're on the final stretch though!**

 **Cat.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 11: Haru's Lullaby (Part 1)**

"Any news on Haru yet?"

Hiromi knelt down beside the Bureau doors and peered into the room. Remnants of Baron's chaos still lingered there, like bad memories. The silver teapot had been replaced with an older iron one and flecks of wallpaper had given way to reveal the wooden wall beneath. An ink stain across the desk was yet to be removed.

Baron paused in the process of reorganising the dishevelled files, and offered Hiromi a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Not yet."

"It's been a fortnight…"

"I know."

Hiromi watched Baron return to the filing system, and she was painfully aware that he had slowed. And it wasn't just because slivers of skin were still wood – a finger here, the edge of his shoulder, a scar running down his face – but there was something more. A tiredness that haunted his movements.

Her grandmother had owned a rescue dog once; a greyhound mix that had lived to a solid ten years. It had always been a lively creature, but in the final few months before its death, that changed. It slowed, its walk stiff and tired, its senses giving way. By the time it came to the last week, they had all known what was coming.

And there was an echo of that in Baron now. There was the same tiredness. The same feeling that simply being was an effort.

"Hey."

Baron lowered the case file and turned to her.

"Um, look, even though I don't really like you–" that didn't come out the way she wanted it to, but she continued anyway– "and I still blame you for part of what happened to Haru… I know that you're trying your best. I know that you care for her. I can see that now." She still wasn't quite sure what to make of the type of feelings he evidently bore for her lost friend, but that wasn't the point. "I don't know if we will succeed in bringing her back, but… at least we've tried. And, knowing Haru, I'd think she'd be happy with that."

She watched him, his gaze returning to the file in hand, and she decided he didn't have the energy to find the right words to reply with. She shrugged and started to leave.

"Thank you, Miss Hiromi."

She grinned once at him. "Don't get me wrong; I'm still never going to forgive you for getting my best friend killed but… I can kind of see why Haru would enjoy being with you guys. And she was stubborn."

"She always knew her own mind," Baron agreed.

"Yeah. Yeah, she did." For a moment, Hiromi's smile softened to something almost akin to kindness, and she rose to her feet, letting the Bureau doors swing shut.

Toto landed atop his column with a gentle kerfuffle of feathers and Hiromi stopped to greet him. "Is he…" and here she nodded back to the Bureau. "Is he alright?"

"In time, I hope so."

"How long does it usually take for the, you know, living flesh part of him to return?"

"It varies. Usually, he would have recovered by now, but it's not only his physical side that needs time to heal."

"That last world really did a number on him then, huh?"

Toto gave a half-hearted sigh. "It's more than that. Something similar happened once before. Something that… until recently… we had thought he had dealt with. I suppose some scars never truly go. But, as long as we're there for him, I think he'll be okay."

Hiromi could sense that there was more worrying the crow, but she didn't think he would tell her anything he wasn't already prepared to share.

"And how are you faring?"

"Me?"

Toto nodded to her. "You took quite the fall, if I recall."

"Oh." Consciously, Hiromi rubbed the back of her head. "I did get it checked out, and it is just a concussion. The doctors told me to take it easy," and here she grinned, "and to avoid alcohol. The third day after it was the worst, all aches and pains, but I'm doing better now. You know, except for the three-hours-a-night sleeping and the morbid dreams. Apparently morbid dreams aren't uncommon for concussions, but truth be told it might just be due to everything else that's been going on."

She paused, her eyes unfocused on a corner of the Sanctuary and her hand resting to a halt against the back of her head.

"Do you think she's gone for good?"

Toto stopped, mid-preening, and looked over at the young woman. "We're not going to give up until we're sure of that."

Hiromi wasn't sure that Baron would give up even after that became apparent, but she pushed that thought aside. "I mean, after the wolves – phantoms – and the way she was tiring even in that world, and how even the Duke seems to be worried…" She trailed off and continued her unseeing stare. "It has to end eventually. And it's been two weeks now without any sign of the Sanctuary finding her again – what if the phantoms got her or she just couldn't summon up another magic bubble world again?"

"It's one possibility."

"Is that all?"

Toto was silent for a good long moment; long enough for Hiromi to break her stare and look to him instead.

"Toto?"

"Sometimes, I just wish it was all over," he whispered. "One way or the other – saved or not – I just wish this would end. These past few months have been like a death vigil; moving from one world to the next, losing Haru each time and grieving anew… It's as if we're dragging up her ghost each time, putting her through fresh hell just for the chance that this time, this time, we might succeed. And I'm not sure I can do this anymore."

"You're giving up?"

Toto looked to her, and then away. "No. No," he repeated, and his attention shifted to the silent Bureau. "Not while they still need me to be strong."

Hiromi thought on this. "Look, I know that you feel like you have to protect everyone–"

"It's what I was created for."

"–but you're important too," she finished. "I get that it's kinda easy to get swept up in some sort of self-righteous, _putting others first_ mentality, but if you ignore your own pain then you're gonna collapse one day and then you won't be able to help anyone. And the others… Baron and even Muta… they're your friends, right? So how are you helping by keeping everything bottled up and always focusing on their pain and never yours? Friendship is a two-way street, Toto. You can't just hide things like that. You can't…"

She stumbled to a verbal halt with a sniffle, and surreptitiously wiped at the corner of her eyes with her sleeve.

"Are you sure this is still about me?" Toto asked softly.

"Shuddup," Hiromi muttered, but there was no true malice in her words. Just pain and tiredness.

A breeze swept through the Sanctuary, and she moved to bring her jacket closer around her before she realised the implications of just such a breeze. She turned and, sure enough, a familiar portal crackled in the archway.

She didn't even realise she was grinning until she felt her cheeks ache. "We haven't lost her yet," she breathed. "Toto, we can still save her."

The crow eyed the temperamental portal, but didn't seem to share the same vein of glee as Hiromi. "I'll fetch the others."

ooOoo

The Bureau stood before the crackling portal; two Creations, a cat, and a couple of humans, mentally preparing themselves for the leap ahead. Five hearts hammered away.

"This is it," Baron said.

Something shifted in the air. It was like everyone had been waiting for someone else to finally speak.

Hiromi sighed, and attempted a grin at the others. "We've got this. We're not going to fail this time."

"We can't afford to," Toto murmured.

"Gee, what a cheerful thought, Birdbrain."

"I'm only stating a fact. Everyone knows what's at stake here."

And yet, no one stepped towards the portal.

"Is anyone else… a little scared?" Michael asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Terrified."

"Pretty much."

"Oh, good. It's not just me then." Michael weakly returned Hiromi's grin. "If this works out, then hopefully this will be the last Bureau adventure I get dragged along on. Can't say I'm going to miss it."

"I might, a little," she replied. "Not enough to volunteer again though. Still, if this is our last time…" Her grin became mischievous, and she ran through the portal with a leap. Michael followed after, forgoing the jump. He simply ran through it and disappeared into its milky depths.

"Well," Muta said. "That's a first."

On the other side, Michael and Hiromi landed heavily on the grilled floor of a walkway. The grill rattled in protest. The room they'd found themselves in was filled with steam and whirring machinery, bleeping consoles and luminous control panels. And, somewhere in the distance, an alarm was sounding.

"Oh, heavens." Michael staggered over to a wall and dropped his head down, looking vaguely green. "I really hope that's the last time I do that. I think I'm getting portal-sick."

"Here." Without looking at him, Hiromi fished a hardboiled sweet out of her pocket and passed it across to him.

"I think hardboiled sweets are meant to help with ears popping on aeroplanes not… whatever that portal does." Regardless, he popped the sweet into his mouth.

A moment later, they were joined by the Bureau. Baron first, his height changing to a good head taller than Hiromi, then Toto, and finally Muta. The latter skidded across the floor grating, and only by Baron catching him did Muta avoid falling off the edge.

"Thanks, Baron. Hey, at least we're not in a forest, for once."

Toto landed on Baron's shoulder, giving him front row seats to scowl at the cat. "I thought cats were meant to land on their feet."

"Portals don't count, Birdbrain. Where are we?"

"We're in an engine room," Hiromi said.

"It ain't like any engine room I've ever seen." Muta replied.

"Like, a sci-fi engine room," she amended. "Don't you have any imagination?"

"I think I traded it in for sarcasm."

"Somehow, I can believe it."

"Concerning more relevant matters," Baron smoothly interjected. He lowered Muta back to th ground. "Hiromi, tell me; was Haru familiar with science fiction stories?"

Hiromi moved back from the console she had been skimming her fingers over. "Oh. Um, not really. I mean, she watched a movie or episode when I did, but I wouldn't say she was, you know, a big fan. Why?"

"Just a thought."

"Is this a thought you're gonna share or what then?"

"Perhaps if you gave him a moment to answer, Lardball."

"I ain't the one with the birdbrain!"

"Hey, guys…" Across the room, Michael had lost his sickly pallor, and had finally realised that he wasn't leaning against a wall but a door. At least, it looked like a door. There was no handle, but the wall indented about a half-metre across like a mechanical sliding door. There was a number plate above it and a recognisable panel to the side. He looked back to see he was being thoroughly ignored by the bickering Bureau. "Guys? I think I've found–"

"Oh, you're still using that old chestnut, huh? I should have known an overgrown marshmallow would lack the brains–"

"Toto. Muta. Now is not the time–"

"I ain't the only one recycling insults – yeah, I know you've been using that one for years–"

Michael looked back to the panel. It was an off-white, almost silver shade, square, a little bit bigger than the size of his hand, with a speaker section making up most of it and a small black button in the corner. And, whereas everything else in the room was alien and strange, this looked like something he wouldn't be surprised to find on the side of a modern-day block of flats.

It was an intercom.

His hand hesitated over the black button, his mind offering all sorts of reasonable reasons for why he definitely should not press it. Unfortunately, his time with the Bureau already seemed to be having an effect.

He pressed the button.

"Ah, hello? Hello, is anyone there? It's…" He paused and glanced back at the Bureau. Baron was attempting to restore order and no one had noticed Michael's actions yet. Maybe this was a bad idea. "It's the Cat Bureau. We're here for Haru?"

He hadn't meant for the last sentence to fall as a question, but the words seemed to curl up in on themselves. He released the button and the air filled with the sound of dull static.

This finally caught the attention of his companions.

Hiromi was the first to reach him, striding over and, midway through asking what had happened, identified the source of the noise as the intercom panel. She pressed the button a few times, trying to turn the noise off, but only succeeding for as long as she kept her finger on the button.

"What did ya do, kid?"

"It's an intercom," Michael retorted. "I was thinking that perhaps we'd be able to contact someone and find out what's going on in this place." He reddened, and the room seemed to hitch a few degrees in temperature. "I didn't know it would break it."

"Well, it's only intercom static," Toto said. "We've dealt with worse."

"Yeah, like listening to ya prattling all day."

"At least I think before I speak."

"Quiet, please."

Unlike his earlier attempts to quell the bickering, this time Baron's words carried a certain weight. Toto and Muta glared at one another, but stopped. Even Hiromi stopped fiddling with the button.

Unsure what they were listening for, the group waited for Baron to reveal the cause, but, one by one, they started to hear it.

Between the static, a faint melody danced.

"Is… Is everyone hearing this or am I going crazy?" Muta asked.

"I think we're all hearing it," Michael said. "Or, at least, I hope so."

"Then that makes three of us."

Hiromi and Baron were silent; Hiromi struggling to recall where she had heard the tune before, while Baron was lost in a sudden memory. Eventually, Hiromi spoke.

"I… I know this tune." All eyes turned to her, and she attempted a half-hearted smile. "Haru used to hum it around the flat all the time. Heck… She used to dance to it when she thought no one was looking." The smile softened. "She never told me what it was, but she loved it. It was funny really. Before she moved into my flat, I didn't even know she liked waltzes."

"Okay, so if it's Chicky, then why ain't she answering?"

An explosion rocked the room they were in, and new alarms settled into place around them. Louder, this time. And unsettlingly close.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that this place is having some sort of breakdown," Michael said, his back to the door and his hand fumbling across its surface. "Where's the handle on this thing?"

Hiromi gave the intercom button one last push, and then looked over the door. "It's automatic," she said. "Look – no handle or keypad or anything." She paused. She and Michael exchanged a glance and then stepped back and both waved their arms at the door.

"Kids… Kids, what are ya doing?"

"If it's automatic, then it's probably triggered by a motion sensor," she replied simply. She slowed her arm-dance, Michael following her lead, while her wrists still spiralling absent-mindedly in the hope that she had just missed the sensor-spot, but after a few more moments of screaming alarms and no opening door, even they stopped. "And… it's broken. Great. Can anyone here hack?"

"As the talking cat without opposable thumbs, I'm gonna say no. Let me just check with the stone crow and cat figurine whether they can hack an impenetrable sci-fi door."

"Alright, there's no need to be sarcastic."

Another explosion shook the air, and this time copious amounts of smoke billowed from the machinery. The alarms took on a shriller tenor. The lights flickered for a moment.

"Okay, but it's not really real, is it?" Hiromi asked, her voice hiking a little. "I'm not going to pretend I understand everything that's going on, but Haru's worlds are magic, aren't they? So can't we do something like the Sanctuary did last time, where the Bureau's size was warped to let Micheal and me through?"

"We have to play by the world's rules–" Baron began.

"Why?"

Baron paused, and evidently considered this. Toto jumped in with: "Because disregarding the world's rules is dangerous and we can't be sure how the world will respond. Warping the Bureau's size in the previous world was different – it was more like an illusion. It wasn't blasting open a damn door."

"Couldn't we make the door thinner then?"

"Only the illusion of it. We can't actually…"

Michael continued to stare at the door, tuning out the fraught conversation behind him. The number plate above the door, which he had initially disregarded at first, read E3-20. It seemed like such a small detail. Easily missed.

He pressed the intercom button once again and ignored the way that fateful tune rose up again from static. If this didn't work, then he was going to feel ridiculous.

"Computer, open door E3-20."

For a moment, nothing happened. And then there was a whirr and the door slid effortlessly open. He became very aware that he suddenly had everyone's attention again. "Well," he said weakly, "they say voice control is the future, right?"

"Yeah, yeah; yer very clever. Cats and old men first!" Muta pushed past him and out into the corridor beyond. There was another bang and crash from the dying engine, and everyone else quickly followed suit. The door slid silently shut behind them and the alarms of the engine room dropped to a muffled drone. The rest of the ship's alarms continued as loud, if not louder, than before.

Ahead of them, the corridor lead forward to a single door. This time, it did automatically open as they approached it, and on the other side was a large round room that Hiromi immediately recognised as some sort of science-fiction ship's bridge, but was less comprehensible to the others. The back was lined with flashing panels and displays, while several chairs faced a huge blank screen that filled the entire front wall.

And, in what could only be the captain's chair, sat a familiar figure.

"You just wouldn't listen, would you?"

The Duke swivelled round in the chair, and kicked his feet up onto one of the consoles. He clicked a finger, and the deafening alarms subsided to a mere whisper. He tipped his hat back to survey the newcomers. "I told you that you couldn't do it without me, but would you believe me? And now look what you've done."

The Duke paused, watching Baron as if waiting for him to interrupt. When Baron had nothing to say, only looking away, the Duke shrugged and continued. "You see, after messing with that Wonderland magic, Haru's mind couldn't take the strain. What few memories and magic she retained snapped–" the Duke clicked his fingers to emphasis his words– "and she broke."

"Okay. So where is she?" Muta asked.

"Right here." The Duke dropped his feet off the console and patted the surface. The array of buttons and screens lit up like a Christmas tree. "Or what's left of her, anyway."

Following suit from the console, the rest of the room flared into life. A monitor at the front blossomed into light to reveal the image of an endless sky of stars set before them.

Hiromi was the first one to realise what was going on. "We're in space," she gasped.

"Well, actually we're only in the _imitation_ of space," the Duke amended, "but gold star for effort. At least one of you is trying. And – before you ask, my dear Baron, here is your precious Haru." He flicked a switch, and a voice emerged over the intercom.

"Oh. Hello! Are you the engineering team? It's about time." A faint, somewhat mechanical laugh rang through the speakers. "I'm sorry I couldn't help your arrival but…" Haru's voice faded, giving way to a crackle of static before eventually clearing again. "Well, you wouldn't be here if all was okay, would you?"

Smirking at the Bureau's surprise, the Duke tapped another button. "Don't worry; we'll get you back up and running soon. You can revert to standby for now; we'll let you know when we need you."

"Okay." There was the whirr of some part of the ship powering down and the sound of static cleared.

The Duke looked to the arrivals with a self-satisfied grin. "There she is. Alive. Well, don't you have anything to say, Baron?" He tapped the console. The lights flared in response before settling back down to their calm glow.

"She's on the ship?" Michael asked.

The Duke laughed. "Oh, really. I wasn't expecting the old fuddy-duddies to get it, but I had hoped some of the younger generation would recognise sci-fi when they saw it. She's not just on the ship, my boy. She _is_ the ship. Or, to be more accurate, she's the ship's computer."

"That's not possible," Baron said.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember how to speak. How reassuring. And that's a tad narrow-minded for a Creation," the Duke replied. "It's more than possible, Baron; it was _necessary_." He laughed again and the sound bounced off the walls; a hollow, almost tired laugh. "When everything that Haru was – her memories, her magic – snapped under your use of the Wonderland magic, she was left drifting. She had barely enough magic to create a buffering bubble, barely enough memories to recall even who she was, so yours truly helped out."

"You did what?" Muta demanded.

"If I hadn't, she would have been lost for good. But I stepped in. I gave her just enough of a magic boost to protect her in this bubble, although it's already collapsing; I gave her a story so that even without remembering what she looked like, she was able to live in a world. Have you ever heard of _The Ship That Sang_?"

"Does it matter?" Toto asked.

The Duke shrugged. "It's a story based around the idea of humans being programmed as a ship's computer, essentially reducing them down to nothing more than a voice on the system. There was more to it than that, but the point of the matter is that such a setting was ideal to enable Haru to retain a sense of sanity in the face of the fact that she cannot recall her true appearance. Indeed, she cannot recall anything about herself anymore. I gave her that story, dropping it into her bubble so that she preserved some sort of identity. Without it, she would have slipped away entirely."

"If yer expecting a thank you card, prepare to be disappointed."

The Duke shrugged again. "I can't lie; it would have been nice. Or entertaining, anyway. But I didn't save her for your benefit."

"You saved her to bargain," Baron said.

"The question is: Can you afford to turn me away again once more? You know the truth, Baron; you know she cannot survive another tumble from her bubble. She was nearly lost this time around; there's no way she could build up another one after this. This is your last chance to save her."

The lights of the ship failed for a moment, alarms ringing in another quarter of the ship, only to pass several seconds later. The red warning lights faded to an easy green.

The Duke smiled. "Even this bubble is already cracking and you've barely taken a step inside. You know I am her best chance."

"Let us talk to her," Baron ordered.

"Be my guest." The Duke flicked that same switch, and the intercom started up again. Haru's voice crackled back into life.

"Hello? How may I help?"

The voice was tinny, mechanical. Although most emotional infliction was still present, there was something undeniable robotic about her words. It was made all the more recognisable now that the Duke had explained her situation. Baron was the first one to find his voice.

"Haru, do you remember us?"

There was the sound of static and _Katzen Blut_ over the intercom, and then: "Who is Haru?"

Almost as one, disappoint washed over the Bureau. Nothing had been retained from their previous encounter. They were starting back at square one and they were running out of time.

"It's you!" Hiromi blurted out. "Haru, that's you."

Silence. Then:

"I do not have a name."

"Of course you do," Hiromi said. "It's Haru, and I'm Hiromi, your best friend. We grew up together. We… We used to play Dragons and Princesses in your back garden when we were kids. We used to nick apples from old Toshio's garden and play cricket with them, at least until I smashed one of your mother's plant pots, but you still took the blame for it." She was almost laughing, but the sound was bubbling through her budding tears. "When you were nine, you took in a crow with a broken wing, and when you were six, you made a frog crossing and stood guard by the road while the frogs migrated from their ponds. You convinced me to help and we caught a cold from standing in the rain all afternoon. You were always so intent on helping others, even when it backfired on you, and I love that about you even though it got you into this stupid mess in the first place. You're Haru, and you're my best friend."

Silence. Again. The alarms flared up for a moment. The Duke pressed a new selection of buttons, and the sirens died down, but the lights continued their frenzied dance.

"I… I do not understand," Haru finally said. Her voice was worse now, more static and less human. "I have always been part of this ship, I don't…"

Almost gently, the Duke switched the intercom off. His hand lingered on the console

"As you can see, the Haru you knew is still lost," he said. "And… she is dying."

"I thought you said yer helped her with this bubble," Muta retorted. "Why is she dying then?"

"Because I'm still having to help her maintain this bubble. Creations may be made of magic, but we are far from limitless. This bubble is held together with the, ah, magical equivalent of duct tape. Duct tape that is already beginning to tear at your arrival, and I cannot keep this bubble from failing forever." The Duke looked down to the hand that had never left the console. The tips of his fingers were shaking with some unseen effort. "Give me Louise's soul."

"It's not ours to give," Baron murmured.

"Of course it is!" the Duke snapped. He motioned sharply to the back of the group, where the Sanctuary's form had materialised. "It even has her shape – what more do you want?! Please. It's a reasonable request; one love for another. Even you must admit it's fair."

"And what about the danger that you and Louise may present to others? At what point do I decide that allowing what became of Louise loose upon the world is fair exchange for Haru?" Baron demanded.

"Others? Who spoke of others? This is simply about Louise and Haru." The Duke smiled, but the action held little victory. "This is what comes of always taking the higher ground, my better half. You would give your life in an instant for her, but to put the lives of others at risk?" He tutted. "Unthinkable. What about the rest of you?" His gaze moved to the gathering behind Baron. "Surely you can't _all_ be so logically moral? Or do you always let him make the decisions?"

"What happens to the Sanctuary if she gives up the soul?"

Even Hiromi seemed surprised by the question that dropped from her lips, but the Duke simply shrugged. "Does it matter? Doesn't Haru matter more to you?"

"What happens to the Sanctuary?" Michael repeated.

The Duke shrugged again. "I don't know. Why would you care? It's not Haru. That's not even its real face; it doesn't _have_ a face. It's nothing but a soul and magic."

"You could stop Louise and the Duke," Hiromi said. She turned to the Bureau, looking for acknowledgement. "Right? They're only two Creations."

"Two Creations with a great deal of hatred," Baron amended.

"But the Cat Bureau is meant to deal with monsters like that," Hiromi pushed. "At least, that's what you seem to be all about. Fighting monsters, saving the day… You're talking about this deal in terms of hypothetical people, but Haru needs our help right now. Why…? Why is this so complicated?"

"Hey, uh, I hate to be the one to break this up, but shouldn't the Sanctuary be the one to decide?" Muta asked. "Well, nobody else is suggesting it!" he snapped when everyone looked to him. "If she's the one who's gonna be affected by this, then she should get a say, right? Gee, you lot need yer heads checked if I'm the one having to suggest we ask the person involved."

The Sanctuary was unabashed at the abrupt shifting of attention. "I was wondering when someone would realise that."

"We have no idea what might happen if you do this," Toto said. His words were gentle, even for him. "To remove a soul you've harboured for so long… there could be severe consequences."

"I know."

"We don't know how much of you would remain when Louise is gone."

"I know."

The Duke snarled. "Just give me Louise's soul and end this!" he snapped, his words directed to the Bureau rather than the Sanctuary. His whole arm was shaking now, and not merely from the anger that washed over him. "Don't you want your Haru back? Isn't that what you've been fighting for? And now the answer is right in front of you, and you refuse to take it? What kind of friends do you call yourselves?! Why reason with the Sanctuary? It doesn't know what it's like to be alive – it's nothing but a façade! And you… you're actually _asking_ for its permission? Louise's soul doesn't belong to that Creation; it belongs to Louise!"

"Wait."

The Sanctuary's form was shimmering, like light caught across a rippling lake. The light pulled away from the Sanctuary, like a white shadow; an echo of another being. And then the light collapsed in on itself. The Sanctuary cupped it in its hands, and the light was a swirling ball of silver mist.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

The Sanctuary smiled at Muta's question, and then shifted her gaze across the group. For a mere moment, there was a tender warmth in her eyes that seemed almost human. "I am doing what I was made to do. To save."

Baron took a careful step forward. "Sanctuary, you don't have to do this. Haru–"

"Do you think that Haru is the only one at stake here?" The Sanctuary turned her piercing blue eyes to Baron. "I would do this to save even a single life, but the past year has proved that the loss of Haru has left waves in its wake. Grief is a powerful poison. Left to your own devices, the Cat Bureau could tear itself apart."

"We're stronger than that."

The Sanctuary blinked once, and Baron could almost see his words being dismissed. "That's not what I see."

"And what do ya see?"

Another blink. For a moment, it seemed like the Sanctuary was considering brushing the question aside. But then a decision was seen to be reached, and the Sanctuary's gaze drifted over the strange gathering of Creations and mortals. It settled on Baron. "I see the cat Creation, lost between his own grief and guilt, broken from watching the one he loves die again and again. I see the crow Creation, torn between his purpose to protect and his desire to help; exhausted by his worry for the others and his guilt in failing once again." Her stare moved to Muta. "The cat, covering his own feelings with jokes and sarcasm, tired of watching friends vanish into other worlds. The best friend, angry at the world that took her friend away. And the boyfriend, besieged by guilt for losing faith, scared in a world he doesn't want to belong in. _That_ is what I see."

The Sanctuary glanced down to the shimmering mist pooled in her gloved hands. An unnamed emotion flittered before her eyes. "And it can be saved. That is my purpose, after all." She lifted her hands towards the Duke. "There is Louise's soul."

The Duke's eyes glittered with greed… and something else. It was almost possible to read it as relief. He reached out and gently gathered the soul from the Sanctuary, and when he grinned there was only happiness. The air about Louise's soul glistened. With the faint tinge of magic, it vanished. "Her soul will find its way back to the replica body," he said. He sighed. "She'll finally be free again."

"Don't forget your side of the bargain," Toto warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Baron, you know what must be done."

All eyes turned to Baron, but there was no shock or unease on the Creation's part at the Duke's response. Only tiredness. Baron glanced to the fading form of the Sanctuary. "Take everyone home."

Uproar broke behind him.

"Hey, you can't just–"

"What's going on?"

"Baron, this is recklessness–"

"I ain't heading back–"

"Now," Baron softly ordered.

The Sanctuary stared at him. Its features were shifting, losing focus, but the blue eyes of Louise could just be seen past the haze. It nodded, and the room went silent.

"And you call me cruel." The Duke leant against the console panel, his hand still bleeding magic into the monitor. Whatever undiluted happiness had filled him before had been replaced with his familiar callous humour. "But, I suppose it's just me and you now. The way it was always meant to be."

"Toto reminded me something." Baron stepped towards the Duke, his attention inevitably drifting back to the empty spaces where his companions had stood. "I've been so consumed with bringing Haru back that I forgot that there were others who still depended on me. I don't want to think how many times I've brought them – not just Toto and Muta, but two inexperienced humans as well – into reckless situations without thinking. How many times my single focus must have almost cost them their lives. I'm not making the same mistake. Not while I deal with this."

"Deal with me, you mean." The Duke rolled his eyes – and for a moment, the colour of his eyes and the nature of the action reminded Baron of Haru's stolen brown eyes – and tapped the console. "Well? Are we going to start? I can't keep this up forever, you know."

Within an arm's reach of the Duke, Baron halted. "All that bluffing, and you can't even retrieve Haru's memories alone."

The Duke smirked. "I never said I could do it alone. I only said that I was her best – her only – chance. And you figured out long ago that I could only complete part of the puzzle. After all, to prompt unwanted memories is one thing; to retrieve repressed ones are another altogether. There needs to be someone she knows. Someone she trusts." Another unnerving smile. "Someone I can work with."

"Like me."

"Like you." The Duke offered his hand to Baron. When Baron didn't immediately respond, the Duke wriggled his fingers. "Come on. I can't stand around all day. Do you want to save your Haru, or don't you?"

Baron eyed the hand, and then its owner.

"We don't know what will happen," he said.

"We have our theories," the Duke replied.

"Theories," Baron repeated. "Not facts. Not experience. Only theories." A short silence. "This might not work at all. After all the years we've been separate, after everything we've both been through, we are changed."

"Are you afraid, Baron?" There was only the slightest hint of mockery in the Duke's voice; only the ghost of a smirk across his lips. "Scared that you might be the one to vanish? I thought you would do anything for your precious Haru. Don't disappoint me now."

"I am doing this for Haru," Baron retorted. And still, he eyed the proffered hand. "And so, whatever happens, returning Haru is our priority."

The smirk grew into something resembling a smile. "Sure. Louise's soul for Haru's. That is what we agreed."

"Whatever it takes."

"I don't break a promise."

Something akin to defeat – resignation, or perhaps relief – spread across Baron's shoulders, and he sighed. His attention roamed the world about them; the dying ship caught in its last moments.

Haru.

He had been fighting for so long to save her. And now, here she was, threatening to slip past his fingers a last time and into a realm he couldn't follow.

"Let's bring Haru home."

He took the hand.

 **ooOoo**

 **Teaser:** _ **The line between the two was blurring and he – whoever he was – wasn't sure that it was a line anymore rather than a smear. / 'You didn't even consider that, did you?' the Duke continued. 'That, when all is said and done and there is only one of us, you might not be the one to walk out of here.' / "Why would I go back to a world – to a life – filled with such horrors?" / Baron looked to where eyes should have been on the figure's face and offered a hand, just like he had done for that dance so many years ago. "Please, Haru. Just trust me." / "If I did… If I decided to not go back, to vanish, what would you do?"/ Three words. That's all he needed to say. "Haru, I..."**_


	12. Haru's Lullaby (Part 2)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 12: Haru's Lullaby (Part 2)**

Memories.

Emotions.

Magic.

Some his. Some the Duke's. Some an amalgamation of both. The line between the two was blurring and he – whoever _he_ was – wasn't sure that it was a line anymore rather than a smear. A gradient of two spirits merging.

But, through all the chaos – through all the internal cacophony of misaligned souls – there was a common purpose.

A promise.

ooOoo

Pain was throbbing through his left hand. His fingertips were numb, and the numbness was crawling through his palm, but at the boundary it felt like ice had replaced blood.

He opened his eyes.

His hand was pressed against the console, magic ebbing out from him and into the monitor. His gloves were white, but his suit was black – or perhaps dark grey – and he could feel his external appearance shifting. Ginger fur, then black, and then ginger again.

And, beneath all the pain, he could feel the flicker of another life, buried beneath the whirring and beeping of the console. His magic was curled about it, tethering it to the breaking world. Tethering it to him.

Haru.

" _Let's do this_."

He somehow knew instinctively what to do, or perhaps it was a strange sort of muscle memory, and at his whim the world shifted about him. _He_ shifted through it. And then he was stood in the middle of… nothing.

No. Not quite nothing. There were slivers of iridescent blues and silvers weaving through the blackness, like a sea of stars; like galaxies on display. It was a shimmering imitation of the void between worlds.

He tapped his shoes. Despite appearing as if there was only space beneath his feet, they made a familiar pattering sound. Shoes on a wooden floor.

' _Where am I?_ '

' **Where do you think? In Haru's mind.** '

He paused, and a surreal laugh cackled at the back of his head, like the echo of the memory of a laugh.

' **Oh, did you think I was going to simply disappear so soon? After all, what makes you so sure that you're the dominant side here?** '

"I'm the one in control," Baron replied. The sound of his own voice reassured him, even if it was quickly swallowed up by the emptiness about him. It was still his.

' **For now. We're still separate enough that my mind magic works. But that won't last forever.** '

Baron was silent. He stared at the stars scattered beneath his feet and watched as the light rippled with each step.

' **You didn't even consider that, did you?** ' the Duke continued. ' **That I might be the stronger one here? That, when all is said and done and there is only one of us, you might not be the one to walk out of here.** '

"It had crossed my mind. But there are more important things to attend to." He reached out to one of the stars and examined the way it always seemed to be just beyond his range. He frowned and carried on walking through the dark nothingness. "How do I help Haru?"

' **Oh, sure. Now you're listening to me…** '

"Duke."

' **Let me show you.** '

Without warning, Baron felt himself being pushed aside. Abruptly he was left as an observer to his own body.

' _Duke_!'

"Like I said," and the voice spoken was still Baron's, but the words were the Duke's. "What makes you so sure you're the dominant side? But, don't worry; I'll let you steer after this. After all, Haru won't listen to me."

He waved a hand through the air, and the nothingness cleared just enough for a plain wooden door to appear before them.

"Curious…"

' _What now?_ ' Baron grumbled. Whether or not he liked to admit it, he was shaken by how easily the Duke had taken control. And, scarier still, he wasn't sure how to take control back. ' _You promised to bring Haru back, so if–_ '

"Calm yourself. Everything is going as planned. It's simply that in the past, when I've looked through her mind, she's been more of locked book. But, I suppose the way you see it depends on the person. And you're here too this time." The Duke stepped up to the door and brushed a hand over the wood. A flurry of memories skittered through their mind – recent ones, jumbled from the past worlds and lives Haru had fallen through – before something that felt like an iron gate mentally slammed shut between them and the images vanished.

The Duke withdrew his hand. "See what I mean? She won't listen to me."

"Who are you?"

The Duke turned. Between the starlight of the nothingness stood a silhouette, its form waxing and waning like a dying candle. The Duke smiled. "Your turn, Baron," he said, and he slipped back onto the sidelines, suddenly dropping Baron back in control.

The silhouette still seemed to be staring at him, its head tilted to one side. "Who are you?" it repeated.

Baron returned the stare, trying desperately to see something familiar in the outline. But there was nothing that spoke of Haru; not her voice or her eyes or her shape. It was as empty as the void it stood in – emptier still, for at least the void was filled with stars.

But still, he had to try.

He stepped forward. "Haru?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

' **Almost everything has slipped away,** ' the Duke noted. ' **She doesn't remember anything about herself any more. Everything is behind that door and she's on the wrong side of it.** '

"I'm here to help," Baron said. "But first, I need you to open that door."

"I… I don't want to."

"Haru…"

"I'm not going to open it."

Baron's hand trailed back to the door, briefly trailing over the wood. The memories were there, but just beyond his reach. He could feel them tickling at the edge of his mind. Like seeing light out of the corner of his eye.

' **You can't force it open. Even I know that's unwise.** '

"What's so terrible about what's behind this door?" Baron asked the silhouette. "What are you afraid of?"

The figure shook its head.

Her memories were so close now. So close to saving her. And yet, she had to be the one to take that final step. He could feel it; the door would not yield to anyone but her. To force it would prove fruitless, or worse; it could destroy what memories were left.

Could he draw out the memories through Haru's silhouetted form? He had seen the Duke sift through another person's mind often enough, dragging up memories as he pleased, but Baron had never had the power nor the inclination to try. The door wasn't the only active part of Haru's mind, after all. Perhaps…

' **If it were that simple, do you think I would need you?** ' the Duke asked, overtly listening in to the progression of Baron's thoughts. ' **There are no memories save for what is hidden behind that locked door. That silhouette is merely a representation of her soul; a form for her to meet you in. The door is what you need, Baron.** '

Indeed. The locked door which he could not open. The door which Haru refused to touch.

Baron sighed, glancing back to the cause of the dilemma, and then to the silent figure.

"She's not the only one with memories," Baron said, and he stepped up to the silhouette. "Your mind magic works both ways, doesn't it?"

An uneasy silence lingered in Baron's head. Eventually the Duke answered. ' **In theory, but I've never tried–** '

"No. Why would you? You were always more about taking than giving."

' **I am what you made me.** '

Baron looked to where eyes should have been on the figure's face and offered a hand, just like he had done for that dance so many years ago. So many lifetimes ago. It lingered there. "Please, Haru. Just trust me."

The white shadow's head tilted to one side in a way that Baron hoped meant it was considering the offer. A hand appeared from the outline and hovered over Baron's. The fingers danced across the air above his palm, threatening to take flight at a moment's notice, but then the hand dropped down and curled about Baron's.

At the contact, Baron felt the edge of Haru's mind open up to him; a door clicking and swinging a few meagre inches open. It was enough. It had to be.

The temptation to flood her with memories of her real life crossed his mind only for a moment. It took only one look at them to realise they were too loud, too overwhelming, _too heavy_ for her to take.

' **Remember, it's not just memories,** ' the Duke muttered. ' **I could do memories. What she needs is more than that.** '

A half-laugh tickled its way through Baron's throat. "Care," he said. "Care and kindness; that's what you were lacking. It figures that would be your failure." He squeezed the silhouette's hand, and still he couldn't see a trace of the Haru he knew. "But I won't fail."

Gently, he offered up moments of their time together. Not full memories, not her whole life; only moments. The taste of freshly-brewed tea. Laughter. The smell of the Bureau, of sawdust and mint and faded furniture. The fizzle of the Sanctuary's portals, and the sensation of slipping through to another world. Running. The Bureau desk covered in case files.

The calm, quiet in-between moments. The stolen glances and hesitant smiles. The unspoken words. The almost-spoken words. The lingering contact between hands and the hasty blushes. Trust.

The melody of a favourite waltz.

He paused as the sound of _Katzen Blut_ became more than just a memory. He opened his eyes to see a familiar set of brown eyes blinking, the only distinct feature in the figure, and the lilting tune of that far-flung waltz hung in the air. The faint outline of lips curved into a smile.

Somewhere in her mind, he felt the door swing open a little more, and memories trickled through but these weren't his. These ones were soft emotions and faded images, like old photographs. Like music at the edge of his hearing, or catching something out of the corner of his eye.

 _Golden light spiralling across the Sanctuary. A gasp caught in the throat and feet forgetting how to stand. A tiny teacup in hand, and laughter bubbling up. Green eyes and black eyes and silver trails of magic. The quiet assurance that, right now, everything was okay._

The memories faltered, if only for a moment, and then he was seeing her step through the archway again, ten years after the first time. Muta sitting in the same chair as always. Him and Toto chasing after a seagull. That same sense of _coming home_.

– _the shadow of a monstrous eagle bearing down on her, its talons sweeping for the kill–_

The peace of the Bird Kingdom; of the heavy woodland and crystal-clear lake and the palace made of reeds and willows…

– _scratches marring the door of the pet shop–_

Human Muta joining her and Hiromi for dinner; shouting names at the TV and chasing bubbles through the shopping centre and frozen yoghurt on the cathedral green…

– _Muta turning on her, his eyes flashing madness–_

Stepping into another world, where willows blossomed pink bluebells, and kitsunes were ethereal, otherworldly creatures…

– _Baron flinching away at her touch–_

– _her face morphed and half-feline from the Doctor's magic; pain spasming through her–_

– _her hands around the puca's neck – Baron's neck – and the life fading from his eyes–_

– _standing before what was left of her father; the moments he recognised her were his most dangerous–_

– _a broken Baron in Cap's world–_

– _her hands on the lighter and Mary's painting up in flames and it was all her doing always her doing–_

The door slammed shut.

Her hands dropped from his, but the world about them was shaking and the darkness was lit with fragmented echoes of those final memories, the shadows falling and rising with each ragged gasp.

She stepped back.

"Haru–"

"No. No, no, no, no…" Her hands flew to her head, and now the haze about her had cleared enough for her face to be seen – for Haru's face to be undeniably there. "No, make it stop. Make it–" The sob caught in her throat and she staggered. Baron reached out to catch her, but she swatted his help away. "No! No, leave me alone! Leave me… leave…"

' **It's difficult, isn't it?** '

' _Not now_ ,' Baron mentally snapped back.

' **Difficult for her to see the good with so many dark moments,** ' the Duke continued. ' **When she takes all the memories at face value, the bad so undeniably overwhelm the good. Is it any wonder she doesn't want to remember?** '

"Haru–"

"Is… Is this who I am?" she demanded. The memories of Mary and the puca and the Duke – and of herself, always at the other side, ready to end it – flashed across the void about them. She sobbed again, the thick tears making it almost impossible for her to speak. "Is that what I do?"

"No–"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?" Again, the memories filled the void. Haru strangling the puca. Haru setting Mary's portrait alight. Haru levelling the gun at the Duke. "That's not… That's not what I want to be… I don't want to go back to being that person…"

Baron stepped back and took another look at Haru.

No, not quite Haru.

Although there was the ghost of her face – it was visible in the line of her jaw, the brown of her eyes, the curve of her lips – there was still something… off. The emotions were wrong. The confidence borne through her years missing. It was as if everything she'd learnt from her time with the Bureau had been stripped away.

The Duke felt the realisation hit.

' **So, it's finally dawned on you that it takes more than flipping through the scrapbook of her life to bring her back.** ' The Duke scoffed. ' **I guess this is what she might have been like had she not run with the Bureau for so long. She seems so normal, doesn't she? Nice and safe and kind. Not like the fighter she grew to be while with you. Running around, cleaning up your messes. You really did a number on her, didn't you? Take a look and see how the Haru she should have been reacts to the Haru you turned her into.** '

Baron closed his eyes and, for the first time he had dared, he released a little of the guilt that had plagued him for so long. When he opened his eyes, Haru was staring at him. "No," he said. "No. Everything that Haru was, was a result of the choices she made. Whether or not they were the right choices, they were always hers. And the person you are now has the potential to become her."

"Why would I want that?" Haru demanded. "There's so much guilt and pain and fear–"

"Would you be happier if she had done those things without guilt?" Baron asked. "The fact that her actions still haunt her are proof of the kind of person she was."

"And what kind of person was that?"

A small smile settled on his lips. "She was… kind. Brave. Stubborn." And, after a moment, he added, "Human. And humans – people – aren't perfect. They make mistakes. They mess up. I will not judge Haru on her actions, because I know she already holds herself accountable, but I will say this: Those times that she lashed out were always done to protect others. And they were never done without guilt. Your memories are evidence of that."

Haru hesitated, her gaze flickering away. "Even so," she finally muttered, "why would I go back to a world – to a life – filled with such horrors? Why did I ever to begin with?"

Baron thought back to the young woman stepping through the archway several years back amid the chaos of the bird attacks. To the Haru who had come to the one place she thought might have answers to a dangerous problem. To the Haru who had leapt at the thought of jumping into another world. To the Haru who had never turned down joining a case. "I don't know," he admitted. "But… she always wanted to help."

Wasn't that what had dragged her into the Cat Kingdom in the first place? The simple act of saving a cat?

Haru was silent. Baron hoped that, as changed as her personality was without her time with the Bureau, that part of her was still there. After all, the Bureau hadn't given her compassion; she had always had that.

"The moments you've seen – the darkest ones, the ones that haunt her – are only a fraction of the time she spent with us," he continued. "Yes, there were times that cases ended badly, but there were also cases that didn't. Cases that we couldn't have managed without her. But people seldom focus on their successes; we are often too preoccupied with our failures. But Haru was good, not only in spirit, but in what she did. She understood people. She talked to them. She achieved something that I, with all my eloquent speeches, could not. And I…"

He trailed off, sighing.

"And I'm just doing it again, aren't I?" he murmured. "Getting caught up in my own words and somehow never saying anything…"

"You miss her, don't you?"

Haru's words brought him out of his spiralling thoughts. She was watching him with an air of gentle confusion and… something else. He opened his mouth to give an answer that would encompass the pain of the last year – how his heart would ache and his lungs tighten at the mere thought of her – but all his poetic words faded. In the end, the only answer he could give was, "Yes. We all do."

Haru sat down, cross-legged, and stared unseeingly at the door across the nothingness.

After a moment, Baron joined her.

"If I don't accept these memories, what will happen?" she asked.

"Then what's left of you will vanish."

"So I don't have much choice then, do I?"

"You always have a choice."

"When one of them is 'vanish', I really don't." Haru laughed with her words, and then grew silent again. Baron waited for her to continue. "But," she finally said, "if I did… If I decided to not go back, to vanish, what would you do?"

Baron continued to stare at the door, somehow unable to meet her gaze. "Then I would go back. Alone."

"You would let me do that?"

He blinked and uneasily turned his eyes to her. There was no fear in her, only surprise. Again, flowery words and poetic promises rose to his lips. He banished them away. "Of course. It is your decision."

"Why?"

"Because it is your life."

"That's all?"

"Isn't that enough? You know the consequences of your actions. In the end, there is only so much I can do. The final step is yours to make."

He held Haru's gaze for as long as he was able, and this time it was Haru who looked away. She rose to her feet, her back to him, and Baron wondered if that was going to be his last image of her. Of Haru walking away.

"But," he said, rising to his feet also, "there are some things I would have to tell you first."

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

The Duke read Baron's intentions before Baron had even had a chance to fully process his own thoughts. There was a scoff. ' **Oh, please. You've been fighting to find the courage to tell her for years and always failed. Why should this time be any different?** '

Baron shook the snide thoughts away.

"No fancy words this time," he promised softly. "No hidden meanings or flowery phrases. It's time I gave you the plain truth."

"Which is?"

Staring into those familiar eyes, his courage almost gave way. "Haru…"

Three words.

That's all he needed to say.

She stepped towards him, and if there was any inkling of the words on his tongue, he could see no sign of it in her face. "Baron?"

If this truly was to be their final goodbye…

"I love you."

Silence.

Silence, save for the distant sound of a door unlocking.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Her eyes watered and she hastily wiped away the tears. Only afterwards did she seem to realise the cause.

"Haru?"

"You never told me," she whispered.

"I thought you knew."

"I did. But still… you never said it." She blinked again, trying to clear the tears from her eyes, trying to clear the confusion from her mind, but instead a new kind of clarity shifted in her gaze. She looked at him again, and something familiar gave way.

"Baron?"

He didn't dare hope. And yet there was a smile on her lips and a blush across her cheeks.

"Baron!" She threw her arms around him and he almost buckled at the unexpected weight.

Still shaken, his arms were slow to circle her, but it finally reached him that this was real. _She_ was real. He dropped his head against her hair and felt burning tears trickle tracks through his fur.

"There you are," he breathed. "There you are."

She pulled away, her gaze dancing over him, and he saw her expression crumple. "Baron? What have you done?"

Too late he remembered the lingering effects of merging with the Duke. He passed one hand consciously across his face, as if that could hide the rippling change between ginger and black fur.

Haru pulled his hand away and stared at him. Her previously vulnerability shifted into a familiar stubbornness. "What," she intoned, "have you done?"

"I had to–"

"Baron!"

"It's under control," he promised. "It was a small price to pay–"

"Then let me be the judge of that." Hesitantly at first, she reached out and laid a hand against his cheek. He could feel the magic of the change crackling across his fur, but it steadied at her touch. Subconsciously, he found himself leaning into the contact.

She was real.

"I don't get it," she was muttering. "Why would your appearance be fluctuating like this? You look almost like the Baron from the future parallel world, or like…"

Baron almost heard the penny drop.

"Like the Duke," she growled.

Seeing something in his eyes, Haru snatched back her hand, but Baron caught her wrist.

" **Well, you got there eventually. Hello, my dear.** "

"You…"

The Duke's control relinquished, and Baron dropped Haru's wrist. Both took a step back, Baron clutching his insubordinate hand to his chest. "Haru–"

"You fused?"

"Fusing," he amended. "It's still ongoing, otherwise I wouldn't be able to be here – in your mind – but… he's fading."

"What do you mean?"

"One personality will persist, while the other will become… dormant. Buried. At least in theory. We were, once upon a time, the same person, after all. We will become so again."

She swallowed nervously and started to slowly pace around him, looking for any other changes. "Which side is winning?" she eventually asked.

"I am." He watched her pace, but made no move towards her. "I am still me, Haru."

"It was a stupid risk to take. The Duke is dangerous, he–"

"He was your last chance."

She stopped in front of him. Her hands moved to her hips. "And what about you? Did you think about yourself at all?"

"I did."

"And?"

He smiled. It was so good to see her again – the real Haru – even amid her blatant disapproval. "And I decided I could not lose you again."

Her hands slipped from her hips and he saw the dual shock and sadness seep into her eyes. "Oh, Baron…" She reached out to him.

Pain shot up his arm and he doubled over with a muffled hiss. Haru caught him just as his legs gave way.

"Baron!"

He tried to stand, but found the strength had gone from his legs. He attempted to steady himself against Haru, but only one arm responded. He glanced down. The offending arm was lined with ebony wood, and the deadening effect was spiralling up his shoulder.

' **Persisting or not, at least I know it's unwise to tarry too long inside another's mind** ,' the Duke whispered.

A fresh wave of pain twisted through him and through the haze he suddenly felt his physical body; a hand pressed to the console and bleeding magic through to keep Haru there.

"We need to go back," he gasped. He winced as wood crackled over his lungs and harrowed his breathing. "I'm not leaving you behind. Not again."

He dropped the magic tethering him to Haru's mind, and his consciousness plummeted down into his body. His hand fell away from the console and he staggered back, grasping the wooden arm to his side.

Alarms were blaring again. It had seemed so… quiet, so distant in Haru's mind from the reality of her bubble. And now his head was ringing with the sound of sirens and his eyes half-blinded by the flashing red lights.

"Haru? Haru!"

"What– What's going on?"

Haru's voice still came from the console, still crackling with white noise and interference and still more machine than human.

"Everything's okay!" Baron shouted. "Everything's going to be okay! I'm here. I'm still here."

Across the ship's deck, cracks began to slither; he could see the void lurking beyond as the world fell apart.

"Haru! Do you trust me?"

For a moment, all he could hear – even among the blare of the alarms and the hiss of engine fires – was the whirr of the otherwise silent console.

"Haru?"

"I do."

"Then I need you to let go," he whispered.

"What?"

"Let go of this world. Of the fear and stubbornness that keeps you protecting this reality. It's not real. Let go, and think of who you really are. Your soul should find its way back to its body if you do that. Louise's soul did, and so yours should also."

"What about you?"

He smiled softly. "Don't worry about me."

"I don't like that answer."

"It's okay."

"It's not. What about…? What about the Sanctuary? Can't it bring you back?"

"I gave the lapis lazuli to Toto. The Sanctuary has no sure way of focusing on me without it. It managed it once before, but…" and here his mind wandered to the way the Sanctuary had flickered and faded after returning Louise's soul, "I don't think it has the strength to do it again. Not now." He sighed. "But it's okay. You can go back, Haru. You can go home."

"Alone," Haru finished.

"I came to find you, Haru. I did that. It's okay. Everything is okay."

This time, the sounds of the alarms and fires really did quieten, and the world about him seemed to pause.

Haru's voice ran clear in the sudden silence.

" _No_."

The cracks splintered across the world, but faster now, as if being torn apart with a terrible urgency. Like a fissure opening in the earth, the ship was rendered in half and the starry void gaped before him.

And the world shattered.

ooOoo

He wasn't falling. For in falling there must be a landing, however inevitable. Instead, it was as if he were floating in an endless sea. Drifting.

He hoped Haru had found her way back.

He closed his eyes. It wasn't too bad. There were worse ways to go – and he had stared into the eyes of half of them. No. There were worse things than floating through nothingness for eternity. When it came to it, he could sink into his wooden state and sleep through the rolling years.

And then, through the nothingness, a silver light danced.

The light permeated through his eyelids, and he slowly opened them to see the light bobbing before his face.

"Hello, little one."

His voice was swallowed into the void, but the light seemed to hear as it spun round him in what appeared to be delight. It swirled through the air before him, dancing a few feet forward and then coming back for him.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

More dancing. A yes, then.

Moving seemed like such effort when he had already resigned himself to a lifetime drifting. But the light continued to twirl before him with an insistence that suspected meant it wasn't going to give up on him. He sighed, ignoring the way the sound rattled through his half-wooden lungs. "Okay. I'm coming."

Was there even an up in this place? Gravity was somewhat loose in its definition. But there seemed to be a floor; or the illusion of one, anyway, and that was worth something. He rested his shoes against the surface and, with the light as his guide, he appeared to make progress through the nothingness.

It was difficult to gauge how long he walked, for time seemed to be beyond the void's grasp, but at some point he felt his hackles rise in warning that they were being followed. He paused to look behind. Eyes looked back.

They were some distance away, but they were definitely there. And definitely watching.

"Little one, I do not want to alarm you, but we have guests."

He turned back to see that his luminous guide had shifted shape. Suddenly it was no longer a bubble of light, but Haru. Or, nearly Haru; her form was indistinct and translucent, gently shimmering in the nothingness, but it was her.

And this time, she was offering a hand to him.

"I know. We need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

She smiled and pressed her other hand to something unseen, her palm flattening as if against a wall. "Home," she said.

A crack snapped through the air and Haru grabbed his wrist, dragging them both through.

ooOoo

His feet alighted on green carpet and suddenly he was standing in the back room of the Bureau. The one that housed Haru's body, and not just her body anymore. Her soul slipped back into its bones like it was being drawn by a magnet.

"Haru?"

She groaned and, after some effort, pushed herself to one side. "Ugh. Everything aches."

"Your body has been sleeping for a year. A readjustment period is to be expected." He knelt down beside the bed, partly to bring him to her eye level, but mostly because he was afraid his legs were going to give way again. A watery smile found its way to his face. "You're back."

"It seems I am."

Several heartbeats passed, their eyes only inches from one another. Baron didn't dare move. Move, he felt, and she might vanish again. "Haru–"

"About what you said back there–" she said at the same moment.

They paused, and broke away with breathless laughter and reddening cheeks.

And, as they laughed, the world shook.

Something was wrong. The Bureau was bucking and rolling, its reality trembling as if against some unseen force. As if to hold them was too much to bear. There was only the briefest moment of realisation before Haru grabbed his arm and the Sanctuary threw them out.

Or perhaps dropped them would fit better, for they sank through the Sanctuary and found themselves free-falling through the void again. Monsters – the same owners of the eyes, and now he could see them for the phantom wolves they were – waxed and waned as the two plummeted.

Haru was shouting something at him, but no words seemed to make it through the void. When she realised he could not hear her, she tightened her grip on him and pulled them onwards, and now the phantoms were on their tail.

The wolves streaked through the nothingness. Although their legs were moving, they flowed rather than ran; moving as if they were swimming or flying, their forms narrowing into a more streamlined shape. Their howls rang through the otherwise silent void.

Baron ran. His feet found ground and they were running without ever leaving the phantoms any further behind. Ahead, Haru was swinging her head from side to side, her free hand skimming the air as if running along a wall. Searching.

She found what she was looking for and slammed to a halt.

Baron glanced back to where the phantoms were fast gaining ground.

"Haru–" he tried to say, but the words vanished into the void.

The wolves were closing on them. Slowing, with the kind of confidence of predators that know they has their prey cornered. He tried to shout to Haru again, to warn her, but the words dissolved the moment they left his mouth. All he could hear was his own heartbeat ringing in his ears and the howls of the wolves giving way to snarls.

She glanced back to him just as the wolves came within kicking distance. She grinned, and mouthed something to him.

It looked suspiciously like, " _Hold tight_."

And she slammed her free hand through the air.

A crack rippled out from the contact and light – real, warm sunlight – spilled out from the breach.

He tightened his grip and they jumped through.

 **ooOoo**

 **Inspiration: _The Ship That Sang_ , written by Anne McCaffrey. **

**Extra: The concept of walking through someone's mind, while not unique, was an idea I always remember first encountering in a series called _The Companions Quartet_ by Julia Golding. So this is a shout-out to a series that probably influenced me in more ways than I know. **

**A/N: I know it looked like this was going to be the finale, but there's one more 'case' to go. It's a little different, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Next Case: Katzen Blut**

 **Teaser: _"Do I… know you?" he asked. "Oh, crumbs." / In the whirlwind of wings and claws, Haru caught a glimpse of black feathers and crow-like features. / She smiled, a semi-sarcastic comment rising to her lips, when he kissed her. / "Miss Haru, the Sanctuary is gone." / She raised a hand to her face and weakly smiled when she could see the trees through her palm. "Oh. That's new." / He pointed to the windows. "Does your world have a black hole?" / She was losing Baron. / Still shaking, she raised her gaze to their rescuer, words of thanks already forming on her tongue when she saw who it was. / "But you're dead!"_**


	13. Katzen Blut (Part 1)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 13: Katzen Blut (Part 1)**

The car was going to hit her.

Haru opened her eyes to the glare of lights and the scream of a horn, and that single thought weakly filtering through her head with about as much haste as drying paint.

And then another thought pushed past the first:

This had happened before.

 _The heat of a lorry as it thundered down the road…_

 _Her own feet pounding across the asphalt as she raced towards the bewildered cat…_

 _Hiromi's shouting, the screech of the lorry's wheels, the sound of it roaring only inches behind her…_

And still the car was coming.

Someone slammed into her and she was sent sprawling onto the brick pavement. The car barrelled on past, and she vaguely heard a scathing flurry of swearing fly from it at her antics. A battered luggage box and cane clattered across the stone pavement.

And still the memories rolled on.

 _Somersaulting into the bush, but at least the cat had been saved…_

 _A broken lacrosse stick…_

 _A royal cat's gratitude…_

 _A girl – Hiromi – running over to her side…_

Haru pushed herself up and rubbed the base of her palms against her eyes in an attempt to sooth the rabid memories running rampant. _Not now._ She exhaled slowly and dragged her fingers through her hair, as if that would possibly help steady herself, and her eyes trailed over the items her saviour had dropped when he'd tackled her off the road.

Cane.

"Miss? Miss, are you unhurt? What were you doing out there in the middle of the road anyway?" The man was glancing back to her as he scrambled together the case, snapping the clasps shut as if yokai were about to spring forth, and Haru only caught a glimpse of bright eyes. "Oh, heavens; you're not concussed, are you? I do not have time for this today…"

He reached back for the cane just as Haru picked it up.

"Ah, I think you'll find that is mine."

His words barely reached Haru, her attention caught as she ran a hand along the cane.

It wasn't quite right. The bumps and nicks were in the wrong places, fresh marks and burns where there shouldn't be any and nothing where there should and, anyway, there must have been countless canes in the world, and yet… _and yet…_

With a careful twist, she pulled the handle loose to reveal the hidden blade within.

"How…?"

Her gaze snapped up to the man, whose face was coloured with disbelief, and now she took a proper look at the man who had saved her life.

She recognised him from a far-flung memory; the suit wasn't a morning suit, but it was still grey and hauntingly familiar, and as for those eyes…

She would recognise those eyes anywhere.

"Baron?"

His eyes widened, but any questions were stalled by a commotion across the street. He grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet with as much care as his hurried state would allow, and hustled her through the arched carriage corridor of a gatehouse. Haru spotted a collection of police in high-vis jackets run past the opening.

"Okay, what's going on?" she demanded. "I mean, you're human; when did that…? And the clothes and the cane and the… _suitcase_?" The suitcase was bothering her more than it should; it looked old and well-used, as if Baron had owned it for years, but that couldn't be true. "And… why are you looking at me like I've just sprouted a second head?"

"I should be asking the same of you," he replied. "Do I… know you?"

Haru stared for a good long second before her expression crumpled. "Oh, crumbs."

"I apologise if we have met before, but I don't recall your face."

"Nope. No. Not happening." She groaned and ran her hands down her face. "I did not suffer through multiple deaths and regaining my memory just for you to forget me in return. I'm Haru. Haru Yoshioka?" She waited to see if the name prompted any spark of familiarity. "No? Look, you rescued me from an unwanted marriage with a cat prince when I was a teenager, and later I became part of the Cat Bureau, and we've been through pirates and monsters and crazy Creations and… none of this is ringing a bell, is it?"

It was his turn to stare now. "I'm sorry, but I'm not part of the Cat Bureau."

"Yes, you are! You're the one who formed it in the first place."

"No, I'm afraid you're mistaken. Louise did that."

"No, you created the Cat Bureau to help others, because that's what you've been made to do – help others."

Baron smiled bemusedly. "There, I'm sorry to say, you are very much mistaken. That was Louise's purpose; she was the one created to help. I… Well, my purpose is of a somewhat vaguer nature. At the moment, all I'm trying to do is lead an ordinary life."

The luggage box chose that moment to rattle as whatever it contained abruptly deciding that it wanted out.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me for a moment." Baron withdrew a small pouch from his pocket and opened the case.

Against her better judgement, Haru peered into the bag. Inside was a mass of rustling leather wings and scrawny limbs that Haru took to be bats until one of the creatures coughed a tiny fireball.

"Dragons?" she hissed. "You're smuggling _dragons_? What happened to wanting an ordinary life?"

"I get distracted," Baron protested. He tossed a pinch of crimson dust from the pouch into the suitcase. "Ozian poppy dust," he explained at Haru's confused expression. The creatures quietened and sunk back into slumber. He snapped the bag shut with a decidedly guilty air. "Anyway, they're only little dragons."

"What are you doing with dragons?"

"Trying to get them to safety. There's a local cemetery that was closed off due to a colony of lesser horseshoe bats nesting there, but the crested crypt dragon is well-known for roosting alongside bats. I had to get them out before they were discovered."

"So… why are the police after you?" Haru asked. "What do they even think you've done?"

"Well, for starters, breaking and entering into an historical catacomb with at least one registered species of protected bats and, if I'm discovered, we can add illegally transporting Class 3 magical creatures."

Haru mouthed the last item on Baron's felony list, a frown burying itself yet deeper into her brow. After several moments in which she could almost feel her brain rebooting, she eventually managed the pinnacle of eloquence with, "What?" Her mouth flapped useless for a few more seconds before she could add anything else to it. "I know I've been kind of absent for the past year, but since when do the police deal with magical creatures? Heck, since when has the government even _known_ about magic? What did you _do_ while I was gone?"

He looked a little shocked at the accusation. "Miss Haru, the world has been like this for over a decade."

Haru's legs nearly gave way. "What?"

"Ten years ago, there was an explosion of magic, and humans could no longer ignore the supernatural world. Since then, humans have been struggling to reign in magic and use it for their own desires. Hence the _smuggling out dragons_ part." He patted the case for emphasis.

"Ten years? What year are we?" Haru whispered.

"2027."

"Oh, boy." Haru's legs really did give way then. She sank to the ground and leant against the brick wall of the gatehouse, breathing slowly. "So I've somehow managed to skip forward a decade. No need to panic… Everything's fine… Although I have to admit the future I've seen so far doesn't look so different – apart from the human you and dragons in a suitcase aspect," she added, motioning weakly to Baron. "I thought there'd be flying cars by now."

"Wild magic released upon the world tends to have detrimental effects," he said. "It's taken this long just for humanity to discover how to bypass the adverse influence that magic has upon most forms of technology. There's talk of replacing electricity with magic, except for the issue that most humans aren't capable of harnessing it." He gave her an odd look. "Just who are you again?"

"Given the past year – or decade, apparently – I'm not entirely sure." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes; the question had stirred up shattered memories. Memories from her alternative lives in her bubble, as slippery as a dream; all shadows and mist. It was too many lives for a single person to hold. "I just want to go home."

Baron glanced to the luggage box in his hand, as if to remind himself of the chaos he was already neck-deep in, and sighed. He offered his free hand to Haru. "And where is home?"

"Ten years ago." She allowed him to pull her back to her feet.

"I'm afraid I only have five pounds and an expired passport. Is there anywhere a bit closer I could drop you off?"

Haru smiled, and this time it almost reached her eyes. "Well, Japan would be a start, but by the sound of things, that's not much more feasible either. If I could even get back to the Sanctuary, then that would be something…"

"Ah." It was either Haru's imagination, or Baron abruptly looked uncomfortable. "I regret to inform you that the world of the Sanctuary is no longer accessible."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Then be concise."

"It's why there's so much rampant magic in the world," he replied. "Ten years ago, the Sanctuary was damaged, and all its magic – all that potent Creation magic – seeped out into the human world. New Creations ran amok; dormant magical creatures awoke; and other supernatural beings took that magic to strengthen their own. And the Sanctuary is gone."

Haru thought back to the chaos they had caused with just a single burst of Creation magic released into the world, back when Baron had removed Ozian magic from Hiromi, and how they had spent months chasing after new Creations. And the Sanctuary's magic was that of an entire small world, vast enough to create its own reality. "How could such a thing happen?" she whispered. "How could the Bureau let that happen?"

Baron snorted, but didn't say anything. His attention waned as he looked about exactly where they had fled to. A large medieval building sat at the end of a modern driveway, with an expansive lawn stretched out to their right. There was a herb garden at one end, and an embankment covered in trees and greenery along the right-hand side wall. A cathedral rose up behind the house's grounds.

Haru noted his gaze and followed suit. "I probably should have asked earlier, but where are we?"

"Exeter, England." Baron looked back to the building, the front of which looked like a small tower. "And I think we've just entered the Bishop's Palace Garden. Fantastic." He sounded like it was anything but. "It looks like we can add 'trespassing onto private property' onto my growing list of crimes."

"Only if you get discovered."

Baron hummed a reply, and Haru got the impression he hadn't really heard. He was staring up at the parapet of the tower, his attention suddenly caught by the battlements. Haru tried to see what he could, but there didn't seem to be anything beyond the ordinary there. The parapet was grey stone, while the rest of the building was red, with stone gargoyles carved into each of the four corners. Not a person was in sight.

"Oh _scheisse_."

He grabbed her arm and hauled her into the shadow of the trees.

"What? What's going on?"

Baron clasped his hand over her mouth and pointed back to the building. "Gargoyles," he whispered. He looked vaguely irritated with himself. "I should have known that an old building like this would have guardians built into the foundations."

Haru peeled away his hand. "What?"

He pointed again, and this time Haru took another look at the stone creatures carved at the top of the tower. As she watched, tendrils of magic encased the two front ones in rippling waves. Just as she was drawing parallels between that and Toto's transformation, the light faded and stone was changed into living flesh. The gargoyles – a lion and a dragon-like creature – shook themselves free from the stonework and peered across the grounds.

"Oh," Haru murmured. "They don't seem so bad. They're only little."

The moment she spoke, magic swelled through the gargoyles again and they grew until the lion was as large as a real lion, and the dragon… well, Haru didn't have much of a reference for normal dragon sizes, but it was plenty large enough for her liking.

"I really should keep my mouth shut. So what now?"

"We keep our heads down and hope we're not spotted."

Haru snorted. "It's nice to know your plans are the same in any timeline." She watched the lion Creation descend the tower, its movements like a lizard, while its dragon companion took to the air. "And… when they comb the grounds and find us?"

"Then I suspect running will be involved."

"You really don't change, do you?"

Baron gave her a bewildered look, as if he was trying to work out whether she was insulting him. "If you have any other ideas, I'm open to suggestions."

"Actually, running is sounding really good right about now." She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the grove just as the dragon dived towards them. "So how's that ordinary life looking?"

"Distant!" He ducked, narrowly avoiding a raking with the Creation's claws. As things stood, he nearly lost his hat in the process. "You really find the idea of my having an ordinary life so ridiculous, don't you?"

"You have a colony of crypt dragons in your suitcase and are running from a scaly guard dog!" Haru shouted back. "What's ordinary about that?"

"As I said, I get distracted!"

They reached the end of the coppice, and Haru skidded to a halt, bringing Baron to a stop alongside her. "We need to stay under the trees," she said. "We'll never outrun the dragon in open land." She turned about and headed the way they'd come and immediately found their way blocked by the lion. Behind them the dragon was now circling above the open garden. Waiting.

Haru glanced about and, seeing no convenient large sticks lying about, shifted into a fighting stance. "Hey, Baron, have you ever seen the inside of a lion before?"

Baron swung his cane readily at his side. "I can't say I've had the pleasure."

"Me neither. Let's keep it that way."

As the lion leapt, Baron swung the cane into the beast's side and sent it staggering. Haru delivered a kick of her own for good measure. It knocked the lion off-kilter, but she lost her balance too.

Baron caught her before she could make a second acquaintance with the ground. "Are you okay?"

She briefly noted how nice it was to have those familiar arms around her – now that she remembered him, anyway – before it gave way to annoyance at her own weakness. "I haven't been in this body for a year. Everything's tired."

There was a bloodcurdling cry from above, and the two of them turned just in time to see the dragon diving towards them. Baron brought his cane up before them when a large black shadow swooped through the air and slammed into the gargoyle.

The dragon wheeled in about in the air, going for a second attack, but their defender smacked into it again.

"Do you have a friend?" Haru asked. She eased back to her feet, but Baron kept a hand on her back for support. She wasn't too encouraged by his own surprise.

"Not like that, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

In the whirlwind of wings and claws, Haru caught a glimpse of black feathers and crow-like features. Her mind flitted fleetingly to Toto, but it was too large a creature for him. It was as monstrous as the Creation it fought.

The dragon broke free and circled back to its tower, where it perched on the battlements and sulked.

The newcomer dropped down through the leaves and shot straight for them. Baron swerved forward, bringing himself between Haru and the creature, but it swept past them and took down the lion which had been preparing to pounce.

The lion gargoyle decided that it had had enough, and limped back after its companion.

The black creature turned to them, and now Haru couldn't deny the resemblance. She knew she knew the bird, just like how she had known the human by her side was Baron earlier.

"Toto?"

The bird dropped down to the ground – it was even larger up-close; it rivalled the dragon in size – and its shape dissolved away. But instead of the crow she was expecting, it was a human before her.

And, again, she had seen this face before, but not the expression that went with it. The name came again, even more confused this time. "Toto?"

"Haru? You're… alive?" Definitely Toto.

The confusion gave way to relief at someone knowing her, even if the latter statement was unnerving. She smiled weakly, a semi-sarcastic comment rising to her lips, when he kissed her.

She pushed him away, her body recovering before her mind could. She stared at the man just long enough to mentally confirm that this was indubitably Toto… and then her mind tipped over straight into denial.

"Nope." She turned around and stalked off into the coppice, hang all the dangers of wandering off alone in a strange world. "No," she demanded, drawing the words out with pointed dramatics. "Nope. Nada. No."

Baron and Toto exchanged glances as the sound of Haru's ongoing denial faded into the distance. Baron shrugged helplessly. "Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on either."

ooOoo

"Parallel worlds," Toto said. He seemed to have recovered from the earlier fiasco, but he was still looking at her like he couldn't quite believe she was real. Meanwhile, Haru was looking at him like he had just grown a second head, even if he had convinced her to return to the coppice to talk. "You've jumped from your world to ours; it's the most logical explanation for the differences you've encountered."

Haru snorted. "Big differences," she amended.

Toto glanced to her; neither could quite bring themselves to make eye contact yet. "Are you sure that we were never…"

"Very." A moment later, Haru felt a tiny stab of guilt for snapping, and added, "We were always friends." She decided against mentioning that she had never even considered the idea that Toto might be romantically involved with, well, anyone, let alone her. For good measure, she said, "There was never anything more."

Toto attempted a smile. "Then I am sorry for…" He trailed off, his discomfort increasing tenfold.

"I'm okay. It was just…" She hesitated, and settled on, "weird." As this whole place was. She decided to focus on the part of his initial comment that still eluded her. "What did you mean when you said I'm alive? What happened to the me in this world?"

"You… were lost."

"How?"

"Ten years ago, you fell into the void between worlds," Toto sighed. "We eventually found you again, your portal magic enabling you to create a bubble of sorts to protect you, but you couldn't remember anything of your real life or of us, and we were unable to bring you back until you did."

"The same happened in my world," Haru said. "But you succeeded. Baron and the Duke–"

"Who?"

"The Duke. He was like… Baron's bad half."

"Ah." Toto nodded in understanding. "In this world, it was Louise who had such an alter ego."

Realisation clicked in Haru's head. "That's it," she said. "That's the divergent point between our two worlds. Baron and Louise have swapped places." It all made sense – well, almost. "Here, Louise was the one who was created to help; of course she was the one to start the Cat Bureau and split off her bad half. But then, that leaves Baron…" That was the part that still didn't fit. She looked to the individual in question, raising an eyebrow sceptically. "Aren't you meant to be evil?" And still a Creation, but one problem at a time.

Baron chuckled uneasily. "A fair assumption if you are ten years out of your time. The Sanctuary held a small portion of my soul, which was returned to me and enabled me to start anew."

"And was the cause of the Sanctuary's demise," Toto muttered.

Baron held up his hands in a placating manner. "I was not aware that it would have such ramifications."

"So I take it that you didn't manage to bring me back?" Haru prompted.

"We almost did," Toto said. "The Duchess agreed to help in exchange for the part of Baron's soul that was left in the Sanctuary, but… it wasn't enough. Perhaps, if Louise had still been around, she might have been able to temper her other half… but she wasn't. You collapsed under the strain of your returning memories, and your magic gave way. We lost you. For good, this time."

"Oh." A strange sort of grief settled in her heart. The idea of mourning for a parallel version of herself was discomforting; this world's Haru wasn't her, but she had still been part of the Bureau. She had still been lost in the void between worlds. She had still left friends and family behind.

"But if you were able to fall back through into another parallel world, maybe there is hope yet," Toto murmured. His voice was soft, as if he was carefully edging around the idea; afraid to get too close and shatter his hope. "Maybe she made it onto another world."

"Maybe," Haru said.

"And then again, maybe not; is that what you're thinking?" Toto asked.

"There is always hope."

"Maybe," Toto echoed back. "But ten years is a long time to live on hope alone." He rose to his feet, a tiredness in the motion. "Enough of this. We'll find a way to get you back to your world, Haru. After all, that is what the Bureau was made for."

Haru followed suit and got to her feet as well. "Wait, what about my Baron?"

"Your Baron?" Toto echoed.

"Yes. When I dropped into this world, I was with the Baron from my reality, but I've only seen this version," and here she waved loosely towards the human lookalike. "I thought maybe I had just dropped Baron ten years back – I mean, portals are bad enough normally, let alone when I'm jumping through them – but if this is a parallel world, then he can't be the same Baron My Baron must still be out there somewhere."

"Then we shall find him."

"Thank you. Oh, is Muta around then?" She looked about expectantly, as if Muta might leap out from a tree. "Don't tell me he's human too now."

"No. He's gone too."

"Oh." She wanted to add more, some words of sympathy for Toto, but the shock was too much. Muta had always seemed so indomitable. "How? When?"

"It turns out that the Sanctuary's magic was keeping his lifespan long, not his human origins," Toto said. "After the Sanctuary collapsed, it took only a couple of years for time to catch up with him."

"And you've been alone all this time?"

Toto looked away. "It's just me, now."

He staggered back as Haru suddenly hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You shouldn't have to be alone."

Toto patted her and carefully extracted himself from her embrace. "I failed to protect my friends, so perhaps it's best if I run the Bureau alone."

"No. The Bureau has always worked best as a team."

"Then I suppose the Bureau no longer exists," Toto said. He motioned to the world in no particular direction. "No Sanctuary, no other Bureau members… What is left of the Bureau?"

"You," Haru answered. "You're still doing what the Bureau is made for. Helping. Isn't that what it was created to be? The rest of it – the Sanctuary, how many members there are – it's just window dressing."

A faint smile ghosted across his face. "I suppose that is a start."

"Of course it is." She grinned. "Now, let's see about finding Baron and home." She turned in the direction of the gatehouse when debilitating pain shot through her. She crumpled, barely registering the arms that caught her.

Faintly, she heard shouting, but the words were fuzzy. Barely more than an irritating buzzing. She raised a hand to her face and weakly smiled when she could see the trees through her palm. "Oh. That's new."

More shouting erupted and she tore her gaze away and to the person by her side. To Baron. The worst of the pain had faded, instead to be replaced by fuzziness, and the face of her companion was little more than a haze. But even through that, she distantly registered the way the sunlight filtered through him. He wasn't as transparent as she was, but, from what Haru could make out, that was causing little comfort.

She could feel the void between worlds beckoning her back, teasing at the edge of her consciousness. As she felt herself falling back towards the void, she reached out and grasped Baron's hand. Despite the way they were both fading away, there was still a substantiality to the contact. A realness to him that was retained even as the rest threatened to dissolve away. She tightened her grip.

"Hold on," she whispered.

The world lurched – or was it just her? – and the air fizzled about them. For a moment, there was a surreal weightlessness, like she was jumping from one moving train carriage to another. And then reality came crashing back down on them and she was lying on a wooden parquet floor. The smell of fishcakes hung in the air.

"Where are we? What just happened?"

Haru pushed herself up and took note of her surroundings. Tables and chairs were scattered across the room, lit only by the greenish glow of a lone safety light. A headache was beginning to form between her temples. "At a guess, I'd say we're in a restaurant." She nudged at a nearby chair. It, like many of its companions, had been thrown to one side and now lay with all four legs in the air. "One with really bad food, it would seem." She tried massaging her forehead, and glanced at her lone companion. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels like their brain has just been put through a blender."

"You're not the only one who feels like their brain has just been put through a blender," Baron faithfully echoed.

"Okay. Now say it like you mean it."

Baron smiled unsurely, and helped Haru to her feet. "Sorry. My brain feels as unblended as is to be expected under current circumstances. Now, perhaps you can explain what just occurred…?"

"Ugh. I wish I knew. We're not where we were before."

"That much I had already concluded."

"Then you know as much as I do. Maybe we've jumped worlds? I seem to be pretty unpredictable with that." She brightened with a thought. "Maybe we've jumped back to my world. Perhaps my magic returned me back like some sort of homing pigeon."

"Then what am I doing here?" Baron asked. "This isn't my world. At least, I don't think so." Content that Haru wasn't about to collapse again, he approached the windows.

"Well, I'm not saying it is my world," Haru said. "I just said it _could_ be." She righted a chair and perched on its seat, running her hands through her hair to lessen the headache. "I'm not sure what you're doing here, to be honest. I think I must have accidentally dragged you along, because you're definitely not the Baron from my world. But does that mean there's two Barons in this world? Assuming, of course, that we're in another world at all. I don't know what else it could be, though. And what about my Baron? What if we've left him stranded in yours? I've got to get him back. It's my fault he got caught up in this mess to begin with; he was just trying to save me… Baron?" She raised her head. "Hey, Baron; could you have a little input? Otherwise I'm just rambling to myself here."

"Sorry." He pointed to the windows. "But does your world have a black hole?"

"What?"

Baron pointed again. "There's some sort of… rip in the sky. It looks like an opening to another dimension."

Haru hopped to her feet and hurriedly joined Baron at the window. As he had said, there was indeed a giant fissure cracked across the inky-black sky. No stars or even a moon were visible, and the only light was that of the street lamps – which were an eerie green and illuminated only a few metres in the thick fog. Not a person was in sight.

"No," Haru breathed. "No, my world doesn't have a black hole."

The restaurant's safety light died, and almost complete darkness dropped about them. The light flickered back a moment later, but weaker than before. And in that single moment, Haru had been struck with a surety that they were being watched.

"I don't like this. Let's get out of here."

"To where? It looks like a ghost town out there," Baron said. "I'm not sure it would be wise to wander out into the street with that fissure."

The light struggled again and, in the moments of flickering darkness, Haru definitely felt the weight of eyes on her back. She shivered and edged towards the door. Even Baron looked a little uneasy now. "Probably, but something tells me that staying here won't be any better," she replied.

The light failed, and this time luminescent yellow eyes could be seen blinking in the dark.

Haru wove her hand into Baron's. "How's outside looking right about now?" she whispered.

Baron followed her lead as she backed towards the exit. "Still ominous," he answered, "but significantly less eye-infested."

"Run?"

"Run."

As one, they turned and fled to the door. The sound of multiple… _somethings_ smacked into the door as they slammed it shut behind them. Both leant heavily against the glass, wheezing.

"I suppose we should take a look at what exactly we're dealing with," Haru said. She didn't turn her gaze away from the street.

"Most probably," Baron agreed.

There was a long pause in which neither moved.

"So are you gonna look or shall I?"

"I think together would be a good compromise," Baron said.

"Alright. On the count of three? One… Two… Three!" In unison, they spun round to see… nothing.

"I feel I should be relieved, but for some reason, the only emotion I can summon right now is dread," Baron said. "Are you relieved?"

"Not in the slightest."

Baron nodded, as if vaguely appeased that he was not alone in that regard, and turned. The sound of bitter disappointment dropped from his lips. " _Oh_ ," he said. "I've just discovered why there's nothing on that side of the door."

"Oh?" Haru echoed, still peering into the empty restaurant they had just left. "And why is that?"

"Because they're on this side."

Haru froze, and then slowly straightened. Now he had mentioned it, she could hear the scratching of multiple creeping, crawling claws, but optimism – or perhaps, denial – had led her to ignore the warning.

Out in the open, the creatures were… somewhat more visible. Their pitch-black skin – did they even have skin? – made them seem more like walking holes in space than actual, living creatures. They were no taller than Haru's elbow, but the way they moved, always swaying like a snake about to strike, set her teeth on edge. She couldn't see _their_ teeth, but then again, she wasn't even sure they had mouths; the only visible feature on their faces was their glowing yellow eyes.

One on its own wouldn't be too bad. In fact, one by itself might even be cute, if the general _otherness_ was overlooked. A street crowded with them? Not so much.

"Oh, _great_ ," Haru deadpanned, and the two of them set off running along the road, kicking through whatever monsters were unfortunate enough to be in their immediate path. Disorganised clattering followed their abrupt exit, and then the ominous sound of a hundred clawed feet started chasing them.

"Where are we going?" Baron asked, shouting over the sound of the creatures.

"How should I know?"

"You brought us here!"

"If I had any control over it, we would not be here!" Haru shouted back. "I'd be back in my world where monsters don't spring out of giant black holes in the sky!" Not usually, anyway.

She skidded around a corner and dashed along a narrow alleyway, hoping that it would slow down their pursuers to a single line instead of a black mass of seething claws and eyes. She didn't look back to see if she was right.

The alleyway twisted, and she bounced off against a wall, too tired to properly steer herself. Her balance was slipping, and when her toe caught in a dipped cobbled stone, she couldn't right herself in time. She went sprawling. Hands hoisted her back to her feet, and her vision was filled with emerald-green eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Numb knees. Grazed skin. She used to be stronger than this. Now her legs shook at the prospect of more running and that same pounding headache was filling her ears.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just still getting used to this body."

Baron looked thoughtful for a moment – a moment they didn't really have, given the monsters on their tail – and then nodded. "Excuse me, Miss Haru, but we're in somewhat of a tight spot," he said, and he swept her up into his arms.

Haru squeaked, and protested for the merest second before decided it was a wiser course of action than getting eaten, or mauled, or whatever those creatures were chasing them for. "Just don't drop me," she ordered. "Or run me into anything."

"I'll try my best."

The alley was narrow, too narrow really for her to be carried, and so she had to lean into him to avoid knocking her head against the brick walls. She looked over Baron's shoulder, watching the monsters crawl over one another, like ants crowding a carcass, as they pushed against the narrow constraints of the alley.

And then the closest ones sank into the ground.

She almost missed it. It only took a split-second, and then there was a layer of new creatures leading the swarm, but then she spotted the midnight-black shadows flit beneath Baron's feet and she snapped her head round to see it sweep ahead of him.

"Baron, look out!"

Shadows aren't normally black. Normally, there's enough indirect light bouncing around to render shadows merely a darker shade of whatever surface it's fallen on. Not these shadows though. These shadows were like spilt ink. They almost seemed substantial.

They seemed far too substantial when creatures rose up out of them and blocked the alleyway.

Baron halted.

Haru could hear his heart hammering, his breathing coming out in short, shallow gasps, and her own heart skipped a beat. Was it merely from the running? Or was he afraid?

He lowered Haru back to her feet, setting her down against the wall and positioning himself as best he could between her and the monsters closing in on both sides. Haru caught his shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said. "I can fight."

"You're exhausted," he replied.

"I've fought under worse circumstances." She thought for a moment. "Usually worse circumstances, actually. Anyway, you can't do this alone. You're only…"

He looked back to her, peeling away his gaze long enough from the gathering swarm to raise an eyebrow at Haru. "What?"

"Human."

The odd look intensified. "As are you."

Right. But the Baron she knew so rarely showed weakness. As he all-too-often liked to remind her to excuse his own bad workaholic behaviour, Creations tired slower than mortals. This Baron was far too human for her liking – for the situation, anyway.

"Miss Haru, I assure you that I am just as able to deal with the matter at hand as you are." He kicked off a monster that was clawing at his leg, and then twisted Haru to one side so he could elbow a leaping monster back. "But we can't continue on this merry dance for much longer. I'm sorry to pressure you, but if you're capable of replicating our earlier jump between worlds, now would be as good a time as any!"

"But I don't know how! I shouldn't even be able to – my magic only works on dormant portals!"

"You found a way, Miss Haru. You'll find it again."

Haru paused in kicking off the advancing monsters, her expression dropping. "And if I can't?"

"We don't give up. That's all that matters."

His words were so heartfelt and his voice so sincere, that Haru momentarily forgot about the swarm breathing down their necks. For a moment, she was simply caught up in those familiar, emerald eyes.

And then that moment ended as the monsters cannonballed into him.

Haru snatched up the fallen cane and, in the same sweeping motion, slammed it into one of the creatures before it could follow up its initial attack. It went flying and smacked into the wall with a satisfying crack.

"Baron? Baron!"

Another monster was flung into a sudden acquaintance with the alleyway wall, but more surged in to take its place. She was losing.

She was losing Baron.

Suddenly, the sound of a chainsaw ripped through the air. A flash of whirling steel slashed through the sea of monsters and they dissolved away like paper through a shredder.

The remaining creatures paused.

A voice boomed in the ensuing silence.

"Yeah, and there's plenty more where that came from, ya bleeding parasites!"

They scarpered, sinking down into their shadow form and slithering away. Haru dropped down to the curled form of Baron. His suit was torn and a few cuts had reached his skin, drawing blood, but he was breathing. Well, wheezing, but Haru would take what she could get.

Still shaking, she raised her gaze to their rescuer, words of thanks already forming on her tongue when she saw who it was.

It wasn't a man.

It was a cat.

A giant, round, white cat.

Muta lowered the chainsaw, and his grin was suddenly fading.

"But you're dead!" they both chorused.

 **ooOoo**

 **A/N: Sorry for the week-late chapter. Again. But trust me on this, the final chapter will be posted next week. So stay tuned!**

 **ooOoo**

 **Teaser: _"Ten years… and you don't look like you've aged a day… Where have you been, Chicky?" / There was a scream, and Haru looked to the window just in time to see a figure in a top hat run past. A moment later, a heartless the size of a small building followed in hot pursuit. / "I came here to drink tea and kick butt. And I'm all out of tea." / There was the sound of someone hitting pavement and it took her far too long to realise that it wasn't her. / In the battered library that housed the remains of a city, Louise turned to them. / "That's not my Baron." / "I know you can hear me! Sanctuary!" / She pushed the memories of what she'd seen... of the chaos that would ensue if this world followed the pattern of every other fractured universe._**

 _ **Of what could not be allowed to happen.**_


	14. Katzen Blut (Part 2)

_The Bureau Files: Series 4_

 **ooOoo**

 **Episode 14: Katzen Blut (Part 2)**

Haru groaned and sank down onto a banquette seat running along the restaurant wall. After tweaking with the safety light, Muta had coaxed it back to life and now the place was lit with a sickly green glow. The creatures had crept back into the shadows, and if Muta was at all perturbed by their lingering presence then he showed no sign of it. "Parallel worlds," Haru grumbled. "All these parallel worlds, and still I'm no closer to home or finding my Baron." She eyed the giant cat warily. "Please tell me we're not romantically involved."

Muta snorted. "Nope. Try more like a niece. A busybody niece who kept sticking her nose in other people's business."

Haru sighed. "Thank goodness. I guess some things never change." She was swept up into a bearhug a moment later. "Or perhaps they do. Gee, Muta; I didn't think you were the hugging type."

Muta released her, and she subtly massaged her aching ribs. "Where have you been, Chicky? I thought I'd lost ya."

Haru's heart sank. "Muta, I'm not …"

"You've been gone for ten years! Yer could give an old cat a heart attack, turning out of the blue like that."

"Muta…"

"Couldn't ya have at least sent a postcard? I mean, ten years…" Muta's expression shifted from confused delight to the beginnings of unease. "Ten years… and you don't look like you've aged a day… Where have you been, Chicky?"

"I… Muta…"

His face dropped. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like where this is heading?"

"Muta, I'm sorry, but I'm not your Haru. It's like I said before, I'm from a parallel world… I think. What was ten years ago for you has only just happened for me. In my world, Baron – my Baron – managed to return my memories, but something went wrong and I seem to have been… shunted along to a parallel world. I'm not the Haru you lost."

What little hope had remained in Muta's eyes died. He patted Haru's back, nearly bowling her over, unsteady as her feet still were. "Hey, I get to see you again, didn't I? Even a parallel version of you. It's good to know at least one Bureau didn't fail." His gaze turned to the uneasy human by her side. "So I'm guessing this is your Baron? Looks a lot like ours."

"Oh. No, he's, um… well, I think I dragged him along from one of the neighbouring parallel worlds. I'm not entirely sure what to do about that." She was trying not to worry too much about it just yet. The man in question didn't seem too worried at the moment either – but then again, his attention was mostly taken up with the cracked sky. Haru followed suit. "Muta, what's up with the sky? When did that happen?"

"Ten years ago. I s'pose it hasn't happened for you yet, but here the Sanctuary collapsed."

"In the last world, it released its magic in the Human World and woke all kinds of creatures," Haru said.

"That all?" Muta snorted. He patrolled towards the kitchen, and for a while Haru and Baron were graced only with Muta's voice as he rummaged through the cupboards. "Lucky them. When the Sanctuary collapsed here, it didn't just dump a whole load of magic on the Human World; it ripped the veil between worlds too. It opened the doors for lots of nasty heartless to come bleedin' through."

"Heartless?" Baron echoed.

"If you'll believe the stories, they're meant to be attracted to the darkness of people's hearts." Muta made a face and started into one of the tins with a tin opener. "More importantly, they're overrunning the place and causing chaos. Brute force seems to do the trick, but they keep coming back."

"And what about you?" Haru asked. "How are you still here? I thought the Sanctuary was the only thing keeping your lifespan longer than a cat's."

"Yeah, apparently so, but I ain't a cat anymore."

"Strange," Baron said. "You look very feline to me."

"That's ironic," Haru muttered. At Baron's strange look, she added, "You still haven't explained to me why you're human."

"He's human 'cause he gave up being a Creation." Muta reappeared, a couple of tins in his paws, and tapped at one of the strip lights as he passed it by. An uneasy green glow unfurled along the glass. "At least, that's what happened here; I dunno much about any other worlds."

Haru returned Baron's strange look. "You can do that?"

"Only if we exchange places with another being," Baron said. He looked vaguely uncomfortable with the conversation suddenly moving onto him. "I wanted an ordinary life; I exchanged my Creation magic with that of a human."

"Not here, ya didn't," Muta amended.

"So who did he exchange his magic with?" Haru asked.

"Yer looking at the lucky cat."

"You're a Creation?"

Muta smirked. "Why the stumped face, Chicky? You said so yourself – how else would I still be around without the Sanctuary's magic?" His attention turned to Baron. "Yer didn't know if it would work; yer kept going on about how it was just theory, but I think yer felt sorry after what happened with the old birdbrain."

"What happened with Toto?" Haru demanded.

"He kinda… shut down."

A memory sparked at the back of Haru's mind. "I think the Baron from my world did something similar when he lost Louise. He described it as breaking."

"Yeah. Apparently it's some sort of Creation breakdown. After what happened with losing the Sanctuary and you… I dunno. He kept saying he should've done a better job protecting everyone. And then when it turned out I was dying too 'cause of losing the Sanctuary, it must've been the last straw. He's been stone for nearly ten years now."

"Muta… I'm sorry…"

He snorted and turned away, his face dropping into shadow. "What for? That stupid birdbrain drove me crazy anyway. At least I ain't gotta listen to his crowing anymore."

"And so you're alone too."

"Yeah, but that's what cats do, Chicky. We like our space."

"Which, of course, explains why you were so indifferent when you saw Miss Haru," Baron countered.

Muta glowered and paced back to them "I'm only here 'cause there was an SOS coming from this area, and then five minutes back there was a sudden spike of magic. Was that you?"

"The sudden spike of magic, probably," Haru admitted, "but we didn't send out any SOS. Is that what you do now? Track down distress signals from monster-ridden towns?"

"Ain't that the kind of thing the Cat Bureau was made for? Even if it is just the one cat now. But if the SOS wasn't you…"

"Then that means there's someone else out here," Haru finished.

There was a scream from outside, and an unsettlingly familiar one at that. Haru looked to the window just in time to see a figure in a top hat run past.

A moment later, a heartless the size of a small building followed in hot pursuit.

"Figures," Haru muttered. She hopped to her feet and looked back expectantly to her companions. "Well? Someone needs to go save his sorry hide."

"Is that–?" Baron started.

"Yes."

"Are you sure that meeting an alternative version of myself won't disrupt reality?"

Personally, Haru didn't think there was much reality left to disrupt anymore. But she thought back to her previous dealings with parallel Barons, and came to the conclusion that if reality could cope with three Barons squashed in the Bureau and squabbling over tea, then it could probably cope with two Barons running round after creatures of darkness. "Pretty sure."

There was another roar from the beast, followed by what sounded suspiciously like a wall being knocked down.

"We really should do something," she prompted.

"Eh, he sounds like he's handling it."

Another scream, this time somewhat hysterical, ripped through the air.

"Oh, yeah; really sounds like he's on top of things," Haru retorted. She grabbed Muta's tail and Baron's collar. "Come on, you two. We're the Cat Bureau, remember?"

"Technically, I'm not," Baron protested, but Haru ignored it in favour of hauling them both into the road. Once outside, they saw the full range of destruction left in the monstrous heartless's wake. Claw marks ran along the buildings, dents pockmarked along the street, and at least one unfortunate shop had had its front wall knocked in. Haru felt her heart go cold.

"Muta, tell me we have some way of dealing that thing."

"Oh, sure. Run far. Run fast."

"Muta!"

The Cat Creation sighed and passed the chainsaw across to Haru. She nearly staggered under the sudden weight. "Okay, okay. Man, I'd forgotten how stubborn you could be. I'll go save fancypants."

"With a chainsaw?" Baron asked. "It may have worked with the smaller heartless, but we're talking about a significantly larger specimen this time around."

"Chicky's the one with the chainsaw." Muta smirked and rolled his shoulders. "I'm talking about good old-fashioned fists."

"Do fists work?"

"Depends how hard you hit."

"Alright." Haru halted at an empty crossroads and stared down the street. "Do fists work on that?"

Her companions paused at the opening. They had found their monster.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I'm gonna need some bigger fists."

The creature was, as Haru had initially summarised, as large as a two-storey building. It was even standing beside one for convenient comparison. What she had missed with her fleeting glance was the sense of _wrongness_ it emitted. From its wholly-blackened body to the heart-shaped hole in its chest, it prompted a primal urge in Haru to run.

Unfortunately, she didn't have that choice.

It swayed where it stood, an inky, ominous blot on the urban landscape. And cornered by it, looking pitifully small in relation, was Baron.

 _A_ Baron, Haru reminded herself. It seemed she was collecting them like bizarre souvenirs of her roundtrip through the parallel worlds. And still there was no sign of her Baron. At least, not unless her Baron had not only turned human, but had also traded in his cane for a key.

She blinked, but the other Baron's weapon of choice didn't change. He was definitely wielding what appeared to be a giant key. She blinked again for good measure. "Um, is everyone else seeing this?"

The creature twisted away and its tiny glowing eyes found the newcomers.

"I'm seeing that!" Muta grunted, and he snatched the chainsaw off Haru just in time to swing it at the giant hand that slammed towards them. The chainsaw ripped a good two feet into the heartless's wrist, and then jammed.

The stalemate lasted only a second, and then the giant hand twisted back and the chainsaw was wrenched from Muta's grip. The hand slammed back into them and took Muta off his feet.

"Muta!" Haru screamed.

He bounced several times and smacked into a wall. He didn't get up.

"MUTA!"

The monster's beady eyes turned back to them, but now the other Baron had taken its inattention to his advantage. He leapt at the creature's back, ran along its spine, and flipped over its head while delivering a cutting blow to its face. He landed silently before Haru and the visiting Baron.

He glanced at his lookalike and then Haru, the latter of whom was doing her best not to look too awestruck.

"Cool…"

"I could do that," the first Baron mumbled, somewhat disgruntled.

"Yeah, but you didn't," Haru whispered back. The newcomer was definitely Baron, albeit as human as the first one by her side.

The second Baron bowed and kissed Haru's unresisting hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss."

"Oh, look; parallel future Baron has finally figured out how to flirt," she replied weakly to no one in particular. "It only took a decade and multiple worlds. Hi."

"Good evening."

"I hate to break up this charming conversation," said the first Baron, not sounding sorry in the least, "but we still have a slightly more pressing issue at hand." For emphasis, he pointed to the lumbering monster before him. "Remember?"

"It's all under control."

"Ah, that would explain the hysterical screaming earlier," Haru replied.

"I was… appraising the situation."

"What are you even doing here?" the first Baron asked. "By the sound of things, this place is crawling with heartless."

"I came here to drink tea and kick butt." He threw the key-weapon behind him without even looking, where it shot through the monster's head and stopped the beast in its tracks. "And I'm all out of tea."

There was a pause as the other two watched the giant heartless dissolve into dust.

"Okay," Haru said when the long moment had passed, "but what are you really doing here, putting aside the incredibly hammy, but kinda cool one-liner?"

The first Baron raised an eyebrow at Haru, who graced the unspoken judgement with a slight blush.

"Don't judge me. My Baron has been dancing round his feelings for nearly four years now. Can't I feel flattered by at least one version of you blatantly showing off again for my sake? Anyway, it's usually Muta who calls you out on– aw, sugar. Muta!" She turned and ran over to the fallen form of Muta, who was just starting to get back to his feet.

"What'd I miss?" he mumbled.

"Just the end of the fight." Haru pulled him the rest of the way to his feet.

"Did we win?"

"Your continued existence would suggest so."

Muta's gaze flickered to the man who had spoken, and then to his lookalike. "Oh, bloody hell; there really is two of you. One is bad enough. I'm guessing yer were the one with the distress call. What are yer doing out here?"

For a moment, the second Baron looked like he was going to repeat his earlier statement, but decided against it at the last second. He stretched out his hand and the thrown key materialised in his palm. "Recovering this."

"What happened? Did yer cane break? Decided to find another equally dramatic weapon to make up for it? Whose key did yer have to steal and magick to make that hunk of junk?"

"That 'hunk of junk' just defeated the heartless," Haru said.

"It's called a keyblade, according to the records," Baron said. "It's a relic that fell through one of the same portals that the Heartless came through, allegedly imbued with purifying qualities that can defeat the heartless. For good. I heard rumours that it had been abandoned in one of the overrun heartless cities."

Muta was staring closely at the weapon and didn't seem too impressed with the verdict. "And yer sure this is it?"

"I didn't see your chainsaw take that heartless down," the second Baron answered.

"I didn't get a chance!"

"Well then," Baron said, and with a flourish of his hand the keyblade vanished, "next time I shall be sure to leave some heartless for you."

"And I thought it was bad enough when Muta and Toto fought," Haru muttered. To the bickering duo in question, she said, "Hey, not to derail this fun conversation, but we need your help."

"In that case, I'm sure the Cat Bureau would be more than happy to oblige," the second Baron said, "seeing as it obviously doesn't need my assistance."

"Heavens, when did you learn to hold grudges?" Haru grouched. She grabbed his elbow before he could walk off. "Come on; I know you two can work together, so get your butts in gear. One of you must know a way to get us home."

"No. No, let him finish," Muta ordered. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes; the type that usually preceded a fight. "Go on, Baron. I believe you were cracking a joke at the Bureau you single-handedly destroyed."

"It was a tad more complex than that–"

"Do I look like I give a rat's arse over complexities?"

"Guys, now is really not the time for this," Haru said. She tugged at Baron's arm again, harder this time. "You have a heartless infestation and we–"

Suddenly she was no longer holding his elbow to stop him leaving. Suddenly, all too real and all too abruptly, she was holding on to stop her own legs giving way. Her hand curled painfully around his elbow. Enough to give even him pause.

"Miss Haru?"

"Please," she gasped. The world was spinning around her, like she was on her own private merry-go-round. She wanted to puke. "Please," she repeated. "I'm tired, I'm lost, I've died a bunch of times, and I just want to go home."

"You've died?" Muta echoed.

"Lots," she managed. At Muta's ensuing expression, she added, "I've had a really weird year."

"Yeah. Sounds like it."

The world tilted around her again, and her legs really did give way this time. There was the sound of someone hitting pavement and it took her far too long to realise that it wasn't her. Caught in the arms of one Baron, she looked back to see that the other had collapsed.

"It's happening," she croaked.

"What?" Muta demanded. "What's happening?"

"It's happening again. Baron…" She twisted around to get a better look at the first Baron. His form was blurring at the edges. That same translucent sheen stealing over his skin. And, if the muffled cries of the other two were anything to go by, the same was happening to her.

Ignoring the warnings, she pushed herself out of the arms holding her – and the action was almost too easy. She seemed to almost fall through his hands – and she staggered over to the Baron she'd brought with her. Her hand curled around his shoulder, and the contact was wonderfully real. A lone rock in a shifting world.

"Sorry," she whispered, and once more they fell through the worlds.

ooOoo

If this was death, it was significantly wetter than she had expected.

Perhaps that should have been her first hint that she was, in fact, still alive despite – or maybe in conjunction – with the pain thrumming through her. Being dead shouldn't hurt nearly so much.

She shuddered and opened her eyes to a dark grey sky. The clouds were so thick that it was nearly as dark as night and somewhere – hidden among shadowy shapes that she hoped were trees – were faint lights that were almost entirely engulfed by the rain.

Fresh shivers ran down her and this time it was nothing to do with world-hopping fatigue.

"Baron?"

The name vanished into the rain.

She dragged in a shuddering breath and dropped her head back against the tree trunk she was leaning against. It was an unfamiliar, bristly affair, and she could feel the scaly bark even through her coat. She swallowed and tried her voice again. "Baron!"

Had she failed to bring him through? Perhaps he had returned to his own world, but if that were the case then where was she? And where was her Baron? She still needed to find him. After everything he'd done to bring her back, she wasn't going without him.

The tree twitched, and Haru jolted back from it, her foot catching on something at the base of the tree and nearly tripping her up. She staggered several halting steps before catching her balance.

The first thing she noted about the tree was its strange base. Instead of a steady trunk burying roots into the ground, it had three gnarly stumps – like very short, fat stool legs – and from there its roots visibly delved into the shadow it stood over.

From the depths of the shadowy form, a single feature sprawled beyond the tree's hold. The thing that Haru had caught her foot on.

It was a hand.

The scream buckled through her with a raw primeval horror. It died a moment later, but the taste of that shock remained bitter in her mouth while her mind reeled through the realisations. A body. A human body. Dead. From the pallor of the hand, there could be no question about that, but anything more specific was veiled beneath the tree.

"B…Baron?"

The name came out barely more than a whisper, but her breathing was accelerating again, building up into another cry.

"B–"

Hands lunged out of the rain-induced darkness and clasped around her mouth. She started. The heel of her palm was thrown upwards into the man's face.

It was only after she'd nearly broken his nose that she registered the white gloves and green eyes.

"Baron? Baron, oh, thank… I'm sorry – I just–"

"Please. Be quiet."

Haru snapped her mouth shut. Baron was massaging his jaw and giving her a look that gave the impression he was abruptly reappraising her. She stared at him, her heart hammering away. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but for starters this wasn't her Baron, and secondly he seemed more preoccupied with something behind her. She watched the alarm flicker across his eyes, and her stomach dropped.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"Step… slowly away from the tree…"

"Baron, there's a body – a human body–"

His face paled in response, but other than that he only motioned for her to quieten and, as he took her wrist in hand, guided her carefully away from the tree and the body it stood guard over. Haru allowed herself to be led, staring up as she realised that almost all the trees about her were the same strange variety as the one before. Really, it was hard to call them trees at all in hindsight; their rough trunks didn't give way to branches and leaves, but instead wove upwards into a stem that formed the neck of what she could only liken to a pitcher plant. Some of the pattering noise that she had taken to be caused by rain was coming from three stick-like protrusions near the base that rattled against the trunk. The plants twitched as the two humans snuck by.

"What's going on?" Haru whispered. She drew closer to him and now noticed an angry welt running along his shoulder. "What did you do to your shoulder? Where are we going? Wait – are you the same Baron I pulled into this world or just the local one?"

"Yes, I'm the same Baron," he replied. "No, I don't know what's going on and no, I don't know where I'm going, except to get away from these dratted plants."

"They don't seem too bad."

"And to answer your other question: My shoulder disagrees."

"They did that to you? How?"

He turned to answer and Haru was only treated to a millisecond's warning before he grabbed her shoulder and threw them both down into a duck. Something whipped through the space her head had just been occupying.

"Holy–"

Baron slammed a hand over her mouth again.

The plants' pattering had grown louder now, and Haru's heartbeat along with it. This time she had front-row seats as a vine-like protrusion snapped out of the creature's head – mouth? – and cracked again at head height. She just caught sight of the wicked stinger adorning the tip.

"That's…" she started, as best she could round Baron's hand.

"I know," he breathed.

Still ducking down, he began to shuffle them carefully through the forest of lethal plants, and from this angle Haru was aware that her feet weren't finding purchase on a muddied woodland floor, but the solid surface of an overgrown pavement. They passed by a uniform pole, and she realised the faint lights she'd noticed earlier were actually street lamps, triggered into action by the perpetual twilight cast by the storm and trees.

And then there was the person.

It was a person. It had to be. In her short time in this arboreal realm, she hadn't seen another living thing – save for the long shadows of the hungry plants – and so the movement was as startling as it was heartening. But it was real. It was human.

Almost.

As she tugged Baron towards it, the silhouette shifted and Haru caught sight of more than just the outline of the wide-brimmed hat and ruffled skirts. Suddenly, she spotted the slitted eyes and rippled – furred? – skin. She halted, and Baron wasn't far behind in following suit.

The figure looked their way and took far too long to react. They couldn't have been easy to miss though; both their clothes – even Baron's light grey suit – were an abrupt contrast to the greens and browns of the forest. And yet… and yet, the figure nearly looked on.

That was, until a stray branch blew across Baron's injured shoulder and he yelped.

The person's head snapped back to them. Haru caught a glimpse of blue eyes and then a column of light flew at her. She screamed. Tried to push Baron aside.

The light sailed over their heads and collided into a stinger that had shot their way.

As the plant reeled in shock, the person leapt towards them. They fumbled for Haru and Baron's arms, as if unsure where their hands lay, and dragged the both of them between the trees and along the remains of a path. The hold was strange, and Haru couldn't pin down why except that it didn't seem right. She didn't have time to properly consider this before the stranger hauled them up old stone steps and through a thick set of double doors.

Faint light shimmered from lights set along the walls, bringing a soft glow to the thousands of books lining the room. Signs of inhabitation beyond the simple reader lay about the place – a blanket here, a can or two of soup, the slight murmur of emotionally exhausted voices – and there was the sense of life clinging on in these ancient stone walls.

And in the battered library that housed the remains of a city, Louise turned to them.

She stood in the golden glow of the lights, and her movements were marred by the creaking joints that stood in place of elbows and knuckles. Skin that Haru had initially taken to be soft fur was only wood, painted a mottled white to give merely the impression of fur. Louise shivered, and the wooden façade trembled and slipped away.

The only feature that seemed to resist the change back to flesh were her eyes. Instead of the gem-like quality that Baron's eyes had always possessed, Louise's eyes remained glazed. Dull. Almost painted. Her gaze drifted to the newcomers, but it did not sit easily.

"Are you hurt? Did the Triffids get you?"

"No – well, one of those things caught Baron's shoulder–"

"I'm fine," the injured party in question protested.

"Your shoulder looks like a tomato, Baron," Haru retorted. "It's not fine."

"It could have been a lot worse."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less!"

Haru was about to add more when Louise's hand clenched painfully tightly around her wrist. She looked back to the cat Creation, whose unfocused eyes were fighting to find their mark on Haru's face. Louise drew closer and the faintest whisper of a smile caught at her lips.

"I would recognise that voice anywhere," she breathed. "Haru?"

Haru grinned back. "Yeah. Wait, wait – I'm getting quite good at this, so let me guess. Ten years ago I was lost and the Sanctuary collapsed and now everything's falling to pieces – which explains the killer plants out there – and we were probably like sisters or something."

Louise gave a laugh, and the sound echoed around the library like the place hadn't heard laughter in a long time. "Indeed, all right, except for the last part."

"Were we friends?"

"We were a little bit closer than that."

"Oh." Haru's mind translated the implication a moment later. " _Oh_."

"You sound surprised. I take it this comes as a shock?"

"Actually, I'm just thinking that I have a thing for Creations." She paused again. "I think I'm still more shocked about the Toto one though."

"What are you doing here? I thought–"

"I'm not the same Haru." How many times would she have to say that? To disappoint strangers with familiar faces until she could finally return to her real home? "I'm from a parallel world. In mine, Baron managed to return my memories after I was lost between worlds, but now I can't get back and, to make matters worse, I've lost my Baron in the process." She shrugged apologetically to the Baron by her side. "No offence."

"None taken."

Louise tilted her head and Haru wondered if it was to get a better look at the Baron by her side until the cat Creation inhaled a purposeful breath. After a moment, she said, "I thought this was the Baron from your world."

"What? No. No, mine is considerably… uh, less human."

"He carries a magic scent of multiple worlds, but there is certainly a trace – more than a trace, indeed – of the same tenor of magic that resides in you."

Haru exchanged a look with Baron, and then back to Louise. "And that means…?"

"Different parallel worlds have different, well, let's call them frequencies of magic. The Baron from your world would carry the same frequency of magic as you." Louise hesitated, and Haru wasn't sure that it wasn't just for dramatic effect. "As this Baron does."

"That's not my Baron."

"How many worlds have you jumped?"

"What?" The question seemed insultingly irrelevant when Baron – her Baron – was being discussed. But Haru reined in her impatience and answered. "Uh, this would be the third one, I think."

"And you said this world has a ten-year difference from yours? I'm guessing all three worlds have been vastly different from the one you knew also."

"Well… yes…"

"That is certainly quite a jump between parallel worlds."

"It's happened before," Haru said. She almost smiled at the responding memory. "We had three Barons squashed in the Sanctuary once. Nearly caused a tea uprising."

"And that was a single jump between neighbouring worlds, I take it."

"Well, I don't know about that…" And yet, all three worlds had been running on pretty much the same tracks, hadn't they? Just some further along the story than others. Certainly, it had been similar enough to not only drag up ghosts from the past, but reveal her own upcoming fate as well. "I guess so? We didn't exactly ask them for directions."

Louise smiled again, and this time it was a simpler, more tired smile than before. She turned and Haru didn't miss the way her gloved hand brushed aimlessly through the air before coming into contact with the railing along the wall's side. She started down a set of steps that seemed to lead to the library's basement.

"The mind is not made for trips between the worlds, Haru. Yours, with all its portal magic, is the anomaly, but for many – even Creations – travelling to and from parallel worlds is not without its risks. Short, neighbouring worlds are one thing, but to take the leap that you have unwillingly dragged your Baron along has done its fair share of chaos. And you'll keep falling between worlds until you find your own world again." She paused and turned her head back to them. Her glazed eyes eventually found them. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Coming where?" Haru asked.

"You need a way home, don't you?"

Haru hastily followed after Louise, and – after a moment's hesitation – Baron did so too.

"What do you mean about it doing chaos?" she demanded. "Can I get my Baron back? And how am I going to get this Baron back to his world? I can't control which world I fall into otherwise I'd be home by now."

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"I'm very confused," Haru retorted.

"Understandable. Well then, let me put your mind at ease with the reassurance that that is indeed your Baron–"

"But–"

"When you took your initial far jump to the first parallel world, the change was too great for his magic – and, in a knock-on effect, his memories and mind – to take. The world he landed in dropped him into the body of the Baron that existed in that world, for that was the space his soul naturally inhabited. When you jumped to the next world, you brought him along with you – but because the leap was smaller, this time between more similar worlds, he didn't jump into the body of the resident Baron. Instead, he took on a physical form, albeit one that still appeared like the Barons of these worlds. Do you understand thus far?"

"Not really," Haru admitted. "But let's say that I do and get to the point where my Baron and I are able to get back home."

Haru saw a sadness creep across Louise's shoulders, and she began to feel guilty for her dismissal. "I'm sorry," Haru said. "It's just… I'm tired. I've been away for too long; fighting for too long. I just want to go home."

"I understand that feeling, truly I do," Louise replied. "And I will do everything in my power to bring you back to where you belong. If my theory is correct, then if you two return to your world – or at least, a world within your parallel set – then the matching frequencies of magic will revert your Baron back to the person he once was."

"And we do that… how?"

Louise pushed open a door and revealed a room housing the strangest bookcases Haru had ever seen. They were tall and metal, with revolving contraptions at their ends, and only a few had enough space between their neighbours to allow perusal of the treasure within. Louise trailed a gloved hand along the metal bookshelves, feeling along the numbers indented on their sides. When she came to one marked "17", she felt her way to the wheel built into the bookcase, and twisted.

It creaked, and then the wheels replacing normal bookcase legs started to turn. It pushed to the left and then, once it came to the blockage of its neighbour, carried on pushing until the whole row of metal bookcases slid several feet to the side and a narrow corridor was established along number 17.

Haru and Baron exchanged glances, and stayed out in the main walkway while Louise purposefully felt her way into the newly-made corridor.

"Baron, say something," Haru murmured.

He blinked. "Anything in particular?" he asked.

"Well, Louise is saying you're my Baron – someone completely different from the memories and past you've told me – and you don't have anything to say about it? Surely it must be uncomfortable, or at least odd, to be told that everything you think is a lie?" She watched his expression, and then looked away. "That's how I would react, anyway. Did react, even."

"I'm not sure." His first words were cautious, as if trying out emotions for the first time. "It is odd, certainly, but there is a general sense of… right in what she's saying." He smiled and, human or not, Haru knew that smile. "It's hard to explain. It's like being told a story you've already read a long time ago; you don't know why, but the words bring a comfort."

Haru was saved from fumbling for a reply with the return of Louise, who retreated from the metal bookcases with a small wooden box in hand.

"Here it is."

"What is it?"

Louise opened it. "Your way home."

Inside the box was a dimpled cushion, the kind of cushion usually reserved for expensive jewellery, and seated within was a plain golden ring.

Baron leant over Haru's shoulder and appraised the item with a bemused air. After a heavy moment, he managed, "I fail to see how a proposal of marriage solves any such problem."

"It's not a wedding ring," Haru snorted, partly too embarrassed to admit that for a split second her mind had jumped to similar conclusions. But once the initial shock had passed, there was no mistaking that familiar vein of magic thrumming through the otherwise unremarkable ring.

"It's the Wonderland ring," she said. "The one that Absolem gave me to reach the Wood Between Worlds. But how? Duke took it, which must mean that the… the Duchess in this world…"

"It took some effort," Louise admitted, "but it's useless to most; without either the matching ring or portal magic, it's impossible to leave the Wood again. Nonetheless, I couldn't allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

Almost reverently, Haru took the box from Louise. "Would it…? Would it work? Wouldn't it just take me to the parallel version of this universe's Wood Between Worlds?"

"Maybe. But, in theory, I think your own passive portal magic should combat that and bring you to the correct Wood Between Worlds. Even if it doesn't, the inherent frequency of your magic should be enough when you activate the portal ponds. Either way, this is the best option I can think of. A word of warning, however: Due to the mismatch of frequencies between your magic and the ring – which was forged and made for the transportation in this parallel universe – I cannot be sure how it will respond once you are back to your world."

"Okay. But still… you said this might be my only chance to go home. I have to take it."

And yet, Haru's hand hesitated above the ring. She looked to Louise, who was smiling in a way Haru suspected her alternative self would have known well and cherished. As things stood, it was merely a stranger's smile.

"What happened to you? Are you blind?"

The questions – personal, far too personal she realised too late – slipped from Haru, but Louise only smiled in her answer.

"Less so than many others, but still – I am what would have once upon a time been termed blind, but now even the gift of faded sight is a rarity among this world. Colours and shapes are visible, but precious else." Those painted eyes found Haru's, or there about. "Faces are little more than blurs now."

"So is everyone blind?"

"Almost. When the Sanctuary collapsed, one of the things to come through from the other worlds were the Triffids. We didn't notice them at first – after all, there were far worse things than the strange weeds that started to grow between the nettles – and we even found them useful. Their oils were not only good for fuel, but also possessed strong anti-magic properties. Harvesting them helped to drive back the sudden flux of magical threats the Sanctuary's collapse had caused."

"And then?" Haru prompted, for there had to be more. Somehow, the Triffids had moved on from being merely curious crops to a posing threat of their own.

"Then, the Triffid spore season came into effect. Once every four years, so it seems, the plants release spores that not only become seeds for the next Triffid generation, but are also laced with a strong poison that blinds all who encounter it. By that point, there were Triffids across the entire globe. The world was struck blind."

Louise paused, and this time there was no sense of an imposed dramatic effect, only grief.

"As it turns out, people are considerably weaker against a foe they cannot see."

"And you?" Haru said.

Louise cracked a pained smile. "I'm lucky, I guess. I was affected, but I reverted to wood before the poison could fully rot my eyes. I stayed that way – sleeping, I suppose – for weeks until the spores had died and the poison gone from my system. Even so, I must retain a semi-wooden form while out by the Triffids, or they sense living flesh and lash out with the stingers that carry the same blinding poison."

"Is it difficult?"

"Somehow, it's far more tiring than being either fully flesh or fully wood, but there is little to be done about that."

"No, I meant…" and here Haru abruptly found the words escaping from her. "I meant being here. With the Triffids, and a world that's fallen apart, and… and just… everything you've lost in the last ten years."

Louise blinked; the action seemed like an instinctive response from a bygone era. "Of course it's difficult," she said, "but that doesn't mean I have to give up. Anyway, it's not all bad. What you knew as society may have gone, but people are still people. As long as we remember that, there's still hope." A smile flashed across her face and she seemed to light up. "And I got to see you today, didn't I? Fate must have smiled down on me."

"Louise–"

"You remember how to use the ring, I take it? Then I'll let you leave in peace."

"Louise…"

The Creation waved a careless hand back at them as she felt her way back to the stairs. "I never was any good at goodbyes, my dear. But it has been a pleasure to talk with you once more."

Haru continued to cup the box in her hand, and still made no motion to reach for the ring inside. After several belaboured moments, Baron stepped up to her side. "Miss Haru…?"

"The Louise from my world had been so torn and twisted by the war," she said, "that I never imagined I'd ever meet a version that was the Creation her artisan had wanted her to be. It's… strange…"

"Stranger than Toto?"

Haru bit back a laugh; the humour felt inappropriate after that goodbye. "Well, maybe not quite as strange as that. But still… strange enough." She sighed and shifted her hold on the box. "Well. Time to go home, I think?"

"Only if you're ready."

She smiled to him, and the expression was bittersweet. "I've been away for far too long. It's time we went back."

Baron's hand slipped into hers.

"As you wish."

Haru curled her fingers around the ring.

ooOoo

She woke to sunlight.

She woke to sunlight, and for a brief, beautiful moment, the worries and fears and hurt of her life were forgotten. For a brief, beautiful moment, she was without a care. And then reality came crashing about her and she rocked to her feet.

The fog of the Wood Between Worlds lingered in her head, like cobwebs caught between her ears, and it stayed even as she tried to shake it off. She stumbled to one side, and there he was, standing with the same air of Wood Between Worlds-induced confusion. Baron.

 _Her_ Baron.

Relief she wasn't aware she had been holding out for coursed through her, struggling past her defences in the form of a breathless sob. She barrelled into his arms and he caught her. There was only the tiniest moment where he hesitated, and then his arms tightened around her, and it was the same embrace, the same fierce affection that she hadn't been aware she'd been missing all through that strange, jumbled year.

"You're back," she whispered. "You're really back."

There was a light chuckle from her companion. "I think that's my line." He sighed, and his embrace tightened, and Haru could feel just the edge of a tremor running through him. It was only as something cold soaked through the shoulder of her coat did she realise the cause was tears.

"Baron…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry–"

She pulled away from him. "You idiot," she softly berated. "You saved me, right? I'm here, aren't I? How can you ever apologise for that?" She hesitated and, with a smile, prodded him. "Well, I'm still a little mad that you put yourself into such danger with the Duke to do it. But ignoring that, there's no point in apologising. I'm not going to accept it."

The smile he returned lasted only for a moment. Then, "How much do you remember?"

"Enough." A shadow flitted across Haru's face, fast enough for Baron to wonder if he'd only imagined it. The expression passed, however, and the one to replace it wasn't an improvement. "Baron." The shock coloured her words a ragged gasp. "The pond."

He turned.

The Wood was strewn with millions – no; beyond count, beyond imagination – ponds, but his gaze was drawn to one whose waters were usually patterned with a quilt-like quality. The Sanctuary's pond. It was formed so close to the pond back to the Human World that it nearly overlapped, but today it's normally rippling waters were twisted into a furious eddy. As if it held a tempest within itself.

"That…" Baron said, after several moments with only the pond's sickly gurgle to fill the silence, "is certainly different."

"The Sanctuary must be collapsing." Haru dropped down to kneel by the pond's waters, but stayed her hand just in time. Her fingers still hesitated above the pond, as if the desire to fall through the watery portal was only tempered with fragments of reason. She looked back to Baron. "Just like it did in the parallel worlds. Baron, if we don't do something–"

"We could end up in the same situation as them," he finished.

"Or worse."

"But even so," he warned, "we cannot just jump in. The last time we tried that, we were dropped into a different parallel universe entirely. It's too unstable."

Haru almost retorted back, but she could see the sense of his words. She looked back to the pond, and then to its immediate neighbour. "Then we don't return to the Sanctuary," she said. Her hand shifted to the point where the two ponds met. "If I concentrate, I bet I can bring us to just outside the Sanctuary."

"And do what, Haru? How are we going to stop this?"

Her gaze flickered over the ponds and Baron. There was the beginning of an idea settling in her eyes, and it didn't set him at ease.

"Haru?"

"We find a way," she said, and with one hand she grabbed Baron's and the other she dropped into the pond. The portal magic flared up at her touch, and – for far too many times in the last day – she was falling between worlds. But this time she had a destination. This time it was her choice. And this time she landed solidly on cobbled pavement with stronger legs than she'd felt since this whole misadventure had begun.

She released Baron – only briefly noting the cries of surprise and relief from the rest of the Bureau that had retreated to the alleyway beyond the Sanctuary – and made for a run through the archway.

She could feel the difference the moment her feet crossed the Sanctuary's threshold. There was a heaviness to the air that was more than pressure, more than weather; it was the feel of magic saturating the very breeze. It weighed on her lungs, in her mouth, in her very head, until to simply exist was an effort.

How long had Louise's soul been part of the Sanctuary? How much magic had been ripped away when it had released that lone Creation? Enough to destabilise it, it seemed. Enough to render it on the brink of collapse. And she had seen the world that it had left in its wake.

"Sanctuary!"

The world seemed to shimmer at her words. She was vaguely aware that she had only moments before the others dragged her out of this damaged, dangerous world.

"I know you can hear me! Sanctuary!"

"I am here."

Haru turned, and there was the Sanctuary – but barely more than a shadow now. Louise's borrowed form had vanished with the loss of the soul, and nothing but a shifting, smoky outline of a person remained. Haru didn't retreat, she didn't have the time, but neither did she miss the general air of _wrongness_ that the Sanctuary's semi-corporal form now emitted. Whatever personality – whatever individuality – the Sanctuary had shown since revealing itself was now gone.

Almost.

"Please let me be right," Haru murmured, and she thrust her hand out to the Sanctuary's form. "I don't have time to explain what's going to happen if you collapse, so let me show you."

The shadow hesitated, and Haru could now hear her friends coming to retrieve her. This had to work. She couldn't let what happened in the other worlds happen here. If the Duke could read another person's memories through his damaged, incomplete magic, then maybe – just maybe – so could the Sanctuary.

"Please."

She didn't have time for niceties anymore – she grabbed what she guessed was the shadow's arm, and she felt the gaping, draining pull of the damaged magic. It started to absorb her own magic, but she ignored that and pushed the memories of her time in the parallel worlds. Of new Creations running amok and magical creatures gone wild. Of heartless bleeding through rips in the sky and overrunning cities. Of deadly, hungry plants picking off a blinded populace. Of the chaos that would ensue if this world followed the pattern of every other fractured universe.

Of what could not be allowed to happen.

Arms circled about her and she was hauled out of the Sanctuary. Berating, horrified warnings were thrown at her – at her recklessness, at how they'd lost her once already – but she was too busy watching the Sanctuary's shadow. As she passed the threshold, she saw familiar brown eyes – her eyes – shimmer in that silhouetted face, and a wall of magic swept across the archway and became a wall of bricks.

The archway – and the Sanctuary that had once laid beyond it – was gone. Truly gone. Haru could feel it. Wherever it was now, there would be no way to reach it by that gate.

The only sign that anything had ever been there was a slim silver tear running across the bricks, right at the point where Haru and Baron had jumped back from the Wood Between Worlds.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a mountain of hugs, and a cacophony of laughter and tears surrounded her. Her body was aching, even more so after the Sanctuary's drain on her magic, but she found the energy to return the hugs and laughter and tears. They were asking her what had happened, where had she gone, and she was recounting, in incoherent drips and drabs, the worlds they'd seen and the changes between them. She would have time to explain, properly, later, but for now the story wasn't really important. All that mattered – to them, and to her – was that she was back.

She was home.

 **ooOoo**

 **Inspiration:**

 _ **The Librarians: The Loom of Fate**_ **. (Pretty much fired this entire final case, giving me an excuse to play around with a few other variations. And one crack pairing. Hint: It's not HaruxLouise. You'll have to pry bi-curious-Haru headcanon from my cold dead hands.)**

 _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **. Published by Square Enix. Directed by Tetsuya Nomura.**

 _ **Day of the Triffids**_ **. Written by John Wyndham. (Knew I'd get it in there somehow. Might bring them back again for a more prominent role. I love the original Triffids' design.)**

 **ooOoo**

 **A/N: Finally, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and generally helping to keep this series the fun it is to keep writing. Again, sorry for the somewhat harrowing plotline this time around; I am hoping to lighten it up – or at least, have lighter moments – if I do continue. (And I would like to continue! Possible ideas include: Dinosaurs! Cordelia and Lady Elaine! Mysterious masked men terrorising opera houses! Holidays gone awry! And more things I haven't decided yet!)**

 **I don't plan on doing a Behind-The-Scenes chapter this time around, just because I'm tired and I would like to focus on finishing other projects. Talking of which, I'm not sure what will be the next thing I post. It's most likely to be the unnamed Tangled AU, but between working on actual original projects and getting caught up with plot bunnies, I can't promise you that. Regardless, stay posted, and I'm sure I'll be back with more stories in a bit.**

 **And, finally, thank you to all the reviewers: _DiamondandPearlStories; Boohead86; Tie-Dyed Broadway; Nanenna; Midnight Redhead; isara-love; Rose. ; hellapeachy; nalua93; Ariza Luca; LetterstoAthens; The Menasaur; xTooxLazyxToxLogxInx; Jay; firedrakegirl; Salemsweetjay; Lisa_Volturi_ ; and of course every anon. Thank you for taking the time to leave a message or two for me. You keep us writers writing!**

 **God bless,**

 **Cat.**


End file.
